El Hombre perfecto
by HinataYaoi95
Summary: El Hombre Perfecto, libro de Linda Howard, es la historia de dos mujeres y dos hombres, amigos, a los que un día, por puro aburrimiento, como empiezan muchas conversaciones tontas entre ellos, se dedican a hacer una lista con las características que, para ellos, debería tener el hombre perfecto. La lista, sin quererlo, se hace popular y aparece en las noticias, y de repente... YAOI
1. Capitulo 1

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —Agarrando con fuerza el bolso hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, la mujer dirigió una mirada furiosa al director de la escuela, situado al otro lado de la mesa—. Ha dicho que no tocó el hámster, y mi hijo no miente. ¡Faltaría más!

Hiruzen Sarutobi llevaba seis años de director de la Escuela Media Ellington, y antes de eso veinte años de profesor. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con padres enfurecidos, pero aquella mujer alta y delgada que estaba sentada frente a él y el niño tan pacífico que ocupaba otro asiento junto a ella lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Odiaba emplear lenguaje vulgar, pero es que los dos eran raritos. Aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo, intentó razonar con ella.

—Había un testigo...

—La señora Mitarashi le obligó a decir eso. Sai nunca jamás habría hecho daño a ese hámster, ¿verdad que no, cariño?

—No, madre. —El pequeño lo dijo con una voz casi sobrenatural, de tan dulce que era, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión fría cuando se posaron sin parpadear en el señor Sarutobi, como si estuvieran sopesando el efecto que causaba en él aquella negativa.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Ya se lo había dicho! —exclamó la mujer en tono triunfante.

El señor Sarutobi lo intentó de nuevo.

—La señora Mitarashi...

—... no le ha gustado Sai desde el primer día de colegio. Es ella a quien debería usted interrogar, no a mi hijo. —La mujer tenía los labios apretados de rabia—. Hace dos semanas hablé con ella de la inmundicia que está metiendo en la cabeza a los niños, y le dije que mientras yo no pudiera controlar lo que decía a los demás niños, de ningún modo pienso permitir que hable de —lanzó una mirada fugaz a Sai— sexo a mi hijo. Ése es el motivo por el que ha hecho esto.

—La señora Mitarashi cuenta con un excelente historial como profesora. Ella jamás haría...

— ¡Pues lo ha hecho! ¡No me diga lo que no haría esa mujer cuando es evidente que lo ha hecho! Mire, ¡no me extrañaría lo más mínimo que ella misma hubiera matado al hámster!

—Ese hámster era su mascota personal, lo trajo a la escuela para enseñar a los niños lo de...

—Aun así pudo matarlo. Dios santo, si no era más que una rata grande —dijo la mujer en tono despectivo—. Aun en el caso de que lo hubiera matado Sai, lo cual no es cierto, no entiendo que se haya armado tanta bulla. Mi hijo está siendo perseguido —recalcó la palabra— y yo no pienso consentirlo. O se encarga de esa mujer, o lo haré yo por usted.

El señor Sarutobi se quitó las gafas y limpió las lentes despacio, sólo para tener algo que hacer mientras trataba de pensar en un modo de neutralizar el veneno de aquella mujer antes de que ella echase a perder la carrera de una buena profesora. Razonar con ella quedaba descartado; hasta aquel momento no le había permitido terminar ni una sola frase. Miró a Sai; el niño continuaba observándolo fijamente, con una expresión angelical que contradecía por completo aquella frialdad de sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? —preguntó a la mujer.

Ella pareció desconcertada.

— ¿Para qué? Si está pensando que va a convencerme de que mi querido Sai...

—Será sólo un momento —la interrumpió el director ocultando la leve sensación de alivio que experimentó al ser él quien interrumpiera esa vez. A juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, a ésta no le gustó en absoluto—. Por favor. —Añadió ese ruego, aunque casi le costaba ser educado.

—Está bien —repuso ella de mala gana—. Sai, cariño, ve afuera y quédate al lado de la puerta, donde pueda verte tu madre.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Sarutobi se levantó y cerró firmemente la puerta después de que el niño saliera. La mujer pareció alarmarse ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos, por no poder ver a su hijo, y se levantó a medias de la silla.

—Por favor —repitió el director—. Siéntese.

—Pero Sai...

—No le pasará nada. —Otra interrupción que se marcaba por su parte, pensó. Volvió a su sillón, tomó un bolígrafo y dio con él unos golpecitos sobre el secante de su escritorio, mientras intentaba pensar en una forma diplomática de exponer el tema. Entonces comprendió que no existía ninguna forma que fuera lo bastante diplomática para aquella mujer, y decidió entrar a tumba abierta

—. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en llevar a Sai a que lo vea un profesional? Un buen psicólogo infantil...

— ¿Está loco? —dijo ella con el rostro convulso en un acceso instantáneo de rabia, al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. ¡Sai no necesita ningún psicólogo! No le pasa nada. El problema lo tiene esa zorra, no mi hijo. Debería haberme imaginado que esta entrevista iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, que usted iba a ponerse de parte de ella.

—Yo deseo lo mejor para Sai —dijo él, consiguiendo mantener un tono de voz calmado—. El hámster es sólo el último incidente que ha tenido lugar, no el primero. Se han venido dando una serie de conductas perturbadoras que constituyen algo más que simple una travesura...

—Los demás niños están celosos de él —acusó la mujer—. Sé que esos pequeños sinvergüenzas se meten con él y que esa zorra no hace nada para evitarlo o protegerlo. El niño me lo cuenta todo. Si cree usted que voy a permitir que se quede en este colegio para que lo acosen...

—Tiene usted razón —replicó el director suavemente. En el tablero de puntuaciones las interrupciones de ella superaban en número a las suyas, pero ésta era la más importante—. Probablemente lo mejor sea cambiar de colegio, llegados a este punto. Sai no encaja aquí. Puedo recomendarle algunos buenos colegios privados...

—No se moleste —saltó ella al tiempo que se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta—. No veo por qué piensa usted que yo voy a fiarme de una recomendación suya. —Y con aquella última andanada, abrió la puerta de un tirón y agarró a Sai por el brazo—. Vamos, cariño. Ya no vas a tener que regresar nunca más a este sitio.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Sarutobi se acercó a la ventana y observó cómo madre e hijo se introducían en un viejo Pontiac de dos puertas, amarillo y con manchas marrones de óxido que picaban el lado izquierdo del parachoques delantero. Había resuelto su problema inmediato, el de proteger a la señora Mitarashi, pero era muy consciente de que el problema más importante acababa de salir andando de su despacho. Que Dios ayudara a los profesores del próximo colegio al que fuera a parar Sai. Quizá más adelante alguien tomara cartas en el asunto y enviara al niño a un profesional antes de que estuviera todo perdido... a no ser que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Dentro del automóvil, la mujer condujo furiosa, en un tenso silencio, hasta que perdieron de vista el colegio. Entonces se detuvo junto a una señal de STOP y, sin previo aviso, propinó a Sai una bofetada con tal fuerza que la cabeza le golpeó contra la ventanilla.

—Maldito idiota —dijo apretando los dientes—. ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme así! A que me llamen al despacho del director y me hablen como si fuera imbécil. Ya sabes lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿no? ¿No lo sabes? —Las últimas palabras las pronunció gritando.

—Sí, madre. —El niño mostraba un semblante inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos brillaba algo que casi podría ser un placer anticipado.

Su madre aferró el volante con ambas manos, como si intentara estrangularlo.

—Vas a ser perfecto, aunque tenga que enseñártelo a golpes. ¿Me oyes? Mi hijo será perfecto.

—Sí, madre —contestó Sai.


	2. Capitulo 2

Warren, Michigan, 2000

Naruto Namikaze se despertó de mal humor.

Su vecino, la plaga del barrio, había llegado a su casa a las tres de la madrugada haciendo un ruido insoportable. Si su automóvil tenía un silenciador, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar. Por desgracia, su dormitorio estaba situado en el mismo lado de la casa que el camino de entrada del vecino; ni siquiera tapándose la cabeza con la almohada pudo amortiguar el ruido de aquel Pontiac de ocho cilindros.

El vecino cerró la portezuela de golpe, encendió la luz del porche de la cocina (la cual, por algún malvado designio, estaba colocada de forma que le daba a él directamente en los ojos si se nimbaba de frente a la ventana, tal como era el caso), dejó que la puerta de rejilla golpeara tres veces al entrar, salió de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, luego volvió a entrar en la casa, y evidentemente se olvidó de la luz del porche, porque momentos después se apagó la luz de la cocina, pero aquella maldita bombilla del porche permaneció encendida.

Si antes de comprar aquella casa hubiera sabido que iba a tener aquel vecino, jamás de los jamases habría cerrado la operación. En las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo allí, aquel tipo había conseguido él sólito estropearle toda la alegría que le había causado el hecho de comprarse su primera casa.

Era un borracho. ¿Pero por qué no podía ser un borracho feliz?, se preguntó con amargura. No, tenía que ser un borracho hosco y desagradable, de los que hacían que una tuviera miedo de dejar salir al gato cuando él estaba en casa. Kyuubi no era gran cosa como gato (ni siquiera era suyo), pero su madre le tenía mucho cariño, de modo que Naruto no quería que le sucediera nada mientras estuviera temporalmente bajo su custodia. Jamás podría volver a mirar a su madre a la cara si sus padres regresaran de las vacaciones de sus sueños, un viaje de seis semanas por Europa, y se encontraran con que Kyuubi había muerto o desaparecido.

De todos modos, el vecino ya se la tenía jurada al pobre gato, porque había encontrado huellas de sus pisadas en el parabrisas y el capó del coche. A juzgar por el modo en que reaccionó, uno pensaría que tenía un Rolls nuevo en vez de un Pontiac de diez años con el parachoques cubierto de manchas de suciedad que resbalaban por ambos lados.

Por suerte para él, se marchaba a trabajar a la misma hora que él, por lo menos, en principio creyó que él se iba a trabajar. Ahora pensaba que probablemente iba a comprar más bebida. Si es que trabajaba, desde luego tenía un horario de lo más extraño, porque hasta el momento no había logrado discernir pauta alguna en sus entradas y salidas.

De todas formas, había intentado mostrarse simpático el día en que él descubrió las huellas del gato, incluso le sonrió, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que él lo increpó porque su fiesta de inauguración lo había despertado (¡a las dos de la tarde!), le supuso un gran esfuerzo. Pero el tipo no prestó la menor atención a aquel sonriente ofrecimiento de paz, sino que en cambio saltó furioso de su automóvil casi en el mismo momento de haber puesto las posaderas en el asiento.

************************************************** *******Flashback********************************** *************** ************

— ¿Qué le parece si prohibiera a su gato que se suba a mi coche, señor?

A Naruto se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. Odiaba desperdiciar una sonrisa, sobre todo con un individuo sin afeitar, malhumorado y que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Le vinieron a la mente varios comentarios feroces, pero los reprimió. Al fin y al cabo, él era nuevo en el barrio y con aquel tipo ya había empezado con mal pie. Lo último que deseaba era declararle la guerra. Así que decidió probar una vez más con la diplomacia, aunque era obvio que aquel método no había funcionado durante la fiesta de inauguración.

—Lo siento —dijo, manteniendo un tono tranquilo—. Procuraré vigilarlo. Estoy cuidándolo hasta que vuelvan mis padres, así que no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Sólo otras cinco semanas.

El vecino contestó con un gruñido ininteligible, volvió a entrar en el coche cerrando de un portazo y se alejó haciendo rugir el potente motor con un ruido de mil demonios. Naruto ladeó la cabeza, escuchando. La carrocería del Pontiac ofrecía un aspecto deplorable, pero el motor sonaba suave como la seda. Había muchos caballos debajo de aquel capó.

Era evidente que la diplomacia no funcionaba con aquel tipo.

************************************************** *********EndFlashback***************************** ***************************

Pero allí estaba ahora, despertando a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con aquel maldito automóvil. La injusticia de ese hecho, después de que él lo había sermoneado por haberlo despertado en mitad de la tarde, hizo que le entraran ganas de ir hasta su casa y pulsar el botón del timbre hasta que él estuviera tan levantado y despierto como todos los demás.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema. Le tenía un poquitín de miedo.

Y eso no le gustaba. Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a retroceder ante nadie, pero aquel individuo lo ponía nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, porque las dos veces que se habían visto no fueron encuentros de los de «Hola, me llamo fulano de tal». Lo único que sabía era que era un personaje de aspecto desaliñado y que por lo visto no tenía un empleo fijo. En el mejor de los casos, era un borracho, y los borrachos pueden ser mezquinos y destructivos. En el caso peor, estaría metido en algo ilegal, lo cual agregaba a la lista el calificativo de peligroso.

Era un individuo grande y musculoso, con cabello oscuro con reflejos azules, dos flecos cayendo a cada lado de su cara y levantado en picos atrás que casi parecía una cacatua.

Cada vez que lo veía tenía el aspecto de no haberse afeitado en dos o tres días. Si a eso se le añadían los ojos inyectados en sangre y el mal genio, la palabra que le venía a la cabeza era «borracho». El hecho de que fuera grande y musculoso no hacía sino incrementar su nerviosismo. Aquel barrio le parecía muy seguro, pero él no se sentía seguro teniendo a semejante tipo por vecino.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, saltó de la cama y bajó la persiana de la ventana. Con los años se acostumbró a no cerrar las persianas, ya que era posible que no se despertase con el despertador, pero sí con la luz del sol. El amanecer era mejor que un molesto sonido metálico para levantarse de la cama. Como varias veces se había encontrado el despertador tirado por el suelo, supuso que lo habría reanimado lo suficiente para atacarlo, pero no lo bastante para despertarlo del todo.

Ahora su sistema consistía en usar visillos y una persiana, los visillos impedían que se viera el interior del dormitorio a no ser que estuviera la luz encendida, y levantaba la persiana sólo después de haber apagado la luz para dormir. Si hoy llegaba tarde a trabajar, sería por culpa del vecino, por obligarlo a depender del despertador en vez del sol.

De vuelta a la cama tropezó con Kyuubi. El gato dio un salto con un maullido de sorpresa, y Naruto estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

— ¡Dios santo! Kyuubi, me has dado un susto de muerte.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener un animal doméstico en casa, y siempre se le olvidaba mirar dónde pisaba. No comprendía por qué demonios habría querido su madre que él le cuidara el gato, en vez de hacerlo Ino o Deidara. Los dos tenían niños que podían jugar con Kyuubi y tenerlo entretenido. Como no había colegio por ser las vacaciones de verano, siempre había alguien en cualquiera de las dos casas, casi todo el día y todos los días.

Pero no, Kyuubi tenía que quedarse con Naruto. Poco importaba que él estuviera soltero, trabajase cinco días a la semana y no tuviera costumbre de tener animales domésticos. De todas maneras, si tuviera uno, no sería como Kyuubi. Éste había puesto mala cara desde que lo castraron, y desahogaba su frustración con los muebles. En una sola semana había destrozado el sofá hasta el punto de que Naruto tendría que tapizarlo de nuevo.

Y él tampoco le gustaba a Kyuubi. Le gustaba cuando él se encontraba en su auténtica casa y se acercaba para que él lo acariciase, pero no le gustaba nada estar su casa. Ahora, cada vez que Naruto intentaba acariciarlo, él arqueaba el lomo y le bufaba.

Además de todo eso, Ino estaba furiosa con él porque mamá lo había elegido para cuidar de su querido Kyuubi. Después de todo, Ino era la mayor, y obviamente la más asentada. No tenía lógica que hubiera escogido a Naruto en lugar de ella. Naruto estaba de acuerdo en aquel punto, pero eso no aliviaba sus sentimientos heridos.

No, en realidad lo peor de todo era que Deidara, que era un año más joven que Ino, también estaba enfadado con él. No por causa de Kyuubi, Deidara era alérgico a los gatos. No, lo que lo ponía furioso era que papá hubiera guardado su preciado coche en el garaje de él, lo cual significaba que él no podía aparcar en su propio garaje, ya que era de una sola plaza, y eso resultaba de lo más incómodo. Ojalá se hubiera encargado Deidara del maldito coche. Ojalá hubiera dejado papá el coche en su propio garaje, pero es que le daba miedo dejarlo solo durante seis semanas. Naruto lo comprendía, pero lo que no comprendía era por qué Lo habían escogido a él para cuidar del gato y del coche. Ino no entendía lo del gato, Deidara no entendía lo del coche, y Naruto no entendía ninguna de las dos cosas.

De modo que su hermano y su hermana estaban furiosos con él, Kyuubi destrozaba sistemáticamente su sofá, a él le aterrorizaba que le ocurriera algo al automóvil de su padre mientras lo tenía a su cuidado, y aquel borracho de vecino le estaba amargando la existencia.

Dios, ¿por qué se habría comprado una casa? Si se hubiera quedado en su apartamento, no estaría sucediendo nada de aquello, porque no tenía garaje y no se permitía que hubiera animales domésticos.

Pero es que se había enamorado de aquel barrio, de sus casas antiguas, de los años cuarenta, y del bajo precio que tenían a consecuencia de ello. Había visto una mezcla de gente, desde familias jóvenes con niños hasta jubilados cuyos familiares iban a visitarlos todos los domingos. Algunas de las personas de más edad se sentaban en el porche a tomar el fresco por la noche, saludando a los que pasaban, y los niños jugaban en los patios sin preocuparse por un posible tiroteo desde un automóvil. Debería haber examinado a todos los vecinos, pero a primera vista le había parecido una zona agradable y segura para un doncel solo, y estaba encantado de haber encontrado una buena casa y sólida a un precio tan bajo.

Dado que pensar en su vecino estaba garantizado que le impediría volver a dormirse, Naruto cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y contempló el oscuro techo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería hacer con la casa. La cocina y el baño necesitaban modernizarse un poco, lo cual constituía una reforma muy cara que económicamente no estaba preparado para afrontar. Pero pintar la casa y poner persianas nuevas haría mucho por mejorar el exterior, y además quería derribar la pared que separaba el salón y el comedor, y despejar aquel espacio para que el comedor fuera más una continuación que una habitación independiente, con un arco que podría pintar con una de esas pinturas de falsa piedra para que pareciera de roca...

Se despertó con el molesto pitido del despertador. Por lo menos aquel maldito trasto la había despertado esta vez, pensó mientras rodaba hacia un costado para silenciar la alarma. Los números rojos que brillaban ante sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación le hicieron parpadear y mirar una vez más.

—Mierda —gimió disgustado al tiempo que saltaba de la cama. Las seis cincuenta y ocho, la alarma llevaba casi una hora sonando, lo cual quería decir que era tarde. Muy tarde.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea —musitó mientras se metía en la ducha y, un minuto después, volvía a salir. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, corrió a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Kyuubi, que ya estaba sentado junto a su cuenco mirándolo con el gesto torcido.

Escupió en el fregadero y abrió el grifo para que el agua arrastrara la pasta de dientes.

—Precisamente hoy, ¿no podías haber saltado encima de la cama cuando te entró el hambre? Pero no, hoy decides esperar, y ahora soy yo el que no tiene tiempo de comer nada.

Kyuubi dio a entender que no le preocupaba lo más mínimo que él comiera o no, siempre que él tuviera su comida.

Entró de nuevo como una flecha en el cuarto de baño, se colocó un el reloj en la muñeca, y a continuación cogió la ropa que se ponía siempre que llevaba prisa, porque no tenía que preocuparse de nada, pantalón negro y cuerpo blanco de seda, con una elegante chaqueta roja como complemento. Se calzó los zapatos, agarró el maletín y salió por la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue la mujercilla de cabellos grises que vivía al otro lado de la calle sacando la basura.

Era día de recogida de basuras.

—Diablos, mierda, maldita sea y todo lo demás —musitó Nauto por lo bajo al tiempo que giraba en redondo y volvía a entrar en la casa—. Estoy intentando rebajar un poco el número de tacos que digo —le espetó a Kyuubi al tiempo que sacaba la bolsa de basura del cubo y ataba las cintas—, pero tú y Don Simpático me lo estáis poniendo difícil.

Kyuubi le dio la espalda.

Naruto salió de nuevo de la casa, entonces se acordó de que no había cerrado la puerta con llave y volvió sobre sus pasos. Arrastró su enorme cubo metálico de la basura hasta el bordillo y depositó en él la ofrenda de la mañana, encima de las otras dos bolsas que ya había dentro.

Por una vez, no intentó no armar ruido, esperaba de verdad despertar a aquel desconsiderado tipejo que vivía en la casa de al lado.

Regresó corriendo hasta el coche, un Dodge Viper de color rojo cereza que la encantaba, y sólo como buena norma, al encender el motor, lo revolucionó unas cuantas veces antes de meter la marcha atrás. El automóvil se lanzó hacia atrás y con un poderoso entrechocar metálico colisionó con el cubo de la basura. Se produjo otro estruendo más cuando el recipiente se inclinó contra el cubo del vecino y lo volcó.

La tapa del mismo rodó calle abajo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza contra el volante... con suavidad, no deseaba un moretón.

Aunque quizá debiera infligirse un moretón, al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por llegar al trabajo a la hora, lo cual ya era imposible físicamente. Pero no lanzó ningún juramento, las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente eran palabras que en realidad no deseaba pronunciar.

Puso la palanca en la posición de estacionamiento y salió del coche. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era control, no una rabieta temperamental. Volvió a colocar en su sitio su maltrecho cubo y a introducir de nuevo las bolsas de basura, y después encajó de un golpe la tapa deformada. Acto seguido, devolvió el cubo de su vecino a la posición vertical, recogió la basura (no estaba, ni con mucho, tan ordenada como la de él, pero qué se puede esperar de un borracho) y luego se fue calle abajo a buscar la tapa. Ésta yacía ladeada contra el bordillo enfrente de la casa siguiente. Cuando se agachó para recogerla, oyó que alguien a su espalda cerraba de golpe una puerta de rejilla.

Bueno, su deseo se había hecho realidad: el tipejo desconsiderado estaba despierto.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —ladró el tipo. Lucía un aspecto que daba miedo, con aquellos pantalones de algodón y aquella camiseta sucia, además de la siniestra expresión que ofrecía su rostro sin afeitar.

Naruto se volvió y se dirigió hacia el deteriorado par de cubos para poner la tapa al cubo del vecino.

—Recoger su basura —replicó.

Sus ojos despedían fuego. De hecho, estaban inyectados en sangre, como de costumbre, pero el efecto era el mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué se empeña en no dejarme dormir? Es usted el doncel más ruidoso que he visto...

La injusticia de aquello lo hizo olvidar que le tenía un poquito de miedo. Naruto se acercó a él lentamente, contento de llegar a la altura de... su barbilla. Casi.

¿Y qué importaba que fuera un individuo grande? Él estaba furioso, y estar furioso siempre ganaba a ser grande.

— ¿Que yo soy ruidoso? —dijo con los dientes apretados. Costaba mucho subir el volumen con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, pero lo intentó—. ¿Que yo soy ruidoso? —Lo señaló con el dedo. En realidad no quería tocarlo, porque llevaba la camiseta desgarrada y manchada de... algo—. No fui yo el que anoche despertó a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con ese montón de chatarra que usted llama coche. ¡Comprase un silenciador, por el amor de Dios! No fui yo el que cerró de golpe la puerta del coche una vez, la puerta de rejilla tres veces... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se le olvidó la botella y tuvo que volver a buscarla? Ni tampoco fui yo el que se dejó encendida la luz del porche que se ve desde mi dormitorio y no me dejó dormir.

Él abrió la boca para contestar a su vez, pero Naruto no había terminado.

—Además, resulta muchísimo más razonable suponer que la gente esté durmiendo a las tres de la madrugada que a las dos de la tarde, o —consultó su reloj— a las siete y veintitrés de la mañana. —Dios, qué tarde era—. ¡De modo que váyase a la porra, amigo! Vuelva a su botellita. Si bebe lo suficiente, se dormirá y no se enterará de nada.

Él abrió la boca de nuevo. Naruto se olvidó de sí mismo y llegó a tocarlo. Oh, qué asco. Ahora tendría que meter aquel dedo en agua hirviendo.

—Mañana le compraré un cubo de la basura nuevo, así que cierre el pico. Y si le hace algo al gato de mi madre, lo haré trocitos célula por célula. Le mutilaré el ADN para que no pueda reproducirse jamás, lo cual seguramente supondrá hacerle un favor al mundo. —Lo recorrió con una mirada fulminante que tomó nota de aquellas ropas sucias y harapientas, y la barbilla sin afeitar—. ¿Me ha entendido?

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

Naruto respiró hondo buscando un modo de controlar su arrebato de mal genio.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo, entonces. Maldita sea, me ha hecho decir tacos, y eso que intentaba no hacerlo.

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Sí, desde luego que tiene que vigilar esa mierda de lenguaje.

Él se apartó el pelo de la cara y trató de recordar si se había peinado o no.

—Llego tarde —dijo—. No he dormido nada, no he desayunado, ni siquiera he tomado un café. Más vale que me vaya antes de que le haga algo.

Él asintió.

—Ésa es una buena idea. No me gustaría nada tener que arrestarlo.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando, perplejo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Soy policía —repuso él, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la casa.

Naruto observó cómo se iba, estupefacto. ¿Policía?

—Joder —dijo.


	3. Capitulo 3

Todos los viernes, Naruto, un amigo doncel y dos amigas de Hammerstead Technology, donde trabajaban, se reunían después del trabajo en Ernie's, un bar restaurante de la zona, para tomar una copa de vino, cenar algo que no tuvieran que preparar y charlar de cosas de chicas/donceles (ya se imaginaran los temas). Después de pasarse la semana trabajando en un ambiente dominado por hombres, necesitaban de verdad aquella conversación entre ellos.

Hammerstead era una empresa satélite que suministraba tecnología de ordenadores a las fábricas de General Motors que había en el área de Detroit, y los ordenadores eran todavía un terreno masculino en gran medida. Además, la empresa era bastante grande, lo cual quería decir que el ambiente general era un poco raro, con aquella mezcla, en ocasiones incómoda, de locos de la informática que no sabían lo que significaba la frase «apropiado para la oficina» y los habituales y típicos directivos de empresa. Si Naruto trabajase en alguna de las oficinas de investigación y desarrollo en compañía de esos locos, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que aquella mañana había llegado tarde a trabajar. Por desgracia, él era el encargado del departamento de nóminas, y su inmediato superior era un auténtico obseso del reloj.

Como tenía que compensar el tiempo que había trabajado de menos aquella mañana, llegó casi con quince minutos de retraso a Ernie's, pero los otros tres ya habían ocupado una mesa, a Dios gracias. El local se estaba llenando, tal como sucedía siempre las noches de los fines de semana, y a Naruto no le gustaba esperar en la barra a tener mesa, ni siquiera cuando estaba de buen humor, lo cual no era ahora el caso.

—Menudo día —dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cuarta silla, que estaba vacía. Mientras daba gracias a Dios, añadió dar las gracias por ser viernes. Había sido un asco de día, pero era el último, por lo menos hasta el lunes siguiente.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Temari mientras apagaba un cigarrillo y se apresuraba a encender otro—. Últimamente Brick está insoportable. ¿Es posible que los hombres sufran de síndrome premenstrual?

—Ellos no lo necesitan —dijo Naruto, pensando en el tipejo que tenía por vecino... un tipejo policía—. Nacen envenenados por la testosterona.

—Oh, ¿es eso lo que les pasa? —Temari puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo creía que era por la luna llena o algo así. Nunca se sabe. Hoy Lee me ha tocado el culo.

— ¿Lee? —repitieron los otros dos y la otra chica al unísono, atónitos, atrayendo la atención de todos los que los rodeaban. Rompieron a reír, pues de todos los posibles acosadores, aquél era el menos probable.

Rock Lee, de veintitrés años, era la definición personificada de tipo anodino y pirado. Era un individuo alto y desgarbado, y se movía con la gracia de una cigüeña borracha. Tenía la nuez tan prominente en medio de aquel cuello flaco que daba la sensación de que se hubiera tragado un limón y se le hubiera quedado atascado para siempre en la garganta. Su cabellera negra estaba de forma de un tazón y sus cejas eran demasiado pobladas y llamativas. Pero era un genio absoluto con los ordenadores, y de hecho les caía bien a todos los/as que estaban ahí, de una forma protectora, como de hermana o hermano mayor. Era tímido, torpe y totalmente despistado para todo excepto los ordenadores. En la oficina se rumoreaba que él había oído decir que existían dos sexos diferentes, pero no estaba seguro de que el rumor fuera cierto. Lee era la última persona de la que alguien sospecharía que tocara el culo a nadie.

—No me lo creo —dijo Hinata.

—Te lo estás inventando —acusó Kiba.

Temari rió con su ronca risa de fumadora y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.

—Os juro por Dios que es verdad. Lo único que hice fue cruzarme con él en el pasillo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me agarró con las dos manos y se quedó allí sin más, sosteniéndome el trasero como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto y estuviera a punto de ponerse a hacer regates.

Aquella imagen mental las hizo reír a todos/as de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Naruto.

—Pues nada —admitió Temari—. El problema es que Suigetsu estaba mirando, el muy cabrón.

Todas gimieron. A Suigetsu Hōzuki le gustaba mucho meterse con quienes él consideraba que eran sus subordinados, y el pobre Lee era su blanco favorito.

— ¿Qué iba a hacer? —Preguntó Temari, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. De ningún modo iba yo a proporcionarle más munición a ese gilipollas para que la usara contra ese pobrecillo. De modo que le di a Lee una palmadita en la mejilla y le dije algo en plan coqueto, algo así como: «No sabía que te gustara». Lee se puso más colorado que un tomate y se escabulló al servicio de caballeros.

— ¿Qué hizo Suigetsu? —preguntó Hinata.

—Puso un gesto de sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y dijo que de haber sabido que yo estaba tan necesitada como para conformarme con Lee, como acto de caridad hace ya mucho que me habría ofrecido sus servicios.

Aquello provocó una epidemia de ojos en blanco.

—Dicho de otro modo, estuvo tan cabrón como siempre —dijo Naruto con asco.

Por un lado existía lo de ser políticamente correcto, y por el otro la realidad, y la realidad era que las personas eran personas. Algunos tipos con los que habían trabajado en Hammerstead eran unos asquerosos libertinos, y aquello no iba a cambiar por mucho que se quisiera inculcarles sensibilidad. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los hombres eran aceptables, y todo se compensaba porque algunas de las mujeres eran auténticas brujas con escoba y donceles también. Naruto había dejado de buscar la perfección, en el trabajo y en todas partes. Hinata opinaba que era demasiado desconfiado, pero es que Hinata era la más joven del grupo y su ingenuidad se mantenía prácticamente intacta.

Aparentemente, este grupo no tenían más en común que el lugar donde trabajaban. Temari Sabaku, la jefa de contabilidad, tenía cuarenta y un años, la mayor. Se había casado y divorciado tres veces, y desde la última visita que hizo a los tribunales, prefería relaciones menos formales. Llevaba el pelo teñido de azabache, su hábito de fumar estaba comenzando a cobrarse su precio en el cutis, y la ropa que vestía siempre le quedaba un poquito ajustada. Le gustaba la cerveza, los hombres poco refinados y el sexo loco, y reconocía sentir afición por jugar a los bolos. «Soy el sueño de todo hombre», decía ella riendo. «Tengo gustos baratos dentro de un presupuesto caro.»

El novio actual de Temari era un tipo llamado Brick, un patán grandote y musculoso que no gustaba a ninguno de los otros dos y la otra chica. En privado, Naruto opinaba que tenía un nombre muy apropiado, porque era denso como un ladrillo. Era diez años más joven que Temari, trabajaba sólo de vez en cuando y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo la cerveza de ella y viendo la televisión. Sin embargo, según Temari, le gustaba el sexo exactamente igual que a ella, y eso era motivo suficiente para aguantarlo durante un tiempo.

Hinata Hyuuga, la más joven, tenía veinticuatro años y era la «octava maravilla» de la división de ventas. Era alta, esbelta y poseía la gracia y la dignidad de un gato. Su cutis perfecto era de un color blanco, tenía una voz suave y lírica, y los hombres caían como moscas a sus pies. Era, en efecto, todo lo contrario de Temari. Temari era descarada, Hinata era distante y refinada. En la actualidad estaba saliendo con un defensa del equipo de fútbol de los Detroit Lions, por desgracia, se había colado por Kimimaru King, aunque todo el mundo sabía que él se relacionaba con otras mujeres en todas las ciudades en las que había un equipo de la NFL. Con demasiada frecuencia los ojos perlados de Hinata mostraban una expresión afligida, pero ella se negaba a dejarlo.

Kiba Inuzuka trabajaba en recursos humanos, y era el más tradicional del grupo. Era de la edad de Naruto, treinta años, y llevaba nueve años casado con su novio del instituto. Ambos vivían en una agradable casa de las afueras en compañía de dos gatos, un loro y un cocker spaniel. La única mancha en medio de aquella felicidad era que Kiba deseaba tener hijos y su marido Shino, no. En su fuero interno, Naruto pensaba que Kiba podría ser un poco más independiente. Aunque Shino trabajaba como supervisor en la Chevrolet, en el turno de tres a once, y no estaba en casa, Kiba siempre estaba consultando el reloj, como si tuviera que estar en casa a determinada hora. Por lo que Naruto pudo deducir, Shino no aprobaba aquellas reuniones de los viernes por la noche. Lo único que hacían era juntarse en Ernie's y cenar, y nunca se iban más tarde de las nueve, no era precisamente que fueran de bar en bar bebiendo sin parar hasta la madrugada.

Bueno, no había nadie que tuviera una vida perfecta, pensó Naruto. Él mismo no tenía grandes cosas que contar en el apartado amoroso. Estuvo comprometido en tres ocasiones, pero todavía no había ido al altar. Después de la tercera ruptura, decidió darse un descanso en cuanto a lo de salir con hombres y concentrarse en su carrera. Y allí estaba, siete años después, todavía concentrándose. Contaba con un buen historial de méritos, una cuenta bancaria saludable, y acababa de comprarse su primera casa propia, si bien no estaba disfrutando de ella tanto como había creído en un principio, con aquel cretino inconsiderado y de malas pulgas que tenía por vecino. Puede que fuera policía, pero de todas formas lo seguía poniendo nervioso, porque, policía o no, tenía todo el aspecto de ser un tipo capaz de prender fuego a tu casa si lo pillabas con el pie torcido. Y él lo había pillado con el pie torcido desde el día mismo en que se mudó a vivir allí.

—Esta mañana he tenido otro incidente con mi vecino —dijo Naruto con un suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla entre los dedos entrelazados.

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —Kiba era comprensivo porque, como sabían, Naruto estaba atrapado y los malos vecinos bien podían amargarle a uno la existencia.

—Iba con prisa, y al dar marcha atrás choqué con el cubo de la basura. Ya sabéis lo que ocurre cuando uno va con prisas, que siempre hace cosas que si fuera más despacio no haría jamás. Esta mañana, todo salió mal. Primero, mi cubo de la basura chocó contra el del vecino, y la tapa saltó y rodó calle abajo. Ya podéis imaginaros el ruido que armó. Él salió por la puerta principal como si fuera un oso, chillando que yo era la persona más ruidosa que había conocido en su vida.

—Deberías haberle volcado el cubo de basura —dijo Temari, que no creía en lo de ofrecer la otra mejilla.

—Me habría detenido por alterar el orden público —replicó Naruto en tono dolido—. Es policía.

— ¡Qué me dices! — Parecían incrédulas e incrédulo, pero es que la descripción que Naruto les había hecho del individuo, ojos enrojecidos, barba desaliñada y ropa sucia, no sonaba muy propia de un policía.

—Supongo que los polis pueden ser tan borrachos como cualquiera —dijo Kiba un tanto dubitativo—. Más que cualquiera, diría yo.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo recordando el encuentro de aquella mañana.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no olía a nada. Tenía todo el aspecto de llevar tres días borracho, pero no olía a alcohol. Mierda, no quiero pensar que pueda tener ese mal humor cuando ni siquiera está con resaca.

—A pagar —dijo Temari.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Naruto exasperado consigo mismo. Había hecho el trato con ellas y Kiba de que pagaría a cada una un cuarto de dólar cada vez que soltara un taco, en la suposición de que eso le proporcionaría un incentivo para dejar de hablar mal.

—A pagar otra vez —rió Kiba extendiendo la mano.

Gruñendo, pero teniendo cuidado de no maldecir, Naruto extrajo cincuenta centavos para cada una de sus amigas y amigo. Últimamente se aseguraba de llevar abundante cambio encima.

—Por lo menos no es más que un vecino —dijo Hinata en tono consolador—. Puedes evitarlo.

—Hasta el momento no se me está dando demasiado bien —reconoció Naruto, mirando la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Entonces se irguió, decidido a no seguir permitiendo que aquel tipejo dominase su vida y sus pensamientos como los había dominado durante las dos últimas semanas—. Ya basta de hablar de él. ¿Tenéis algo interesante que contar?

Hinata se mordió el labio y una sombra de aflicción cruzó su semblante.

—Anoche llamé a Kimimaru, y contestó una mujer.

—Oh, mierda. —Temari se inclinó por encima de la mesa para acariciarle la mano a Hinata, y Naruto experimentó un fugaz sentimiento de envidia por la libertad verbal de su amiga.

El camarero escogió aquel momento para distribuir unos menús que no necesitaban porque se sabían de memoria todo lo que había. Hicieron los correspondientes pedidos, él recogió los menús sin abrir, y cuando se alejó todas se acercaron más a la mesa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Naruto. Era un experto en romper relaciones, así como en ser abandonado. Su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón, había esperado hasta la noche anterior a la boda, la noche del ensayo, para decirle que no podía continuar adelante. A Naruto le costó cierto tiempo superar aquello..., y no estaba dispuesto a pagar dinero por tacos que había pensado pero no había llegado a pronunciar en voz alta. De todos modos, ¿acaso la palabra «cabrón» era un taco? ¿Existía alguna lista oficial que él pudiera consultar?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y procuraba parecer indiferente.

—No estamos prometidos, ni siquiera nos vemos de manera exclusiva. No tengo ningún derecho de quejarme.

—No, pero puedes protegerte y dejar de verlo —replicó Kiba con suavidad—. ¿Merece la pena sufrir así por él?

Temari lanzó un resoplido.

—Ningún hombre lo merece.

—Amén —dijo Naruto, pensando todavía en sus tres compromisos rotos.

Hinata pellizcó nerviosamente su servilleta con sus dedos largos y esbeltos.

—Pero cuando estamos juntos, él... actúa como si le importara de verdad. Es dulce y cariñoso, y muy considerado...

—Todos lo son, hasta que consiguen lo que quieren. —Temari apagó su tercer cigarrillo—. Hablo por experiencia personal, como puedes comprender. Diviértete con él, pero no esperes que cambie.

—Ésa es la verdad —dijo Kiba con tristeza—. Nunca cambian. Es posible que finjan durante un tiempo, pero cuando calculan que ya te tienen enganchado y bien atado, se relajan y sale de nuevo la cara del señor Hyde.

Naruto rió.

—Eso parece que lo hubiera dicho yo.

—Pero sin incluir palabrotas —señaló Temari.

Kiba hizo un gesto con la mano como para desechar aquellas bromas. Hinata lucía una expresión aún más desgraciada que antes.

— ¿De modo que debería aguantar formar parte del rebaño, o bien dejar de verlo?

—Pues... sí.

— ¡Pero no debería ser así! Si yo le importo, ¿cómo pueden interesarle todas esas otras mujeres?

—Oh, es fácil —repuso Naruto—. La serpiente de un solo ojo carece de gusto.

—Cariño —dijo Temari dando a su voz de fumadora el tono más amable que pudo—, si estás buscando al hombre perfecto, vas a pasarte la vida entera desilusionada, porque no existe. Tienes que conseguir lo mejor que puedas, pero siempre habrá problemas.

—Ya sé que no es perfecto, pero...

—Pero tú quieres que lo sea —terminó Kiba

Naruto sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Eso no va a suceder —anunció—. El hombre perfecto es pura ciencia ficción. Claro que nosotros tampoco somos perfectos —añadió—, pero la mayoría de las mujeres y donceles por lo menos lo intentan. A mí simplemente no me han funcionado las relaciones. —Calló durante unos instantes y luego dijo en tono desconsolado— Aunque no me importaría tener un esclavo sexual.

Temari y Kiba estallaron en risas, incluso Hinata.

—A mí tampoco me importaría —dijo Temari—. ¿Dónde podría conseguir uno?

—Prueba en Esclavos Sexuales, S.A. —sugirió Kiba, y todas (Y Naruto) volvieron a reír.

—Seguro que existe una página web —dijo Hinata.

—Pues claro que existe. —Naruto mostraba un semblante totalmente inexpresivo—. La tengo incluida en mi lista de Favoritos: .com No tiene más que indicar sus requisitos y podrá alquilar al hombre perfecto por horas o por días. —

Kiba. Agitó su vaso de cerveza dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo.

— ¿Un día? Seamos realistas. —Naruto lanzó un silbido—. Una hora es pedir un milagro.

—Además, el hombre perfecto no existe, ¿no os acordáis? —dijo Temari. —Uno de verdad, no, pero un esclavo sexual tendría que fingir ser exactamente lo que una desee, ¿no?

Temari no iba a ninguna parte sin su maletín de cuero. Lo abrió y extrajo de él un cuaderno y un bolígrafo que dejó de golpe sobre la mesa.

—Con toda seguridad, sí. Veamos, ¿cómo sería el hombre perfecto?

—Tendría que lavar los platos la mitad de las veces sin que nadie le pidiera que lo hiciera —dijo Kiba poniendo una mano encima de la mesa y atrayendo miradas de curiosidad.

Cuando todas lograron dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente para hablar con coherencia, Temari se puso a garabatear en el cuaderno.

—Muy bien, número uno: lavar los platos.

—No, oye, lavar los platos no puede ser la primera condición —protestó Naruto—. Antes que eso tenemos otras cosas más importantes.

—Ya —dijo Hinata—. Hablando en serio, ¿cómo creemos que debería ser un hombre perfecto? Yo nunca lo he pensado de esa forma. Tal vez me resultara más fácil si tuviera claro lo que me gusta de un hombre.

Hicieron una pausa.

— ¿El hombre perfecto? ¿En serio? —Naruto arrugó la nariz.

—En serio.

—Esto va a requerir pensar un poco —declaró Temari.

—Para mí, no —dijo Kiba al tiempo que la risa desapareció de su rostro—. Lo más importante es que quiera en la vida lo mismo que quieres tú.

Todas se sumieron en un pozo de silencio. La atención que habían suscitado sus risas en las mesas de alrededor se desplazó hacia otros blancos más prometedores.

—Que quiera en la vida lo mismo que tú —repitió Temari al tiempo que lo escribía—. ¿Ésta es la primera condición? ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

—Esa condición es importante —dijo Naruto—. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea la primera.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la primera para ti?

—La fidelidad. —Pensó en su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón—. La vida es demasiado corta para malgastarla con una persona de la que no te puedes fiar. Uno debería poder confiar en que el hombre al que ama no va a mentirle ni engañarlo. Si se tiene eso como base, se puede trabajar en lo demás.

—Para mí, eso es lo primero —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Kiba reflexionó un momento.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin—. Si Shino no fuera fiel, yo no querría tener un hijo con él.

—Yo lo suscribo —dijo Temari—. No soporto a un tipo que juega con dos barajas. Número uno: que sea fiel. Que no mienta ni engañe.

Todos asintieron.

— ¿Qué más? —Permaneció con el bolígrafo apoyado en el cuaderno.

—Ha de ser agradable —sugirió Kiba

— ¿Agradable? —dijo Temari incrédula.

—Sí, agradable. ¿Quién desea pasar toda la vida con un tipo antipático?

— ¿O ser vecino suyo? —Musitó Naruto, y asintió para indicar que estaba de acuerdo—. Me parece bien. No suena muy emocionante, pero piensen en ello. Yo creo que el hombre perfecto debe ser amable con los niños y con los animales, ayudar a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, no insultarte cuando tu opinión sea diferente de la suya. Ser agradable es tan importante que bien podría ser la condición número uno.

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo Temari—. Demonios, hasta me habéis convencido. Yo creo que no he conocido nunca a un tipo agradable. Número dos: agradable. —Lo anotó—. ¿Número tres? Aquí tengo mi propia idea al respecto. Quiero un hombre que sea de fiar. Si dice que va a hacer algo, que lo haga. Si tiene que reunirse conmigo a las siete en un determinado lugar, ha de estar allí a las siete, no llegar tranquilamente a las nueve y media o incluso no presentarse. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en esto?

Las dos chicas y los dos donceles levantaron la mano en un voto afirmativo, y la condición «de fiar» pasó a ocupar la casilla número tres.

— ¿Número cuatro?

—Lo evidente —dijo Naruto—. Un trabajo estable.

Temari hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ay. Ésa ha tocado una fibra sensible. —En aquel momento Brick estaba sentado sin hacer nada, en lugar de trabajar.

—Un trabajo estable está incluido en lo de ser de fiar —señaló Kiba. —. Y estoy de acuerdo, es importante. Mantener un empleo estable es señal de madurez y de sentido de la responsabilidad.

—Un trabajo estable —dijo Temari al tiempo que escribía.

—Debe tener sentido del humor —dijo Hinata.

— ¿Algo más que reírse con Cantinflas? —preguntó Naruto.

Todos estallaron en risitas.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los hombres con eso? —Preguntó Kiba poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Y bromas respecto de funciones corporales! Pon eso en primer lugar, Temari, ¡nada de bromas en el cuarto de baño!

—Número cinco: sentido del humor —rió Temari, escribiendo—. Para ser honrada, no creo que podamos decir qué tipo de humor debe tener.

—Claro que podemos —corrigió Naruto—. Va a ser nuestro esclavo sexual, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Número seis. —Temari las llamó al orden dando unos golpecitos con el bolígrafo contra el borde de su vaso—. Volvamos al trabajo, señores y señoras. ¿Cuál es la condición número seis?

Se miraron entre sí y se alzaron de hombros.

—El dinero no está mal —sugirió por fin Kiba. —No es una condición imprescindible en la vida real, pero esto es una fantasía, ¿no es así? El hombre perfecto debe tener dinero.

— ¿Tiene que ser asquerosamente rico o simplemente gozar de holgura económica?

Aquello requirió pensar un poco más.

—A mí, particularmente, me gusta que sea asquerosamente rico —dijo Temari.

—Pero si fuera tan rico, querría ser él quien mandara en todo. Estaría acostumbrado a ello.

—Eso no va a suceder de ninguna manera. De acuerdo, que tenga dinero está bien, pero no demasiado dinero. Holgado. El hombre perfecto debe tener holgura económica.

Cuatro manos se alzaron en el aire, y la palabra «dinero» quedó escrita en la casilla número seis.

—Como esto es una fantasía —dijo Naruto— debe ser guapo. No un adonis de caerse muerto o muerta, porque eso podría suponer un problema. Hinata es la única entre el grupo que es lo bastante guapa para mantener el tipo al lado de un hombre atractivo.

—No se me está dando muy bien, creo yo —repuso Hinata con una pizca de amargura—. Pero sí, para que el hombre perfecto sea perfecto de verdad, tiene que dar gusto mirarlo.

—Muy bien, pues la condición número siete es: que dé gusto mirarlo. —Cuando hubo terminado de escribir, Temari levantó la vista sonriente—. Voy a ser yo la que diga lo que estamos pensando. Ha de ser estupendo en la cama. No basta con que sea bueno, tiene que ser estupendo. Ha de ser capaz de ponerme el vello de punta y volverme loca. Debe tener la resistencia de un purasangre de carreras y el entusiasmo de un muchacho de dieciséis años.

Rieron a carcajadas cuando el camarero dejó los platos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? —quiso saber.

—No lo entenderías —consiguió decir Kiba

—Ya entiendo —dijo con un gesto significativo—. Estáis hablando de hombres.

—Pues no, estamos hablando de ciencia ficción —replicó Naruto, con lo cual provocó nuevas carcajadas. La gente de las demás mesas volvió a su mesa con curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué podía ser tan gracioso.

El camarero se fue. Temari se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Y antes de que se me olvide, ¡quiero que mi hombre perfecto tenga unas medidas de veinticinco centímetros!

— ¡Dios santo! —Kiba fingió desmayarse y se abanicó con la mano—. ¡Qué no podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros! O más bien, ¡lo que podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros!

Naruto estaba riendo tan fuerte que tenía que apretarse los costados. Le costó mucho mantener bajo el tono de voz, y dijo entre risas:

— ¡Vamos! Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es puramente de exhibición. Existe, pero no se puede usar. Es posible que esté bien para verlo en un vestuario, pero afrontémoslo: esos cinco centímetros de más son sobras.

— ¡Sobras! —Exclamó Hinata apretándose el estómago y partiéndose de risa—. ¡Dice que son sobras!

—Oh, Dios mío. —Temari se secó los ojos al tiempo que escribía rápidamente—. Esto marcha. ¿Qué más debe tener nuestro hombre perfecto?

Kiba agitó la mano débilmente.

—A mí —sugirió entre risitas—. Puede tenerme a mí.

—Si no te ponemos la zancadilla para que no lo alcances —dijo Naruto, y levantó su vaso.

Las otras dos y Kiba levantaron el suyo, y entrechocaron los cristales con un alegre sonido ¡Por el hombre perfecto, donde quiera que se encuentre!


	4. Capitulo 4

El sábado por la mañana amaneció temprano y luminoso..., demasiado luminoso, y demasiado temprano, diablos. Kyuubi despertó a Naruto a las seis maullándole al oído.

—Vete —murmuró él al tiempo que se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

Kyuubi maulló de nuevo y golpeó la almohada con la pata. Naruto captó el mensaje: o se levantaba, o el gato iba a sacar las uñas. Apartó a almohada hacia un lado y se sentó en la cama mirando al minino.

—Eres muy malo, ¿sabes? No pudiste hacer esto mismo ayer por la mañana, ¿verdad? No, tienes que esperar hasta que yo tenga el día abre y no tenga que madrugar.

El gato permaneció impasible ante aquella regañina. Era algo típico de los gatos, hasta el más sucio y desaliñado de ellos estaba convencido de su innata superioridad. Naruto lo rascó por detrás de las orejas y un grave ronroneo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos amarillos y oblicuos se cerraron de placer.

—Ya verás —le dijo—. Voy a convertirte en un adicto a esta costumbre de rascarte y después voy a dejar de hacerlo. Vas a sufrir síndrome de abstinencia, amigo.

Él bajó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Al llegar se detuvo un momento para mirar atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Naruto en efecto se había levantado.

Naruto bostezó y apartó los cobertores. Por lo menos, no lo molestó el ruidoso coche del vecino durante la noche, y además había bajado la persiana para que no entrase la luz del día, de modo que había dormido profundamente hasta el toque de diana de Kyuubi. Levantó la persiana y atisbo por entre los visillos para observar el camino de entrada que discurría al lado del suyo. Allí estaba el destrozado Pontiac marrón.

Eso quería decir que o bien estaba agotado y había dormido como un lirón, o bien el vecino se había comprado un silenciador. Decidió que lo del agotamiento y el lirón era más probable que el silenciador recién comprado.

Era obvio que Kyuubi opinaba que estaba perdiendo tiempo, porque le lanzó un maullido de advertencia. Suspirando, Naruto se retiró el pelo de la cara y fue hacia la cocina a trompicones.

«Trompicones» era la palabra adecuada, porque Kyuubi lo ayudó a avanzar de aquel modo metiéndose entre sus tobillos a cada paso. Necesitaba desesperadamente un café, pero sabía por experiencia que el gato no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le diera de comer. Abrió una lata de comida, la vertió en un cuenco y la depositó en el suelo. Mientras el gato estaba ocupado, dejó preparada una cafetera y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Se quitó la ropa que usaba para dormir en verano, consistente en una camiseta y unos calzoncillos (en el invierno sumaba a aquello unos calcetines), se metió debajo del chorro caliente de la ducha y dejó que éste lo despertara del todo. Algunas personas eran aves madrugadoras, otras eran búhos nocturnos. Naruto no era ninguna de las dos cosas. No funcionaba bien hasta haber tomado una ducha y una taza de café, y de noche le gustaba estar en la cama a las diez como muy tarde. Kyuubi estaba alterando el orden natural de las cosas con sus exigencias de que le diera de comer antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa. ¿Cómo había podido su madre hacerle esto a él?

—Sólo quedan cuatro semanas y seis días —musitó para sí. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un gato que normalmente era tan cariñoso iba a convertirse en semejante tirano cuando no estaba en su entorno habitual?

Después de una larga ducha y dos tazas de café, sus sinapsis cerebrales empezaron a conectarse y comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. Comprarle al tipejo de al lado un cubo de la basura nuevo... vale. Hacer la compra... vale. Hacer la colada... vale. Cortar el césped... vale.

Se sintió un poco emocionado por el último punto de la lista. Tenía césped que cortar, ¡su propio césped! Desde que se fue de su casa había vivido en apartamentos, ninguno de los cuales incluía un jardín.

Por lo general había un diminuto parche de hierba entre la acera y el edificio, pero era el servicio de mantenimiento el que siempre se encargaba de cortarlo. Diablos... er... caramba, eran unos parches tan pequeños que podrían podarse incluso con unas tijeras.

Pero su nuevo hogar traía su propio césped incluido. Previendo ese momento, había invertido en una cortadora de césped nuevecita, modernísima y de propulsión automática, garantizada para que su hermano Deidara se pusiera verde de envidia. Deidara tendría que comprarse una cortadora tipo cochecito para superar la de él, y como su césped no era en absoluto más grande, una cortadora tipo cochecito sería un regalo carísimo para su ego. Naruto se imaginó que su mujer Valerie intervendría antes de que él cometiera semejante estupidez.

Hoy llevaría a cabo su primer corte de césped. Apenas podía esperar a sentir la potencia de aquel monstruo roja vibrando en sus manos mientras decapitaba todos aquellos tallos de hierba. Siempre se había sentido sumamente atraído por las máquinas rojas.

Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tenía que hacer una escapada al supermercado para comprar un cubo de la basura nuevo para el vecino. Una promesa era una promesa, y Naruto siempre procuraba cumplir su palabra.

Un rápido cuenco de cereales más tarde, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se calzó un par de sandalias y se puso en camino.

¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a costar tanto encontrar un cubo de La basura metálico? El supermercado tenía sólo cubos de plástico. Se compró uno para sí mismo, pero no creyó tener derecho a cambiar el tipo de cubo de la basura de su vecino. De allí fue a una tienda de materiales para casa y jardín, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Si hubiera comprado él el cubo metálico que tenía, sabría dónde encontrar otro, pero fue un regalo de su madre con motivo del estreno de la casa. Así era mamá, la reina de los regalos prácticos.

Para cuando por fin dio con un cubo de la basura metálico y grande, en una tienda de materiales de ferretería, eran las nueve y la temperatura ya estaba pasando de ser calurosa a volverse incómoda. Si no segaba pronto la hierba, tendría que aguardar a que se pusiera el sol para que cediera un poco el calor.

Decidió que la compra de comestibles podía esperar, encajó el cubo de la basura en el minúsculo asiento trasero de su coche y enfiló hacia el sur por Van Dyke hasta llegar a Ten Mile Road, y allí giró a la derecha. Minutos más tarde entró en su calle y sonrió al ver las pulcras casas viejas que se alzaban a la sombra de grandes árboles.

Varías casas lucían triciclos y bicicletas en los jardines de la entrada. Estos vecindarios antiguos estaban siendo testigos de un influjo de parejas jóvenes que descubrían el precio razonable de aquellas casas envejecidas. En lugar de desintegrarse, las viviendas estaban siendo remozadas y reformadas, dentro de unos años se dispararían de nuevo los precios del mercado inmobiliario, pero por el momento aquella zona era precisamente la apropiada para personas que estaban empezando.

Al salir del coche, la vecina del otro lado de la casa se acercó hasta la valla blanca de tablones puntiagudos, que llegaba a la altura de la cintura y separaba ambas propiedades.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó la señora Miyamoto.

—Buenos días —contestó Naruto. Había conocido a aquella agradable pareja el día en que se instaló, y al día siguiente la señora Miyamoto le había llevado una gran fuente de estofado y unos fragantes bollos caseros. Si el tipejo del otro lado pudiera parecerse un poco a los Miyamoto, Naruto habría estado en el séptimo cielo, aunque no era capaz de imaginárselo siquiera trayendo bollitos caseros.

Se acercó a la valla para charlar como buen vecino.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? —Gracias a Dios que hacía buen tiempo, porque de lo contrario el mundo estaría muy necesitado de conversación.

—Oh, hoy va a ser un día achicharrante. —La señora Miyamoto le mostró una sonrisa abierta y blandió la paleta de jardinero que sostenía en la mano enguantada—. Tengo que arreglar el jardín temprano, antes de que empiece a hacer demasiado calor.

—Lo mismo he pensado yo al ir a cortar el césped esta mañana. —Naruto se percató de que los demás tuvieron la misma idea. Ahora que se fijaba, oía el rumor de una cortadora de césped tres casas más allá y otra al otro lado de la calle.

—Buena idea. Procure no sofocarse demasiado, mi George siempre humedece una toalla y se la pone en el cuello cuando corta el césped, aunque nuestros nietos lo ayudan y ya no lo hace tan a menudo como antes. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Yo creo que ahora enciende la vieja cortadora sólo porque le apetece hacer algo masculino.

Naruto sonrió, e iba a despedirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea, y se volvió hacia la anciana.

—Señora Miyamoto, ¿conoce usted al hombre que vive al otro lado de mi casa? — ¿Y si aquel tipejo le había mentido? ¿Y si no era policía? Casi se lo imaginaba riéndose a carcajadas a su costa, mientras él pasaba de puntillas a su alrededor procurando ser simpático.

— ¿Sasuke? Claro que sí. Lo conozco desde siempre. Ahí vivían sus abuelos, sabe. Era gente encantadora. Me alegré mucho de que Sasuke viniera a vivir a esa casa cuando su abuela falleció por fin el año pasado. Me siento mucho más segura teniendo un policía tan cerca. ¿Usted no?

Bueno, aquello tiraba por el suelo su teoría. Naruto logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Fue a decir algo acerca del extraño horario que tenía, pero vio cómo brillaban los ojos azules de la señora Miyamoto y se mordió la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba era que su anciana vecina creyera que sentía interés por aquel tipo y menos que pudiera decírselo a él, ya que era obvio que había una buena relación entre ambos. Se ocupó de eso añadiendo:

—Creía que podía ser un traficante de drogas, o algo así.

La señora Miyamoto pareció escandalizarse.

— ¿Sasuke, un traficante de drogas? Dios mío. No, él jamás haría una cosa así.

—Es un alivio. —Naruto sonrió de nuevo—. Supongo que será mejor que empiece a segar antes de que haga más calor.

—No olvide beber mucha agua —le aconsejó la señora Miyamoto a su espalda.

—Así lo haré.

Bueno, maldición, pensó Naruto al tiempo que sacaba el cubo de la basura del asiento trasero. Así que el tipejo de al lado era policía, no había mentido. Adiós a su sueño de ver cómo se lo llevaban esposado.

Depositó el cubo junto al porche de atrás de la casa y acto seguido sacó del maletero el cubo de plástico que se había comprado para él. Si no hubiera sido de plástico, no habría podido meterlo allí dentro, pero el plástico se comprimía. Cuando abrió el maletero, el cubo saltó hacia él como si estuviera vivo. Lo colocó detrás de la pequeña barandilla de la cocina, justo para que no se viera desde la calle, y a continuación volvió a entrar en la casa y se puso rápidamente unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta esqueleto en malla. Aquél era el atuendo que usaban los donceles de los barrios de las afueras para cortar el césped, ¿no? Entonces se acordó de sus vecinos ancianos y cambió la camiseta esqueleto en malla por otra normal, no quería provocarles un infarto.

Experimentó una cierta emoción al abrir el candado de las puertas del garaje y penetrar en el interior. Rebuscó hasta dar con el interruptor que encendía la única bombilla del techo. Allí estaba el orgullo de su padre, totalmente cubierto por una funda de loneta hecha a medida y forrada de fieltro para que no se rayara la pintura. Maldita sea, ojalá lo hubiera dejado en casa de Deidara. El automóvil no suponía tanto problema como Kyuubi, pero lo tenía mucho más preocupado. El factor decisivo para dejarlo en casa de él, pensó, era que su garaje tenía aún aquellas puertas dobles pasadas de moda en lugar de una moderna que se deslizara hacia arriba. A su padre lo preocupaba que se viera el coche desde la calle, y Naruto podía entrar en el garaje sin abrir las puertas más que los treinta centímetros que necesitaba para colarse el mismo, mientras que en el garaje doble de Deidara se veía todo cada vez que se levantaba la puerta. A la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, pondría una puerta automática.

Había tapado su cortadora nueva con una sábana para que no se llenase de polvo. Retiró la sábana y pasó la mano por el frío metal. Quizás aquel garaje tan poco tecnificado no fuera el factor decisivo para que el cuidara del coche, quizá fuera porque él era el único de sus hermanos que sentía el mismo entusiasmo por los coches que su padre. Él era el único que metía la nariz en el sedán que poseía la familia para observar las misteriosas entrañas mecánicas mientras su padre cambiaba el aceite y las bujías.

Cuando tenía diez años, ya lo ayudaba. Cuando tuvo doce, se encargaba él mismo de la tarea. Durante un tiempo pensó en la posibilidad de hacerse ingeniero mecánico de automóviles, pero ello suponía varios años de estudios, y en realidad no era tan ambicioso. Lo único que deseaba era un empleo bien pagado que no le resultara odioso, y se le daban tan bien los números como los motores. La encantaban los coches, pero no quería convertirlos en un trabajo.

Sacó la cortadora de césped pasando por el costado del automóvil de su padre, con cuidado de no rozarlo. La funda de loneta lo protegía del polvo, pero no quería arriesgarse en lo que concernía a aquel coche. Abrió una de las puertas del garaje justo lo suficiente para sacar la cortadora y condujo a su bebé a la luz del sol. La pintura roja lanzó destellos, las barras del manillar resplandecían. Oh, qué bonita era.

En el último minuto se acordó de algo acerca del ritual de cortar el césped, y llevó su coche hasta la calle, había que tener cuidado de no levantar accidentalmente alguna piedra que pudiera romper una ventanilla o rayar la pintura. Lanzó una mirada al automóvil del tipejo de al lado y se encogió de hombros, tal vez advirtiera las huellas de Kyuubi, pero no apreciaría un arañazo más en aquel cacharro.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, encendió el pequeño motor.

Lo curioso de cortar el césped, descubrió, era que uno experimentaba una sensación instantánea de realización. Uno veía el lugar exacto por el que había pasado y lo que había conseguido. Su padre y Deidara siempre se hacían cargo de aquella tarea cuando él era niño, para gran alivio suyo, porque segar la hierba le parecía aburrido. Sólo cuando se hizo mayor comprendió el atractivo que suponía tener hierba propia, y ahora tenía la sensación de haber logrado por fin, a la edad de treinta años, entrar en el mundo de los adultos. Era dueño de una casa. Cortaba su césped. Genial.

Entonces, algo le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Lanzó un chillido y soltó el manillar de la segadora antes de apartarse hacia un lado y volverse hacia su atacante. La cortadora de césped se paró en seco.

Allí estaba el vecino, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, un gesto feroz en la cara y la ropa sucia, su aspecto habitual. Alzó una mano y puso la palanca de la segadora en la posición de apagado, y el eficiente motorcillo se detuvo con un gruñido.

Silencio.

Durante un segundo, más o menos.

— ¿Se puede saber para qué demonios ha hecho eso? —rugió Naruto. Enrojeció por la ira al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más, cerrando la mano en un puño de manera inconsciente.

—Tenía entendido que estaba procurando dejar de decir tacos —lo provocó él.

— ¡Usted sería capaz de hacer decir tacos a un santo!

—Eso lo deja fuera a usted, ¿no es así?

— ¡Tiene toda la maldita razón!

Él se fijó en su mano derecha.

— ¿Va a usar eso, o va a mostrarse razonable?

— ¿Qué...? —Bajó la vista y vio que tenía el brazo flexionado a medias, con el puño ya echado hacia atrás. Abrió los dedos con gran esfuerzo, pero éstos de nuevo adoptaron inmediatamente la posición de ataque. De verdad que deseaba propinarle un puñetazo, y se puso todavía más furioso por no poder hacerlo.

— ¿Razonable? —Chilló, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Usted quiere que me muestre razonable? ¡Es usted el que me ha dado un susto de muerte y ha apagado mi segadora!

—Estoy intentando dormir —replicó él, recalcando cada palabra con una pausa—. ¿Es mucho pedir que tenga un poco de consideración?

Naruto lo miró boquiabierto.

—Actúa como si yo estuviera cortando el césped al amanecer. ¡Son casi las diez de la mañana! Y no soy el único que está cometiendo el grave delito de cortar hierba. Escuche —le ordenó, refiriéndose al ruido amortiguado de otras cortadoras de césped del vecindario que se oía por la calle.

— ¡Esos no están segando justo delante de la ventana de mi dormitorio!

—Pues entonces acuéstese a una hora decente. ¡No es culpa mía que se pase levantado casi toda la noche!

El rostro del vecino se estaba poniendo tan rojo como el de él.

— ¡Formo parte de un equipo especial, señor! Y eso incluye tener un horario irregular. ¡Duermo cuando puedo, lo cual, desde que ha venido usted, no ha sido precisamente muy a menudo!

Naruto levantó las manos.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Estupendo! Ya terminaré de segar esta noche, cuando refresque. —Hizo el gesto de mandarlo a paseo—. Vuélvase a su cama. Yo me meteré en casa y me quedaré ahí dentro sentado durante las próximas once horas. ¿O también eso perturbará sus bellos sueños? —inquirió en tono irónico.

—No hasta que le metan un petardo por el culo —soltó él, y regresó furioso a su casa.

Probablemente existía una ley que prohibía lanzar piedras a la casa de una persona, pensó Naruto.

Echando humo, volvió a guardar la cortadora de césped en el garaje, echó el candado cuidadosamente y sacó su coche del camino de entrada. Le gustaría demostrarle a aquel tipo lo que era capaz de hacer con unos cuantos petardos, y desde luego que no sería sentarse encima de ellos.

Entró furioso y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Kyuubi, que hizo caso omiso de él, concentrado en lamerse las patas.

—Un equipo especial —rugió—. Que no soy razonable. Lo único que tenía que hacer era explicarse en tono normal, y yo no habría tenido inconveniente en apagar la cortadora de césped hasta más tarde. Pero no, tenía que portarse como un asno.

Kyuubi lo miró.

—Asno no es una palabrota —dijo a la defensiva—. Además, no es culpa mía. Voy a contarte un secreto de nuestro vecinito, Kyuubi; ¡Desde luego, no es el hombre perfecto!


	5. Capitulo 5

Naruto se las arregló para pasar el fin de semana sin más confrontaciones con su desagradable vecino, y el lunes llegó al trabajo con quince minutos de antelación, en un esfuerzo por compensar el retraso del viernes, aunque ese día ya se había quedado un poco más de tiempo por ese motivo. Al detenerse frente a la entrada, el vigilante se inclinó hacia fuera y observó el Viper con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuándo va a deshacerse de esa chatarra y comprarse un Chevrolet?

Lo escuchaba casi a diario. Aquello era lo que sucedía cuando uno trabajaba en la zona de Detroit en algo remotamente relacionado con la industria del automóvil. Uno tenía que mostrar fidelidad a la marca de los Tres Grandes para el que trabajaba, ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

—Cuando me lo pueda permitir —replicó, como hacía siempre. Poco importaba que el Viper le hubiera costado una fortuna, aunque fuera de segunda mano y ya tuviera ochenta mil kilómetros cuando lo compró —. Acabo de comprar una casa, sabe. Si este coche no me lo hubiera regalado mi padre, no estaría conduciéndolo.

Aquello último era una absoluta mentira, pero solía quitarle a la gente de encima durante un tiempo.

Gracias a Dios, nadie de por allí conocía a su padre, porque entonces sabrían que era un hombre de Ford hasta la tumba. Se sintió insultado cuando él se compró el Viper, y jamás dejó de hacer unos cuantos comentarios despectivos acerca de él.

—Ya, bueno, su padre debería estar más enterado.

—No entiende nada de coches. —Naruto se puso tenso y temió ser fulminado por un rayo por semejante trola.

Estacionó el Viper en un rincón de atrás del aparcamiento, donde había menos posibilidades de que le dieran un golpe. La gente de Hammerstead bromeaba diciendo que estaba lleno de agujeros. Naruto tenía que admitir que resultaba incómodo, sobre todo cuando hacía mal tiempo, pero mojarse era preferible a dejar que el Viper sufriera daños. El solo hecho de conducir por la I-696 para ir al trabajo ya bastaba para que le salieran canas.

Hammerstead ocupaba un edificio de ladrillo rojo de cuatro pisos con una arcada gris en la entrada y seis peldaños en curva que conducían a unas impresionantes puertas dobles. Sin embargo, aquella entrada era utilizada exclusivamente por los visitantes. Todos los empleados penetraban por una puerta metálica lateral dotada de una cerradura electrónica que daba a un estrecho pasillo de color verde vómito, en el que se encontraban las oficinas de mantenimiento y electricidad, además de una sala oscura y maloliente que llevaba el rótulo de «Almacén». Naruto no quería saber lo que había almacenado allí dentro.

Al final del pasillo verde vómito había tres escalones que conducían a otra puerta metálica. Ésta daba a un recinto de moqueta gris que ocupaba toda la longitud del edificio y del que partían despachos y otros pasillos como si fueran venas. Los dos pisos de abajo estaban reservados para los locos de la informática, aquellos seres extraños e irreverentes que hablaban una lengua desconocida acerca de bytes y puertos USB. El acceso a aquellos pisos estaba restringido, había que tener una tarjeta de empleado para entrar en el pasillo verde vómito, después otra para entrar en cualquiera de los despachos y salas. Había dos ascensores, y en el extremo opuesto del edificio, para los más enérgicos, se encontraban las escaleras.

Cuando penetró en la sala de moqueta gris, atrajo su atención un enorme cartel escrito en letras grandes. Estaba colocado directamente encima de los botones de los ascensores. A lápiz verde y morado, resaltado con rotulador negro para mayor énfasis, se leía una directiva de la empresa: CON EFECTO INMEDIATO, TODOS LOS EMPLEADOS DEBERÁN TOMAR UNA MEZCLA DE GINKO Y VIAGRA, PARA QUE SE ACUERDEN DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁN HACIENDO.

Naruto rompió a reír. Los pirados de la informática estaban en buena forma aquel día. Por naturaleza se rebelaban contra toda autoridad y toda estructura; aquellos carteles eran cosa común, por lo menos hasta que llegara alguien de la dirección y los retirara. Se imaginó un montón de ojos arriba y abajo del pasillo pegados a minúsculas grietas mientras los culpables disfrutaban viendo las reacciones de los demás a aquel nuevo ataque a la dignidad de la empresa.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta que tenía a su espalda, y al volverse vio quién acababa de llegar. Apenas se abstuvo de arrugar la nariz.

Shin Shimura trabajaba en recursos humanos, y se podía contar con que no apreciaba el humor en ninguna cosa. Era un doncel alto cuya ambición consistía en ascender hasta la dirección, aunque por lo visto no sabía cómo actuar para conseguirlo. Vestía ropas de chico joven en vez de los trajes más propios de empresa que habrían destacado su esbelta constitución. Era un doncel atractivo, con un cabello negro y corto, y un buen cutis, pero totalmente ajeno a lo que era vestir bien. Su mejor rasgo eran sus manos, delgadas y elegantes, que el siempre llevaba perfectamente cuidadas. Fiel a la norma, Shin lanzó una exclamación ahogada al leer el cartel, y empezó a ponerse de color rojo.

—Qué vergüenza —dijo, extendiendo la mano para bajarlo.

—Si lo tocas, dejarás tus huellas en él —le dijo Naruto en tono totalmente inexpresivo.

Shin se quedó congelado en el sitio con la mano a sólo un centímetro del papel.

—No hay forma de saber cuántas personas lo habrán visto ya —prosiguió Naruto al tiempo que pulsaba el botón de subir—. Alguien de la dirección se enterará de esto y se pondrá a investigar aunque se quite el cartel de aquí. A no ser que tengas pensado tragártelo, cosa que yo no haría, teniendo en cuenta que los gérmenes que contiene deben de contarse por billones, ¿cómo vas a deshacerte de él sin que te vea nadie?

Shin le dirigió a Naruto una rápida mirada de desaprobación.

—Seguro que a ti esta asquerosa basura te parece hasta graciosa.

—De hecho, así es.

—No me sorprendería que lo hubieses puesto tú.

—Quizá debieras delatarme —sugirió Naruto al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor y entraba—. Prueba a llamar a la Asociación Nos Importa un Comino.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando a Shin allí de pie, mirando furioso a Naruto. Aquél había sido el diálogo más hostil que habían tenido nunca, si bien Shin no era famoso precisamente por su capacidad para llevarse bien con la gente. Naruto no alcanzaba a comprender cómo había terminado trabajando en recursos humanos. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente sentía lástima por él.

Pero hoy no era una de esas ocasiones.

Los lunes siempre eran el día más ajetreado de la semana en el departamento de nóminas, porque era entonces cuando se entregaban todas las tarjetas horarias de los últimos cinco días. La misión de Hammerstead consistía en suministrar tecnología informática a General Motors, no en llevar por ordenador su propio sistema de nóminas. Lo seguían haciendo al estilo antiguo, con tarjetas horarias que se picaban en un reloj. Aquello suponía un montón de papeleo, pero hasta el momento el pago de las nóminas no se había visto interrumpido por un fallo de software o porque se rompiera un disco duro. Quizá fuera eso por lo que Hammerstead no había modernizado el sistema: la nómina, al igual que el correo, tenía que seguir funcionando.

Para las diez ya estaba necesitando tomarse un descanso. En cada planta había una sala de café dotada del acostumbrado surtido de máquinas expendedoras, mesas baratas de cafetería y sillas metálicas, un frigorífico, una cafetera y un horno microondas. Cuando entró Naruto, había varias mujeres, donceles y un hombre apiñados en torno a una única mesa; todas las mujeres y donceles reían a carcajadas, y el hombre parecía indignado.

Naruto se sirvió la taza de café que tanto necesitaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Una edición especial del boletín de noticias —contestó uno de los donceles, Haku Momochi. Tenía los ojos húmedos de tanto reír—. Esto va a hacer historia.

—Yo no veo qué tiene de gracioso —dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no, claro está -—replicó una mujer entre risitas, y le tendió la hoja a Jaine—. Echa un vistazo.

El boletín de la empresa no se sancionaba oficialmente, aun haciendo un gran esfuerzo de imaginación. Tenía su origen en los dos primeros pisos; si se les daba a todas aquellas imaginaciones acceso a la edición por ordenador, tenía que suceder necesariamente. El boletín aparecía a intervalos regulares, y por lo general siempre contenía algo que hacía que la dirección intentase confiscar todas las copias.

Naruto bebió otro sorbo de café al tiempo que tomaba la hoja. Los chicos habían realizado ciertamente un trabajo de lo más profesional, aunque con el equipo y el software que tenían a su disposición, sería vergonzoso que no lo hubieran hecho bien. El boletín se titulaba «Pez martillo», y su logo consistía en un tiburón de aspecto feroz. No era un tiburón martillo, pero eso carecía de importancia. Los artículos estaban dispuestos en columnas, había gráficos de calidad, y un dibujante de tiras cómicas bastante ingenioso que firmaba con el nombre de «Mako» solía hacer chistes de aspectos de la vida dentro de la empresa.

Aquel día el encabezamiento estaba escrito en enormes letras de imprenta: « ¿DAS TÚ LA TALLA?». Debajo se leía la siguiente frase: «Lo que las mujeres y doceles desean en realidad», junto con una cinta métrica enroscada como si fuese una cobra presta para el ataque.

«Olvidadlo, chicos», comenzaba el artículo. «La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos la menor posibilidad. Durante años se nos ha dicho que lo importante no es lo que tenemos, sino cómo lo usamos, pero ahora sabemos cuál es la verdad. Nuestro panel de expertos compuesto por dos mujeres y dos donceles, amigos que trabajan aquí, en Hammerstead, han elaborado una lista de lo que ha de tener el hombre perfecto.»

Dios santo, Naruto estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido, pero consiguió reprimirlo y no demostrar otra cosa que interés con la expresión de la cara. Maldita sea, ¿qué había hecho Temari con la lista que había confeccionado? Ahora todo el mundo iba a reírse de ellos sin piedad, y aquélla era una de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca. Ya se estaba imaginando docenas y docenas de cintas métricas amontonadas en su mesa de trabajo todas las mañanas.

Leyó el artículo a toda prisa, superficialmente. Gracias a Dios, no se mencionaba ninguno de sus nombres. Los cuatro figuraban como A, B, C y D. Todavía tenía ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a Temari, pero ahora no tendría que atarla, empalarla y mutilarla.

Allí estaba la lista entera, comenzando por la condición «fiel» en el primer puesto. La lista no iba mal hasta el número ocho, «estupendo en la cama», pero a partir de ahí se deterioraba rápidamente. El número nueve lo ocupaba el requisito de «veinticinco centímetros» de Temari, junto con todos los comentarios que lo acompañaban, incluido el suyo propio acerca de que los cinco últimos centímetros eran sobras.

El número diez tenía que ver con el tiempo que el hombre perfecto debería poder aguantar en la cama. «Decididamente, más que un anuncio de televisión» había sido el decreto más bien mordaz de Kiba, que figuraba como «joven D». Habían establecido que media hora era la duración óptima para hacer el amor, sin contar el juego previo.

« ¿Por qué no?», decía el joven C, que correspondía a Naruto. «Esto es una fantasía, ¿no? Y se supone que una fantasía debe ser exactamente lo que uno quiere que sea. Mi hombre perfecto ha de proporcionarme treinta minutos de empujar, a no ser que se trate de un polvo rápido, en cuyo caso treinta minutos resultarían contraproducentes dada la finalidad de la ocasión.»

Reían a carcajadas, de modo que Naruto imaginó que debía de mostrar alguna expresión en el rostro. Sólo esperaba que fuese de sorpresa más que de horror. El hombre (no estaba seguro de si se llamaba Kabuto o Karuto, algo parecido) se estaba poniendo más colorado a cada minuto que pasaba.

—A ustedes no os resultaría tan gracioso que un grupito de hombres dijera que su mujer ideal tendría que tener las tetas grandes, o su doncel ideal tendría que tener un culo grande —exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Haku, aun sonriendo—. Como si a los hombres no les gustasen las tetas y culos grandes desde que anda a gatas. Resulta agradable ver una pequeña revancha.

Oh, genial. Una guerra entre sexos. Naruto se imaginó cómo iban a extenderse las conversaciones como aquélla por todo el edificio. Se obligó a sonreír y devolvió la hoja del boletín.

—Imagino que vamos a tener historia para rato.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Dijo Haku con una ancha sonrisa—. ¡Yo voy a enmarcar mi hoja y a colgarla donde mi marido la vea por la mañana, nada más despertarse, y donde sea lo último que vea por la noche al irse a la cama!

En cuanto Naruto regresó a su despacho, marcó la extensión de Temari.

—Adivina lo que acabo de ver en el boletín —dijo, procurando mantener el tono grave.

—Maldita sea —gimió Temari en voz alta—. ¿Es muy horrible? Todavía no lo he visto.

—A juzgar por lo que he leído, es absolutamente literal. Maldita sea, Temari, ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?

—Tienes que pagar un cuarto de dólar por haber dicho un taco —dijo Temari automáticamente—. Fue un accidente. No quiero hablar mucho aquí, en la oficina, pero si comemos juntos te contaré lo que ha sucedido.

—De acuerdo. En Railroad Pizza a las doce. Voy a llamar a Kiba y a Hinata; probablemente también querrán venir.

—Esto se parece a un linchamiento —comentó Temari en tono dolorido.

—Podría ser —replicó Naruto, y colgó.

Railroad Pizza se encontraba a unos ochocientos metros de Hammerstead, motivo por el cual era un lugar muy frecuentado por los empleados. Tenía un floreciente negocio de comida para llevar, pero también disponía de media docena de mesas. Naruto escogió una mesa con sofás situada al fondo, donde pudieran disfrutar de mayor intimidad. En cuestión de minutos llegaron los demás y tomaron asiento, Kiba al lado de Naruto, Temari y Hinata enfrente de ellos.

—Dios, no sabéis cuánto lo siento —dijoTemari. Parecía contrita.

— ¡No puedo creer que le hayas enseñado esa lista a alguien! —Kiba estaba horrorizado—. Si Shino llega a enterarse...

—No entiendo por qué estáis tan enfadados —dijo Hinata, desconcertada—. Quiero decir que... sí, resultaría un poco embarazoso que se descubriera que hemos sido nosotros las que hemos hecho esa lista, pero va más bien en plan de chiste.

— ¿Seguirías pensando que va de chiste dentro de seis meses, cuando aún se te acerquen hombres ofreciéndose a demostrarte que dan la talla? —le preguntó Naruto.

—A Shino no le parecería gracioso en absoluto —dijo Kiba sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Me mataría.

—Ya —contestó Temari en tono sombrío—. Brick no es lo que se dice muy sensible, pero le fastidiaría mucho que yo dijera que quiero veinticinco centímetros. —Sonrió débilmente—. Se podría decir que se quedaría corto.

— ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Kiba enterrando el rostro en las manos.

—El sábado fui de compras y me encontré con Tenten como se llame, ya sabéis, la que tiene pinta de vampiresa, de la primera planta —dijo Temari—. Nos pusimos a charlar, almorzamos tarde y nos tomamos un par de cervezas. Le enseñé la lista, nos reímos un rato y ella me pidió una copia. No vi por qué no. Después de tomarme unas cuantas cervezas, hay muchas cosas que me parecen bien. Me hizo varias preguntas, y no sé cómo terminé poniendo por escrito todo lo que habíamos dicho.

Temari poseía una memoria casi fotográfica. Por desgracia, unas cuantas cervezas no parecían afectar su memoria, sólo su sensatez.

—Al menos no le diste nuestros nombres —dijo Kiba

—Sabe quiénes somos —señaló Naruto—. La lista la tenía Temari, de modo que cualquier idiota puede suponer que es una del grupo de amigos. A partir de ahí, la cosa está clara.

Kiba volvió a taparse la cara con las manos.

—Estoy muerto. O divorciado.

—Yo no creo que vaya a pasar nada a resultas de esto —dijo Hinata en tono consolador—. Si Tenten quisiera tirar de la manta y delatarnos, ya se lo habría contado a sus compañeros de la primera planta. Estamos a salvo. Shino no se enterará jamás.


	6. Capitulo 6

Naruto estuvo en tensión el resto del día, aguardando otros sucesos. Imaginaba lo nervioso que debía de estar Kiba, porque si aquello salía a la luz y Shino llegaba a enterarse, le amargaría la existencia a Kiba durante toda la vida. En lo que se refería al resultado final, Kiba era él que más tenía que perder. Temari estaba inmersa en una relación, pero por lo menos no estaba casada con Brick. Lo que Hinata tenía con Kimimaru King era como mucho una relación intermitente, sin compromiso.

Entre ellos, Naruto era él que tendría menos dificultades si llegaban a revelarse sus identidades. No tenía relación alguna, había renunciado a los hombres, y no respondía ante nadie excepto él mismo. Tendría que soportar las burlas, pero eso era todo.

Una vez que analizó la situación y llegó a esa conclusión, dejó de preocuparse tanto. De modo que, ¿qué importaba que algún payaso de la oficina intentase hacerse el listo? Estaba preparado para plantarle cara a cualquier imbécil.

Aquel estado de ánimo le duró hasta que llegó a casa y se encontró con que Kyuubi, en un intento de hacerlo ver lo mucho que lo disgustaba tener que vivir en una casa desconocida, había destrozado completamente los almohadones del sofá. Había pedazos de relleno esparcidos por todo el salón. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, y después hasta veinte. No merecía la pena enfurecerse con el gato: probablemente no lo entendería, ni tampoco le importaría lo más mínimo.

Él era una víctima de aquellas circunstancias tanto como lo era él. Le siseó cuando Naruto trató de tocarlo. Cuando hacía eso, normalmente lo dejaba solo, pero en un arranque de conmiseración lo levantó del suelo y hundió los dedos en el pelo para masajearle los flexibles músculos del lomo.

—Pobre gatito —lo arrulló—. No sabes qué ocurre, ¿verdad?

Kyuubi contestó con un gruñido, pero enseguida estropeó el efecto convirtiéndolo en un grave ronroneo.

—Ya sólo tienes que aguantar cuatro semanas y cinco días. Eso hace treinta y tres días. Podrás soportarme todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

El gato no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero nada le importaba mientras él continuase masajeándole la espalda. Naruto lo llevó a la cocina, le dio de comer y después lo depositó en el suelo con un ratón peludo de juguete para que se entretuviera.

De acuerdo. El gato le estaba haciendo trizas la casa. Podía soportarlo. Su madre quedaría horrorizada por los destrozos y los pagaría, naturalmente, así que, en conjunto, Naruto sólo estaba sufriendo ligeras incomodidades.

Estaba impresionado por su propia madurez.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua, y mientras estaba allí de pie junto al fregadero su vecino llegó a casa. Al ver aquel Pontiac marrón, notó que su madurez comenzaba a desaparecer por el desagüe, pero el coche estaba silencioso, de modo que era evidente que el dueño había puesto un silenciador. Si él se estaba esforzando, también lo haría él. Mentalmente, puso el tapón en el desagüe.

Observó por la ventana cómo el vecino se apeaba del coche y abría la puerta de la cocina, que estaba enfrente de la de Naruto. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una camisa blanca de vestir, con una corbata suelta alrededor del cuello y una chaqueta echada sobre el hombro. Tenía aspecto de cansado, y cuando se volvió para entrar en la casa, Naruto vio la pistola grande y negra que llevaba en la funda del cinturón. Aquélla era la primera vez que lo veía vestido con otra cosa que no fuera ropa vieja y sucia, y se sintió un poco desorientado, como si el mundo se hubiera descentrado. Saber que era policía y verlo como policía eran dos cosas distintas. El hecho de que fuera vestido de paisano en lugar de llevar uniforme indicaba que no era agente de patrulla, sino que como mínimo tenía el rango de detective.

Seguía siendo un tipejo, pero era un tipejo con responsabilidades, de modo que quizás él debiera ser un poco más comprensivo. No tenía forma de saber si estaba durmiendo, a no ser que llamase a la puerta para preguntárselo, lo cual era más bien contraproducente si no deseaba molestarlo mientras dormía. Se limitaría a no cortar el césped cuando él estuviera en casa, y punto. Eso no quería decir que no fuera a arrancarle una tira de aquella piel de rinoceronte cada vez que él lo molestara, pues lo que era justo era justo, pero sí que intentaría llevarse bien con él. Al fin de cuentas, era probable que fueran vecinos durante 7 años.

Dios, aquel pensamiento resultaba de lo más deprimente.

Su madurez y caridad hacia todo había durado... oh, un par de horas.

A las siete y media, se arrellanó en su enorme y cómodo sillón para ver un poco la televisión y leer un rato. A menudo hacía ambas cosas a la vez, pues suponía que si salía por la tele algo que fuera interesante de verdad, atraería su atención. Una taza de té verde humeaba lentamente a su lado, y a cada tanto se anti oxidaba tomando un pequeño sorbo.

En eso, un fuerte golpe rompió la quietud del pequeño vecindario.

Naruto se levantó del sillón a toda prisa, deslizó los pies en las sandalias y corrió a la puerta principal. Conocía aquel sonido, pues lo había oído cientos, miles de veces en su niñez, cuando su padre lo llevaba a lugares de pruebas en los que veía cómo chocaba un coche contra otro.

Por toda la calle se encendían luces de porches, se abrían puertas por las que asomaban las cabezas de curiosos como si fueran pequeñas tortugas saliendo de su caparazón. Cinco casas más allá, iluminado por la farola de la esquina, había un amasijo de metal retorcido.

Naruto se precipitó calle abajo con el corazón desbocado y el estómago encogido, haciendo acopio de fuerzas por lo que pudiera ver y tratando de recordar lo básico de los primeros auxilios.

En aquel momento ya había otras personas saliendo de sus casas, en su mayoría ancianos, las mujeres en bata y zapatillas o con ropa informal al igual que los donceles, los hombres con camisetas interiores sin mangas. Se oían varias voces de niños, excitadas y agudas, junto con las de madres y los papis (no le diré madre a un doncel -_-) que intentaban mantener a sus hijos en el redil, mientras los padres decían:

—Atrás, atrás, podría explotar.

Después de haber visto numerosas colisiones, Naruto sabía que no era probable que tuviera lugar una explosión, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de un incendio. Justo antes de llegar al automóvil siniestrado, se abrió de golpe la puerta del conductor y salió de detrás del volante un hombre joven en actitud beligerante.

— ¡Qué pasa, joder! —chilló, mirando fijamente la destrozada parte delantera de su coche. Había golpeado por detrás uno de los coches que estaban estacionados a lo largo del bordillo.

Una mujer joven llegó corriendo desde la casa situada justamente al lado, con los ojos agrandados por el horror.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi coche!

El joven beligerante se dirigió hacia ella.

— ¿Este coche es tuyo, zorra? ¿Qué coño haces aparcándolo en la calle?

Estaba bebido. Los vapores alcanzaron la nariz de Naruto, que dio un paso atrás. A su alrededor oyó cómo la preocupación colectiva de los vecinos se iba convirtiendo en asco.

—Que alguien vaya a buscar a Sasuke —oyó decir a un anciano.

—Ya voy yo.

La señora Miyamoto echó a andar calle abajo, todo lo rápido que le permitían sus zapatillas de felpa.

Sí, ¿dónde estaba?, se preguntó Naruto. Todos los que vivían en aquella calle se encontraban allí fuera.

La joven cuyo coche había quedado destrozado estaba llorando con las manos sobre la boca mientras contemplaba el siniestro. A su espalda había dos niños pequeños, de unos cinco y siete años, de pie en la acera con expresión desconcertada.

—Maldita zorra —rugió el borracho, dirigiéndose hacia la joven.

—Eh —intervino uno de los vecinos—. Cuidado con esa lengua.

—Que le jodan, abuelo. —Llegó hasta la mujer que lloraba y la agarró con una manaza por el hombro para obligarla a volverse.

Naruto saltó hacia delante en un arrebato de ira que le inundó el pecho.

—Eh, colega —le dijo en tono duro—. Déjala en paz.

—Sí —dijo a su espalda la voz temblorosa de algún anciano.

—Que te jodan a ti también, puto —dijo él—. Esta maldita puta me ha destrozado el coche.

—Tú te has destrozado el coche solo. Estás borracho y has chocado contra un coche que estaba aparcado.

Naruto sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, no se podía razonar con un borracho. El problema era que aquel tipo estaba precisamente lo bastante borracho para ser agresivo, pero no lo suficiente para tambalearse. Propinó un empujón a la mujer, que tropezó hacia atrás, se trabó con un tacón en la raíz que sobresalía de uno de los grandes árboles que jalonaban la calle y cayó despatarrada sobre la acera. Lanzó un grito, y sus hijos chillaron y rompieron a llorar.

Naruto arremetió contra él y lo embistió por un costado. El impacto lo hizo tambalearse. Intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero en vez de eso se desplomó sobre sus posaderas con los pies en el aire. Logró incorporarse haciendo un esfuerzo, y se lanzó contra Naruto acompañándose de otro pintoresco juramento.

Ésta se apartó hacia un lado y le puso la zancadilla. Él dio un traspié, pero esa vez consiguió mantenerse erguido. Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía la barbilla baja, metida hacia el pecho, y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Oh, mierda, esta vez sí la había hecho buena.

Naruto adoptó automáticamente la postura de boxear, aprendida de Las muchas peleas con su hermano. Aquellas peleas se perdían en el pasado, y Naruto supuso que estaban a punto de darle una buena somanta, pero quizá pudiera lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos bien colocados.

Oyó voces excitadas y alarmadas a su alrededor, pero le parecieron extrañamente distantes, pues estaba concentrado en seguir vivo.

—Que alguien llame a la policía.

—Natsuhi ha ido a buscar a Sasuke. Él se encargará.

—Yo ya he llamado a la policía. —Aquélla era la voz de una niña.

El borracho embistió, y esta vez no hubo forma de esquivarlo. Naruto se agachó ante aquella furiosa arremetida, dando patadas y puñetazos y al mismo tiempo tratando de parar los golpes que lanzaba él. Uno de sus puños la alcanzó en las costillas, y quedó aturdido por la fuerza que llevaba. Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por los vecinos, los pocos hombres jóvenes intentaban separar al borracho de Naruto, los mayores ayudaban propinándole patadas con los pies calzados con pantuflas. Naruto y el borracho rodaron por el suelo, y varios ancianos que estaban cerca fueron arrastrados también y chocaron contra el montón.

Naruto se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, y un puñetazo oblicuo la alcanzó en la mejilla. Se le había quedado un brazo atrapado debajo de un vecino caído por tierra, pero con la mano que tenía libre consiguió pellizcar al borracho en la cintura y retorcerle la carne con todas sus fuerzas. Él bramó igual que un búfalo herido.

Entonces, de repente desapareció, alguien lo levantó como si no pesara más que una almohada. Mareado, lo vio derrumbarse en el suelo a su lado, con el rostro aplastado contra la tierra y los brazos a la espalda mientras alguien le ponía unas esposas.

Logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y se encontró prácticamente frente a frente con su vecino el tipejo.

—Maldita sea, debería haberme imaginado que se trataba de usted —rugió él—. Debería detenerlos a los dos por borrachera y alteración del orden público.

— ¡Yo no estoy borracho! —exclamó Naruto indignado.

— ¡No, el que está borracho es él, y usted está alterando el orden!

La injusticia de aquella acusación lo hizo ahogarse de rabia, lo cual fue una suerte, porque lo que iba a decir probablemente le habría valido un arresto de verdad.

A su alrededor, mujeres y donceles preocupados ayudaban a sus maltrechos maridos a ponerse en pie, mimándolos y buscando arañazos o huesos rotos. Nadie parecía estar muy magullado tras la refriega, y supuso que la emoción vivida mantendría sus corazones en buena forma durante varios años más, por lo menos.

Unas cuantas mujeres se apiñaban en torno a la joven que había caído al suelo a causa del empujón, cloqueando y alborotando. La joven sangraba por la parte posterior de la cabeza, y los niños no cesaban de llorar, quizá por solidaridad, o quizá porque se sentían desatendidos, un momento después otros dos niños empezaron a lloriquear. A lo lejos se oyó el ruido estridente de unas sirenas que se acercaban por segundos.

En cuclillas junto al borracho cautivo, sujetándolo con una mano, Sasuke miró a su alrededor con expresión de incredulidad.

—Dios —musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La anciana que vivía al otro lado de la calle, con el cabello gris recogido con bigudíes, se inclinó sobre Naruto.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, querido? ¡Ha sido lo más valiente que he visto en toda mi vida! Debería haber estado aquí, Sasuke. Cuando ese... ese matón empujó a Amy, este joven lo tiró al suelo de culo. ¿Cómo se llama, querido? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia Naruto—. Yo soy Eleanor Holland; vivo justo enfrente de usted.

—Naruto —respondió el, y dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a su vecino—. Sí, Sasuke, debería haber estado aquí.

—Estaba en la ducha —gruñó él. Tras unos instantes preguntó—: ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy perfectamente. —Naruto se puso de pie. No sabía si estaba bien o no, pero al parecer no tenía ningún hueso reto y no se sentía mareado, de modo que no podía haber sufrido grandes daños.

Él le miraba las piernas desnudas.

—Está sangrando por la rodilla.

Naruto se miró y vio que el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones cortos de algodón estaba casi desgarrado. Un reguero de sangre le corría espinilla abajo procedente de un arañazo en la rodilla derecha.

Arrancó de un tirón lo que quedaba del bolsillo y se apretó la tela contra la herida.

—No es más que un rasguño.

La caballería, en forma de dos coches patrulla y una camioneta de servicios médicos, llegó con un despliegue de brillantes luces. Varios agentes uniformados empezaron a abrirse paso por entre la multitud, mientras que los vecinos guiaban a los enfermeros hacia los heridos.

Treinta minutos después, todo había terminado. Unas máquinas retiraron los dos automóviles y los agentes de uniforme se habían llevado al borracho. A la joven herida, con sus hijos detrás, la llevaron a urgencias para que le dieran unos puntos en la herida de la cabeza. Todas las heridas leves habían sido lavadas y vendadas, y los ancianos guerreros fueron conducidos a sus casas.

Naruto aguardó hasta que se hubo ido el personal médico, y entonces despegó la enorme gasa y el esparadrapo que le cubrían la rodilla. Ahora que había desaparecido toda emoción, se sentía agotado, lo único que deseaba era una ducha caliente, unas galletas de chocolate y una cama. Bostezó y echó a andar calle abajo, en dirección a su casa.

Sasuke el tipejo lo alcanzó y se puso a caminar a su lado. Él lo miró un momento y luego volvió a fijar la vista al frente. No le gustaba la expresión de su cara ni su manera de erguirse sobre el como si fuera un nubarrón. Maldición, aquel hombre era bien grande, mediría algo más, bastante más de metro ochenta, y poseía unos hombros que parecían tener una anchura de un metro.

— ¿Siempre se mete con los pies por delante en situaciones peligrosas? —le preguntó él en tono conversacional.

Naruto reflexionó un instante.

—Pues sí—dijo por fin.

—Cómo no.

Naruo se detuvo en medio de la calle y se volvió para encararse con él, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

—Oiga, ¿qué se supone que debía haber hecho, quedarme allí mirando mientras ese hombre sacudía a la pobre mujer hasta hacerla papilla?

—Podría haber dejado que lo sujetaran un par de hombres.

—Ya, claro, nadie lo estaba sujetando, de modo que no me senté a esperar.

En aquel momento dobló la esquina un coche que se dirigió hacia ellos. Sasuke lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó a un lado.

— ¿Cuánto mide usted... uno cincuenta y ocho? —le preguntó, examinándolo.

Naruto lo miró con gesto torcido.

—Uno sesenta y tres.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y una expresión que decía: «Sí, claro». A Naruto le rechinaban los dientes. Medía uno sesenta y tres... casi. ¿Qué importancia tenía un centímetro más o menos?

—Amy, la mujer a la que ha agredido ese hombre, mide fácilmente siete centímetros más que usted y probablemente pesa como doce kilos más que usted. ¿Qué lo hizo pensar que podría con él?

—No lo hice —reconoció Naruto.

— ¿Qué es lo que no hizo? ¿Pensar? Eso está claro.

No puedo pegar a un policía, pensó él. No puedo pegar a un policía. Se lo repitió a sí mismo varias veces. Por fin consiguió decir, en un tono admirablemente neutro:

—No pensé que fuera a poder con él.

—Pero de todos modos lo golpeó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un instante de locura.

—Ahí estamos de acuerdo.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se detuvo otra vez.

—Mire, ya estoy harto de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Le impedí que continuara pegando a aquella mujer delante de sus hijos. Enfrentarme así a él no fue muy inteligente que digamos, y me doy cuenta perfectamente de que podría haberme hecho daño. Pero volvería a hacerlo. Ahora llévese su maldito culo calle abajo, porque no quiero que camine a mi lado.

—Qué duro —dijo él, y lo agarró de nuevo del brazo.

Naruto se vio obligado a andar o a ser arrastradao. Como él no iba a permitirle irse solo a su casa, apretó el paso. Cuanto antes se separase de él, mejor.

— ¿Tiene prisa? —preguntó él aflojando la mano con que le sujetaba el brazo y obligándolo a seguirle el ritmo, más despacio.

—Sí. Voy a perderme lo... —Trató de recordar lo que daban por televisión, pero tenía la mente en blanco—. Kyuubi está a punto de escupir una bola de pelo, y quiero estar presente.

—De modo que le gustan las bolas de pelo.

—Son más interesantes que mi compañía actual —repuso Naruto en tono meloso.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Eso me ha dolido.

Por fin llegaron a la altura de la casa, y el vecino tuvo que soltarlo.

—Póngase hielo en la rodilla para que no le salga un moratón —le dijo.

El asintió, dio unos pasos, pero se volvió, y lo vio a él todavía de pie al final del camino de entrada, observándolo.

—Gracias por poner un silenciador nuevo.

Él hizo ademán de ir a decir algo sarcástico, Naruto lo vio en la expresión de su cara, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir:

—De nada. —Luego hizo una pausa—. Gracias por mi cubo de la basura nuevo.

—De nada.

Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por espacio de unos segundos, como si estuvieran esperando para ver cuál de los dos reanudaba la pelea, pero Naruto puso fin al empate dando media vuelta y entrando en la casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y permaneció allí de pie unos instantes, contemplando el salón acogedor, ya familiar, que sentía como su propio hogar. Kyuubi había vuelto a atacar los almohadones; vio más relleno desparramado por la moqueta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—A la porra con esas galletitas de chocolate —dijo en voz alta—. Esto se merece un helado.


	7. Capitulo 7

**ACLARACIONES**

**SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR, PARA LOS QUE HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO, Y TAMBIEN PARA LOS DEMAS. ESTE FIC SOLO LO EH PASADO A YAOI, ES EL MISMO LIBRO, DIJE QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, AL IGUAL DE LOS PERSONAJES, LE PERTENECEN A LINDA HOWARD Y A MISASHI KISHIMOTO RESPECTIVAMENTE, YO SOLO MODIFIQUE ALGUNAS COSAS PARA ADPATAR AL LIBRO A UNA RELACION CHICOXCHICO, SI AUN SABIENDO ESTO QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO ME ALEGRA MUCHO, PUEDEN DEJAR DE LEERLO SI USTEDES QUIEREN.**

**UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESTO ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

* * *

Naruto se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, sin la ayuda del despertador ni del sol. Lo despertó el simple acto de darse la vuelta, porque todos los músculos de su cuerpo lanzaban gritos de protesta. Sentía las costillas doloridas, la rodilla le escocía, le dolían los brazos cada vez que los movía, hasta el trasero lo notaba sensible. No tenía todos aquellos dolores y molestias desde la primera vez que fue a patinar sobre ruedas.

Se incorporó lentamente con un gemido hasta quedar sentado en la cama y asomó las piernas por el borde del colchón. Si él estaba así de mal, ¿cómo estarían los ancianos? A ellos no los habían golpeado, pero debió de resultarles más dura la caída al suelo.

Para unos músculos doloridos era mejor el frío que el calor, pero no se sentía lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse a una ducha fría. Prefería encararse con un borracho agresivo en cualquier momento que estar desnudo debajo de un gélido chorro de agua. Al final llegó a un acuerdo consigo mismo aceptando una ducha templada, y luego fue cerrando gradualmente el agua caliente. Pero no le sirvió de nada llegar poco a poco al agua fría, la soportó durante unos dos segundos, y después salió de la ducha mucho más deprisa de lo que había entrado.

Temblando, se secó rápidamente y se envolvió en su larga bata azul con cremallera en la parte frontal. Rara vez se molestaba en ponérsela durante el verano, pero hoy le resultó muy agradable.

Madrugar tenía una ventaja: tenía que despertar él a Kyuubi, y no al revés. El gato no aceptó de buen grado que perturbara su feliz sueño, y respondió con un bufido antes de marcharse enfadado a buscar un sitio más privado donde dormir. Naruto sonrió.

Aquella mañana no tenía ninguna prisa, ya que se había levantado demasiado temprano, lo cual le vino bien porque sus músculos doloridos dejaron claro que, aquel día, nada de prisas. Se entretuvo largo tiempo con el café, cosa rara en un día laborable, y en vez de arreglarse con cereales fríos tal como hacía normalmente, metió una tortita congelada en la tostadora y cortó unas cuantas fresas para poner encima. Al fin y al cabo, un doncel que había luchado en una reyerta se merecía algún caprichito de más.

Después de terminarse la tortita, tomó otra taza de café y se levantó un poco la bata para examinar la rodilla despellejada. Se había aplicado hielo, tal como le habían dicho, pero continuaba teniendo un bonito moratón, y además sentía la rodilla entera rígida y dolorida. No podía pasarse el día repantigada con un montón de bolsas de hielo, de modo que sacó un par de aspirinas y se resignó a estar incómodo durante un par de días.

De pie frente al armario, desnudo excepto por los calzoncillos, se enfrentó a otro dilema:

Resultaría incómodo y doloroso colocarse pantalones largos, así que se dirigió al armario y busco unos bermudas, encontró una de color gris u poco oscuro, una camisa que no demasiado ajustada (por que le dolían las costillas) de color gris claro con líneas blancas, y quedó más bien impresionado al consultar al espejo.

—No está mal —dijo, girando para comprobar el resultado—. No está nada mal.

Por suerte, el pelo no constituía ningún problema. Lo tenía un poco corto, de un bonito color rubio como el sol y alborotado ya que era un poco imposible de peinar, lo cual era una suerte, ya que el hecho de levantar los brazos hacía que le dolieran las costillas. Así que no se entretuvo mucho con el cepillo.

Pero tenía una contusión en la mejilla. Frunció el ceño al verse en el espejo y se tocó con cuidado la pequeña mancha azul. No le dolía, pero era claramente de color azul. Rara vez usaba maquillaje (¿para qué malgastarlo para ir a trabajar?), pero hoy tendría que sacar toda la artillería.

Para cuando salió por la puerta contoneándose con su elegante y afortunado atuendo, además de toda la pintura de guerra, pensó que llevaba un aspecto simplemente magnífico.

El tipejo (Sasuke) estaba abriendo la portezuela del coche cuando Naruto salió al exterior. Se volvió y cerró sin prisas la puerta de la casa, con la esperanza de que el vecino se limitara a entrar en su coche y marcharse, pero no cayó esa breva.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó. Naruto percibió su voz justo detrás de él, y a punto estuvo de llevarse un susto de muerte. Reprimió un chillido y se volvió. Mala idea. Sus costillas protestaron. Dejó escapar un gemido involuntario y se le cayeron las llaves al suelo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó cuando logró respirar de nuevo—. ¡Deje de presentarse así, furtivamente!

—Es la única forma que conozco —replicó él con el semblante inexpresivo—. Si esperara a que se diese la vuelta, ya no sería furtivamente. —Calló un instante—. Ha dicho un taco.

Como si necesitara que él se lo señalase. Furioso, introdujo la mano en el bolso en busca de un cuarto de dólar y se lo puso en la mano al vecino.

Él parpadeó mirando la moneda. — ¿Para qué es esto?

—Es por haber dicho un taco. Tengo que pagar un cuarto de dólar cada vez que me pillen diciendo uno. Así me motivo a mí mismo para no hablar mal.

—En ese caso, me debe mucho más que veinticinco centavos. Anoche dijo un par de palabrotas.

Naruto torció el gesto.

—No puede regresar al pasado para cobrar. Me vería obligado a vaciar mi cuenta bancaria. Tiene que pillarme en el momento preciso.

—Ah, bueno, pues sí lo pillé. El sábado, cuando estaba cortando el césped. No me pagó entonces.

En silencio, Naruto apretó los dientes y hurgó en el bolso para buscar otro cuarto de dólar.

Sasuke se guardó los cincuenta centavos en el bolsillo con un gesto de satisfacción.

En cualquier otro momento, Naruto tal vez se hubiera echado a reír, pero todavía estaba enfadado con él por haberlo asustado. Le dolían las costillas, y cuando intentó inclinarse para recoger las llaves le dolieron aún más. No sólo eso, además su rodilla se negaba a flexionarse. Se incorporó y dirigió a Sasuke una mirada tal de rabia y frustración, que a él le tembló la comisura de la boca. Si se ríe, pensó Naruto, le doy una patada en la barbilla. Como todavía estaba en el porche, el ángulo era perfecto.

Pero Sasuke no se rió. Seguramente, a los policías les enseñaban que debían ser cautos. Se inclinó para recogerle las llaves.

—La rodilla no quiere doblarse, ¿eh?

—Ni tampoco las costillas —contestó él gruñon al tiempo que cogía las llaves y bajaba los tres escalones.

Sasuke juntó las cejas.

— ¿Qué le pasa en las costillas?

—Aquel tipo me dio un puñetazo.

Él soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijo anoche?

— ¿Por qué? No están rotas, sólo contusionadas.

—Está totalmente seguro, ¿no? ¿No cree que pueda ser que tenga una fisura?

—No me lo parece.

—Claro, tiene tanta experiencia en fisuras de costillas que ya sabe la sensación que producen.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula.

—Las costillas son mías, y yo digo que no tienen fisuras. Fin de la discusión.

—Dígame una cosa —dijo él en tono conversacional, paseando a su lado mientras él se dirigía ofendido, lo mejor que pudo, hacia su coche—. ¿Hay algún día en que no se meta en una pelea?

—Los días en que no lo veo a usted —contraatacó Naruto—. ¡Es usted quien ha empezado! Yo estaba preparado para ser un buen vecino, pero usted me ladra cada vez que me ve, incluso aunque yo le pedí disculpas cuando Kyuubi se subió a su coche. Además, creí que era usted un borracho.

Sasuke se detuvo con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

— ¿Un borracho?

—Ojos inyectados en sangre, ropa sucia, llegaba a casa a primeras horas de la mañana, haciendo un montón de ruido, siempre de mal humor como si tuviera resaca... ¿Qué otra cosa cabía pensar?

Él se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Lo siento, no lo pensé. Debería haberme duchado, afeitado y puesto un traje antes de salir a decirle que estaba haciendo un ruido capaz de despertar a un muerto.

—Habría bastado con que hubiera cogido unos vaqueros limpios. —Abrió la portezuela del Viper y empezó a pensar en otro problema: ¿Cómo iba a meterse en aquel pequeño cohete de techo tan bajo?

—Estoy renovando los armarios de la cocina —explicó él tras una breve pausa—. Con las horas que trabajo últimamente, tengo que ir haciéndolo poco a poco, y a veces me quedo dormido con la ropa sucia puesta.

— ¿No se le ha ocurrido ninguna vez dejar los armarios hasta ahí en que no trabaje y dormir un poco más? Tal vez así mejorase su carácter.

—A mi carácter no le pasa nada.

—No, si es el de un perro rabioso. —Abrió la puerta, arrojó dentro su bolso y trató de mentalizarse para el esfuerzo de deslizarse detrás del volante.

—Bonito cacharro —dijo él, echando un vistazo al Viper.

—Gracias. —Naruto lanzó una mirada al Pontiac y no dijo nada. A veces el silencio resultaba más caritativo que las palabras.

Él vio la mirada y sonrió abiertamente. Naruto deseó que no hubiera hecho tal cosa, aquella sonrisa lo hizo parecer casi humano. Ojalá no estuvieran ambos allí fuera, a la luz del sol, porque veía lo tupidas que eran sus pestañas negras y las estrías negras de sus ojos. De acuerdo, era un hombre atractivo, cuando no tenía los ojos enrojecidos y no gruñía.

De pronto los ojos de él adoptaron una expresión fría. Levantó una mano y tocó con suavidad la mejilla de Naruto.

—Tiene un hematoma ahí.

—Me cag... —Naruto se interrumpió antes de pronunciar la palabrota—. Creía que lo había disimulado.

—Lo ha hecho bastante bien. No lo he visto hasta que se ha puesto al sol. —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tiene alguna otra herida?

—Sólo los músculos un poco doloridos. —Contempló el Viper con pesadumbre—. Me da miedo meterme en el coche.

Sasuke observó el automóvil y después a Naruto, que, agarrado a la puerta abierta, alzaba lentamente la pierna derecha y la introducía en el coche. Lanzó un suspiro, como si hiciera acopio de fuerzas para realizar una tarea desagradable, y sostuvo a Naruto del brazo para que se apoyara mientras se sentaba con gran esfuerzo detrás del volante.

—Gracias —dijo él, aliviado de que la operación hubiera finalizado.

—De nada. —Sasuke se agachó en cuclillas en el espacio de la puerta abierta—. ¿Desea presentar cargos por agresión?

Naruto frunció los labios.

—Yo le pegué primero.

Pensó que tal vez él le disparase otra sonrisa. Dios, esperaba que no, no quisiera ver otra tan pronto. A lo mejor empezaba a pensar que su vecino era humano.

—Eso es cierto —convino él. Se puso de pie y cerró la portezuela por él—. Le vendrá bien un masaje para aliviar el dolor muscular. Y un baño caliente.

Naruto lo miró escandalizado.

— ¿Caliente? ¿Quiere decir que esta mañana me he dado una ducha fría para nada?

Él rió levemente, y Naruto deseó de todo corazón que no lo hubiera hecho. Poseía una risa profunda y agradable, y dientes muy blancos.

—El frío es bueno también. Pruebe a alternar frío y calor para relajarse. Y dese un masaje si puede.

Naruto no creía que Hammerstead tuviera un balneario oculto en el edificio, pero sí que podría realizar unas cuantas llamadas y pedir hora para aquella tarde, cuando saliera de trabajar.

Asintió con un gesto.

—Buena idea. Gracias.

Él asintió también y terminó de cerrar la puerta, apartándose del coche. Alzó una mano para despedirlo y seguidamente se encaminó hacia su propio automóvil. Antes siquiera de haber abierto la puerta del mismo, Naruto ya conducía el Viper calle abajo.

De modo que tal vez pudiera llevarse bien con él, pensó con una leve sonrisa. Ciertamente, la noche anterior él y sus esposas fueron de gran ayuda.

A pesar de haberse entretenido a charlar con él, aún llegó temprano a trabajar, lo cual le dio tiempo para salir con cuidado del coche. Hoy el cartel que colgaba sobre los botones del ascensor rezaba: FALLAR NO ES UNA OPCIÓN, VIENE INCLUIDO EN TU SOFTWARE. No sabía por qué, pero pensó que a la dirección le sentaría peor aquel cartel que el del día anterior, pero probablemente todos los pirados y locos de las dos primeras plantas lo encontrarían graciosísimo.

La oficina se fue llenando gradualmente. Las conversaciones de aquella mañana giraban exclusivamente alrededor al artículo aparecido en el boletín, divididas al cincuenta por ciento entre el contenido del mismo y la especulación sobre la identidad de los autores. La mayoría opinaban que el artículo entero había sido producto de la inventiva del autor, que el grupo de cuatro amigos eran ficticios, lo cual favorecía estupendamente a Naruto. Mantuvo la boca cerrada y los dedos cruzados.

—He escaneado el artículo y se lo he enviado a mi primo de Chicago —oyó decir a uno que pasaba por el pasillo. Estaba bastante seguro de que aquel individuo no estaba hablando de un artículo del Detroit News.

Genial. Aquello se estaba extendiendo.

Como hizo una mueca de dolor con sólo pensar en tener que entrar y salir del coche varias veces para ir a almorzar, se contentó con tomar unas galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y un refresco en la sala de café. Podría haberle pedido a Kiba o a alguna de las otras que le trajera algo para almorzar, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de por qué tenía problemas para meterse en el coche. Decir que se había encarado con un borracho sonaría a fanfarronada, cuando en realidad lo que pasó es que estaba demasiado furioso para pensar en lo que hacía.

En aquel momento entró Shin Shimura y sacó del frigorífico el pulcro paquete que constituía su almuerzo. Tomó un emparedado (pechuga de pavo y lechuga con pan integral), una taza de sopa de verduras (que calentó en el microondas) y una naranja. Naruto suspiró, debatiéndose entre la envidia y el odio. ¿Cómo podía gustar a alguien una persona que era tan organizada? Las personas como Shin estaban en el mundo para hacer que todos los demás parecieran ineficaces. Si lo hubiera pensado antes, también él podría haberse traído el almuerzo, en lugar de tener que conformarse con galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y una tónica sin azúcar.

— ¿Te importa que me siente contigo? —le preguntó Shin, y Naruto experimentó una punzada de culpabilidad. Dado que eran las dos únicas personas que había en la sala, debería haber invitado a Shin a sentarse. La mayoría de la gente de Hammerstead se habría sentado sin más, pero quizá Shin se había visto mal recibido tantas veces que ya se sentía en la obligación de preguntar.

—Claro —respondió Naruto, tratando de poner un poco de calor en el tono de voz—. Me encantaría tenerte de compañía.

Si fuera católico, desde luego tendría que confesarse por haber dicho aquello, era una mentira aún más grande que decir que su padre no tenía ni idea de coches.

Shin dispuso su almuerzo nutritivo y atractivo, y se sentó a la mesa. Dio un pequeño mordisco al emparedado y masticó con delicadeza, se limpió la boca, y acto seguido tomó una cucharada igualmente pequeña de sopa, tras lo cual se limpió la boca otra vez. Naruto lo observó hipnotizado. Imaginaba que los Victorianos debían de tener los mismos modales a la mesa. Él tenía buenos modales, pero al lado de Shin se sentía como un salvaje.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Shin dijo:

—Supongo que habrás visto el asqueroso boletín de ayer.

Asqueroso era uno de los términos favoritos de Shin, según había observado Naruto.

—Imagino que te refieres a ese artículo —dijo, porque no parecía valer la pena andarse por las ramas—. Le eché un vistazo. No lo leí entero.

—Las personas así me hacen sentir vergüenza de ser doncel.

Bueno, aquello era pasarse un poco. Naruto sabía que no debía menear el tema, porque Shin era Shin y nada iba a cambiarlo. Pero algún diablillo que correteaba por dentro de el (vale, el mismo diablillo que siempre lo empujaba a abrir la boca cuando debería mantenerla cerrada) lo hizo decir:

— ¿Por qué? A mí me han parecido sinceros.

Shin dejó el emparedado y miró a Naruto con expresión escandalizado.

— ¿Sinceros? Hablaban como si fueran fulanas y fulanos. Lo único que querían en un hombre era dinero y un enorme... un enorme...

—Pene —terminó Naruto, ya que por lo visto Shin no conocía aquella palabra—. Pero yo no creo que fuera eso lo único que querían. Creo recordar algo acerca de fidelidad y fiabilidad, sentido del humor...

Shin desechó todo aquello con un gesto de la mano.

—Cree eso si te apetece, pero el tema central del artículo era el sexo y el dinero. Resultaba obvio. También era malévolo y cruel, no tienes más que pensar cómo se sentirán los hombres que no tienen dinero ni un... una cosa enorme.

—Pene —interrumpió Naruto—. Se llama pene.

Shin apretó los labios.

—Hay cosas de las que no se debe hablar en público, pero ya me be fijado otras veces en que tú tienes la lengua bastante sucia.

— ¡En absoluto! —exclamó Naruto acaloradamente—. Reconozco que a veces digo tacos, pero estoy intentando dejar de decirlos, y «pene» no es una palabrota, es el término correcto para designar una parte del cuerpo, igual que decir «pierna». ¿O es que también tienes objeciones respecto a las piernas?

Shin aferró el borde de la mesa con ambas manos, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Aspiró profundamente antes de decir:

—Tal como iba diciendo, imagina cómo se van a sentir esos hombres. Pensarán que no son lo bastante buenos, que son inferiores en cierto modo.

—Los hay que lo son —musitó Naruto. Él lo sabía bien. Había estado prometido con tres de aquellos tipos inferiores, y no lo decía pensando en sus genitales.

—No se debe hacer que nadie se sienta así —dijo Shin elevando el tono de voz. Dio otro bocado al emparedado y Naruto vio, para su sorpresa, que le temblaban las manos. Estaba alterado de verdad.

—Mira, yo creo que la mayor parte de la gente que leyó el artículo lo consideró gracioso —dijo en tono conciliador—. Está claro que pretendía ser un chiste.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece en absoluto. Era grosero, sucio y mezquino.

Se acabó la reconciliación.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó Naruto de manera tajante, al tiempo que recogía los restos de su comida y los depositaba en un cubo de la basura—. Yo creo que la gente ve lo que quiere ver. Una persona mezquina espera que los demás lo sean también, del mismo modo que las personas que tienen una mente calenturienta ven obscenidades por todas partes.

Shin se puso blanco, y después rojo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo una mente calenturienta?

—Tómatelo como te venga en gana.

Naruto regresó a su despacho antes de que aquella pequeña disputa se convirtiera en una guerra abierta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Primero su vecino, ahora Shin. Según parecía, no era capaz de llevarse bien con nadie, ni siquiera con Kyuubi. Por supuesto, nadie se llevaba bien con Shin, así que no sabía si contarlo a él, pero desde luego que estaba realizando un importante esfuerzo por hacer buenas migas con Sasuke. De modo que Sasuke le caía mal, era evidente que él también había logrado caerle mal a él.

El problema estribaba en que no tenía práctica en llevarse bien con los hombres, desde la ruptura de su tercer compromiso, se había alejado bastante de ellos.

Pero ¿qué doncel no habría hecho lo mismo, con semejante historial? Tres compromisos y tres rupturas a los veintitrés años de edad no constituían precisamente un carrerón. Y no era porque él fuera un adefesio, tenía un espejo, el cual reflejaba una doncel guapo y tenía casi hoyuelos en las mejillas además de unas tres marquitas en cada una y casi una hendidura en la barbilla. Fue muy popular en el instituto, tan popular que se prometió con Gaara, la estrella del equipo de béisbol, en el último curso. Pero él deseaba ir a la universidad y Gaara quería probar fortuna con el béisbol, y sin saber cómo ambos se distanciaron. La carrera de Gaara en el béisbol fue imposible también.

Luego llegó Sora. En aquella época Naruto tenía veintiún años y estaba recién salido de la universidad. Sora esperó hasta la noche anterior a la boda para hacerle saber que estaba enamorado de un ex novio, y que salió con él sólo para demostrar que había superado de verdad su anterior noviazgo, pero que no había funcionado, lo siento, sin rencor, ¿eh?

Claro. Ni lo sueñes, cabrón.

Después de Sora, con el tiempo, se comprometió con Aoi, pero quizá para entonces ya se había vuelto demasiado desconfiado para comprometerse de verdad. Por la razón que fuera, cuando él se lo pidió y él respondió que sí, ambos parecieron dar marcha atrás y la relación terminó muriendo gradualmente.

Los dos quedaron agradecidos de enterrarla por fin.

Suponía que podría haber seguido adelante y casarse con Aoi, pese a la falta de entusiasmo por ambas partes, pero se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. ¿Y si hubieran tenido hijos, y luego se hubieran separado? Si tenía hijos alguna vez, Naruto quería que fuese en el seno de un matrimonio sólido, como el de sus padres.

Nunca había pensado que el final de aquellos compromisos fuera culpa suya, dos de ellos habían sido por decisión mutua, y el otro estaba claro que había sido culpa de Sora, pero... ¿no le pasaría algo a él? Por lo visto no había suscitado deseo sexual, ni mucho menos devoción, en los hombres con los que había salido.

Lo sacó de aquellos sombríos pensamientos la aparición de Kiba asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Estaba pálido.

—Ha venido un reportero de News a hablar con Tenten —dijo impulsivamente—. Dios, ¿crees tú que...?

Kiba miró a Naruto, Naruto miró a Kiba.

—Mierda —dijo Naruto disgustado, y Kiba se encontraba tan alterado que ni siquiera exigió el cuarto de dólar que le correspondía.

* * *

Aquella noche, Sai tenía la vista fija en el boletín, leyendo una y otra vez el artículo. Era una obscenidad, pura obscenidad.

Le temblaban las manos, lo cual hacía bailar las pequeñas palabras. ¿Es que no sabían lo mucho que dolía aquello? ¿Cómo eran capaces de reírse?

Le entraron ganas de arrojar el boletín a la basura, pero no pudo. Se consumía de angustia. No podía creer que de hecho estuviera trabajando con las personas que habían dicho todas aquellas cosas que tanto daño hacían, que se burlaban y aterrorizaban...

Aspiró profundamente. Tenía que controlarse, eso era lo que le habían dicho los médicos. Tú tómate las pastillas y contrólate. Y así lo hizo. Había sido bueno, muy bueno, durante mucho tiempo. En ocasiones incluso consiguió olvidarse de sí mismo.

Pero ya no. Ahora no podía olvidar. Esto era demasiado importante.

¿Quiénes serían?

Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saberlo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Era como tener la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre la cabeza, pensó Naruto con el ánimo deprimido la mañana siguiente. Aún no había caído, pero sabía que caería. El «cuándo» dependía del tiempo que úrdase Tenten en revelar que había recibido aquella lista de Temari. Una vez que se conociera la identidad de Temari, bien podían empezar a llevar un cartel que dijera: «Soy culpable».

El pobre Kiba estaba enfermo de preocupación, y si Naruto estuviera casado con Shino Aburame, lo más probable era que también él estuviera enfermo de preocupación. ¿Cómo era posible que lo que había sido una broma inocente entre amigos se hubiera convertido en algo que podía incluso romper un matrimonio?

Una vez más, no durmió bien. Había tomado más aspirinas para sus músculos doloridos, se había dado un baño caliente, y para cuando se fue a la cama se sentía ya mucho más cómodo. El hecho de preocuparse por aquel maldito artículo lo mantuvo despierto ya pasada la hora habitual de acostarse, y despertó poco antes de amanecer. Tenía auténtico pánico de comprar el periódico ese día, y en cuanto a ir a trabajar... antes prefería luchar con otro borracho. Sobre grava suelta.

Se tomó un café y contempló cómo iba clareando el cielo. Era evidente que Kyuubi lo había perdonado por despertarlo de nuevo, porque se sentó a su lado a lamerse las patas y ronroneaba cada vez que él lo rascaba detrás de las orejas con gesto distraído.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no fue culpa suya. Naruto estaba de pie junto al fregadero, lavando la taza que había usado, cuando se encendió la luz de la cocina de la casa de enfrente y entró Sasuke en su campo visual.

Naruto dejó de respirar. Los pulmones se le encogieron, y dejó de respirar.

—Santo cielo bendito —murmuró, y entonces consiguió inhalar aire.

Estaba viendo una porción mayor de Sasuke de la que había esperado ver nunca, en realidad, lo estaba viendo todo. Sasuke estaba de pie enfrente del frigorífico, completamente desnudo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de admirar sus posaderas antes de que él sacara una botella de zumo de naranja, desenroscase el tapón y se lo llevara a la boca al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

Naruto olvidó las posaderas. Resultaba más impresionante viniendo que yendo, y eso ya era decir algo, porque tenía un culito de lo más mono. Aquel hombre estaba soberbiamente dotado.

—Dios mío, Kyuubi —dijo con una exclamación ahogada—. ¡Fíjate!

Lo cierto era que Sasuke estaba buenísimo por todas partes. Era alto, de cintura delgada y musculatura fuerte. Naruto clavó la mirada un poco más arriba y vio que poseía un pecho atractivo y sin vello. Ya sabía que era guapo de cara, si bien la tenía un tanto magullada. Ojos oscuros y sexy, dientes blancos y una risa agradable. Y soberbiamente dotado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón estaba haciendo algo más que latir con fuerza, estaba intentando abrirse paso a golpes a través del esternón. A aquella excitación se unieron también otras partes de su cuerpo. En un instante de locura, pensó en correr hacia su casa y servirle de colchón.

Ajeno al tumulto que tenía lugar en el interior de Naruto, además de la impresionante vista que se le ofrecía al otro lado de la ventana, Kyuubi continuaba lamiéndose las patas. Resultaba obvio que sus prioridades eran una auténtica diversión.

Naruto se agarró del fregadero para no desmoronarse y terminar en el suelo. Menos mal que había renunciado a los hombres, porque de lo contrario tal vez hubiera cruzado a la carrera los dos caminos de entrada y se hubiera presentado directamente en la puerta de la cocina del vecino. Pero con hombres o sin ellos, todavía apreciaba el arte, y su vecino era una obra de arte, una mezcla entre la clásica estatua griega y una estrella del porno.

No le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo, pero tenía que decirle que cerrase las cortinas, era lo propio por parte de un vecino, ¿no? Ciegamente, sin querer perderse ni un momento del espectáculo, fue a coger el teléfono, pero se detuvo. No sólo no sabía su número, sino que ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba.

Menudo vecino era, llevaba dos semanas y media viviendo allí y todavía no se había presentado, aunque si él era buen policía habría averiguado el nombre de él. Por supuesto, él tampoco había corrido a presentarse. Si no fuera por la señora Miyamoto, Naruto ni sabría que su nombre de pila era Sasuke.

Pero aquello no lo amilanó. Había anotado el número de teléfono de la señora Miyamoto, y logró despegar la mirada del espectáculo que tenía delante durante el tiempo suficiente para leerlo. Marcó el número, preocupado aunque ya era tarde, de que tal vez no se hubieran levantado aún de la cama.

La señora Miyamoto respondió al primer timbrazo.

— ¡Diga! —contestó con un entusiasmo tal, que Naruto supo que no la había despertado.

—Hola, señora Miyamoto, soy Naruto Namikaze, su vecino de al lado. ¿Qué tal está? —Había que obedecer las normas de cortesía, y con las generaciones más mayores eso podía llevar algún tiempo. Albergaba la esperanza de tardar unos diez o quince minutos. Observó cómo Sasuke apuraba el zumo de naranja y arrojaba el recipiente vacío.

— ¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Cuánto me alegro de hablar con usted! —dijo la señora Miyamoto como si él hubiera estado de viaje fuera del país, o algo así. Evidentemente, la señora Miyamoto era una de esas personas que hablan con signos de exclamación cuando están al teléfono—. ¡Estamos bien, muy bien! ¿Y usted?

—Bien —respondió Naruto de modo automático, sin perderse un minuto de la acción. Ahora Sasuke estaba sacando la leche. ¡Dios santo! ¡No iría a mezclar leche con zumo de naranja! Abrió el envase y lo olisqueó. Sus bíceps se contrajeron al levantar el brazo—. Dios de los cielos —susurró Naruto. Quedó claro que la leche no había superado la inspección, porque Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó el cartón a un lado.

— ¿Cómo ha dicho? —dijo la señora Miyamoto.

—Er... He dicho bien, sólo bien. —Naruto apartó la atención del derrotero caprichoso que llevaba — Señora Miyamoto, ¿cómo se apellida Sasuke? Necesito llamarlo para una cosa. —Menudo eufemismo.

—Uchiha, querido. Sasuke Uchiha. Pero yo tengo su número. Es el mismo que tenían sus abuelos. De lo cual me alegro, porque así lo recuerdo sin esfuerzo. Resulta más fácil hacerse viejo que hacerse sabio, ya sabe. —Se rió de su propio ingenio.

Naruto rió también, aunque no supo de qué. Buscó a tientas un lápiz. La señora Miyamoto le recitó despacio el número y Naruto lo anotó, lo cual no era nada fácil de hacer sin mirar lo que estaba escribiendo. Tenía los músculos del cuello agarrotados en la posición vertical, así que no le quedaba más remedio que mirar hacia la cocina de la casa de al lado.

Dio las gracias a la señora Miyamoto y se despidió, y a continuación respiró hondo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por mucho daño que le causara, por mucho que lo privara de algo importante, tenía que llamar a Sasuke. Aspiró otra bocanada de aire y marcó su número. Vio que él cruzaba la cocina y tomaba un teléfono inalámbrico. Estaba de pie, de perfil respecto a él. Madre mía.

Se le llenó la boca de saliva. Aquel maldito hombre lo tenía babeando.

—Uchiha.

Su voz profunda sonó ronca, como si aún no estuviera despierto del todo, y aquella única palabra tenía un tono de irritación.

—Er... ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Sí?

No es que fuera la más entusiasta de las reacciones. Naruto intentó tragar saliva y descubrió que le costaba hacerlo con la lengua colgando. Volvió a introducirla en la boca y lanzó un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

—Soy Naruto, su vecino. Odio tener que decirle esto, pero quizá debiera usted... cerrar las cortinas.

Él giró a toda velocidad para mirar de frente a la ventana, y los dos se observaron fijamente el uno al otro. Sasuke no se apartó hacia un lado ni se agachó para que Naruto no lo viera, ni hizo nada que pudiera indicar vergüenza. En vez de eso, sonrió abiertamente. Maldición, ojalá no hubiera hecho tal cosa.

—Se ha dado un buen lote, ¿eh? —le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y estiraba la mano hacia las cortinas.

—Pues sí. —Se había pasado cinco minutos enteros sin parpadear, por lo menos—. Gracias. —Sasuke cerró las cortinas, y al instante todo su cuerpo se puso de luto.

—Ha sido un placer —rió él—. Tal vez un día pueda devolverme el favor.

Colgó antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar, lo cual fue una suerte, porque estaba sin habla. Mientras bajaba las persianas se dio mentalmente una palmada en la frente. ¡Idiota! Lo único que tenía que hacer en cualquier momento era cerrar sus propias persianas.

—Sí, debo de ser idiota —le dijo a Kyuubi.

Lo trastornó la idea de desvestirse enfrente de él... y también lo excitó. ¿Qué era, un exhibicionista? Nunca lo había sido en el pasado, pero ahora... Tenía el pene duro, le sobresalía como si fuera un pepino, y en cuanto al resto de su cuerpo... Bueno. Nunca le había gustado el sexo casual, pero aquel súbito deseo por Sasuke el tipejo, precisamente él, lo había dejado anonadado. ¿Cómo podía pasar de tipejo a tío bueno con sólo quitarse la ropa?

— ¿Tan superficial soy? —le preguntó a Kyuubi, y reflexionó un instante sobre ello, y después asintió—. Puedes apostar que sí.

Kyuubi maulló, evidentemente de acuerdo con él.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar otra vez a Sasuke sin recordar cómo era desnudo? ¿Cómo iba a poder hablarle sin sonrojarse ni que notara que tenía un grave problema de calentón por su cuerpo? Se sentía mucho más cómodo teniéndolo de adversario que viéndolo como objeto de deseo. Prefería que sus objetos de deseo se mantuvieran a una distancia segura... digamos, en la pantalla de un cine.

Pero él no se había sentido violento, así que ¿por qué iba a sentirse violento él? Ambos eran adultos, ¿no? Ya había visto hombres desnudos otras veces, sólo que nunca había visto a Sasuke. ¿Por qué no podía tener una barriga de bebedor de cerveza y una salchicha marchita, en lugar de unos abdominales duros como piedras y una impresionante erección matutina?

Comenzó a babear de nuevo.

—Esto es deplorable —dijo en voz alta—. Tengo treinta años, no soy un adolescente de los que gritan cuando ven a... quienquiera que sea el que está de moda. Al menos debería ser capaz de controlar mis glándulas salivales.

Pero sus glándulas salivales opinaban de modo distinto. Cada vez que le venía a la cabeza una imagen de Sasuke, lo cual sucedía aproximadamente cada diez segundos (tenía que disfrutar de ella durante unos nueve segundos antes de apartarla de su mente), se veía obligado a tragar saliva. Una y otra vez.

El día anterior se había ido temprano a trabajar, al mismo tiempo que se iba Sasuke. Si hoy se fuera a su hora acostumbrada, él ya se habría ido, ¿no?

Pero Sasuke había dicho que formaba parte de un equipo especial y que tenía un horario irregular, por lo tanto podía marcharse a cualquier hora. No podía programarse a sí mismo para no coincidir con él, tendría que proceder como de costumbre y mantener los dedos cruzados. Quizás al día siguiente pudiera enfrentarse a él con mayor compostura, pero hoy no, desde luego no con todo el cuerpo revolucionado y las glándulas salivales trabajando horas extra. Se olvidaría de ello y se prepararía para ir a trabajar.

Se plantó delante del armario abierto, sumido en un dilema. ¿Qué se ponía uno cuando existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con el vecino al que acababa de ver desnudo?

Gracias a Dios que tenía un rasguño en la rodilla, decidió por fin. Tendría que llevar pantalón o bermudas larga hasta que se le curase la herida, lo cual le impedía pasearse con aquel pantalón negro ajustado que mostraba su bien formado trasero pero no era vulgar que solía ponerse en las fiestas cuando quería tener un aspecto elegante y sofisticado.

El pantalón negro iba diciendo algo así como: «Mírame, ¿a qué estoy sexy?», pero resultaba claramente inapropiado para ir a trabajar. El arañazo de la rodilla lo salvaría de dar un importante paso en falso.

Mejor pecar de precavido, decidió por fin, y escogió el traje de pantalón más serio que tenía. Poco importaba que siempre le hubiera gustado el modo en que los pantalones se le adherían al trasero, o que suscitara unos cuantos comentarios de admiración por parte del contingente masculino de la empresa, aquel día no iba a ver a Sasuke. Tenía que sentirse todavía más incómodo que él por lo ocurrido. Si alguien tenía que evitar a alguien, sería Sasuke quien lo evitaría a él.

¿Le habría dirigido un hombre avergonzado aquella sonrisa malévola? Él sabía que estaba bueno, más que bueno, maldita sea.

En un esfuerzo por desviar sus pensamientos de exactamente cuan bueno estaba Sasuke, encendió la televisión para ver el informativo matinal mientras se vestía.

Se estaba aplicando una barra correctora al hematoma de la mejilla cuando la locutora del informativo local dijo en tono festivo:

—Freud jamás descubrió lo que quieren las mujeres ni los donceles. Sin embargo, si hubiera hablado con dos mujeres y dos donceles de esta zona, hubiera sabido la respuesta a su famosa pregunta. Averigüe si su marido o novio es el hombre perfecto en cuanto regresemos, después de la publicidad.

Naruto se quedó tan estupefacto que ni siquiera se le ocurrió un taco que soltar. De pronto sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas, y se derrumbó sobre la taza del inodoro. Tenten, la muy bruja, debió de delatarlos inmediatamente. No... Si tuviera nombres, el teléfono no habría dejado de sonar. Hasta el momento seguían siendo anónimos, pero aquello iba a cambiar aquel mismo día.

Corrió al dormitorio y marcó el número de Kiba, rezando en silencio para que su amigo aún no se hubiera ido a trabajar. Kiba: vivía más lejos que él, de modo que salía de casa un poco más temprano.

—Diga. —La voz de Kiba sonó apresurada y un tanto irritable.

—Soy Naruto. ¿Has visto las noticias esta mañana?

—No, ¿por qué?

—La noticia es el hombre perfecto.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Kiba pareció estar a punto de desmayarse, o de vomitar, o de ambas cosas.

—Todavía no tienen nuestros nombres, creo yo, porque no ha llamado nadie. Pero alguien de Hammerstead se lo imaginará hoy, y eso quiere decir que para después de comer será de dominio general.

—Pero no va a salir por televisión, ¿no? Shino siempre ve el informativo.

— ¿Quién sabe? —Naruto se frotó la frente—. Supongo que dependerá de lo que dure hoy el informativo. Pero si fuera tú, yo desconectaría todos los teléfonos y desenchufaría el que está enganchado al contestador automático.

—Hecho —dijo Kiba. Guardó silencio unos instantes y dijo en tono sombrío—: Supongo que descubriré si Shino y yo tenemos algo que merezca la pena conservar, ¿no crees? No puedo esperar que esté contento con todo esto, pero sí espero que sea comprensivo. Después de hablar del hombre perfecto la semana pasada, he estado pensando un poco, y... bueno...

Y Shino no había salido muy bien parado de la comparación, pensó Naruto.

—Pensándolo mejor —dijo Kiba en voz muy baja— no voy a desconectar los teléfonos. Si ha de ocurrir, prefiero enfrentarme a ello.

Después de colgar, Naruto se dio prisa en terminar de arreglarse. La rápida llamada telefónica no le había llevado mucho tiempo, y la pausa publicitaria de la televisión estaba terminando ya. Entonces, la voz alegre de la locutora la hizo encogerse.

—Dos mujeres y dos donceles de esta zona han dado a conocer su lista de requisitos del hombre perfecto...

Tres minutos más tarde, Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó caer débilmente contra el tocador. ¡Tres minutos! Tres minutos era una eternidad en los medios de comunicación. Precisamente aquel día no había habido tiroteos, accidentes que bloqueasen las autopistas, una guerra, una hambruna... ¡cualquier cosa para no sacar en las noticias aquella historia insignificante!

En el informativo no habían mencionado los requisitos más groseros, pero se aseguraron de que los espectadores supieran que podían obtener la Lista, como la habían denominado, y el artículo que la acompañaba, en su totalidad, en la página web de la emisora. Entrevistaron a hombres, donceles y mujeres para conocer su reacción a los puntos de la Lista. Por lo visto, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en los cinco primeros requisitos, pero a partir de allí las opiniones empezaban a divergir; en general las mujeres y donceles tenían una opinión y los hombres otra.

A lo mejor si se tomara una semana de vacaciones, empezando inmediatamente, todo aquello se hubiera desinflado para cuando regresara de Mongolia Exterior.

Pero eso sería la salida propia de un cobarde. Si Kiba necesitaba apoyo, Naruto sabía que tenía que estar presente para prestárselo. También Temari podría enfrentarse al final de su relación, pero en opinión de Naruto, quedarse sin Brick no significaría una pérdida tan grande, y además Temari se merecía una regañina por habérselo contado todo a Tenten.

Avanzando con miedo a cada paso que daba, se obligó a sí mismo a salir y dirigirse al coche. Mientras abría la portezuela, oyó una puerta que se abría detrás de él y automáticamente volvió la vista hacia atrás. Por espacio de unos instantes se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke, que estaba echando la llave a la puerta de la cocina, entonces volvió aquel recuerdo arrollándolo todo y el pánico lo hizo manotear con el tirador de la puerta.

Nada como un poco de escándalo para hacer que un doncel se olvide de que desea evitar a un determinado hombre, pensó furiosamente. ¿No habría estado observándolo?

— ¿Ya se siente mejor hoy? —le preguntó Sasuke, acercándose.

—Estoy bien. —Naruto arrojó su maletin en el asiento del pasajero y se situó detrás del volante.

—No lo ponga ahí—aconsejó el vecino—. Cuando se detenga en un semáforo, puede acercarse alguien, romper la ventanilla del coche, agarrar el maletin y desaparecer antes de que usted se dé cuenta de qué está pasando.

Naruto cogió sus gafas de sol y se las puso, patéticamente agradecido por la protección que éstas le proporcionaron cuando se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke.

— ¿Y dónde debería ponerlo, entonces?

—El sitio más seguro es el maletero.

—Eso resulta muy incómodo.

Él se encogió de hombros. Aquel movimiento hizo que Naruto se percatara de la anchura de sus hombros, y eso le recordó otras partes de su cuerpo. Sintió un calor que empezaba a subirle a las mejillas.

¿Por qué no podía ser un borracho? ¿Por qué no seguía vistiendo pantalones de algodón y una camiseta sucia y hecha jirones, en vez de un pantalón de color tostado claro y una camisa de seda azul oscura?

Alrededor de su fuerte cuello llevaba una corbata floja de colores crema, azul y carmín, y una chaqueta en la mano. Aquella enorme pistola negra iba guardada en una funda pegada a su riñón derecho. Lucía un aspecto duro y competente, y demasiado atractivo para la paz de espíritu de Naruto.

—Lamento haberlo incomodado esta mañana —dijo Sasuke—. Todavía estaba medio dormido y no me fijé en las ventanas.

Naruto logró alzarse de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

—No me ha incomodado. Son accidentes que ocurren. —Deseaba marcharse, pero él estaba tan cerca que no podía cerrar la portezuela del coche.

Sasuke se agachó en cuclillas en la V que formaban el coche y la puerta abierta.

— ¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien? Aún no me ha insultado, y llevamos hablando... — consultó su reloj— unos treinta segundos ya.

—Hoy estoy de buen humor —repuso él en tono terminante—. Ahorro energía por si sucede algo importante.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Ése es mi chico. Ya me siento mejor. —Alargó una mano y lo tocó levemente en la mejilla—. Ha desaparecido el hematoma.

—No, aún lo tengo. El maquillaje es algo maravilloso.

—Ciertamente.

Su dedo resbaló hasta la hendidura de la barbilla y lo tocó ligeramente antes de retirarse. Naruto se quedó petrificado, atrapado por la súbita revelación de que el vecino estaba coqueteando con él, por el amor de Dios, y el corazón volvió a querer salírsele del pecho.

Ay, Dios.

—No me bese —dijo en tono de advertencia, porque él parecía estar más cerca aunque no lo había visto moverse, y su mirada estaba fija en su rostro, esa mirada tan intensa que adoptan los hombres antes de hacer su movimiento.

—No es ésa mi intención —replicó él sonriendo apenas—. No me he traído el látigo y la silla. —Se incorporó y dio un paso atrás con la mano en la puerta del coche para cerrarla. Hizo una pausa y miró a Naruto—. Además, en este preciso momento no tengo tiempo. Los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar, y no me gustan las cosas precipitadas. Necesitaré un par de horas, por lo menos.

Naruto sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que debía limitarse a cerrar la portezuela y arrancar. Pero en vez de eso dijo sin pensar:

— ¿Un par de horas?

—Sí. —Él le dedicó otra de aquellas sonrisas peligrosas y lentas—. Aún sería mejor tres horas, porque me imagino que cuando efectivamente lo bese, los dos terminaremos desnudos.


	9. Capitulo 9

—Oh—musitó Naruto para sí mientras conducía con el piloto automático, lo cual en el tráfico de Detroit era más que arriesgado.

« ¿Oh?» ¿Qué clase de respuesta inteligente era aquélla? ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo como: «Ni lo sueñe, amigo» o quizá: «Dios santo, ¿es que se ha helado el infierno y yo no me he enterado?»? ¿Por qué no pudo decir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera «oh», por todos los santos? Hasta durmiendo era capaz de hacerlo mejor.

No lo había dicho en tono indiferente, como si le estuvieran pidiendo información y la respuesta no fuera muy interesante. No, aquella maldita sílaba le había salido tan débil que ni siquiera había quedado registrada en el paridómetro. Ahora él pensaría que lo único que tenía que hacer era darse un paseíto hasta la casa de él y el vecinito caería rendido a sus pies.

Lo peor de todo era que tal vez tuviera razón.

No, no, no, no, no. A él no le iban las aventuras casuales, y tampoco se le daban bien las serias, de modo que aquello daba por finiquitado el tema de los romances. Por nada del mundo iba a tener un escarceo con el vecino de al lado, al que sólo un día antes (¿o había sido dos días antes?) consideraba un «tipejo».

Ni siquiera le gustaba. Bueno, no mucho. Desde luego admiraba la manera en que había reducido y puesto boca abajo a aquel borracho. Había ocasiones en las que la fuerza bruta era la única respuesta satisfactoria, se sintió enormemente satisfecho al ver a aquel borracho aplastado contra el suelo y manejado con tanta facilidad como si fuera un niño pequeño.

¿Había en Sasuke algo más que le gustara, aparte de su cuerpo (eso se daba por sentado) y de su capacidad para manejar a borrachos? Reflexionó durante unos momentos. Había también un rasgo atractivo en un hombre que renovaba los armarios de la cocina, aunque no supo decir exactamente qué podía ser, ¿un toque de sentido hogareño, quizá? Estaba claro que necesitaba algo que contrarrestara aquel pavoneo de macho. Sólo que él no se pavoneaba, se paseaba. No necesitaba pavonearse llevando al cinto una pistola tan grande como un secador de pelo. En lo que se refería a símbolos fálicos, desde luego los tenía bien marcados... aunque no es que necesitara símbolos, con el instrumento de verdad que tenía dentro de los pantalones...

Aferró con fuerza el volante en un intento de controlar la respiración. Conectó el aire acondicionado y ajustó las salidas de ventilación para que el aire le diera en la cara. Sentía el pene endurecerse, y sabía que si lo mirara se lo encontraría erguido como soldadito.

Está bien. Aquí el problema radicaba en un caso grave de excitación sexual. El hecho estaba allí, y él tenía que afrontarlo, lo cual quería decir que tendría que comportarse como un adulto sensato e inteligente y conseguirse unas píldoras anticonceptivas lo antes posible. En cualquier momento iba a llegar sus días más fértiles, lo cual no era una suerte, podría comprar las píldoras y empezar a tomarlas casi de inmediato. Pero no iba a decírselo a él. Las píldoras eran sólo una precaución, por si acaso sus hormonas se imponían sobre su materia gris. Jamás le había sucedido nada tan tonto, pero es que jamás se había prácticamente derretido de aquella manera al ver la parte sobresaliente de un hombre.

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó furioso. No era la primera vez que veía partes sobresalientes. Era verdad que la de Sasuke resultaba impresionante, pero cuando era un jovencito curioso en su época universitaria había visto un par de películas porno y había hojeado ocasionalmente la revista Playboy, de modo que había visto cosas mayores. Además, pese a lo que se habían divertido hablando del hombre perfecto y lo grande que debía tener el pene, dicha parte del cuerpo no era ni con mucho tan importante como el hombre al que estaba unido.

El hombre perfecto. Los recuerdos volvieron a él igual que una bofetada. Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Pues igual que se había olvidado de Sasuke y de su Hombre Feliz porque estaba preocupado por aquel tonto noticiario, así fue. Como distracciones, aquellas dos cosas podían competir en importancia con, digamos, el hecho de que se le estuviera quemando la casa.

Hoy debía ser un día más bien tranquilo, pensó. De las ochocientas cuarenta y tres personas que trabajaban en Hammerstead, existía la posibilidad de que varias de las que la conocían a él, a Kiba y a sus amigas hubieran visto el informativo y adivinaran sus identidades. Alguien preguntaría directamente a Tenten, ésta revelaría el resto de la información, y la noticia se extendería como un reguero de pólvora por el edificio, a la velocidad del correo electrónico. Pero mientras dicha información permaneciera dentro de Hammerstead, Kiba tendría al menos una oportunidad de impedir que se enterara Shino. Éste no guardaba mucha relación con los compañeros de trabajo de su esposo, excepto su asistencia obligatoria a la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa, en la que solía vérselo aburrido.

Seguro que habría algo más importante que sucedería aquel día, si no a escala nacional, sí en el ámbito local. Aquéllos eran los temidos días de la canícula del verano, cuando no se celebraban sesiones en el Congreso y todos los senadores y representantes se habían ido a su casa o se encontraban recorriendo el mundo en viaje oficial, de modo que no habría muchas noticias nacionales a menos que tuviera lugar algún tipo de catástrofe. No deseaba que se estrellase un avión ni nada parecido, pero tal vez pudiera suceder algo que no implicara pérdida de vidas.

Empezó a rezar para que se produjera una caída del mercado de valores de las que encogen el estómago... siempre que los mercados empezaran a recuperarse al final del día, naturalmente. No estaría nada mal vivir otra montaña rusa antes de una repentina subida hasta un máximo histórico, eso mantendríaa los informativos ocupados el tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo se olvidara del hombre perfecto.

Pero nada más llegar a la altura de la entrada de Hammerstead, vio que sus esperanzas de tener una jornada tranquila habían sido en exceso optimistas. A un lado había aparcadas tres camionetas de informativos de televisión. Tres hombres de aspecto desaliñado armados con Minicams estaban filmando cada uno a una de las tres personas, un hombre, un doncel y una mujer, que se encontraban frente a la valla con Hammerstead al fondo. Los tres reporteros estaban lo bastante separados entre sí como para no entrar en sus respectivos campos visuales, y hablaban con gran entusiasmo a sus micrófonos.

A Naruto se le encogió el estómago. Pero aún tenía esperanzas, todavía no había abierto la Bolsa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —fueron las primeras palabras que oyó al entrar en el edificio. Frente a sí vio dos hombres bajando por el pasillo—. ¿Qué ocurre con los reporteros de televisión? ¿Es que alguien ha comprado la empresa, o hemos cerrado, o algo así?

— ¿Has visto las noticias de esta mañana?

—No he tenido tiempo.

—Por lo visto, algunas de las mujeres y doceles que trabajan aquí han elaborado su propia definición del hombre perfecto. Todas las cadenas de televisión lo están tratando como una historia de interés humano, supongo.

— ¿Y cuál es su definición del hombre perfecto? ¿Alguien que siempre baja la tapa del inodoro?

Oh, pensó Naruto. Se habían olvidado de aquella condición.

—No, según he oído, es el típico Boy Scout; fiel, sincero y que ayuda a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, tonterías de ésas.

—Ah, pero eso puedo hacerlo perfectamente —dijo el primer hombre en tono de descubrimiento.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces?

—No he dicho que quiera hacerlo.

Ambos rieron juntos. Naruto se divirtió con una maravillosa fantasía en la que los lanzaba a los dos de un puntapié de cabeza contra la puerta de enfrente, pero se contentó con preguntarles:

— ¿Estáis diciendo que los dos sois infieles? ¡Pues vaya ganga que sois!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta como si se sorprendieran de verlo allí, pero tenían que haber oído abrirse la puerta y los pasos de alguien que caminaba detrás de ellos, de modo que no se tragó aquella fingida inocencia. Conocía sus caras pero no sus nombres; eran directivos intermedios, de veinte muchos o treinta y pocos años, muy encopetados con sus camisas azules de seda francesas y sus conservadoras corbatas.

—Perdona —dijo el primero de ellos con falsa contrición—. No te habíamos visto.

—Claro —replicó Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero enseguida se reprendió a sí mismo; no tenía ninguna necesidad de participar en aquel tipo de conversaciones. Que aquella particular guerra entre sexos se librara sin él; cuanta menos atención atrajeran él y sus otros tres amigos, mejor para ellos.

En silencio, Naruto y los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Hoy no había ningún cartelito puesto, lo cual echó en falta.

En la oficina la esperaba Temari, con aspecto de sentirse tensa.

—Supongo que habrás visto las noticias —le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

—He llamado a Kiba y le he dado un toque de advertencia.

—No puedo decirte cuánto siento que haya ocurrido todo esto —dijo Temari bajando la voz al ver que entraba alguien por la puerta abierta.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Naruto con un suspiro. No tenía sentido seguir fastidiando a Temari, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y aquello no era el fin del mundo, ni siquiera para Kiba. Si Shino se enterara de todo y se pusiera tan agresivo como para terminar divorciándose de su esposo, es que el matrimonio no era muy fuerte.

—Tenten les dio mi nombre —prosiguió Temari—. El teléfono me ha vuelto loca toda la mañana. Todas las cadenas quieren entrevistas, y también el News. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Has visto el artículo esta mañana?

Naruto se había olvidado por completo del periódico, el espectáculo porno que había presenciado en la casa de al lado le supuso una importante distracción. Negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no he leído el periódico.

—De hecho es bastante gracioso. Se encuentra en la sección en que siempre meten recetas de cocina y cosas así, de modo que tal vez no lo haya leído mucha gente.

Daba gusto oír aquello, estaban tratando el asunto como un tema de interés humano más que como una noticia, y mucha gente nunca leía lo que todavía se consideraba la «sección, no para hombres». A no ser que hablaran de un animal o un bebé, los artículos de interés humano tendían a olvidarse rápidamente. Éste ya había rebasado su esperanza natural de vida.

— ¿Vas a hablar con ellos? Quiero decir, con los reporteros.

Temari negó con un gesto.

—De eso, nada. Si se tratara sólo de mí, sí, me divertiría un poco. ¿Qué más me da que Brick deje los calzoncillos hechos un revoltijo? Pero estando implicados vosotros, la cosa es diferente.

—Kiba es el único que está preocupado de verdad. Ayer reflexioné sobre ello, y llegué a la conclusión de que yo no tengo nada que perder si sale a la luz mi nombre, de manera que no te preocupes por mí. Hinata tampoco parecía preocupada. Pero Kiba... —Naruto sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Eso es un problema.

—Vaya por Dios. Yo, personalmente, no creo que supusiera una pérdida importante que rompiera con Shino, pero yo no soy Kiba,y probablemente él piensa lo mismo de Brick. —Temari sonrió ampliamente—. Mierda, la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta yo pienso lo mismo de él.

En aquello estaban de acuerdo, pensó Naruto.

En aquel momento entró en la oficina Sakura Haruno, que también estaba en nómina. A juzgar por cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Temari y a Naruto hablando, la cosa se había extendido.

— ¡Anda! —Dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara—. ¡Pero si sois ustedes! Quiero decir, los cuatro amigos. Debería haberlo imaginado cuando leí el nombre de Temari, pero es ahora cuando he caído en la cuenta. Las otras dos son esa chica tan guapa del departamento de ventas y el otro de recursos humanos, ¿verdad? Os he visto almorzar juntos.

No merecía la pena negarlo. Naruto y Temari se miraron entre sí, y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Sakura entusiasmada—. Ayer le enseñé el boletín a mi marido, y se puso furioso de verdad cuando llegó al número ocho de la lista, como si él no se volviera nunca a mirar a las mujeres de tetas grandes y donceles de culo perfecto, ¿sabéis? Tuve que echarme a reír. Todavía sigue sin hablarme. —No parecía muy preocupada.

—Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco —dijo Naruto—. Esto se ha ido de las manos.

—Oh, yo creo que no. A mí me parece estupendo. Se lo he contado a mi hermano de Nueva York, y me ha dicho que quiere una copia del artículo entero, no sólo el fragmento que ha salido esta mañana en el periódico.

—¿Tu hermano? —Naruto notó cómo le venía de nuevo aquella sensación en el estómago—. ¿Ese hermano tuyo que trabaja para una de las cadenas?

—Para CA. Forma parte de la plantilla de Buenos días, América.

Temari también empezó a alarmarse.

—Er... Sólo tendría un interés personal, ¿no?

—Le pareció muy gracioso. Pero no me sorprendería que recibierais una llamada del programa. Mencionó que la Lista daría pie para una historia estupenda. —Sakura se fue hacia su mesa, contenta de haber puesto su granito de arena en darles publicidad.

Naruto sacó un dólar del bolso y se lo dio a Temari, y a continuación soltó cuatro tacos bien groseros.

—Vaya. —Temari parecía impresionada—. Nunca te había oído decir nada así.

—Lo reservo para las emergencias.

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono, y Naruto se lo quedó mirando, Dado que aún no eran las ocho, aquella llamada no podía ser de trabajo. Si contestaba, no podía ser más que alguna mala noticia.

Al tercer timbre Temari descolgó.

—Nóminas —dijo en tono enérgico—. Ah, Kiba, soy Temari. Estábamos hablando... Oh, maldita sea. Cuánto lo siento, cariño —dijo, conforme iba cambiando el tono por otro de preocupación.

Naruto le arrebató el auricular.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —exigió.

—Estoy al descubierto —respondió Kiba con desazón—. Acabo de leer los mensajes de mi correo de voz, y hay siete llamadas de reporteros. Seguro que vosotros tendréis esas mismas llamadas.

Naruto volvió la vista hacia la luz de mensajes. Estaba parpadeando como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

—Tal vez si temari y yo hablásemos con ellos, os dejarían fuera a Hinata y a ti —sugirió—. Lo único que quieren es un artículo, ¿no es así? Necesitan una cara para acompañarlo, luego el asunto quedará terminado y pasarán a otra cosa.

—Pero tienen todos nuestros nombres.

—Eso no quiere decir que necesiten cuatro entrevistas. Seguramente se contentarán con cualquier comentario.

Temari, que había seguido la conversación escuchando sólo lo que decía Naruto, dijo:

—Yo misma puedo encargarme de las entrevistas, si te parece que puede valer.

Kiba oyó la oferta de Temari.

—Supongo que merece la pena intentarlo. Pero no pienso huir. Si los medios no quedan satisfechos después de hablar contigo y con Temari, o sólo con Temari, nos sentaremos los cuatro juntos y nos dejaremos entrevistar, y lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Me niego a sentirme culpable y preocupado por habernos divertido un poco y haber hecho una lista de nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Temari cuando Naruto colgó el auricular—. Voy a llamar a Hinata para informarla de esto, y después devolveré la llamada a esos reporteros y a citarlos para almorzar. Aguantaré el chaparrón y le quitaré importancia a la cosa lo más que pueda. —Cruzó los dedos—. Puede que esto funcione.

A lo largo del transcurso de la mañana, la gente no cesó de asomar la cabeza por la puerta y hacerle comentarios jocosos; por lo menos los hicieron las mujeres y doceles. Naruto recibió también un par de ofertas para tomar medidas, tal como esperaba, de dos hombres y unas cuantas observaciones sarcásticas de algunos otros. Shin Shimura lo miró horrorizado y permaneció alejado de él, lo cual le vino divinamente a Naruto, aunque esperaba encontrarse en cualquier momento sobre la mesa de su despacho un cartel que dijera: «Puto de Babilonia». Shin estaba teniendo más problemas con aquel asunto que Kiba,y eso ya era decir mucho.

Todos los mensajes del correo de voz procedían de reporteros; los borró y no devolvió ninguna de las llamadas. Temari debía de estar muy ocupada en su campaña de limpieza, porque más allá de las nueve no hubo ninguna llamada más. Los tiburones rondaban ahora a Temari.

Sólo por si acaso seguía habiendo moros en la costa, Naruto se acobardó y de nuevo sacó su almuerzo de las máquinas expendedoras de la sala de café. Si aquella maniobra de despiste no tenía éxito y era sólo la calma que precede a la tempestad, su intención era la de sacarle el máximo partido. Al final resultó que no hubo mucha calma, ya que la sala de café estaba repleta de gente que ese día se había traído el almuerzo de casa, incluido Shin Shimura, que estaba sentado solo a una mesa, apartado de la multitud.

El murmullo de la conversación se transformó en una mezcla de silbidos y aplausos cuando entró Naruto. Los aplausos, cosa predecible, procedían sólo de las mujeres y doceles.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, excepto saludar con una reverencia tan pronunciada como le permitió su rodilla herida y sus doloridas costillas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo en su mejor imitación de Elvis.

Introdujo dinero en la máquina y escapó lo más rápidamente posible, procurando no hacer caso de los comentarios de « ¡Qué divertido era!» y «Sí, las mujeres y doceles enseguida os convertís en arpías si un hombre hace un comentario acerca de...».

La sala de café se convirtió rápidamente en un campo de batalla con las líneas defensivas como separación entre sexos.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición —musitó Naruto para sí mientras regresaba al despacho llevando en la mano un refresco sin azúcar y unas galletas. ¿A quién debía pagar cuando juraba sólo para sus adentros?, se preguntó. ¿Debería poner el dinero en un fondo para pagar transgresiones futuras?

Hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado el almuerzo y ya eran casi las dos cuando llamó Temari. Su voz sonaba cansada.

—Se acabaron las entrevistas —dijo—. Vamos a ver si la cosa se calma ahora.

Los reporteros ya no estaban acampados a la entrada cuando Naruto salió de su trabajo. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa a ver el informativo local y al llegar al camino de entrada detuvo el coche de golpe levantando un poco de gravilla. Se alegró de que Sasuke no estuviera en casa, pues de lo contrario habría salido para leerle la cartilla.

Kyuubi había atacado de nuevo el sofá. Naruto no hizo caso de los trozos de relleno que había esparcidos por la moqueta y cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión, encendió el aparato y se sentó en el borde de su sillón. Aguardó hasta que terminó el informe sobre la marcha de la Bolsa (no había tenido lugar ningún desplome espectacular, maldita sea), el parte meteorológico y los deportes. Justo cuando empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que la entrevista de Temari no apareciera en las noticias, dijo el locutor en tono teatral:

—A continuación, la Lista. Dos mujeres y dos donceles revelan lo que desean encontrar en un hombre.

Dejó escapar un quejido y se hundió en el sillón. Kyuubi se le subió a las rodillas, la primera vez que hizo tal cosa desde que había ido a vivir con él. Con gesto automático, Naruto le rascó las orejas y él empezó a vibrar.

Finalizó la publicidad y se reanudó el informativo.

—Dos mujeres, Temari Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga y dos donceles, Kiba Inuzuka y Naruto Namikaze, han confeccionado una lista de cualidades que debería poseer el hombre perfecto. Los cuatro amigos trabajan en Hammerstead Technology, y la Lista, tal como se la conoce ya, fue el resultado de una reciente sesión creativa a la hora del almuerzo.

Falso, pensó Naruto. Se habían encontrado en Ernie's, al salir de trabajar. O el reportero no había preguntado y había supuesto que habían comido juntos, o bien decir «a la hora del almuerzo» sonaba mejor que «reunidos en un bar después del trabajo». Puestos a pensarlo, probablemente lo del almuerzo resultaba mejor para Kiba, ya que a Shino no le gustaban aquellas reuniones de los viernes después del trabajo.

Entonces apareció en pantalla el rostro de Temari. Estaba sonriente, relajada, y tras ser preguntada por la reportera echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

— ¿Quién no quiere encontrar al hombre perfecto? —preguntó—. Por supuesto, cada mujer o doncel tendrá requisitos distintos, por eso lo que pusimos al hacer la lista no tiene por qué coincidir necesariamente con la opinión de otra persona.

De acuerdo, aquello era diplomático, pensó Naruto. Perfectamente, nada polémico hasta el momento. Pero entonces Temari lo estropeó todo. La reportera, políticamente correcta hasta las uñas, hizo un comentario acerca de lo superficiales que eran los requisitos físicos que mencionaba la Lista. Temari arqueó las cejas y le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente. Al verla, Naruto no pudo por menos de gemir, porque aquélla era una de las señales de advertencia de Temari antes de lanzarse al ataque.

— ¿Superficiales? —Repitió Temari recalcando la palabra—. A mí me parecen sinceros. Yo opino que todas las mujeres y donceles sueñan con un hombre que tenga, digámoslo así, ciertas partes generosas, ¿no cree usted?

— ¡No seréis capaces de sacar eso al aire! —exclamó Naruto al televisor, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto y tiraba al suelo al pobre Kyuubi. El gato apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse a salvo saltando, y se volvió para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos, pero Naruto no le hizo caso—. ¡Éste es un horario familiar! ¿Cómo sois capaces de poner en el aire algo así?

Por los índices de audiencia, claro está. Como los informativos eran lo más visto, las cadenas de televisión de todo el país luchaban por conseguir espectadores. El sexo vende, y Temari acababa de vendérselo a ellos.


	10. Capitulo 10

El teléfono estaba sonando. Naruto dudaba entre contestar o no. No podía tratarse de más reporteros, dado que Temari ya les había dado la historia que buscaban, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, seguro que quien llamaba era alguien que lo conocía y que acababa de oír su nombre por televisión y deseaba hablar con él, como si sus quince minutos de dudosa fama pudieran de algún modo influir en él por asociación. Naruto no deseaba hacer un refrito de la maldita lista, lo único que deseaba era que desapareciera para siempre.

Por otra parte, podría tratarse de Hinata, Kiba o Temari.

Por fin lo cogió al séptimo timbre, preparado para adoptar un acento italiano y fingir que era otra persona.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —le espetó Deidara, su hermano.

Naruto parpadeó, intentando cambiar de chip. Dios, ¿es que nunca iba a superar el hecho de que no le hubieran ofrecido a él la custodia temporal del coche de papá?

—Yo no te he hecho nada. No es culpa mía que papá haya querido dejar aquí el coche. Yo preferiría que lo tuvieras tú, créeme, porque ahora tengo que aparcar el mío en el camino de entrada en vez del garaje.

— ¡No estoy hablando del coche! —replicó Deidara chillando—. ¡Es por lo que ha salido en televisión! ¿Qué voy a parecer yo ahora?

Aquello se estaba distorsionando. Naruto pensó a toda velocidad, en un intento de buscar una forma en que aquel asunto afectase a Deidara, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez él no cumpliera todas las condiciones de la lista y no quisiera que Valerie supiera que había condiciones. Hablar de los atributos físicos de su hermano no era algo que deseara hacer.

—Estoy seguro de que Valerie no va a ponerse a hacer comparaciones —dijo lo más diplomáticamente posible—. Er... Tengo una olla al fuego, y necesito...

— ¿Valerie? —exclamó él—. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto? No estarás diciendo que está implicada en... en todo esto de la lista.

Cada vez más distorsionado. Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

—Me parece que no sé de qué estás hablando —dijo por fin.

— ¡De lo que ha salido por televisión!

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Cómo te afecta a ti?

— ¡Les has dado tu nombre! Si te hubieras casado, no conservarías el apellido Namikaze, pero no, tienes que continuar soltero para que tu apellido siga siendo el mismo que el mío. ¡No es precisamente un apellido muy común, por si no te habías dado cuenta! ¿No se te ha ocurrido las bromas que voy a tener que soportar en el trabajo por este motivo?

Aquello era pasarse un poco, incluso para Deidara. Por lo general, su paranoia era mucho menos pronunciada. Naruto lo quería, pero él nunca había abandonado del todo la idea de que el universo giraba en torno de él. Su actitud era comprensible al menos cuando estaba en el instituto, porque era alto y guapo y muy popular entre las chicas y donceles, pero ya hacía quince años que había terminado el instituto.

—No creo que nadie se fije en eso —dijo con todo el cuidado que pudo.

—Ése es tu problema, que nunca piensas antes de abrir esa bocaza...

Naruto no lo pensó, le salió de manera natural:

—Bésame el culo —replicó, y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Imaginó que aquélla no era una reacción madura precisamente, pero sí satisfactoria. El teléfono sonó otra vez. No tenía la menor intención de atenderlo, y por primera vez deseó contar con un identificador de llamadas. Quizá lo necesitara.

El timbre continuó sonando. Cuando hubo contando veinte timbrazos, Naruto cogió el auricular con violencia y chilló:

— ¡Qué!

Si Deidara se creía que podía acosarlo de aquel modo, a ver que le parecía que él lo llamase a las dos de la madrugada. ¡Hermanos!

Era Ino.

—Bueno, esta vez sí que la has hecho buena —fue su andanada inicial.

Naruto se frotó el entrecejo, no había duda de que sobre él se cernía un dolor de cabeza. Después de la pelea con Deidara, aguardó a ver qué pasaba con esta otra.

—No voy a poder mantener la cabeza alta en la iglesia.

—No me digas. Oh, Ino cuanto lo siento —contesto Naruto con voz melosa—No me di cuenta de que tú sufres la temible enfermedad de Cuello Flojo. ¿Cuándo te la han diagnosticado?

—Eres un exhibicionista. Nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti mismo. ¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la mente, una sola vez, como va a afectarme esto a mí, o a mis niños? Kanade se siente mortificada. Todas sus amigas saben que tú eres su tío…

—¿Y como lo saben? Yo no conozco a ninguna.

Ino callo al instante.

—Supongo que se lo habrá dicho Kanade.

— ¿Tan mortificada esta, que ha revelado la relación que la une conmigo? Qué raro.

—Sea raro o no—repuso Ino, rehaciéndose—, resulta de lo más repugnante que aparezcas así en público.

Nauto repaso mentalmente la aparición de Temari en televisión. No había sido tan especifica.

—A mí me parece que Temari no ha estado tan mal.

— ¿Temari? ¿De que estas hablando?

—De la entrevista en televisión. Hace un momento.

—Oh. ¿Quieres decir que también ha salido por televisión? —pregunto Ino cada vez más horrorizada— ¡Oh, no!

—Si no lo has vito en la televisión, ¿de que estas hablando tú?

— ¡De la circula por internet! Ahí es donde lo ha visto Kanade.

¿Internet? El dolor de cabeza estallo en toda su plenitud. Probablemente, uno de los pirados del trabajo había publicado en la red el artículo del boletín, en su totalidad. Kanade, que tenía catorce años ciertamente habría recibido una buena instrucción.

—Yo no lo he publicado en internet—dijo en tono cansado—Debe de haber sido alguien del trabajo.

—Con independencia de quien lo haya hecho, tu estas detrás de esa… ¡de que esa lista exista siquiera!

De pronto Naruto se sintió completamente harto, lo invadía la sensación de llevar ya varios días caminando por la cuerda floja, estaba tenso hasta el máximo, y las personas que más preocupadas deberían estar por él y que más apoyo deberían prestarle le echaban broncas. Ya no podía soportar más, y ni siquiera se le ocurría algo mordaz que decir.

—Mira— dijo en voz baja interrumpiendo la arenga de Ino — Ya me he cansado de que Deidara y tu supongáis automáticamente que yo tengo la culpa sin preguntarme siquiera como ha comenzado todo esto. Él está enfadado conmigo por el coche y tu estas enfadada por el gato, así que los dos atacáis sin preguntarme si me encuentro bien con toda esta atención por el asunto de la lista, y si os hubierais parado a pensar un instante, sabríais que no me encuentro bien en absoluto. Acabo de decirle a Deidara que me bese el culo, y ¿sabes una cosa, Ino? Tú también puedes hacer lo mismo. — Y con eso, volvió a colgar el teléfono a otro hermano más. Gracias a Dios ya no tenía ningún otro.

—Ahí tienes un ejemplo de mi talento como pacificador y mediador— le dijo a Kyuubi, y enseguida tuvo que parpadear para reprimir la humedad que se le había formado en los ojos, inusual en él.

El teléfono sonó una vez más. Lo desconecto. Los números del visor de mensajes del contestador automático indicaban que había demasiados. Los borro si escuchar ninguno de ellos y fue al dormitorio para quitarse la ropa de trabajo. Kyuubi lo siguió en silencio.

La perspectiva de obtener alguna clase de consuelo de Kyuubi resultaba dudosa, pero de todas formas lo levanto del suelo y le froto la cabeza contra su propia barbilla. El gato tolero la caricia durante un minuto (al fin y al cabo, él no estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, rascarle detrás de las orejas) y después se zafo del abrazo y alcanzo el suelo de un ágil salto.

Naruto se sentía demasiado tenso y deprimido para sentarse y relajarse, ni siquiera para comer. Podría quemar algo de energía lavando el coche, pensó, y se apresuró a ponerse un pantalón corto y una camiseta. El Viper no estaba sucio (llevaba dos semanas sin llover), pero le gustaba verlo reluciente. La tarea de lavarlo y sacarle brillo, además de quemar estrés, le resultaba gratificante para el alma, y en aquel momento, decididamente, necesitaba algo que le produjera ese efecto.

Mientras cogías las cosas que iba a necesitar para embellecer el Viper, iba echando humo. Le estaría bien empleado a Ino que ella le llevase el gato a su casa y lo dejase allí para que le destrozara los sofás, dado que Ino tenía muebles nuevos (siempre parecía tener muebles nuevos), seguramente no se tomaría de manera tan optimista como él el hecho de quedarse sin el relleno de sus almohadones. Lo único que le impedía trasladar de casa a Kyuubi era el hecho de que su madre le había confiado la custodia del gato a él, no a Ino.

En cuanto a Deidara... Bueno, la situación era muy parecida. Habría trasladado el automóvil de su padre al garaje de su hermano, excepto por el hecho de que su padre le había pedido a él que se lo cuidara, y si le ocurría algo mientras estaba bajo la custodia de Deidara, él se sentiría doblemente responsable. Lo mirara como lo mirara, estaba atrapado.

Después de juntar bayetas, un cubo, jabón especial para coches que no desluciera el brillo, cera y limpiacristales, dejó salir a Kyuubi al porche de la cocina para que pudiera observar la tarea. Como a los gatos no les gusta el agua, ya supuso que Kyuubi no mostraría mucho interés, pero deseaba estar acompañado. El gato se acomodó en un lugar iluminado por el sol de la tarde y enseguida se entregó a una siesta felina.

En el camino de entrada del vecino no se veía el magullado Pontiac marrón, de modo que no tendría que preocuparse por salpicarlo sin querer y provocar la ira de Sasuke, aunque, en su opinión, no le vendría mal un buen lavado. Probablemente tampoco le serviría de mucho (estaba demasiado destrozado para que el hecho de embellecer su superficie fuera a marcar alguna diferencia) pero es que lo ofendían los coches sucios. El coche de Sasuke lo ofendía enormemente.

Se puso a lavar y aclarar laboriosamente, un lado cada vez, para que el jabón no tuviera tiempo de secarse y dejar manchas. Se suponía que aquel jabón en particular no dejaba manchas, pero no se fiaba.

Su padre le había enseñado a lavar un coche de aquella forma, y nunca había encontrado un método mejor.

—Eh.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Naruto. Dio un salto en el aire y se le cayó la bayeta enjabonada. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se giró bruscamente con la manguera en la mano.

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás cuando el agua le roció las piernas.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que hace, joder —exclamó.

Naruto se enfureció al instante.

—Muy bien —dijo en tono conforme, y entonces le lanzó el chorro de agua directamente a la cara.

Sasuke soltó un chillido y se hizo a un lado. Naruto permaneció donde estaba, manguera en mano, mirando mientras él se pasaba la mano por el rostro mojado. El primer ataque, accidental, le había mojado los pantalones de rodillas para abajo. El segundo había alcanzado buena parte de la camiseta. Tenía toda la parte delantera empapada y pegada a la piel como si fuera yeso. Naruto procuró no fijarse en la dura superficie de su pecho.

Ambos se encararon el uno con el otro como pistoleros, separados por no más de tres metros.

— ¿Está mal de la cabeza? —dijo Sasuke medio gritando.

Naruto volvió a mojarlo de lleno. Esta vez lo hizo a conciencia, persiguiéndolo con el chorro de agua al tiempo que él intentaba escabullirse.

— ¡No me diga que estoy mal de la cabeza! —le gritó. Puso un dedo en la boquilla para estrechar la abertura y conseguir así más fuerza y más distancia—. ¡Ya estoy harto de que la gente me eche la culpa de todo! —Volvió a alcanzarlo en la cara—. ¡Maldita sea, estoy hasto las narices de usted, de Ino y Deidara, de todo el mundo en el trabajo, de todos esos estúpidos reporteros, y de que Kyuube me destripe el sofá! Estoy harto, ¿me oye?

Sasuke cambió súbitamente de táctica, de la evasión al ataque. Se acercó agachado, igual que un defensa, sin intentar esquivar el chorro de agua que apuntaba hacia él. Aproximadamente medio segundo demasiado tarde, Naruto intentó apartarse a un lado. Sasuke lo embistió con el hombro en la cintura, y el impacto lo empujó contra el Viper. Rápido como una serpiente atacando, le arrebató la manguera de la mano. Naruto forcejeó para recuperarla, pero Sasuke lo obligó a volver a su sitio y lo sujetó contra el coche con todo su peso.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente. Sasuke estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y el agua que chorreaba de su ropa fue empapando la de él hasta que estuvo igual de mojado que Sasuke. Lo miró furioso, y él hizo lo mismo, las narices de ambos a sólo unos centímetros la una de la otra.

Sasuke tenía las pestañas llenas de gotitas de agua.

—Me ha mojado adrede —lo acusó, como si no pudiera creer que él hubiera hecho semejante cosa.

—Usted me ha asustado—lo acuso Naruto a su vez —Ha sido sin querer.

—Eso ha sido la primera vez. La segunda vez, lo ha hecho a propósito.

Él afirmo con la cabeza.

—Y ha dicho "mierda" y "maldita sea". Me debe cincuenta centavos.

—Ahora tengo reglas nuevas. Usted no puede incitarme a la violencia y después multarme por recurrir a la violencia.

— ¿Está tratando de librarse de pagarme? — pregunto Sasuke incrédulo.

—Así es. Todo es culpa suya.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Me ha asustado adrede, no intente negarlo. Eso hace que la culpa en primer lugar le corresponda a usted — Probo a debatirse un poco para zafarse de la presión que ejercia Sasuke con su peso. Maldita sea, cuanto pesaba. Y estaba casi tan rígido como la chapa de metal que tenía detrás.

Sasuke aplasto su intento de fuga apretándose aún más contra él. El agua que le empapaba la ropa empezó a gotear por las piernas de Naruto.

— ¿Y la segunda vez?

—Usted ha dicho j…— Naruto se interrumpió a sí mismo— Mis dos tacos juntos no son, ni mucho menos, tan groseros como el único que ha pronunciado usted.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tenemos un sistema de puntos?

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Mire, yo no habría dicho ninguna de esas cosas si: (a), usted no me hubiera asustado, y (b), usted no me hubiera lanzado un taco la primera vez.

—Puestos a echar culpas, yo no habría dicho un taco si usted no me hubiera mojado.

—Y yo no lo habría mojado si usted no me hubiera asustado. ¿Lo ve? Ya le he dicho que todo es culpa suya— dijo Naruto en tono triunfante, ladeando la mandíbula.

Sasuke respiro hondo. Aquel movimiento aplasto el pecho de Naruto aún más de lo que ya estaba y lo hizo tomar conciencia de sus pezones y su pene. Sus pezones y pene tenían plena conciencia de la presencia de él. Oh. Sus ojos se agrandaron, súbitamente alarmados.

Sasuke lo observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

—Suélteme— le espeto, más nervioso de lo que le importaba ocultar.

—No.

— ¿Qué no? — repitió Naruto—No puede decir que no. Retenerme contra mi voluntad es ilegal.

—No lo estoy reteniendo contra de su voluntad, lo estoy reteniendo contra un coche.

— ¡Por la fuerza!

Él lo reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. No parecía estar muy alarmado por la perspectiva de infringir alguna ley que le prohibiera maltratar a vecinos.

—Suélteme— volvió a decir Naruto.

—No puedo.

Él lo miro suspicaz.

— ¿Por qué no? — En realidad temía saber porque no. Aquel "porque no" llevaba ya unos minutos aumentando de tamaño dentro de los pantalones mojados de Sasuke. Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para ignorarlo, y de cintura para arriba, lo estaba logrando. De cintura para abajo había caído en un abyecto fracaso.

—Porque voy a hacer alfo de lo que me arrepentiré. —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si no se comprendiera a sí mismo—Sigo sin tener a mano un látigo y una silla, pero qué diablos, me arriesgare.

—Espere—gimió Naruto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vio como bajaba hacia él su cabeza oscura.

La tarde desapareció de repente. De lejos, en la calle, le llego el grito de un niño que rompía a reír. Paso un coche. El ruido amortiguado de unas tijeras alcanzo sus oídos. Todo aquello pareció lejano y desconectado de la realidad. Lo real era la boca de Sasuke sobre la suya, aquella lengua que se enredaba con la suya, el aroma masculino de su cuerpo que penetraba por sus fosas nasales y le llenaba los pulmones. Y el sabor… oh, aquel sabor. Sasuke sabía a chocolate, como si acabase de comer una chocolatina. Sintió deseos de devorarlo.

Naruto reparo en que estaba aferrándose con los puños a la teja mojada. De una en una, sin interrumpir el beso, separo las manos de la camiseta de Sasuke y las coloco alrededor de su cuello, permitiéndole acomodarse más plenamente contra él, desde el hombro hasta la rodilla.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso lo excitara de aquella forma? Pero no era un simple beso, Sasuke empleaba todo su cuerpo, rozándole los pezones contra su pecho hasta que la fricción los hizo duros y sensibles, moviendo el bulto que formaba su erección contra el de él en un ritmo lento y sutil que todos modos resultaba más potente que una ola marina.

Naruto oyo el sonido salvaje y ahogado que surgio de su propia garganta e intento trepar por el cuerpo de Sasuke, elevarse hasta una posición en la que aquel bulto surtiera el máximo efecto. Estaba ardiendo, abrasado de calor, medio enlñoquecido por aquel súbito embate de necesidad y frustración sexual.

Sasuke todavía sostenía la manguera en una mano. Rodeo a Naruto con los brazos y lo levanto los pocos centímetros que hacían falta. El chorro de agua se arqueo peligrosamente, salpico a Kyuubi y lo hizo saltar a un lado con un bufido de enfado, luego choco contra el coche y los empapo aún más a ellos dos. Pero a Naruto no le importó. Tenía la lengua de Sasuke dentro de su boca y las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y aquel bulto estaba justo donde quería que estuviera.

Sasuke se movió (otro de aquellos roces sutiles) y Naruto estuvo a punto de alcanzar el clímax allí mismo. Hundio las uñas en la espalda de Sasuke y emitio un sonido gutural al tiempo que se arqueaba en sus brazos.

Sasuke aparto su boca de la de él. Estaba jadeante, con una expresión ardiente y salvaje en los ojos.

—Vamos adentro —dijo en un tono tan grave y ronco que casi resultó ininteligible, poco más que un gruñido.

—No —gimió Naruto—. ¡No te pares! —Oh, Dios estaba cerca, muy cerca. Volvió a arquearse contra él.

— ¡Por Dios santo! —Sasuke cerró los ojos. Apenas podía reprimir una expresión contraída por el deseo—. Naruto, no puedo follarte aquí fuera. Tenemos que entrar.

¿Follar? ¿Dentro?

¡Dios del cielo, estaba a punto de hacerlo con él y aún no había empezado a tomar la píldora!

— ¡Espera! —chilló preso del pánico, empujando contra sus hombros y desenrollando las piernas para ponerse a dar patadas—. ¡Para! ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Que pare? —dijo él, desconcertado—. ¡Pero si no hace ni un segundo me has dicho que no pare!

—He cambiado de idea. —Aún seguía empujándolo en los hombros. Aún seguía sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

— ¡No puedes cambiar de idea! —Ya parecía desesperado.

—Sí que puedo.

— ¿Tienes herpes?

—No.

— ¿Sífilis?

—No.

— ¿Gonorrea?

—No.

— ¿Sida?

— ¡No!

—Entonces no puedes cambiar de idea.

—Lo que tengo es un óvulo maduro.

Aquello era probablemente una mentira. Una mentira casi con toda seguridad. Era muy probable que fuera verdad al día siguiente por sus dias fértiles, a los donceles tenían unos dias que eran completamente fértiles y permanecían casi todo el tiempo mojados (sin tener el pene totalmente erecto pero con gotas de pre-semen) y antes los días antes de que eso ocurriera eran todo lo contrario, de modo que aquel pequeño óvulo ya había dejado de ser viable hacía mucho, pero no deseaba arriesgarse a una posible descendencia. Si quedaba algo de vida en el espiral de ADN, el esperma de Sasuke se lanzaría por él. Había cosas que eran hechos comprobados.

Lo del óvulo maduro hizo detenerse a Sasuke. Tras meditar sobre ello, sugirió:

—Puedo utilizar un condón.

Él lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo menos, eso esperaba hacer. Hasta el momento Sasuke continuaba notablemente intacto.

—Los condones sólo tienen una tasa de éxito de entre un noventa y un noventa y cuatro por ciento, lo cual significa que, como mínimo, su índice de fallos es del seis por ciento.

—Bueno, eso es una probabilidad muy remota.

Otra mirada fulminante.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si siquiera uno de tus pequeños merodeadores asaltase a mi chico?

—Que se liarían el uno con el otro y pelarían igual que dos gatos salvajes dentro de un saco.

—Eso es. Igual que hemos hecho nosotros.

Sasuke compuso una expresión de horror. Soltó a Naruto y dio un paso atrás.

—Estarían dentro del saco antes de presentarse el uno al otro siquiera.

—Nosotros no nos hemos presentado —se sintió impulsado a señalar Naruto.

—Mierda. —Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara—. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ya sé quién eres, me lo ha dicho la señora Miyamoto. Yo me llamo Naruto Namikaze.

—Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho ella. Hasta me ha dicho cómo se escribe tu nombre.

¿Pero cómo demonios podía saber eso la señora Miyamoto?

—Iba a ser Rikuto —explicó—, pero en la partida de nacimiento lo registraron mal, no se sabe que paso, y mi madre decidió que le gustaba tal cual.

—A mí me gusta más Naruto —dijo Sasuke—. Te sienta bien. ¿Y cuál es ese problema que tienes con...? ¿Quién era? Ah, sí. Ino, Deidara, todo el mundo en el trabajo, los reporteros y Kyuubi. ¿Por qué tienes problemas con los reporteros?

Naruto quedó impresionado por la memoria que tenía. El mismo no habría sido capaz de repetir una lista de nombres que le hubieran gritado mientras lo mojaban con agua fría.

—Ino es mi hermana mayor. Está furiosa conmigo porque mi madre me pidió a mí que cuidara de Kyuubi y ella quería hacerse cargo de ese honor. Deidara es mi hermano. Está furioso conmigo porque mi padre me pidió a mí, en vez de él, que cuidara de su coche. Y Kyuubi ya sabes quién es.

Sasuke miró más allá de él.

—Es el gato que está pisando tu coche.

— ¡Cómo...!

Naruto se volvió horrorizado. Kyuubi estaba pisoteando todo el capó del Viper. Lo apartó de un empujón antes de que él tuviera tiempo de esquivarlo, y lo devolvió indignado al interior de la casa. Acto seguido regresó corriendo al coche y se inclinó para inspeccionar el capó en busca del menor arañazo.

—Me parece que a ti tampoco te gusta ver un gato encima de tu coche —dijo Sasuke con un gesto de suficiencia.

Nauto intentó lanzarle otra mirada fulminante, aunque se había fijado en que lo del óvulo ya había conseguido fulminarlo bastante.

—No se puede comparar mi coche con el tuyo —gruñó, y después observó sorprendido el camino de entrada vacío. No había ningún Pontiac marrón. Pero Sasuke estaba allí—. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

—El Pontiac no es mío. Es propiedad de la ciudad.

Naruto se sintió débil de puro alivio. Gracias a Dios. Habría supuesto un duro golpe para su autoestima si se hubiera acostado con el propietario de aquel desecho. Por otra parte, tal vez necesitara servirse del Pontiac como freno mental para sus impulsos sexuales. Si lo hubiera visto allí aparcado, probablemente el episodio que acababa de tener lugar no se habría ido tanto de las manos.

— ¿Y cómo has venido a casa? —le preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—Tengo mi todoterreno guardado en el garaje. Así no se ensucia de polvo ni de polen, ni de cagadas de pájaros.

— ¿Un todoterreno? ¿Qué todoterreno?

—Un Chevy.

— ¿Con tracción en las cuatro ruedas? —Le parecía el típico dueño de un vehículo cuatro por cuatro.

Él rió con cierta suficiencia.

— ¿Es que los hay de otra clase?

—Cielos —suspiró—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—No hasta que terminemos nuestras negociaciones.

— ¿Qué negociaciones?

—Negociaciones sobre cuándo vamos a terminar lo que acabamos de empezar.

Naruto lo miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no vas a permitirme ver tu todoterreno hasta que acceda a acostarme contigo?

—Exacto.

— ¡Estás loco si crees que yo tengo tantas ganas de ver tu todoterreno!

—Es de color rojo.

—Cielos —gimió Naruto.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—O accedes, o nada.

— ¿No quieres pensarlo mejor?

—He dicho que debemos negociar una cita, no que tengamos que hacerlo ahora. No podrías pagarme con nada el hecho de que yo me acerque a tu óvulo.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

—Te enseñaré mi generador si tú me enseñas tu todoterreno.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No hay trato.

No había hablado a nadie del coche de su padre. Que sus amigos supieran, su padre simplemente estaba obsesionado con el sedán de la familia. Pero se trataba de la pieza de negociación más interesante de todas, el as que uno tiene guardado en la manga, el que proporciona una ganancia segura. Además, Sasuke era policía; seguramente no pasaría nada por meterlo a él en el ajo, así sabría que su garaje necesitaba protección a todas horas. El seguro del coche ascendía a una fortuna, pero también se trataba de un vehículo irreemplazable.

—Te dejaré ver el coche de mi padre si tú me dejas ver tu todoterreno —dijo con aire malicioso.

A pesar de sí mismo, Sasuke lo observó con interés. Probablemente la expresión que vio en él le reveló que el coche de su padre se salía de lo común.

— ¿De qué marca es?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—No doy esa información en público.

Sasuke se inclinó y le acercó el oído.

—Susúrramela.

Naruto apretó la boca contra su oído y se sintió desfallecer al percibir el cálido aroma masculino que flotó hasta sus fosas nasales. Susurró dos palabras.

Sasuke se irguió de manera tan brusca que chocó contra la nariz de él.

— ¡Vaya!

Naruto se frotó la nariz dolorido.

—Déjame verlo —dijo él con la voz ronca.

Él se cruzó de brazos en una imitación de la anterior postura de Sasuke.

— ¿Cerramos el trato? Tú ves el coche de mi padre, y yo veo tu todoterreno.

— ¡Diablos, hasta puedes conducir mi todoterreno! —Se volvió y miró hacia el garaje de Naruto como si fuera el Santo Grial—. ¿Está ahí dentro?

—Sano y salvo.

— ¿Es un original? ¿No es una copia?

—Original.

—Dios —jadeó, dirigiéndose ya hacia el garaje.

—Voy por la llave. —Naruto corrió al interior de la casa en busca de la llave del candado, y al regresar encontró a Sasuke esperando con impaciencia.

—Ten cuidado de abrir la puerta sólo lo justo para entrar —le advirtió—. No quiero que se vea desde la calle.

—Sí, sí. —Sasuke tomó la llave y la introdujo en el candado.

Entraron en el oscuro garaje, y Naruto buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Se encendieron las luces del techo e iluminaron un bulto bajo y alargado cubierto por una loneta.

— ¿Cómo lo consiguió? —preguntó Sasuke medio susurrando, como si estuvieran dentro de una iglesia, al tiempo que buscaba con la mano el borde de la funda de tela.

—Formaba parte del equipo que lo desarrolló.

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

—¿Tu padre es Minato Namikaze?

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

—Dios mío —suspiró él, y levantó la lona.

Un grave gemido salió de su garganta. Naruto sabía bien qué estaba sintiendo. Él siempre se quedaba sin aliento al contemplar aquel automóvil, y eso que lo conocía de toda la vida.

No era particularmente llamativo. En aquella época la pintura de los coches no era tan brillante como la de hoy en día. Era una especie de gris plateado, austero, sin los lujos que hoy dan por sentado los consumidores. No había ningún posavasos a la vista.

—Dios mío —repitió Sasuke, inclinándose para observar los instrumentos. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar el coche. La mayoría de la gente, un noventa y nueve por ciento, no habría podido resistirse, algunos habrían sido lo bastante descarados como para pasar una pierna por encima de la baja carrocería y deslizarse en el asiento del conductor. Sasuke trató el coche con la reverencia que merecía, y Naruto experimentó una extraña sensación que le oprimió el corazón. Sintió un ligero vahído, y todo empezó a volverse borroso excepto el rostro de Sasuke. Se concentró en respirar, parpadeando rápidamente, y al cabo de un momento el mundo volvió a encajar en su sitio.

Cielos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sasuke cubrió de nuevo el coche con la misma ternura con que una madre cubriría a un niño dormido. Sin pronunciar palabra, se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se las tendió a Naruto.

Él las cogió y luego se miró la ropa.

—Estoy mojado.

—Ya lo sé —replicó él—. Me he fijado en tus pezones.

Naruto lo miró boquiabierto y se apresuró a colocar las manos encima de las pertinentes porciones de su camiseta mojada.

— ¿Por qué no has dicho algo? —exclamó acalorado.

Sasuke emitió un sonido burlón.

— ¿Crees que estoy loco?

— ¡Te mereces que conduzca tu todoterreno sin cambiarme de ropa!

Él se alzó de hombros.

—Después de haberme dejado ver este coche, más tus pezones, creo que te lo debo.

Él quiso alegar que no le había dejado ver sus pezones, que él los había mirado sin permiso; pero entonces se acordó de que él había visto mucho más que los pezones de él aquella mañana, y decidió no sacar el tema a colación.

Como si él fuera a darle a elegir.

—Además —señaló—, tú me has visto la polla. Eso tiene que valer más puntos que los pezones.

—Ja —respondió Naruto—. El valor está en el ojo del que mira. Y yo te dije que te taparas, si recuerdas.

— ¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevabas mirando?

—Sólo lo suficiente para llamar a la señora Miyamoto para que me diera tu número —replicó él en tono ofendido, porque era la verdad. ¿Y qué si había tenido que charlar un minuto con la señora Miyamoto?—. Y por lo visto, a ti no te pareció que fuera tan importante como para taparlo. No, lo exhibiste por ahí como si fueras a echar una carrera.

—Pretendía excitarte.

— ¡Nada de eso! No sabías que yo estaba mirando.

Él enarcó una ceja.

Naruto le lanzó las llaves.

— ¡Ya no pienso conducir tu todoterreno ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas! ¡Seguro que tiene piojos dentro! Grosero, asqueroso... repugnante exhibicionista de penes...

Sasuke atrapó las llaves con una sola mano.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no te excitaste?

Naruto iba a contestarle que no había experimentado ni una pizca de excitación, pero su lengua se negó a pronunciar lo que habría sido la mentira más grande de toda su vida.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ya decía yo.

Sólo había una forma de recuperar la ventaja. Naruto apoyó las manos en las caderas y dejó que sus pezones pujaran contra la tela mojada la camiseta. Igual que un misil guiado por láser, la mirada de Sasuke se clavó en la pechera de la camiseta. Naruto lo vio tragar saliva.

—Estás jugando sucio —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

Naruto soltó una risita a modo de venganza por la risita de él.

—Acuérdate de eso —le dijo, y dio media vuelta para salir del garaje.

Él pasó a su lado.

—Voy yo primero —dijo—. Quiero ver cómo sales a la luz del sol.

Naruto volvió a ponerse las manos encima de los pezones.

—Aguafiestas —musitó Sasuke al tiempo que se colaba por la estrecha abertura. Pero entonces volvió a entrar, tan bruscamente que Naruto chocó contra él.

—Tienes dos problemas —le dijo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Primero, te has dejado el grifo del agua abierto, con lo cual te van a clavar en la factura.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro. A aquellas alturas, el camino de entrada debía de estar inundado. Era obvio que Sasuke lo había descentrado del todo, de lo contrario no habría sido tan descuidado.

— ¿Cuál es el segundo problema?

—Tienes el patio lleno de esos reporteros de los que hablabas.

—Oh, mierda —gimió Naruto.


	11. Capitulo 11

Sasuke manejó bien la situación. Salió del garaje y cerró tras de sí el candado para que ningún reportero especialmente curioso pudiera escudriñar el interior y ver a Naruto, aunque éste pensaba más bien que estaba protegiendo el coche más que a él. Escuchó junto a la puerta cómo Sasuke iba hasta el Viper y decía:

—Perdonen, pero tengo que acercarme a ese grifo para cortar el agua. Apártense, por favor.

Fue extraordinariamente educado. Naruto se preguntó por qué nunca era tan educado cuando hablaba con él. Naturalmente, el tono que había empleado era más una orden que un ruego, pero aun así...

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Deseamos entrevistar a Naruto Namikaze acerca de la Lista —dijo una voz extraña.

—Yo no conozco a Naruto Namikaze —mintió Sasuke.

—Vive aquí. Según los datos que nos constan, adquirió esta casa hace unas semanas.

—Se equivocan. Soy yo quien compró esta casa hace unas semanas. Mierda, deben de haber cometido un error al registrar la escritura. Tendré que subsanar ese problema.

— ¿No vive aquí Naruto Namikaze?

—Ya le he dicho que no conozco a Naruto Namikaze. Ahora, si no les importa, tengo que continuar lavando el coche.

—Pero...

—Tal vez debiera presentarme —dijo Sasuke en un tono repentinamente suave—. Soy el detective Uchiha, y esto es una propiedad privada. Están aquí sin permiso. ¿Hace falta que sigamos con esta conversación?

Era evidente que no. Naruto permaneció inmóvil mientras oía varios motores arrancar y alejarse. Fue un milagro que los reporteros no lo hubieran oído a él y a Sasuke hablar en el interior del garaje; debían de estar hablando entre ellos. La verdad era que Sasuke y él estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que no oyeron llegar a los periodistas.

Aguardó a que Sasuke viniese a abrir la puerta del garaje. Pero no lo hizo. Oyó un chapoteo de agua y alguien que silbaba sin entonar.

Aquel tipejo estaba lavando su coche.

—Más vale que lo hagas como Dios manda —dijo apretando los dientes—. Si dejas que se seque el jabón, te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Aguardó impotente, sin atreverse a chillar ni golpear la puerta por si todavía quedaba por allí algún reportero. Si alguno de ellos tenía medio cerebro, se habría imaginado que aunque Sasuke hubiera podido encajar dentro del Viper, de ninguna manera se habría gastado tanto dinero en comprarse un coche que tendría que conducir con las rodillas levantadas a la altura de las orejas. Los Viper no estaban pensados para tipos altos con pinta de jugador de defensa de fútbol. A él le iba mejor un todoterreno. Pensó en el Chevy rojo con tracción en las cuatro ruedas y empezó a hacer pucheros. Él estuvo a punto de comprarse uno, antes de enamorarse del Viper.

No llevaba puesto el reloj, pero calculaba que había transcurrido más de una hora, más bien una hora y media, hasta que Sasuke abrió la puerta. El crepúsculo estaba cediendo paso a la noche y ya tenía la camiseta seca; todo ese tiempo había esperado con impaciencia a ser liberada.

—Te lo has tomado con mucha calma —masculló al salir del garaje.

—Bienvenido —replicó Sasuke—. He terminado de lavar tu coche, y luego le he dado cera y le he sacado brillo.

—Gracias. ¿Lo has hecho correctamente?

Corrió a ver el coche, pero no había luz suficiente para distinguir posibles churretones. Sasuke no se ofendió por su falta de fe, sino que dijo:

— ¿Quieres hablarme de los reporteros?

—No. Quiero olvidarme de todo eso.

—No creo que puedas. Regresarán en cuanto comprueben los datos y descubran que yo soy el dueño de la casa de al lado, lo cual ocurrirá a primera hora de la mañana.

—Para entonces ya estaré trabajando.

—Naruto —le dijo él, y esa vez empleó su tono de policía.

Él suspiró y se sentó en los peldaños del porche.

—Es por esa estúpida lista.

Sasuke se acomodó junto a él y estiró sus largas piernas.

— ¿Qué estúpida lista?

—La del hombre perfecto.

Aquello atrajo su atención.

— ¿Esa lista? ¿La que ha salido en el periódico?

Naruto asintió.

— ¿La escribiste tú?

—No exactamente. Yo soy uno de los cuatro amigos que confeccionaron la lista. Todo este revuelo es accidental. Se suponía que nadie iba a ver la lista, pero se filtró en el boletín de la empresa y ahora está incluso en Internet, y a partir de ahí se ha ido formando una bola de nieve. —Cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas levantadas y apoyó la cabeza en ellos—. Es un verdadero lío. No debe de haber ninguna otra noticia interesante, para que hayan prestado tanta atención a la lista. He rezado para que se produjera un desastre en la Bolsa.

—Muérdete la lengua.

—Sólo una caída temporal.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Sasuke al cabo de un minuto—. ¿Qué tiene de interesante esa lista? «Fiel, agradable, con un trabajo.» Vaya cosa.

—Hay más de lo que se ha publicado en el periódico —dijo Naruto con pesadumbre.

— ¿Más? ¿Cómo qué?

—Ya sabes. Más.

Sasuke reflexionó un momento, y luego dijo con cautela:

— ¿Más físico?

—Más físico —asintió Naruto.

Otra pausa.

— ¿Cuánto más?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Pues lo miraré en Internet.

—Muy bien. Hazlo. Yo no quiero hablar de ello.

La enorme mano de Sasuke se apoyó en su nuca y apretó.

—No puede ser tan malo.

—Sí puede. Kiba podría terminar divorciándose por culpa de esto. Ino y Deidara están furiosos conmigo porque los estoy dejando en mal lugar.

—Tenía entendido que estaban furiosos por lo del gato y el coche.

—Y así es. Se están sirviendo del gato y del coche como pretexto para enfadarse todavía más por la lista.

—Me da la sensación de que son un problema.

—Pero son familia, y yo los quiero. —Hundió los hombros—. Voy por tu dinero.

— ¿Qué dinero?

—Por las palabrotas.

— ¿Vas a pagarme?

—Es lo único honrado que puedo hacer. Pero ahora que conoces la nueva regla sobre provocarme para que diga tacos, ésta es la única vez que te pago cuando es culpa tuya. Setenta y cinco centavos, ¿no? Dos antes, y otro cuando viste a los reporteros.

—Me parece bien.

Naruto fue al interior de la casa y sacó setenta y cinco centavos. Se le habían acabado las monedas de cuarto de dólar, de modo que tendría que pagarle en monedas más pequeñas. Cuando volvió, Sasuke aún estaba sentado en los escalones, pero se levantó para guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo.

— ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar, tal vez a cenar?

Naruto soltó un resoplido.

—Venga ya.

—Eso es justo lo que había imaginado. Está bien, entonces, ¿quieres salir a tomar algo?

Naruto lo pensó un momento. El hecho de aceptar tenía sus pros y sus contras. La ventaja más clara era que no tendría que cenar solo, si es que tuviera ganas de tomarse la molestia de preparar algo, lo cual no era el caso. El mayor inconveniente radicaba en el hecho de pasar más tiempo con él. Pasar tiempo con Sasuke podía ser peligroso. Lo único que la había salvado antes era que no se estaban en un lugar privado.

Si se estaba a solas con él dentro de su todoterreno, nadie sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Por otra parte, le gustaría subirse a aquel todoterreno...

—No te estoy pidiendo que resuelvas cuál es el sentido de la vida —dijo él irritado—. ¿Quieres tomar una hamburguesa o no?

—Si voy, no puedes tocarme —lo advirtió Naruto.

Él levantó ambas manos.

—Lo juro. Ya te dije que no puedes pagarme con nada el hecho de que yo me acerque a ese óvulo tuyo devorador de esperma. Y bien, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a tomar la píldora?

— ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacerlo?

—Yo soy el que dice que deberías tomarla.

—Tú no te acerques a mí, y no tendrás que preocuparte por ello. —Por nada del mundo iba a decirle que ya tenía pensado empezar a tomar la píldora. Se había olvidado de llamar a la clínica, pero lo haría a primera hora de la mañana.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente.

—No se te está dando mal, nene, pero estamos al final del noveno saque y yo voy ganando por diez a cero. Lo único que te queda por hacer es aceptar sin rechistar.

Si cualquier otro hombre le hubiera dicho eso, le habría devuelto su ego deshecho en pedazos. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era entretenerlo.

— ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de batear?

—Sí, pero van dos abajo y un recuento de tres-cero.

—Aún puedo hacer una carrera completa.

—No tienes muchas posibilidades.

Naruto gruñó ante aquel gesto de desprecio por su resistencia.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Diablos. Estás convirtiendo esto en una competición, ¿no es así?

—Eres tú el que ha empezado. Final del noveno y ganando por diez a cero, qué capullo.

—Eso es otro cuarto de dólar.

—Capullo no es un taco.

—Es un... —Se interrumpió a sí mismo y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro—. No importa. Me has desviado del tema. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo, sí o no?

—Prefiero ramen antes que una hamburguesa.

Otro suspiro.

—Conforme. Iremos a un japones.

—Me gusta el sitio ese de Twelve Mile Road.

—De acuerdo —chilló Sasuke.

Naruto le obsequió una sonrisa radiante.

—Voy a cambiarme.

—Yo también. Cinco minutos.

Naruto se apresuró a entrar en la casa, muy consciente de que él también se estaba dando prisa. No lo creía capaz de cambiarse de ropa en cinco minutos, ¿eh? Pues ahora vería. Se desnudó completamente de camino al dormitorio. Kyuubi le siguió los pasos maullando en tono lastimero. Hacía largo rato que había pasado su hora de cenar. Se puso unos calzoncillos secos, se puso por la cabeza un buzo rojo y de manga corta, se enfundó unos vaqueros blancos y se calzó unas sandalias. Luego corrió de vuelta a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Kyuubi, la volcó en su plato, agarró la maleta y salió por la puerta justo en el momento en que Sasuke saltaba del porche de su cocina y se encaminaba hacia el garaje.

—Llegas tarde —dijo él.

—No es verdad. Además, tú sólo has tenido que cambiarte de ropa. Yo me he cambiado de ropa y he dado de comer al gato.

Sasuke tenía un garaje con puerta moderna. Apretó el botón del mando a distancia que llevaba en la mano y la hoja se deslizó hacia arriba como una seda. Naruto suspiró, asaltado por un caso grave de envidia de puerta de garaje. A continuación, a la luz que se encendió automáticamente al abrirse la puerta, vio el monstruo rojo y reluciente. Tubos de escape gemelos y cromados. Barra antivuelco cromada. Unos neumáticos tan grandes que habría tenido que introducirse de un brinco en el asiento si Sasuke no hubiera colocado también unas barras cromadas para ayudar a los que no habían sido agraciados con la misma longitud de pierna que él.

—Oh —jadeó Naruto al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos—. Esto es justamente lo que yo quería, hasta que vi el Viper.

—Asientos deslizantes —dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja—. Si eres bueno, cuando estés tomando la pildora y tengas esos óvulos controlados, te permitiré que me seduzcas dentro del coche.

Naruto logró no reaccionar. Gracias a Dios él no se dio cuenta de lo tenue que era su autocontrol, si bien fue la idea de seducirlo a él más que el lugar lo que la revolucionó de nuevo.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —quiso saber Sasuke.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Maldición —dijo él al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con ambas manos y lo izaba sin esfuerzo al interior de la cabina—. Ahora sí estoy preocupado.

El plan de Temari no había funcionado. Kiba se enfrentó a lo inevitable después de que llamara el tercer reportero. Dios, ¿hasta cuándo duraría todo aquello? ¿Qué tenía de fascinante aquella lista absurda? Aunque Shino no opinaba que tuviera nada de fascinante, pensó deprimido. Por lo visto, ya nada le parecía fascinante, a no ser que fuera algo ocurrido en el trabajo. Era un hombre muy divertido cuando eran novios, siempre riendo y gastando bromas. ¿Dónde estaba ahora aquel chico tan alegre?

Ni siquiera se veían mucho, últimamente. Él trabajaba de ocho a cinco, él de tres a once. Cuando Shino llegaba a casa, él estaba dormido. Shino no se levantaba hasta después de que él se hubiera ido a trabajar. Lo más revelador, en opinión de Kiba, era que Shino no tenía necesidad de trabajar en aquel turno de tres a once; lo había escogido él. Si su intención era no acercarse a él, desde luego había logrado su objetivo.

Tal vez su matrimonio ya estuviera acabado y simplemente no se había enfrentado a la idea. Tal vez Shino no quisiera tener hijos porque sabía que el matrimonio estaba a punto de naufragar.

Aquella idea le provocó un hondo dolor en el pecho. Amaba a Shino. Mejor dicho, amaba a la persona que sabía que era, detrás de aquel exterior desabrido que era lo único que había visto en los últimos años. Si se encontraba adormilado o pensando en otra cosa y él le venía a la mente, el rostro que veía era el del Shino joven y risueño, el hombre del que se enamoró desesperadamente en el instituto.

Amaba al Shino vehemente, amable, naturalista y cariñoso que le había hecho el amor, la primera vez para ambos, en el asiento trasero del Oldsmobile de su padre. Amaba al hombre que le había llevado una rosa roja el día de su primer aniversario porque no podía permitirse comprarle una docena.

No amaba al hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo sin decirle «te quiero» que ya no se acordaba de cuándo había sido la última vez.

Kiba se sentía profundamente desvalido en comparación con su amigo y amigas. Si alguien intentaba engatusar a Temri, ésta lo mandaba a paseo de un bufido y se buscaba otro que lo sustituyera... en su cama. Hinata sufría a causa de Kimimaru, pero no lo esperaba en casa sentada, sino que continuaba adelante con su vida. Y en cuanto a Naruto... Naruto era una persona completa en un sentido en el que Kiba sabía que no lo sería nunca. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le deparara el destino, Narurto lo recibía con valentía y humor. Ninguno sabía el dolor que llevaba él sufriendo por Shino en silencio durante más de dos años.

Odiaba su propia debilidad. ¿Qué sucedería si Shino y él se separaran? Tendrían que vender la casa, y a él la encantaba su casa, pero daba igual. Podía vivir en un apartamento. Naruto había vivido varios años en uno. Kiba podría vivir solo, si bien nunca lo había hecho. Aprendería a hacerlo todo solo. Tendría un gato... no, un perro, para tener protección. Y volvería a salir con hombres. ¿Cómo se sentiría al estar con un hombre que no lo insultase a una cada vez que abriera la boca?

Cuando sonó el teléfono, supo que era Shino. Mantuvo la mano firme al levantar el auricular.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —fueron sus primeras palabras. Tenía la respiración agitada, lo cual le indicó a Kiba que estaba enfurecido.

—No, creo que no —respondió él con calma.

—Me has convertido en el hazmerreír de la fábrica...

—Si alguien se ha reído, es porque tú se lo has permitido —lo interrumpió Kiba —No pienso hablar de esto contigo por teléfono. Si quieres hablar conmigo en tono civilizado cuando vengas a casa, te esperaré levantado. Pero si tienes la intención de ponerte a gritar como un basilisco, tengo cosas mejores que hacer antes que escucharte a ti.

Shino le colgó.

Ahora la mano le tembló ligeramente al depositar el auricular. Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si él creía que iba a suplicarle que lo perdonara, estaba tristemente equivocado. Llevaba dos años viviendo según las condiciones de Shino, y había sido muy desgraciado. Quizá fuera el momento de vivir su vida según las condiciones de él. Si perdía a Shino, por lo menos podría aferrarse al respeto por sí mismo.

Media hora más tarde sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

Kiba fue a cogerlo con el ceño fruncido. No creía que Shino fuera a llamarlo otra vez, pero a lo mejor, después de haber reflexionado sobre lo que él le había dicho, sabía que esta vez no iba a irse ignorando sus gritos.

—Diga.

— ¿Cuál de los cuatro eres tú?

Frunció el ceño al oír aquel susurro fantasmal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién llama?

— ¿Eres la A? ¿La B? ¿Cuál eres tú?

—Váyase al cuerno —exclamó el nuevo Kiba, y colgó el teléfono de golpe.


	12. Capitulo 12

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto saltó de la cama temprano, decidido a marcharse a trabajar antes de que apareciese Sasuke. Aunque el corazón se le aceleraba por la emoción de pensar en volver a fintar con él, la cabeza le decía que era muy posible que Sasuke hubiera consultado la lista en Internet la noche anterior, al regresar a casa después de haberse atiborrado de ramen. Sasuke era peor que un pit bull a la hora de soltar una cosa, y no había dejado de pincharlo para que le revelara el resto del contenido de la lista. Naruto no quería de ningún modo saber lo que opinaba él de todo lo que había más allá del punto siete de la lista.

Estaba ya saliendo por la puerta a la intempestiva hora de las siete de la mañana cuando vio que su contestador automático estaba otra vez lleno de mensajes. Fue a pulsar el botón de borrado, pero titubeó. Dado que sus padres estaban de viaje, podía suceder cualquier cosa: Uno de ellos podía ponerse enfermo, o podía ser que se diera algún otro tipo de urgencia. ¿Quién sabe? También era posible que hubieran llamado Ino o Deidara para pedir disculpas.

—No caerá esa breva —murmuró al tiempo que oprimía el botón de lectura.

Había tres mensajes de tres periodistas, uno de prensa y otro de televisión, que solicitaban una entrevista. Dos que habían colgado, seguidos el uno del otro. La sexta llamada era de Hokuto Tsunematsu, que se presentó como hermana de Sakura Haruno. Su voz tenía los tonos melosos y modulados de un locutor de televisión, y lo informó de que la encantaría reservarle una entrevista en Buenos días, América para hablar de la Lista, que estaba literalmente barriendo el país. El séptimo mensaje era de la revista People, que le solicitaba lo mismo.

Naruto luchó para contener la creciente histeria que lo invadió al escuchar a otros tres que colgaron. Quienquiera que fuese había esperado mucho tiempo, en silencio, antes de colgar. Idiota.

Borró las llamadas; no tenía intención de devolver ninguna de ellas. Aquella situación había pasado de ser tonta para convertirse en algo completamente ridículo.

Consiguió salir del camino de entrada sin toparse con Sasuke, lo cual quería decir que la mañana comenzaba de manera apacible. Se sentía tan bien que sintonizó la radio en una emisora de música country y escuchó a los Dixie Chicks cantar que Earl tenía que morir. Incluso tarareó él mismo la canción, y se preguntó si Sasuke el policía opinaría que la muerte de Earl era un homicidio justificado. Tal vez pudieran hasta discutir del tema.

Supo que estaba obsesionado cuando la idea de discutir con Sasuke le resultaba más emocionante que, pongamos, ganar un premio a la lotería. Jamás había conocido a nadie que no sólo no parpadease ante algo que dijera él, sino que además fuera capaz de seguirlo (verbalmente) sin romper a sudar. Era algo muy liberador, el hecho de poder decir algo y que él no se sorprendiera. A veces tenía la sensación de que Sasuke disfrutaba provocándolo. Era engreído, irritante, macho, inteligente y tremendamente sexy. Y mostraba la debida reverencia hacia el coche de su padre, además de haber lavado y encerado bastante bien el Viper.

Tenía que empezar a tomarse la pildora, y rápido.

Encontró más reporteros frente a las puertas de Hammerstead. Alguien debía de haberles pasado información acerca de qué automóvil conducía él, porque comenzaron a destellar los flashes de las cámaras cuando frenó la marcha para que el guarda levantase la barrera. Éste le dijo con una sonrisa:

— ¿Quieres llevarme a dar un paseo y ver si cumplo los requisitos?

—Ya te llamo yo —replicó Naruto—. Tengo la agenda llena hasta dentro de dos años y medio.

—Ya, claro —dijo él con un guiño.

Era tan temprano que el pasillo verde vómito estaba vacío. Sin embargo, no era tan temprano como para que no se le hubieran adelantado algunos de los pirados. Se detuvo a leer el nuevo cartel del ascensor: RECUERDA: PRIMERO LO SAQUEAS, LUEGO LE PRENDES FUEGO. LOS QUE NO CUMPLAN ESTA NORMA SERÁN SUSPENDIDOS DEL EQUIPO DE ASALTO. Bueno, ya se sentía mejor. Un día sin cartel en el ascensor era algo terrible que soportar.

Llegó a su oficina antes de darse cuenta de que los reporteros y el guarda no lo habían molestado. Ellos no eran importantes. Era mucho más interesante su batalla con Sasuke, sobre todo desde que ambos sabían a donde conducía. Nunca había tenido una aventura, pero se imaginó que la que tuviera con Sasuke iba a chamuscar las sábanas. No era que tuviera la intención de ponérselo fácil; Sasuke iba a tener que luchar para hacerlo suyo, incluso aunque ya estuviera tomando la pildora. Era por principio. Además, resultaría divertido frustrarlo un poco.

Sakura Haruno también había ido temprano a trabajar.

—Oh, estupendo —dijo, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Naruto sentado a su mesa—. Necesito hablar contigo, y tenía la esperanza de que llegases temprano para charlar sin público alrededor.

Naruto gruñó para sus adentros. Veía perfectamente lo que se le avecinaba.

—Anoche me llamó Hoku-chan —comenzó Sakura—. Ya sabes, mi hermana. Bueno, pues es que ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto contigo, y ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Quiere llevarte a su programa! ¡Buenos días, América! ¿No es emocionante? Bueno, a vosotros cuatro, naturalmente, pero yo le he dicho que probablemente serías tú el portavoz del grupo.

—Ah... Creo que no tenemos portavoz —dijo Naruto, un poco perplejo por la suposición de Sakura.

—Oh. Bueno, si lo haces tú, serás tú el portavoz.

Sakura parecía estar tan orgullosa que Naruto buscó una manera diplomática de decir «ni hablar».

—No sabía que tu hermana buscaba entrevistas para programas.

—Oh, no lo hace, pero ha hablado con la persona encargada de ese tema, que ha mostrado mucho interés también. Esto supondría un puntazo para Hoku-chan —le confió Sakura—. Corre el rumor de que las otras cadenas probablemente se pongan en contacto contigo hoy, por eso Hoku-chan quería adelantarse a ellas. Esto podría impulsar enormemente su carrera.

Lo cual significaba que si él, Naruto, no cooperaba, le echarían directamente la culpa de los posibles traspiés en la carrera de la hermana de Sakura.

—Puede que haya un problema —dijo Naruto con una expresión lo más contrita posible—. El marido de Kiba no está nada contento con toda esta publicidad...

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces acudid sólo tres al programa. En realidad, seguramente lo mejor sería que fueras tú solo...

—Hinata es mucho más guapa...

—Buen, sí, pero es muy joven. No posee tu autoridad.

Genial. Ahora poseía «autoridad».

Intentó valerse de aquella autoridad para infundir firmeza a su tono de voz.

—No sé. A mí tampoco me gusta toda esta publicidad. Preferiría que todo se olvidara poco a poco.

Sakura lo miró horrorizada.

— ¡No lo dirás en serio! ¿Es que no quieres ser rico y famoso?

—Rico, no me importaría. Famoso, no. Y no veo cómo el hecho de ir a Buenos días, América puede hacerme rico.

— ¡Podrías sacar un contrato para un libro! Uno de esos anticipos multimillonarios, ya sabes, como esos amigos que escribieron el libro sobre las reglas.

— ¡Sakura! —Gritó casi Naruto—. ¡Pon los pies en el suelo! ¿Cómo puede la Lista convertirse en un libro, a no ser que se dediquen trescientas páginas a hablar de la longitud del pene de un hombre?

— ¿Trescientas? —Sakura adoptó una expresión dubitativa—. Yo creo que sería suficiente con ciento cincuenta.

Naruto buscó a su alrededor algo con que propinarse un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Por favor, por favor di que sí a Hoku-chan—rogó Sakura juntando las manos en la clásica actitud de súplica.

En un ramalazo de inspiración, Naruto dijo:

—Tengo que hablar con los demás. Será el grupo entero, o nada.

—Pero si has dicho que Kiba…

—Hablaré con los demás —repitió Naruto.

Sakura puso cara de descontento, pero era evidente que reconoció parte de aquella misteriosa autoridad que creía que poseía Naruto.

—Pensaba que ibas a volverte loco de alegría —murmuró.

—Pues no es así. Me gusta tener mi intimidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué publicaste la Lista en el boletín?

—No fui yo. Temari se emborrachó y se lo contó todo a Tenten como se llame.

—Oh. —Sakura puso aún mayor cara de descontento, como si se diera cuenta de que Naruto estaba todavía menos emocionado por toda aquella situación de lo que ella había supuesto.

—Toda mi familia está furiosa conmigo por esto —se quejó Naruto.

A pesar de su desilusión, Sakura era una mujer agradable. Se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa de Naruto y cambió su expresión por otra de solidaridad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con ellos?

—Exactamente lo que yo pienso. Mi hermana dice que la he avergonzado y que ya no va a poder entrar en la iglesia con la cabeza alta, y mi sobrina de catorce años ha conseguido la transcripción completa en Internet, de modo que Ino también está enfadada por ese motivo. Mi hermano está furioso porque lo he avergonzado delante de los hombres de su trabajo...

—No veo cómo, a no ser que hayan hecho comparaciones unos con otros en los lavabos y él no haya dado la talla —comentó Sakura, tras lo cual soltó una risita.

—No quiero pensar en eso —dijo Naruto, y a continuación rió también. Se miraron el uno a la otra y rompieron a reír a carcajadas hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas.

A las nueve en punto llamaron a Naruto al despacho de su inmediato supervisor. Se llamaba Gai deWynter. Cada vez que oía pronunciar aquel apellido, creía estar soñando con Manderley. Siempre iba vestido con un estilo muy europeo, y había quien le había oído hablar con cierto acento británico. Además de eso era un gilipollas.

Algunas personas lo son por naturaleza; otras se lo ganan a pulso. Gai deWynter combinaba ambas cosas. No le ofreció a Naruto que tomara asiento, pero él se sentó de todos modos, con lo cual recibió un ceño fruncido por su atrevimiento. Sospechaba cuál era el motivo de aquella pequeña conferencia y quería estar cómodo mientras él lo machacaba.

—Joven Namikaze —comenzó, con una expresión peculiar, como si olfateara algo desagradable.

—Señor deWynter —repuso él.

Otro ceño fruncido, de lo cual Naruto dedujo que no era su turno de hablar.

—La situación que se vive a la entrada de la empresa se ha vuelto insostenible.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez, si usted probara con una orden judicial... —Dejó que la sugerencia surtiera efecto, pues sabía que él no poseía autoridad para conseguir dicha orden aunque hubiera razón para ello, lo cual dudaba. La «situación» no estaba poniendo en peligro a nadie, y los reporteros no estaban obstaculizando el paso de los empleados.

El ceño fruncido se transformó en una mirada de furia.

—Su inclinación a hacer chistes no es bien recibida. Sabe muy bien que esta situación es obra de usted. Resulta indecorosa y molesta, y la gente está descontenta.

Por «gente» debía entenderse «sus superiores».

— ¿Por qué es obra mía? —preguntó Naruto en tono manso.

—Esa vulgar Lista que ha escrito...

A lo mejor Shin Shinura y él habían sido separados al nacer, musitó Naruto para sí.

—La Lista no es mía más que lo es de Temari Sabaku. Ha sido producto de una colaboración.- ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo para que lo hicieran a él el único responsable de la Lista? Y una vez más, ¿qué era aquella misteriosa «autoridad»? Si gozaba de semejante poder, a lo mejor debía empezar a usarlo más a menudo. Podría hacer que la gente le permitiera pasar primero en las cajas del supermercado, o que su calle fuera la primera en limpiarse tras una nevada.

—Joven Namikaze —dijo Gai deWynter en tono dominante—. Por favor.

Aquello quería decir: por favor, no me tome por idiota. Pero ya era tarde; Naruto ya lo tomaba por idiota.

—Su vena de humor es muy apreciada —añadió—. Es posible que no sea usted el único que ha participado en esto, pero es innegable que ha sido el principal instigador. Por lo tanto, le corresponde a usted rectificar la situación.

Aunque pudiera quejarse de Tenten ante sus amigos, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a mencionar el nombre de otra persona a deWynter. Éste ya conocía los otros tres nombres. Si decidía creer que la mayor parte de la culpa era de él, no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien —dijo—. A la hora de comer saldré a la entrada y les diré que usted no aprueba toda esta publicidad y que quiere que despejen la propiedad de Hammerstead o de lo contrario ordenará que los detengan.

DeWynter parecía haberse tragado un pez.

—Ah... No me parece la mejor manera de resolver las cosas.

— ¿Qué sugiere usted?

Ahí quedaba eso. El semblante del supervisor quedó totalmente inexpresivo.

Naruto ocultó su alivio. Su ego habría quedado hecho trizas si deWynter hubiera sido capaz de pensar una solución factible cuando él no había sido capaz de sugerir una ni siquiera no factible.

—Ha llamado una persona del programa Buenos días, América —prosiguió Naruto—. La mandaré a hacer gárgaras. También se espera que llamen de la revista People, pero simplemente no atenderé la llamada. Toda esa publicidad gratis no puede ser buena para la empresa...

— ¿La televisión? ¿La televisión nacional? —preguntó débilmente deWynter. Estiró el cuello igual que un pavo—. Ah... Sería una oportunidad maravillosa, ¿no?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. No sabía si sería maravillosa o no, pero no se podía negar que era una oportunidad. Por supuesto, acababa de meterse él mismo en una encerrona; publicidad era precisamente lo que no quería. No cabía la menor duda de que tenía un grave defecto de personalidad, ya que no podía soportar permitir que Gai deWynter se impusiera a él en nada.

—Tal vez debiera proponer la idea a la autoridad que corresponda —sugirió al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento. Si tenía suerte, alguien de las altas esferas vetaría la idea.

DeWynter se debatía entre la emoción y la renuencia a permitir que él supiera que tenía que pedir permiso, como si Naruto no supiera exactamente cuál era su puesto y cuánta autoridad conllevaba el mismo. Se encontraba en el término medio de los mandos intermedios, y eso era todo lo que iba a dar de sí.

Nada más regresar a su mesa, Naruto convocó un consejo de guerra. Hinata, Temari y Kiba accedieron a reunirse para el almuerzo en el despacho de Temari.

Explicó la situación actual a Sakura y pasó el resto de la mañana, con la ayuda de Sakura, encajando y esquivando llamadas.

A la hora del almuerzo, los cuatro amigos, fortalecidos con una selección de galletas sin sal y refrescos sin azúcar, se congregaron en el despacho de Temari.

—Yo creo que podemos declarar la situación oficialmente fuera de control —dijo Naruto con pesadumbre, tras lo cual informó a todas acerca de la hermana de Sakura y de las llamadas que había recibido aquella mañana de la NBC y de la revista People, tal como había pre-dicho Sakura.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia Kiba.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—No me parece que merezca la pena tratar de apagar el fuego en este momento. Shino está enterado. Anoche no vino a casa.

—Oh, cariño —dijo Temari en tono compasivo alargando una mano para tocar a Kiba en el brazo—. Cuánto lo siento.

Kiba tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si se hubiera pasado la noche llorando, pero parecía tranquilo.

—Yo no lo siento —dijo—. Esto no ha hecho más que sacar las cosas a la luz. O me quiere o no me quiere. Si no me quiere, debe salir de mi vida inmediatamente y dejar ya de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Vaya —dijo Hinata, mirando a Kiba con el asombro dibujado en sus bellos ojos—. Ahí tú, pequeño.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Naruto a Temari—. ¿Has tenido algún problema con Brick?

Temari contestó con una sonrisa irónica, de estar de vuelta de todo:

—Con Brick siempre hay problemas. Digamos simplemente que ha reaccionado al estilo típico de Brick, vociferando y bebiendo cerveza a lo bestia. Cuando salí de casa esta mañana aún estaba durmiendo.

Seguidamente, todos miraron a Hinata.

—No he sabido nada de Kimimaru —dijo ella, y sonrió a Naruto—. Tenías razón en lo de las ofertas para medírsela y los chistes. Yo me estoy limitando a decir a todos que voté por treinta centímetros, pero que vosotros quisisteis reducir la cifra. En general, eso los deja fríos.

Cuando dejaron de reír, Temari dijo:

—Muy bien, mi idea de conceder una entrevista no ha funcionado. Qué demonios, ¿qué os parece si dejamos de intentar guardar silencio y nos divertimos un poco con todo esto?

—DeWynter va a proponer a los de arriba la idea de obtener publicidad de alcance nacional gratis — dijo Naruto.

— ¿Y no van a lanzarse a por ella igual que una mujer hambrienta sobre una chocolatina? —se burló Kiba.—. Estoy con Temari. Vamos a sacar la lista a la luz y a divertirnos de verdad; ya sabéis, añadirle unas cuantas cosas, extendernos en discusiones y explicaciones.

Deidara y Ino se iban a enfadar, pensó Naruto. Bueno, peor para ellos.

—Qué demonios —dijo.

—Qué demonios —la secundó Hinata.

Se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron y Temari sacó lápiz y papel.

—Bien podemos empezar ya mismo a darles una historia que merezca la pena sacar en los medios.

Kiba sacudió la cabeza con gesto melancólico.

—Esto va a atraer a todos los locos del país. ¿Alguna de vosotros recibió anoche llamadas absurdas? Un tipo, creo que era hombre, pero pudo ser una mujer o doncel, me dijo susurrando: «¿Cuál de los cuatro eres tú?». Quería saber si yo era el A.

Hinata dijo sorprendida:

—Oh, yo también he recibido una llamada de ésas. Y hubo dos que colgaron y que pensé que pudiera tratarse del mismo tipo. Pero tienes razón; por la forma en que susurraba, no se distinguía muy bien si era hombre o mujer y sabemos que no podemos diferenciar si es un doncel.

—Yo tenía cinco llamadas en el contestador de personas que colgaron sin decir nada —comentó Naruto—. Desconecté el teléfono.

—Yo salí—dijo Temari—. Y Brick estrelló el contestador contra la pared, de modo que de momento no recibiré mensajes. Esta tarde compraré uno nuevo de camino a casa.

—Así que probablemente los cuatro hemos recibido llamadas del mismo individuo —dijo Naruto, un tanto inquieto y agradecido por el hecho de tener a un policía de vecino.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Es el precio de la fama —dijo.


	13. Capitulo 13

Naruto se fue a casa mascullando para sí todo el rato, aunque se acordó de detenerse en la clínica a hacer acopio de pildoras anticonceptivas para tres meses. La alta dirección había decidido que explotar la situación para conseguir toda la publicidad que pudieran era sin duda beneficioso, y a partir de ahí todo se había acelerado. En nombre de los demás, aceptó acudir a una entrevista en Buenos días, América, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué estaba interesado un programa informativo matinal cuando era obvio que no podía entrar en los detalles más jugosos de la lista. Tal vez fuera un ejemplo del deseo de aquella cadena de imponerse a otras cadenas. Entendía que sintieran interés publicaciones como Cosmopolitan o incluso alguna de las revistas para hombres. Pero ¿qué podía publicar People, aparte de una visión personal de los cuatro amigos y del impacto que la lista había provocado en sus vidas?

Era evidente que el sexo vendía hasta cuando no se podía hablar de él.

Los cuatro debían acudir a la filial de la ABC en Detroit a la supuestamente razonable hora de las cuatro de la madrugada, y la entrevista sería grabada. Tenían que venir ya vestidos, peinados y maquillados. Un corresponsal de la ABC, que no sería Diana ni Charlie, iba a desplazarse hasta Detroit en avión para realizar la entrevista, en lugar de dejarlos sentarse en un plato vacío con minúsculos auriculares en las orejas, hablándole al aire, mientras les formulaba las preguntas alguien situado en Nueva York.

Contar con una persona real y en directo haciendo la entrevista era evidentemente un gran honor. Naruto intentó sentirse honrado, pero lo que sintió fue cansancio ante la idea de tener que levantarse a las dos de la mañana para vestirse y peinarse.

No vio ningún Pontiac marrón en el camino de entrada contiguo, ni ninguna señal de vida en el interior de la casa.

Desastre.

Kyuubi traía pedazos de relleno de los almohadones prendidos a los bigotes cuando lo saludó. Naruto ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de echar un vistazo a la sala de estar. Lo único que podía hacer a aquellas alturas para proteger lo que quedaba de su sofá era cerrar la puerta para que el gato no pudiera entrar en la habitación, pero en ese caso trasladaría su frustración a algún otro mueble. El sofá ya había que mandarlo a arreglar; pues que se desahogase con él.

Una sensación súbita y sospechosa, y un calor abrazador le indico que sus días de fertilidad extrema había llegado, puntualmente. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a salvo de su inexplicable debilidad por Sasuke en los últimos días. Deseaba mantener a Sasuke a distancia por lo menos un par de semanas más, sólo para frustrarlo. Le gustaba la idea de que Sasuke se sintiese frustrado.

Al entrar en la cocina miró por la ventana. Seguía sin verse el Pontiac, aunque supuso que quizá Sasuke estuviera conduciendo su todoterreno, como había hecho el día anterior. Las cortinas de la cocina estaban echadas.

Resultaba difícil frustrar a un hombre que no estaba allí.

En aquel momento entró un coche y se detuvo detrás del Viper. Se apearon dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre llevaba una cámara alrededor del cuello y cargaba con una serie de bolsas. La mujer llevaba un bolso grande e iba vestida con una chaqueta blazer a pesar del calor.

No merecía la pena intentar esquivar a más periodistas, pero no pensaba permitirles que entrasen en su cuarto de estar sembrado de relleno de sofá. Fue hasta la puerta de la cocina, la abrió y salió al porche.

—Pasen —dijo con voz cansada—. ¿Les apetece un café? Estaba a punto de preparar una cafetera.

Sai contempló el rostro reflejado en el espejo. A veces desaparecía durante semanas o meses, pero allí estaba, en el reflejo, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Hoy no había podido ir a trabajar, pues temía lo que podría pasar si los viera en carne y hueso. Aquellas dos zorras y dos putos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a reírse de él, de insultarlo con su Lista? ¿Quién se creían que eran? Ellos no pensaban que él fuera perfecto, pero él sabía la verdad.

Al fin y al cabo, lo había entrenado su madre.

Shino estaba en casa cuando llegó Kiba. Por un instante se le contrajo el estómago en una náusea, pero no se permitió titubear. Ahora mandaba el respeto por sí mismo.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y entró en la casa por el zaguán, como siempre. Dicho cuarto daba a la cocina, su hermosa cocina, con sus armarios y accesorios de color blanco y sus relucientes cacharros de cobre colgando de una barra por encima de la isleta central. Su cocina estaba sacada de un libro de decoración, y era su pieza favorita de la casa, no porque le gustase cocinar, sino porque la encantaba el ambiente que tenía. Había un pequeño invernadero lleno de hierbas, helechos y flores pequeñas que llenaban el aire de perfume y frescor. En aquel espacio había introducido dos sillones, una mesa, además de un escabel súper-acolchado para descansar los pies y las piernas. El invernadero era en su mayor parte de cristal glaseado, lo cual dejaba entrar luz abundante pero reflejaba el calor y el frío. Le encantaba acurrucarse allí con un buen libro y un té caliente, sobre todo en invierno, cuando fuera el suelo estaba cubierto por una manta de nieve pero dentro se estaba cómodo y calentito, rodeado por su jardín perpetuo.

Shino no estaba en la cocina. Kiba dejó el maletín y las llaves en el sitio acostumbrado sobre la isleta, se quitó los zapatos y puso a calentar un hervidor con agua para hacer té.

No lo llamó ni fue a buscarlo. Supuso que se encontraría en su guarida, viendo la televisión y alimentando su rencor. Si deseaba hablar con él, que saliese de su cueva.

Se puso un pantalón corto y una camisa ceñida. Aún tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque más musculoso de lo que a él le gustaba, resultado de años de formar parte de un equipo de fútbol de donceles. Hubiera preferido tener las curvas semi-delicadas de Naruto, pero en conjunto estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. No obstante, al igual que la mayoría de los donceles casados, había perdido la costumbre de vestir prendas entalladas y por lo general usaba ropa holgada de algodón en invierno y camisetas flojas en verano. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de empezar a sacar el máximo partido a su imagen, tal como hacía cuando Shino y él eran novios.

No estaba acostumbrado a que Shino estuviera en casa a la hora de cenar. Para esa última comida del día solía encargar algo a domicilio o bien tomarse algún plato preparado para el microondas. Supuso que Shino no comería nada aunque él cocinase algo (mira, eso le indicaría si a él le entraba el hambre, ¿no?). Regresó a la cocina y sacó uno de los congelados. Era bajo en grasa y en calorías, así que podría darse el capricho de tomarse un helado después.

Shino emergió de su guarida mientras él estaba apurando los últimos restos del helado. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo, como si esperara que él se precipitara a pedirle disculpas para así empezar a soltar la diatriba que tenía ensayada.

Pero Kiba no le hizo el favor. En vez de eso le dijo:

—Debes de estar enfermo, ya que no estás trabajando.

Shino apretó los labios. Todavía era un hombre guapo, pensó Kiba desapasionadamente. Era esbelto y de piel morena, y el cabello le había clareado sólo un poco en comparación con cuando tenía dieciocho años. Siempre iba bien vestido, con colores oscuros y trajes de seda, además de llevar calzado deportivo caro y de piel.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo en tono grave.

Kiba alzó las cejas a modo de cortés interrogante, tal como habría hecho Naruto. Naruto era capaz de conseguir más cosas con sólo levantar una ceja que la mayoría de la gente con un mazo de hierro.

—No era necesario que dejaras de ir a trabajar para eso.

A juzgar por su expresión, Kiba percibió que aquélla no era la reacción que esperaba Shino. Se suponía que él concedía mucha más importancia a la relación entre ambos... y al estado de ánimo de él.

Bien, había que ser duro.

—Creo que no te das cuenta del grave daño que me has causado en el trabajo —comenzó Shino—. No sé si podré perdonarte alguna vez por haberme convertido en el hazmerreír de todos. Pero voy a decirte una cosa: no existe la menor posibilidad de que arreglemos esto mientras tú sigas andando por ahí con esos dos zorras y el puto a los que llamas amigos. No quiero que vuelvas a verlos, ¿me oyes?

—Ah, de modo que es eso —contestó Kiba comprendiendo de pronto—. Tú crees que puedes valerte de lo que está pasando para decirme a quién puedo tener de amiga o amigo y a quién no. Muy bien. Vamos a ver... Si dejo de ver a Temari, tú puedes dejar de ver a Chouji. En cuanto a Hinata... oh, ¿qué tal Fu? Y Naruto... Bueno, si yo dejo a Naruto, tú vas a tener que dejar a Torune, como poco; aunque, personalmente, To-ru-ne no me ha importado nunca, así que me parece que deberías aportar algún otro extra para equilibrar la cuestión.

Shino se le quedó mirando como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Él y Torune Fukuda llevaban siendo amigos íntimos desde el instituto. En verano iban a ver a los Tigers y en invierno a los Lions. Habían hecho muchas cosas de las que forjaban la amistad masculina.

— ¡Estás loco! —exclamó.

— ¿Por pedirte que te olvides de tus amigos? Pues ya ves. Si tengo que hacerlo yo, tú también.

— ¡Yo no soy el que está haciendo trizas nuestro matrimonio con absurdas listas de a quién consideras tú el hombre perfecto! —chilló Shino.

—No es «quién», sino «qué» —corrigió Kiba— Ya sabes, cosas como consideración, por ejemplo. Y fidelidad. —Al decir esto último observó fijamente a Shino, preguntándose de repente si el poco afecto que había recibido de él en los dos últimos años no obedecería a una razón más básica que un simple distanciamiento.

Él apartó la mirada.

Kiba hizo acopio de fuerzas para reprimir el dolor que empezaba a acecharlo. Lo metió en una cajita y lo escondió bien adentro para poder continuar durante los próximos minutos, días y semanas.

—¿Quién es ella o él? —preguntó en un tono tan natural como si le estuviera preguntando si había recogido la ropa de la tintorería.

— ¿Quién es quién?

—La otra, el otro. La mujer o doncel con que siempre me comparas en tu mente.

Shino se sonrojó y ocultó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo no te he sido infiel —murmuró—. Estás intentando cambiar de tema...

—Aun cuando no me hayas sido infiel físicamente, lo cual no sé si creerlo o no, hay alguien que te atrae, ¿no es así?

Shino enrojeció aún más.

Kiba se acercó al armario y sacó una taza y una bolsita de té. Puso la bolsita dentro de la taza y vertió agua hirviendo encima. Al cabo de un minuto dijo:

—Creo que tienes que irte a un motel.

-Kiba…

Él levantó una mano sin mirarlo.

—No pienso tomar ninguna decisión precipitada sobre divorciarnos ni separarnos. Quiero decir que debes irte a un motel a pasar esta noche, para que yo pueda pensar sin tenerte por aquí intentando dar vuelta a las cosas y echarme a mí la culpa de todo.

— ¿Pero qué hay de esa maldita lista...?

Kiba agitó una mano.

—La lista no tiene importancia.

— ¡Y una mierda! Todos los compañeros del trabajo se burlan de mí diciendo que a ti te gustan las pollas gigantes...

—Y lo único que se te ocurre contestar es: sí, me habéis hecho polvo —dijo Kiba en tono impaciente—. Así que la lista se ha vuelto un tanto obscena. ¿Y qué? A mí me parece bastante graciosa, y es evidente que mucha gente opina lo mismo. Mañana vamos a salir en Buenos días, América. La revista People quiere hacernos una entrevista. Hemos decidido hablar con todo el que nos lo pida, así todo este asunto terminará cuanto antes. Dentro de unos días surgirá otra historia, pero hasta ese momento vamos a divertirnos mucho.

Shino lo miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No eres el doncel con quien me casé —dijo en grave tono acusatorio.

—Pues perfecto, porque tú tampoco eres el hombre con quien me casé yo.

Shino dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Kiba bajó la vista a la taza de té que tenía en la mano, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Bueno, ahora las cosas estaban claras. Hacía mucho tiempo que debería haber visto lo que estaba ocurriendo. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién sabía mejor que él cómo actuaba Shino cuando estaba enamorado?

Cuando Temari llegó a casa Brick no estaba dormido en el sofá como de costumbre, aunque había visto su vieja camioneta en el camino de entrada. Fue hasta el dormitorio y lo encontró metiendo ropa en un petate de lona.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? —le preguntó.

—Pues sí —respondió él en tono hosco.

Temari observó cómo hacía el equipaje. No tenía mal aspecto con su estilo de bebedor de cerveza, cabello demasiado largo, sin afeitar, rasgos ligeramente marcados y su atuendo habitual consistente en vaqueros ceñidos, camiseta ceñida y botas desgastadas. Diez años más joven que él, siempre con problemas para conservar un empleo estable, ajeno a todo lo que no fueran deportes... Desde luego, no era precisamente el partidazo del siglo. Gracias a Dios, no estaba enamorada de él. Llevaba años sin enamorarse de nadie. Lo único que quería era compañía y sexo. Brick le proporcionaba sexo, pero no le hacía mucha compañía que digamos.

Brick cerró la cremallera del petate, lo agarró por las asas y pasó de largo frente a Temari.

— ¿Vas a volver? —le preguntó ella—. ¿O he de enviarte el resto de tus cosas al sitio adónde vas?

Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? A lo mejor deberías buscarte a otro más dotado que me sustituya a mí, ¿no crees? Alguien que tenga una polla de veinticinco centímetros, tal como te gustan.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor —musitó—. Dios me libre del orgullo masculino herido.

—No lo entenderías —repuso él, y para su sorpresa Temari detectó una pizca de dolor en su voz áspera.

Temari se quedó estupefacta viendo cómo Brick salía furioso de la casa y se subía a su camioneta cerrando de un portazo. Levantó la grava al salir del camino de entrada.

Estaba atónita. ¿Brick, herido? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Bueno, podía regresar o no. Temari se encogió mentalmente de hombros y abrió la caja que contenía el contestador nuevo. Lo conectó hábilmente y, mientras grababa un mensaje de bienvenida, se preguntó cuántas llamadas se habría perdido debido a que Brick había arrojado el aparato contra la pared. Aunque se hubiera tomado la molestia de contestar al teléfono, no habría anotado ningún recado para ella, estando de semejante humor.

Si hubiera algo importante, ya volverían a llamar.

Apenas había terminado de pensar eso cuando sonó el teléfono. Levantó el auricular.

—Diga.

— ¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú? —susurró una voz fantasmal.


	14. Capitulo 14

Naruto abrió apenas un ojo y miró furioso el reloj, que estaba emitiendo un pitido agudo de lo más molesto. Cuando por fin comprendió que era la alarma (al fin y al cabo nunca la había oído sonar a las dos de la madrugada) alargó el brazo y le propinó un manotazo. Se acurrucó de nuevo en el recuperado silencio, preguntándose por qué demonios habría sonado la alarma a aquella hora tan intempestiva.

Porque él mismo lo había puesto para que sonase a aquella hora, he ahí el porqué.

—No —gimió en medio de la oscuridad—. Me niego a levantarme. ¡Sólo llevo cuatro horas durmiendo!

Pero se levantó. Antes de irse a la cama había tenido la previsión de dejar preparada la cafetera y fijar el temporizador para la 1.50. Lo atrajo el olor a café y se dirigió a la cocina dando tumbos. Al encender la luz tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para protegerse de la fuerte claridad.

—La gente de la televisión es de otro planeta —murmuró al tiempo que cogía una taza—. Los seres humanos auténticos no hacen esto como costumbre.

Con una taza de café dentro del cuerpo, consiguió llegar hasta la ducha. Mientras el agua le caía sobre la cabeza recordó que no tenía la intención de lavarse el pelo. Como no había tenido en cuenta el tiempo necesario para lavarse y secarse el pelo cuando calculó la hora de levantarse, ahora iba oficialmente con retraso.

—No puedo con esto.

Un minuto más tarde se convenció a sí mismo de intentarlo. Rápidamente se aplicó el champú y se enjabonó con la esponja, y tres minutos después salía de la ducha. Con otra taza de humeante café a mano, se secó el pelo con el secador y a continuación se puso un poco de espuma para domar los mechones rebeldes. Cuando uno se levantaba tan temprano, era necesario usar maquillaje para ocultar la imagen automática de horror e incredulidad; se lo aplicó rápido pero en cantidad generosa buscando ofrecer un aspecto glamoroso, como de recién salido de una fiesta. Lo que consiguió se acercaba más al aspecto de estar con resaca, pero no pensaba malgastar más tiempo en una causa perdida.

No te vistas de blanco ni de negro, le había dicho la mujer de la televisión. Naruto se puso un negro y estrecho pantalon, suponiendo que la mujer se había referido a la mitad superior del cuerpo, que era lo que iba a verse. A continuación se enfundó un jersey rojo cuello abierto simulando camisa y manga tres cuartos, se ajustó un cinturón negro y completó el atuendo con unos zapatos bajos de color negro y unos zarcillos de oro en las orejas.

Consultó el reloj. Las tres de la madrugada. ¡Maldición, qué bueno era!

Antes se mordería la lengua que reconocerlo.

Muy bien. ¿Qué más? Comida y agua para Kyuubi, que no se encontraba a la vista. Gato listo, pensó.

Una vez resuelta aquella pequeña tarea, salió de casa cuando pasaban cinco minutos de las tres. El camino de entrada de al lado seguía vacío. No estaba el Pontiac marrón, ni tampoco había oído entrar ningún otro vehículo durante la noche. Sasuke no había ido a casa.

Probablemente tendría novia o novio, pensó apretando los dientes. Se sintió como un idiota. Naturalmente que tendría novia o novio. Los hombres como Sasuke siempre tenían una o dos mujeres o denceles pendientes de él, o tres. Con él no había podido ir a ninguna parte gracias a que no usaba ningún anticonceptivo, de manera que simplemente se fue volando a posarse sobre la flor siguiente.

—Tipejo —masculló al tiempo que se metía en el Viper. Debería haberse acordado de sus experiencias anteriores en guerras sentimentales y no haberse emocionado tanto. Era evidente que sus hormonas se habían impuesto al sentido común y que se había emborrachado de vino de bolas, la sustancia más potente y más destructora de cordura de todo el universo. Dicho en pocas palabras, había echado un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke y se había puesto cachondo.

—Olvídalo —se dijo a sí mismo mientras conducía por entre las silenciosas y oscuras calles residenciales—. No pienses en ello. —Claro. Como que iba a olvidarse de la visión de aquel mango, agitándose libre y orgulloso.

Le entraron ganas de llorar al pensar en tener que olvidarse de aquella erección reverencial y que hacía la boca agua sin haberla probado siquiera, pero el orgullo mandaba. Se negaba a ser uno de tantos en la cabeza de un hombre, y mucho menos en su cama.

La única excusa que podía tener Sasuke, reflexionó, era que estuviera tumbado en algún hospital, demasiado grave para marcar un número de teléfono. Naruto sabía que no le habían disparado ni nada parecido, pues el hecho de que un policía hubiera resultado herido habría salido en las noticias. Si hubiera sufrido un accidente de tráfico, la señora Miyamoto se lo hubiera dicho. No, estaba vivito y coleando, en alguna parte. Allí era donde radicaba el problema.

Sólo para no dejar fuera ninguna posibilidad, intentó sentir un poquito de preocupación por él, pero lo único que logró sentir fue un profundo deseo de mutilarlo.

De sobra sabía que no debía perder la cabeza por un hombre. Aquello era precisamente lo humillante, que lo sabía de sobra. Tres compromisos rotos le habían enseñado que un doncel necesita conservar la cabeza fría cuando trata con la especie masculina, o de lo contrario puede resultar seriamente perjudicado. Sasuke no le había hecho daño (en fin, no mucho) pero había estado a punto de cometer un error verdaderamente tonto, y odiaba pensar que era tan ingenuo.

Maldito fuera, ¿por qué no podía haberlo llamado por lo menos?

Si tuviera un mechón de pelo suyo, se dijo, podría lanzarle una maldición, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar a que él no le permitiría acercarse lo más mínimo con un par de tijeras en las manos.

Se entretuvo inventando imaginativos encantamientos por si acaso lograba hacerse con un poco de cabello suyo. En particular le gustó uno que lo castigaba con un importante marchitamiento. ¡Ja! A ver cuántas mujeres quedaban impresionadas cuando aquella palanca de mando se transformara en un fideo flácido.

Por otra parte, tal vez estuviera reaccionando en exceso. Un beso no bastaba para establecer una relación. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él, sobre su tiempo ni sobre sus erecciones.

Vaya que no.

Vale, hasta ahí la lógica. En este caso tenía que hacer caso a lo que le decía el instinto, porque no quedaba sitio para nada más. Sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke se salían bastante de la norma, pues estaban formados a partes iguales por pasión y furia. Sasuke podía enfurecerlo más rápidamente que ninguna otra persona que hubiese conocido jamás. Y también había estado muy cerca de pasarse de la raya al afirmar que cuando lo besara los dos terminarían desnudos. Si él hubiera elegido mejor el lugar, si no estuvieran en medio del camino de entrada de él, no habría recuperado el control a tiempo para detenerlo.

Aunque estaba siendo sincero con él, también debía admitir que los conflictos que surgían entre ambos la estimulaban mucho. Con sus tres prometidos (en realidad, con la mayoría de las personas) se había contenido, había reprimido sus ataques verbales. Sabía que era un sabihondo; Ino y Deidara se habían tomado muchas molestias para hacérselo saber. Su madre había intentado atemperar sus reacciones y lo había conseguido en parte. A lo largo del colegio había luchado por mantener la boca cerrada, porque la velocidad rápida como el rayo a la que funcionaba su cerebro dejaba desconcertados a sus compañeros de clase, incapaces de estar a la altura de sus procesos mentales. Tampoco deseaba herir los sentimientos de nadie, lo cual había aprendido enseguida que podía hacerlo sólo con decir lo que pensaba.

Valoraba mucho su amistad con Temari, Kiba y Hinata porque, por más distintos que fueran todos, los otros tres lo aceptaban y no se sentían intimidados por sus observaciones cáusticas. Experimentaba esa misma clase de alivio en su trato con Sasuke, porque era tan sabihondo como él y poseía la misma agilidad y velocidad verbal.

No quería renunciar a aquello. Una vez que lo hubo admitido, comprendió que tenía dos alternativas: marcharse, lo cual había sido su primera intención, o darle una lección acerca de... acerca de jugar con sus sentimientos, ¡maldita sea! Si había algo con lo que no quería que jugara la gente eran sus sentimientos.

Bueno, está bien, en realidad había dos cosas: tampoco quería que nadie jugara con el Viper. Pero Sasuke...

Por Sasuke merecía la pena luchar. Si tenía otras mujeres o donceles en la cabeza y en la cama, él sencillamente tendría que sacarlos de allí y hacerlo pagar a él por causarle dicho trabajo.

Ya está. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Ya estaba decidido lo que iba a hacer.

Llegó a la cadena de televisión antes de lo que había previsto, pero es que a aquella hora de la mañana no había mucho tráfico por las autopistas ni por las calles. Hinata ya se encontraba allí, apeándose de su Cámaro blanco, con aspecto de estar tan fresca y descansada como si fueran las nueve de la mañana en vez de ni siquiera las cuatro. Llevaba un vestido de seda de color dorado que le prestaba un brillo especial a su tez.

—Esto es como fantasmagórico, ¿no? —dijo cuándo Nruto se unió a ella y se encaminaron a la puerta trasera de los estudios, tal como les habían dicho que hicieran.

—Se me hace raro —convino Naruto—. No es natural estar despierto y ya funcionando a estas horas.

Hinata rió.

—Estoy segura de que toda la gente que circulaba por la carretera no estaba haciendo nada bueno, porque ¿qué otra razón podrían tener si no para andar por ahí?

—Serán todos traficantes de drogas y pervertidos.

—Prostitutas.

—Ladrones de bancos.

—Asesinos y malhechores.

—Famosos de la televisión.

Todavía estaban riendo cuando llegó Temari en su coche. En cuanto se reunió con los dos les dijo:

— ¿Habéis visto los tipos tan raros que hay por la calle? Deben de salir por la noche, o algo así.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —dijo Naruto sonriente—. Supongo que se puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que a ninguna de vosotras y a mi nos van mucho las fiestas, como para llegar arrastrándonos a casa a estas horas de la madrugada.

—Yo ya me he arrastrado bastante —dijo Temari en tono desenfadado—. Hasta que me cansé de mancharme las manos de huellas de zapatos. —Miró a su alrededor—. No me puedo creer que haya llegado antes que Kiba. Él siempre llega temprano, y yo suelo retrasarme.

—A lo mejor Shino ha tenido una rabieta y le ha dicho que no puede venir —sugirió Hinata.

—No; si no pudiera venir, habría llamado —repuso Naruto. Consultó su reloj: las cuatro menos cinco—Vamos a entrar. Es posible que tengan café, y yo necesito una buena dosis para pensar con coherencia.

Naruto ya había estado en un estudio de televisión, de modo que no se sorprendió al ver aquel espacio cavernoso, la oscuridad, los cables que cubrían todo el suelo. Un conjunto de cámaras y de focos se erguían como centinelas sobre el plato, mientras los monitores lo vigilaban todo. Había gente alrededor, vestida con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas, además de una mujer ataviada con un elegante traje de color melocotón, que vino hacia ellas con una radiante sonrisa profesional en el rostro y la mano extendida.

—Hola, soy Julia Belotti, de GMA. Supongo que ustedes son las chicas de la Lista. —Rió de su propio chiste al tiempo que les iba estrechando sus manos—. Yo voy a hacerles la entrevista. ¿Pero no eran cuatro?

Naruto se abstuvo de hacer la escenita de contar cabezas y decir: «No, me parece que somos sólo tres». Aquello era típico de un sabihondo, las cosas que solía reprimir.

—Kiba, llegará tarde —explicó Temari.

—Kiba Inuzuka, ¿no es así? —La señorita Belotti deseaba demostrar que había hecho sus deberes—Sé que usted es Temari Sabaku; he visto la entrevista local que se ha difundido—. Luego miró a Naruto, estudiándolo con la mirada—. Usted es...

—Naruto Namikaze.

—La cámara va a adorar su rostro —dijo Belotti, y a continuación se volvió a Hinata con una sonrisa—Usted debe de ser Hinata Hyuuga. Debo decir que si el señor Inuzuka es tan atractivo como ustedes, esto va a causar sensación. Ya saben cuánto interés ha despertado su Lista en Nueva York, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, no —contestó Hinata—. Estamos sorprendidos por toda la atención que está recibiendo.

—Cuando estemos grabando, muéstrense seguros y digan algo a ese respecto —los instruyó Belotti, consultando su reloj. Un diminuto frunce de fastidio comenzó a arrugarle la frente; en aquel mismo momento se abrió la puerta y entró Kiba con el peinado y el maquillaje impecables y conjunto de un color azul intenso que favorecía sus tonos cálidos.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo, uniéndose al pequeño grupo. No dio ninguna excusa, sólo pidió disculpas, y Naruto clavó la mirada en él y advirtió la fatiga que se traslucía bajo el maquillaje. Todas ellos tenían buenas razones para parecer cansados, teniendo en cuenta la hora, pero Kiba mostraba además signos de estrés.

— ¿Dónde está el lavabo de señoras? —Preguntó Naruto—. Quisiera retocarme (vamos, era un doncel que tenía cara de recién levantado, ahí que disimular), si tenemos tiempo, y luego tomar un café si es que hay.

Belotti rió.

—En un estudio de televisión siempre hay café. El lavabo general para retocarse donceles y mujeres está por aquí. —Les indicó un pasillo.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos, se volvieron a Kiba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Si os referís a Shino, sí, estoy bien. Anoche lo mandé a dormir a un motel. Por supuesto, puede que llamase a su novia o novio para que estuviera con él, pero eso es asunto suyo.

— ¡Una novia o novio! —repitió Hinata como un eco, con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Temari, dejando que Kiba decidiera si aquel apelativo iba dirigido a Shino o era sólo una exclamación.

Naruto dijo:

—Ahora no tiene razones que defender para criticarte por lo de la lista, ¿no?

Kiba rió.

—Ninguna, y él lo sabe. —Observó las caras de preocupación de sus amigos—. Tranquilícense, estoy bien. Si quiere romper el matrimonio, prefiero saberlo ahora, antes de perder más tiempo tratando de aguantar así. Una vez decidido, ya he dejado de preocuparme.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que mantiene una aventura? —inquirió Temari.

—Él jura que no la tiene, que no me ha sido infiel físicamente. Pero yo no me lo creo.

—Ya, claro —dijo Naruto—.Yo también me creo que el sol sale por el oeste.

—Tal vez esté diciendo la verdad —intervino Hinata.

—Es posible, pero no probable —dijo Temari con la voz de la experiencia—. Lo que admitan será siempre la punta del iceberg. Así es la naturaleza humana.

Kiba se observó el carmín de los labios.

—Yo no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Si está enamorado de otra persona, ¿qué importa si ha dormido con ella, él o no? En fin, olvidaos de él. Yo ya lo he hecho. Si existe alguna forma de arreglar esto, tendrá que encargarse él de hacerlo. Yo pienso explotar este asunto de la lista todo lo que pueda. Y si surge alguna oferta de hacer un libro, yo digo que la aceptemos. Bien podríamos sacar algún dinero a cambio de todas las molestias que estamos sufriendo.

—Amén a eso —dijo Temari, y añadió— Brick se ha ido. Tenía heridos sus sentimientos.

Todos la miraron boquiabiertos, intentando imaginarse a Brick con sentimientos.

—Si no vuelve —se quejó—, tendré que empezar a salir con hombres otra vez. Dios, me molesta sólo de pensarlo. Salir a bailar, dejar que me inviten a una copa... Es horrible.

Salieron riendo. La señorita Belotti las estaba aguardando. Los condujo hasta la zona del café, donde alguien les había preparado unas tazas.

—Tenemos un plato pequeño ya listo para grabar cuando ustedes estén dispuestos —les dijo, una manera sutil de indicarles que se callaran y se sentaran—. El técnico de sonido necesita colocarles un micrófono y comprobarlo, y también hay que ajustar la iluminación. Si quieren acompañarme...

Dejaron los bolsos fuera de la vista y, con las tazas de café en la mano, se acomodaron en un plato decorado como si fuera una acogedora sala de estar, con un sofá y dos sillones, un par de helechos falsos y una discreta lámpara que no estaba encendida. Un tipo que parecía tener unos veinte años de edad empezó a colocarles unos diminutos micrófonos. La señorita Belotti se fijó el suyo a la solapa de la chaqueta.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres había sido lo bastante inteligente como para ponerse una chaqueta. El vestido dorado de Hinata era correcto, Temari vestía un jersey sin mangas con escote bajo. Entonces, el técnico de sonido observó el jersey de escote bajo y redondo de Temari y dijo:

—Vaya.

Temari sonrió y extendió la mano.

—Ya me lo pongo yo. ¿Lo quiere a un lado o justo en el medio?

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me gustaría que se lo pusiera justo en el medio, gracias.

—Nada de coqueteos —lo amonestó ella al tiempo que se introducía el micrófono por debajo del jersey y lo sujetaba al escote, entre los senos—. Es demasiado temprano.

—Me portaré bien. —Con un guiño, el técnico le sujetó el cable al costado con un esparadrapo y regresó a su equipo—. Muy bien, necesito que hablen todos ustedes, de una en una, para comprobar el sonido.

Belotti inició una conversación fluida, preguntándoles si eran todos del área de Detroit. Cuando el sonido quedó debidamente comprobado y las cámaras estuvieron preparadas, Belotti miró al jefe de producción, que comenzó la cuenta atrás y señaló hacia ella, y pasó suavemente a los comentarios de cabecera sobre la famosa («o infame, dependiendo del punto de vista de ustedes») Lista que había recorrido el país entero y de la que se hablaba en todos los estados a la hora del desayuno. A continuación los fue presentando por turno, y dijo:

— ¿Alguno de ustedes cuenta con un hombre perfecto en su vida?

Todos rompieron a reír. ¡Si ella supiera!

Hinata rozó la rodilla de Naruto con la suya. Naruto, que había captado la indirecta, dijo:

—Nadie es perfecto. En aquel momento bromeamos diciendo que la lista era auténtica ciencia ficción.

—Lo sea o no, la gente se la está tomando en serio.

—Eso es cosa de ellos —terció Temari—. Las cualidades que pusimos en la lista son las que creemos que debería tener el hombre perfecto. Es probable que otras cuatro mujeres o donceles distintos pusieran cualidades diferentes, o que las enumeraran en otro orden.

—Seguramente sabrán que hay grupos feministas y de donceles que se sienten escandalizados por los requisitos físicos y sexuales de la Lista. Teniendo en cuenta que las mujeres y donceles llevan tanto tiempo luchando para que no se les juzgue por su apariencia ni por el tamaño de su busto ni por el tamaño de su trasero, ellos opinan que ustedes han perjudicado su postura juzgando a los hombres por sus atributos físicos.

Hinata elevó una ceja perfecta.

—Tenía entendido que parte de esos movimientos consistía en dar a las mujeres y donceles la libertad de decir abiertamente lo que quieren. Pusimos en la Lista lo que queremos. Fuimos sinceros. — Aquella línea de interrogatorio era su predilecta. Ella opinaba que ser políticamente correcto era una abominación y nunca dudaba en decirlo.

—Además, en ningún momento creímos que la Lista fuera a hacerse pública —intervino Kiba—Fue algo accidental.

— ¿Habrían sido menos sinceras si hubieran sabido que la Lista iba a publicarse?

—No —contestó Naruto, tajante—. Habríamos aumentado los requisitos. —Qué demonios; ¿por qué no divertirse un poco, tal como había sugerido Kiba?

—Han dicho que no tienen ningún hombre perfecto en sus vidas —dijo la señorita Belotti en tono suave—. ¿Tiene algún hombre?

Bueno, aquella cuña había sido deslizada con la habilidad de un experto, pensó Naruto, preguntándose si la finalidad de aquella entrevista sería pintarlos como mujeres y donceles que no eran capaces de conservar a un hombre a su lado. Sonriendo levemente, tuvo que reconocer que, dadas las circunstancias de todos ellos, la intención era bastante acertada. Pero si la señorita Belotti buscaba un poco de polémica, ¿por qué no dársela?

—En realidad, no —contestó—. No hay muchos que den la talla.

Temari y Kiba rompieron a reír. Hinata se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. Desde fuera del escenario llegaron risas que se apagaron rápidamente.

Belotti se volvió hacia Kiba.

—Tengo entendido que usted es el único del grupo que está casado, señor Inuzuka. ¿Qué opina su marido de la Lista?

—No gran cosa —admitió Kiba con regocijo—. Poco más de lo que me gusta a mí que él se vuelva a mirar embobado unos traseros y tetas grandes.

— ¿Así que esto es una especie de ojo por ojo?

—Tiene mucho que ver con el ojo, sí —respondió Temari gravemente. Menos mal que la entrevista iba a ser grabada y no en directo.

—Lo que pasa —dijo Hinata— es que la mayoría de los requisitos son cualidades que debe tener todo el mundo. El número uno era la fidelidad, ¿recuerda? Si uno tiene una relación, ha de ser fiel. Y punto.

—He leído el artículo entero sobre la Lista, y, si son ustedes sinceros, reconocerán que la mayor parte de la conversación que tuvieron no trataba de la fidelidad ni de la fiabilidad. El debate más intenso correspondió a las características físicas de un hombre.

—Nos estábamos divirtiendo —dijo Naruto con calma—. Y no estamos locos; claro que queremos hombres que nos resulten atractivos.

La señorita Belotti consultó sus notas.

—En el artículo no se las identifica por el nombre. Figuran como A, B, C y D. ¿Cuál de ustedes es la A?

—No tenemos la intención de divulgar ese dato —dijo Naruto. A su lado, Temari se irguió ligeramente.

—La gente está muy interesada en saber quién dijo qué —comentó Temari—. Yo he recibido llamadas anónimas que me han preguntado cuál de los cuatro soy yo.

—A mí me ha ocurrido lo mismo —terció Kiba— Pero no vamos a decirlo. Nuestras opiniones no eran unánimes; podía haber uno que sostuviera una opinión más radical que los demás acerca de un punto concreto. Deseamos proteger nuestra intimidad a ese respecto.

La señorita Belotti volvió una vez más a lo personal.

— ¿Está saliendo con alguien? —le preguntó a Hinata.

—De manera exclusiva, no. —Trágate eso, Kimimaru.

La entrevistadora miró a Temari.

— ¿Y usted?

—En este momento, no. —Chúpate esa, Brick.

—De modo que el señor Inuzuka es el único que tiene una relación. ¿Creen que eso pueda querer decir que tal vez sean ustedes demasiado exigentes en sus condiciones ?

— ¿Y por qué hemos de bajar el listón? —preguntó Naruto con ojos brillantes, y a partir de ahí la entrevista cayó en picado.

—Dios, me caigo de sueño —dijo Kiba con un bostezo cuando salieron del estudio, a las seis y media. La señorita Belotti tenía en su poder abundante material que publicar para la breve reseña que de hecho saldría en antena. Hubo un momento en el que abandonó sus notas y discutió apasionadamente el punto de vista feminista y doncelista (lo siento pero no sé cómo llamar en caso de donceles). Naruto dudaba que ningún programa matinal de televisión pudiera utilizar ni una fracción de lo que se había dicho, pero el personal del estudio estaba fascinado.

Se utilizara lo que se utilizara, iba a emitirse el lunes siguiente. Quizás entonces se apagara todo el interés. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto se podía continuar hablando de la Lista? La gente tenía su propia vida que vivir, y la Lista ya había rebasado sus quince minutos de popularidad.

—Esas llamadas telefónicas me tienen un poco preocupada —dijo Temari frunciendo el ceño al mirar el cielo brillante y sin nubes—. La gente es muy rara. Nunca sabe uno a quién está provocando.

Naruto conocía a una persona a la cual esperaba provocar. Si se emitía por antena algo de lo que había dicho ella, Sasuke seguramente se lo tomaría como un reto personal. Y ciertamente, él albergaba la esperanza de que así lo hiciera, porque aquello era precisamente lo que había pretendido.


	15. Capitulo 15

—Muy bien —dijo Temari una vez que les hubieron servido el café y que hubieron hecho los pedidos al camarero del restaurante en el que se habían detenido a desayunar—, cuéntanos lo de Shino.

—No hay mucho que contar —repuso Kiba encogiéndose de hombros—. Ayer, cuando llegué a casa estaba él allí. Empezó exigiéndome que dejara de ver a mis amigos, tres en particular, ya podéis imaginaros de quiénes se trata. Yo contraataqué exigiendo que él dejase a uno de sus amigos por cada una que tenía que abandonar yo. Luego... supongo que fue intuición, porque de repente me pregunté si la razón de que se hubiera mostrado tan frío en los dos últimos años no sería otra persona.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —quiso saber Hinata, indignada—. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de tenerte a ti?

Kiba sonrió.

—Gracias por el voto. No estoy tirando la toalla, ¿sabes? Cabe la posibilidad de que solucionemos esto, pero no voy a permitir que me destroce si no es así. Anoche estuve pensando mucho, y esto no es sólo culpa de Shino. De igual modo que él no es el hombre perfecto, yo tampoco soy el doncel perfecto.

—Pero tú no te has estado viendo con otro hombre —señaló Naruto.

—No he dicho que seamos culpables por igual. Si a él le interesa conservar nuestro matrimonio, le queda mucho por hacer para compensarme. Pero yo también tengo que compensarlo a él de algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Temari.

—Oh... No es que yo me haya desmelenado precisamente, pero tampoco he realizado ningún esfuerzo especial para atraerlo. Y también he cedido siempre a todo lo que dice, en un esfuerzo por agradarle, y la verdad es que en la superficie le parece bien, pero si quiere tener un compañero que sea su igual, debe de resultar desesperante. Yo charlo con vosotros y os digo lo que pienso igual que hacía antes con él, pero ahora es como si le ocultara todas las partes interesantes de mi personalidad. Le doy el cocinero y el amo de casa, en vez del amante y el compañero, y eso no es bueno para un matrimonio. No me extraña que esté aburrido.

—No sabes lo típico que es eso —dijo Naruto en tono teñido de indignación—. Pase lo que pase, las mujeres y donceles cargan con la culpa. —Removió su café, mirando la taza con mal gesto—. Ya sé, ya sé, a veces tenemos que hacerlo. Odio estar equivocado, maldita sea.

—Eso es un cuarto de dólar —dijeron tres voces.

Hurgó en su bolso en busca de monedas, pero sacó sólo cuarenta y seis centavos. En lugar de eso dejó sobre la mesa un dólar.

—Alguno que dé el cambio. Necesito volver a hacerme con algo de cambio. Sasuke me ha dejado seco.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual tres pares de ojos permanecieron clavados en el. Por fin, Hinata preguntó delicadamente:

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es Sasuke?

—Ya sabéis. Sasuke. Mi vecino.

Temari frunció los labios.

— ¿No será el mismo vecino que resultó ser policía pero al que tú describiste en varias ocasiones como tipejo, borracho, traficante de drogas, miserable hijo de puta, un patán que no ha visto una cuchilla ni una maquinilla de afeitar en lo que va de milenio... ?

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Naruto—. Sí, es el mismo tipo.

— ¿Y ahora lo tratas por su nombre de pila? —preguntó Kiba asombrado.

Naruto se ruborizó.

—Más o menos.

—Dios mío. —Hinata abrió unos ojos como platos—. Se está sonrojando.

—Esto empieza a dar miedo —dijo Temari, y los tres pares de ojos parpadearon estupefactos. Naruto se revolvió en su asiento sintiendo cada vez más calor en el rostro.

—No es culpa mía —dijo impulsivamente, a la defensiva—. Tiene un todoterreno rojo. Con tracción en las cuatro ruedas.

—Comprendo que eso cambie completamente las cosas —comentó Kiba estudiando el techo.

—De modo que no es tan tipejo —musitó Naruto—. ¿Y qué? En realidad, es un tipejo, pero tiene sus puntos buenos.

—Y el mejor de todos lo tiene dentro de los pantalones, ¿no? —dijo en tono sarcástico Temari, la cual, al igual que un animal carnívoro, iba siempre directa a la ingle.

Hinata desplegó una sorprendente falta de decoro lanzando un silbido y diciendo:

— ¡Inmersión! ¡Inmersión! —Igual que en una película de guerras entre submarinos.

— ¡Ya basta! —Siseó Naruto—. ¡No he hecho nada de eso!

— ¡Aja! —Kiba se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho, exactamente?

—Exactamente besarlo una sola vez, listillo, eso es todo.

—Un beso no es suficiente para sonrojarse así —dijo Temari sonriente—. Sobre todo en tu cara.

Naruto aspiró profundamente.

—Es evidente que tú nunca has sido besada por Sasuke, de lo contrario no harías una afirmación tan equivocada.

—Así que fue impresionante, ¿eh?

No pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus pulmones ni el modo en que se curvaron sus labios.

—Sí, fue impresionante.

— ¿Y cuánto duró?

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no nos hemos acostado! Fue sólo un beso. —Ya, igual que el Viper era sólo un coche y el Everest sólo una colina.

—Me refiero al beso —dijo Temari impaciente—. ¿Cuánto duró?

Naruto se quedó en blanco. No lo había cronometrado precisamente, y además habían pasado otras muchas cosas mientras tanto, como un inminente pero en última instancia denegado orgasmo, que había acaparado casi toda su atención.

—No sé. Cinco minutos o así, creo.

Todas se le quedaron mirando.

— ¿Cinco minutos? —Preguntó Kiba débilmente—. ¿Un solo beso duró cinco minutos?

Otra vez aquel maldito sonrojo; notaba cómo le iba invadiendo la cara.

Hinata sacudió lentamente la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Espero que estés tomando píldoras anticonceptivas, porque está claro que te encuentras en la zona roja. Podría marcarte un tanto en cualquier momento.

—Eso es lo que él piensa, también —dijo Naruto, y frunció el entrecejo—. Resulta que ayer renové la receta médica.

—Evidentemente, él no es el único que lo piensa —saltó Kiba, y acto seguido mostró una ancha sonrisa—. ¡Oye, esto hay que celebrarlo!

—Estáis actuando como si yo fuera una causa perdida.

—Digamos sencillamente que tu vida social daba pena —dijo Temari.

—No es verdad.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con un hombre?

En eso le había pillado, porque Naruto sabía qué hacía mucho tiempo de ello, tanto que no supo decir con exactitud cuánto.

—Vale, no salgo mucho con hombres. Pero es por decisión propia, no por necesidad. Mi historial de citas con hombres no es precisamente algo que destacar, acordaos.

— ¿Y qué tiene de distinto ese policía?

—Mucho —dijo Naruto en tono ambiguo, al recordarlo desnudo. Tras un momento de ensoñación se obligó a regresar a la realidad—. Durante una mitad del tiempo siento ganas de estrangularlo.

— ¿Y durante la otra mitad?

Él sonrió.

—Siento ganas de quitarle la ropa.

—A mí eso me parece la base de una buena relación —comentó Temari—. Desde luego, es más de lo que tenía yo con Brick, y eso que lo he conservado alrededor de un año.

Naruto se sintió aliviado de apartar el tema de conversación de Sasuke. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicar algo que ni siquiera el mismo entendía? Sasuke era exasperante, saltaban chispas entre ambos, y la noche anterior él no había ido a casa. Naruto debería estar corriendo en la dirección contraria en vez de intentar urdir posibles maneras de tenerlo para él solo.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—No mucho, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Cuando Brick está enfadado, se muestra tan razonable como un niño de dos años con una rabieta. —Temari apoyó la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas—. Reconozco que me pilló con la guardia baja. Estaba preparada para oír gritos y juramentos, pero no sentimientos heridos.

—A lo mejor se preocupa más de lo que tú pensabas —dijo Hinata, pero incluso ella parecía dubitativa.

Temari soltó un resoplido.

—Lo que teníamos resultaba cómodo para los dos, pero no era precisamente la aventura del siglo. ¿Y tú? ¿Has sabido algo de Kimimaru? —El cambio de tema por parte de Temari indicaba que estaba tan deseosa de dejar de hablar de Brick como Naruto lo estaba de hablar de otra persona que no fuera Sasuke.

—De hecho, sí. —Hinata adoptó una expresión pensativa—. Está... no sé... como impresionado por toda esta publicidad. Como si yo fuera de repente una persona más valiosa, no sé si me entendéis. Me invitó a cenar, en lugar de decir que ya se dejaría caer, como siempre ha hecho.

Un breve silencio engulló la mesa a la que estaban sentados. Todos se miraron entre sí, inquietos por el súbito cambio de actitud de Kimimaru.

La expresión de Hinata seguía siendo pensativa.

—Le dije que no. Si antes no era lo bastante interesante para él, tampoco lo soy ahora.

—Así se habla —dijo Naruto, inmensamente aliviado. Chocaron palmas entre sí—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Kimimaru pertenece ya oficialmente al pasado, o piensas continuar?

—Voy a continuar. Pero no pienso volver a llamarlo; si quiere verme, que sea él quien llame.

—Pero lo has rechazado —señaló Temari.

—No le dije que se fuera al cuerno; sólo le dije que no, que tenía otros planes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si vamos a tener alguna relación, las reglas básicas van a tener que cambiar, es decir, yo pondré algunas normas en lugar de jugar siempre a su manera.

—Somos de lo más complicados —dijo Naruto con un suspiro, y buscó refugio en su café.

—Somos normales —lo corrigió Kiba.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

Aún reían en voz baja cuando la camarera les trajo los pedidos y situó los platos delante de ellos. Sus vidas amorosas eran, en general, un desastre. ¿Y qué? Tenían huevos revueltos con patatas para consolarse.

Como era viernes, cumplieron con la tradición de cenar en Ernie's al salir de trabajar. A Naruto le resultaba difícil creer que había transcurrido sólo una semana desde que elaboraron la Lista con tanta alegría. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en una semana. Por un lado, el ambiente de Ernie's: cuando entraron en el local estalló una salva de aplausos y un coro de abucheos. Algunas mujeres, sin duda el escandalizado grupo de donceles, se unieron a estos últimos.

— ¿Os lo podéis creer? —Musitó Kiba mientras los conducían a una mesa—. Si fuéramos profetas, yo diría que estaríamos a punto de ser lapidados.

—A quienes se lapidaba era a las mujeres y donceles perdidos —dijo Hinata.

—Eso somos—dijo Temari riendo—. Por eso la gente reacciona al vernos. ¿Qué importa? Si alguien quiere decirnos algo a la cara, yo creo que podremos mantener el tipo.

Su camarero habitual les trajo las bebidas de siempre.

—Chicas, chicos, ahora sois famosos —les dijo en tono desenfadado. Si se sentía molesto por algunos de los detalles de la Lista, no lo demostró. Naturalmente, cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviera ni idea de cuáles eran los detalles.

Naruto le dijo:

—Fíjate, se nos ocurrió la idea el viernes pasado, sentados a esa mesa de ahí.

— ¿De verdad? Vaya. —El camarero miró la mesa en cuestión—. Esperad a que se lo diga al jefe.

—Sí, a lo mejor se le ocurre chapar la mesa en oro, o algo así.

El camarero sacudió despacio la cabeza, con aire dubitativo.

—No creo. ¿No es eso lo que se hace con los caballos?

Estaba muy cansado, cortesía de haberse levantado a la intempestiva hora de las dos de la madrugada, por eso tardó un segundo en establecer la relación.

—Eso es «capar», no «chapar».

—Oh. —En el rostro del camarero se dibujó una expresión de alivio—. Ya decía yo cómo se le podía hacer algo así a una mesa.

—Bueno, hacen falta cuatro personas —dijo Naruto—. Una para sujetar cada pata.

Kiba bajó la cabeza hasta la mesa. Sacudía los hombros en un intento de sofocar la risa. Temari tenía una expresión un tanto alocada en los ojos, pero logró pedir la comida con sólo un leve temblor en la voz. Hinata, la más compuesta, esperó hasta que el camarero hubo tomado todos los pedidos y desaparecido en la cocina para taparse la boca con las manos y reír a carcajadas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Una para cada pata —repitió boqueando, y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.

La cena no fue tan relajada como de costumbre, porque no dejaban de acercarse personas a su mesa para hacer comentarios, tanto de elogio como de crítica. Cuando llegó la comida, estaba quemada; era evidente que el camarero era uno de los abucheadores.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo por fin Temari con fastidio—. Aunque fuéramos capaces de tragarnos esta comida carbonizada, no tendríamos oportunidad de hacerlo con tantas interrupciones.

— ¿La pagamos? —preguntó Hinata examinando la piedra negruzca que se suponía que era una hamburguesa.

—Normalmente te diría que no —repuso Naruto—. Pero si esta noche organizamos una bronca, es probable que mañana aparezca en los periódicos.

Asintieron suspirando. Dejaron sus platos mayormente intactos, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Por lo general se quedaban un rato después de cenar, pero esta vez ya eran más de las seis; el sol de verano aún brillaba sobre el horizonte, y el calor resultaba sofocante.

Se replegaron a sus respectivos automóviles. Naruto arrancó el motor del Viper y permaneció un momento sentado, escuchando el rumor grave de una máquina potente y puesta a punto. Conectó el ventilador en la posición máxima y ajustó las rejillas de salida del aire para que éste le diera en la cara.

No tenía ganas de ir a casa y ver las noticias, por si acaso volvían a hablar de la Lista. Decidió hacer la compra en vez de esperar al sábado y giró en sentido norte para tomar Van Dyke, pasó como un rayo por delante de la fábrica de General Motors y se resistió al impulso de girar a la derecha, lo cual la habría llevado al Departamento de Policía de Warren. No quería ver si había un todoterreno rojo o un Pontiac marrón en el aparcamiento. Lo único que deseaba era comprar comida y llegar a casa a ver qué hacía Kyuubi; llevaba tanto tiempo fuera que probablemente el gato se habría despachado con otro almohadón.

Naruto no era de los que se entretienen al hacer la compra. Odiaba hacerla, por eso entraba en el supermercado igual que si se tratara de una carrera contrarreloj. Pilotando un carrito a gran velocidad, pasó volando por la sección de verduras echando al cesto repollo y lechuga además de fruta variada; luego recorrió rápidamente los demás pasillos. No cocinaba mucho, porque suponía demasiada molestia para una sola persona, pero de vez en cuando preparaba un asado o algo similar y después se lo iba comiendo en bocadillos a lo largo de una semana. Sin embargo, la comida para gatos de Kyuubi era una necesidad.

En aquel momento sintió que un brazo se cerraba alrededor de su cintura y oyó una voz grave que le decía:

— ¿Me has echado de menos?

Consiguió reprimir el grito, de modo que lo que salió fue poco más que un quejido, pero dio un salto hacia delante y a punto estuvo de chocar contra una pila de latas de comida para gatos. Giró en redondo y rápidamente situó el carrito entre él y el intruso. Entonces lo miró con expresión de alarma.

—Perdone —le dijo—, pero no lo conozco. Debe de haberme confundido con otra persona.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Algunos clientes los observaban con agudo interés; por lo menos una señora parecía tener la intención de llamar a la policía si él realizaba un movimiento equivocado.

—Muy gracioso —gruñó Sasuke, y a continuación se quitó lentamente la chaqueta para dejar ver la funda que llevaba en el cinturón y la enorme pistola negra que guardaba ésta. Como también llevaba la placa identificativa sujeta al cinturón, la tensión de las miradas en el pasillo siete fue reduciéndose conforme la gente murmuraba: «Es policía».

—Márchate —dijo Naruto—. Estoy ocupado.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué es esto, las Quinientas Millas del Supermercado? Llevo cinco minutos persiguiéndote por los pasillos.

—Nada de eso —replicó Naruto consultando su reloj—. No llevo aquí cinco minutos.

—Vale, pues tres. Vi esa flecha roja que pasaba volando por Van Dyke y di la vuelta para seguirla, pues supuse que eras tú.

— ¿Llevas el coche equipado con radar?

—He venido con mi todoterreno, no con un coche municipal.

—Entonces no puedes demostrar a qué velocidad circulaba yo.

—Maldita sea, no iba a ponerte una multa —dijo él, molesto—. Aunque si no disminuyes la velocidad, voy a llamar a un patrullero para que haga los honores.

— ¿Así que has venido aquí para acosarme?

—No —contestó él con paciencia exagerada—. He venido porque he estado fuera y quería saber cómo iban las cosas.

— ¿Fuera? —Repitió Naruto abriendo los ojos todo lo que daban de sí—. No tenía idea.

Sasuke hizo rechinar los dientes. Naruto lo sabía porque vio cómo movía la mandíbula.

—Está bien, debería haber llamado. —Aquello sonó como si se lo hubieran arrancado dolorosamente de las entrañas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque somos...

— ¿Vecinos? —propuso él al ver que Sasuke no encontraba la palabra que buscaba. Estaba empezando a divertirse, por lo menos tanto como era posible teniendo en cuenta que tenía los ojos cansados por falta de sueño.

—Porque entre nosotros hay cierta cosa. —Lo miró con gesto hosco. No parecía en absoluto contento con aquella «cosa».

— ¿Cosa? Yo no hago «cosas».

—Ésta la harás —dijo él para sí, pero Naruto lo oyó de todos modos y justo estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle cuando un niño, quizá de unos ocho años, se le acercó y le metió entre las costillas una arma láser de plástico haciendo unos ruiditos de descargas eléctricas cada vez que apretaba el gatillo.

—Estás muerto —dijo el niño victorioso.

En eso llegó su madre a toda prisa con gesto de preocupación e impotencia.

— ¡Damián, deja eso! —Sonrió al niño de forma que fue poco más que una mueca—. No molestes a las personas amables.

—Cállate —respondió el pequeño maleducado—. ¿No ves que son unos Terrón de Vaniot?

—Lo siento —dijo la madre intentando llevarse a su retoño—. Damián, si no obedeces te castigaré cuando volvamos a casa.

Naruto no pudo resistirse a poner los ojos en blanco. El niño volvió a pincharla en las costillas.

— ¡Ay!

El niño hizo de nuevo aquellos ruiditos eléctricos, disfrutando enormemente con la incomodidad de él.

Naruto compuso una gran sonrisa y se inclinó hacia el querido Damián, y entonces le dijo con voz de lo más alienígena:

—Oh, mira, un pequeño terrícola. —Se irguió y ordenó a Sasuke con una mirada de autoridad—: Mátalo.

Damián se quedó con la boca abierta. Abrió los ojos como si fueran balones de fútbol al fijarse en la enorme pistola que lucía Sasuke en el cinturón. De su boca abierta comenzaron a salir una serie de grititos que recordaban a una alarma de incendios.

Sasuke juró para sus adentros, agarró a Naruto del brazo y empezó a tirar de él medio corriendo hacia la entrada del supermercado. Él logró rescatar su bolso del carrito al pasar por delante de él.

— ¡Eh, mi compra! —protestó.

—Ya podrás pasarte aquí otros tres minutos mañana para hacerla —replicó Sasuke con violencia contenida—. En este momento estoy intentando evitar que te detengan.

— ¿Por qué razón? —preguntó él indignado mientras Sasuke lo arrastraba al otro lado de las puertas automáticas. La gente volvía la cabeza para mirarlos, pero la mayoría se sentía atraída por los chillidos de Damián en el pasillo siete.

— ¿Qué te parece por amenazar con matar a un niño y provocar un altercado?

— ¡Yo no he amenazado con matarlo! Simplemente te lo he ordenado a ti. —Le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

Él lo obligó a darse la vuelta al doblar la esquina del edificio, fuera de la vista, y lo aplastó contra la pared.

—No puedo creer que me haya perdido esto —dijo en tono provocativo.

Naruto lo miró furioso y no dijo nada.

—He estado en Lansing —rugió Sasuke, inclinándose de tal modo que su nariz casi tocaba la de Naruto—. En una entrevista para un empleo del estado.

—No me debes ninguna explicación.

Él se irguió y volvió la vista hacia el cielo, como si pidiera socorro al Todopoderoso. Naruto decidió hacer una concesión.

—De acuerdo, una llamada telefónica no habría sido demasiado pedir…

Sasuke dijo algo para sí. Naruto se imaginó bastante bien de qué se trataba, pero por desgracia él no pagaba dinero por cada taco que pronunciaba. Si así fuera, a él le habría tocado la lotería.

Lo agarró de las orejas, le bajó la cabeza y lo besó.

Así, sin más, Sasuke lo tuvo aprisionado contra la pared, abrazándolo tan estrechamente que él apenas podía respirar, pero la necesidad de respirar no ocupaba el primer puesto de su lista de prioridades en aquel momento. Sentirlo contra él, saborearlo... Eso era lo importante. Llevaba la pistola en el cinturón, de manera que comprendió que no era aquello lo que le estaba presionando en el estómago. Se agitó un poco contra ello para asegurarse. No, definitivamente no era una pistola.

Sasuke tenía la respiración acelerada cuando levantó la cabeza.

—Siempre eliges los lugares más inoportunos —dijo mirando alrededor.

— ¿Que los elijo yo? Yo estaba tan tranquilo, ocupado en mis asuntos, haciendo un poco de compra, cuando fui atacado no por uno, sino por dos maníacos...

— ¿No te gustan los niños?

Naruto parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No te gustan los niños? Querías que matase a ése.

—Me gustan casi todos los niños —replicó él en tono impaciente—, pero ése no. Me ha hecho daño en las costillas.

—Yo te estoy haciendo daño en el estómago.

Él le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse.

—Sí, pero tú no estás usando una pistola láser de plástico.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Sasuke con aire desesperado, y tiró de Naruto en dirección a su coche.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Les juro que este capítulo ha sido más difícil, hasta ahora, en yaoisarlo, por favor revisen y me dicen si he cometido algún error o sugerencias acerca de cambiar algo que no les pareció que haya sido pasado bien a yaoi. (Definitivamente lo complicado es eso de la menstruación, POR QUE RAYOS TUVO QUE METER LA MENSTRUACIÓN EN ESTO), sin más, los invito a leer, contiene LIME.**

* * *

— ¿Quieres café? —preguntó Naruto mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y lo dejaba pasar—. ¿O té helado? —añadió, pensando que un vaso de cristal alto y frío sería lo más apropiado para el sofocante calor que hacía fuera.

—Té —contestó Sasuke, echando a perder la imagen que tenían los policías de subsistir a base de café y rosquillas. Estaba observando la cocina—. ¿Cómo es que sólo llevas dos semanas viviendo aquí y esta casa ya parece más habitada que la mía?

Naruto fingió reflexionar sobre el asunto.

—Creo que lo llaman deshacer las maletas.

Él levantó la vista hacia el techo.

— ¿Me estaba perdiendo esto? —musitó al yeso, aun buscando inspiración.

Naruto le dirigió varias miradas al tiempo que sacaba dos vasos del armario y los llenaba de hielo. La sangre le corría veloz por las venas, igual que le ocurría siempre que se encontraba cerca de Sasuke, ya fuera de rabia, emoción o deseo, o una combinación de las tres cosas. Dentro de la acogedora cocina, Sasuke parecía todavía más grande, sus hombros llenaban el umbral de la puerta y su tamaño empequeñecía la diminuta mesa para cuatro y su tablero de azulejos de cerámica.

— ¿Qué empleo del estado es ése para el que te han entrevistado?

—Policía estatal, división de detectives de campo.

Sacó la jarra de té del frigorífico y llenó los dos vasos.

— ¿Limón?

—No, lo tomo sin nada. —Cogió el vaso que Naruto le ofrecía rozándole los dedos con los suyos. Aquello bastó para que sus pezones se irguieran, su pene empezara alzarse y prestaran atención. La mirada de Sasuke se clavó en su boca—. Enhorabuena—dijo.

Naruto parpadeó.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —Esperaba que no se refiriera a toda la publicidad acerca de la Lista... Oh, Dios, la Lista. Se le había olvidado. ¿Habría leído Sasuke el artículo entero? Claro que sí.

—No has dicho ni un solo taco, y ya llevamos media hora juntos. Ni siquiera juraste cuando te arrastré fuera del supermercado.

— ¿En serio?

Naruto sonrió, complacido consigo mismo. A lo mejor el hecho de tener que pagar todas aquellas multas estaba surtiendo efecto en su subconsciente. Aún pensaba muchas palabrotas, pero las multas no contaban si no las pronunciaba en voz alta. Estaba haciendo progresos.

Sasuke inclinó el vaso y bebió. Naruto lo contempló hipnotizado, viendo cómo se movía su fuerte garganta. Luchó contra un violento impulso de arrancarle la ropa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había visto beber a otros hombres a lo largo de toda su vida, y jamás lo había afectado de esta manera, ni siquiera con ninguno de sus ex prometidos.

— ¿Más? —le preguntó cuándo él apuró el té y depositó el vaso.

—No, gracias. —Aquella mirada oscura y ardiente la recorrió de arriba abajo—. Hoy estás muy elegante. ¿Ocurre algo especial?

Naruto no iba a esquivar el tema, por muy sensible que fuera.

—Esta mañana hemos tenido una entrevista para Buenos días, América, a la cuatro de la madrugada, ¿te lo puedes creer? He tenido que levantarme a las dos —se quejó— y llevo la mayor parte del día en estado comatoso.

— ¿Tanta publicidad está recibiendo la Lista? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Me temo que sí —contestó Naruto con parsimonia al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa.

Sasuke no se sentó enfrente de él, sino que ocupó la silla que estaba a su lado.

—La he visto en Internet. Es muy divertida... señorito C.

Naruto lo miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —exigió.

Él soltó un resoplido.

—Como si no fuera capaz de reconocer esa boquita tuya de sabihondo incluso por escrito. «Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es puramente de exhibición» —citó.

—Debería haber sabido que tú sólo ibas a acordarte de la parte concerniente al sexo.

—Últimamente llevo el sexo en la cabeza constantemente. Y para que conste, yo no tengo nada que sea de exhibición.

Si no lo tenía, le faltaba poco para tenerlo, pensó Naruto, recordando con gran fruición el aspecto que mostraba de perfil.

Sasuke continuó:

—Me alegro de no estar dentro de la categoría de los que va señalando la gente.

Naruto rompió a reír a carcajadas y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con tal fuerza que ésta se inclinó y su ocupante cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí sentado, sosteniéndose las costillas, que ya casi habían dejado de dolerle pero que decidieron protestar de nuevo ante aquel maltrato, pero no pudo dejar de reír. Kyuubi se aproximó con cautela, pero decidió que no quería situarse dentro de su radio de acción y buscó refugio bajo la silla de Sasuke.

Sasuke se inclinó y levantó al gato del suelo para acomodarlo sobre sus rodillas y acariciarle el lomo alargado y estrecho. Kyuubi cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear en un tono grave. El gato ronroneaba, y Sasuke contempló a Naruto, aguardando a que las carcajadas amainasen hasta convertirse en risitas y suspiros.

Naruto permaneció sentado en el suelo abrazándose las costillas y con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? — Le preguntó Sasuke—. Debería advertirte de que si te pongo las manos encima, quizá después tengas problemas para separarlas de ahí.

—Puedo arreglármelas, gracias. —Con cuidado, se incorporó y se secó los ojos con una servilleta.

—Muy bien. No quisiera tener que molestar a... ¿cómo se llama? ¿Kyuubi? ¿Qué mierda de nombre de gato es Kyuubi?

—No me eches la culpa a mí, sino a mi madre.

—Un gato debería tener un nombre que le vaya. Llamarlo Kyuubi es como llamar Alicia a un hijo tuyo. Debería llamarse Tigre, o Romeo...

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Romeo está descartado.

— ¿Quieres decir que está...?

Él asintió.

—En ese caso, supongo que le va bien el nombre de Kyuubi, aunque yo creo que sería más apropiado llamarlo Bobo.

Naruto tuvo que sujetarse las costillas con fuerza para no estallar en nuevas risas.

—Eres todo un tipo.

— ¿Y qué diablos querías que fuera? ¿Una bailarina de ballet?

No, no quería que fuera nada excepto lo que era. Ninguna otra persona había conseguido nunca hacer correr por sus venas la emoción como si fuera champán, y eso constituía todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta que una semana antes ambos no habían intercambiado otra cosa que no fueran insultos. Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que se besaron por primera vez, dos días que parecieron una eternidad porque no había habido ningún beso más hasta que él lo agarró por las orejas en el supermercado y lo acercó hasta su altura.

— ¿Qué tal está tu óvulo? —preguntó Sasuke bajando los párpados sobre sus ojos oscuros, y Naruto supo que sus pensamientos no andaban muy descaminados de los de él.

—Ya es historia —respondió.

—Entonces, vamos a la cama.

— ¿Tú te crees que lo único que tienes que hacer es decir «vamos a la cama» y yo voy a tenderme de espaldas sin más? —dijo Naruto indignado.

—No, esperaba tener una oportunidad de hacer un poco más que eso antes de que te tendieras de espaldas.

—No pienso tenderme en ninguna parte.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy con en mis días de fertilidad. —Curiosamente, no recordaba haberle dicho tal cosa a ningún hombre en su vida, sobre todo sin la menor pizca de timidez.

Él juntó las cejas.

— ¿Que estás con qué? —preguntó cada vez más furioso.

—Ya sabes, cuando no es nada seguro que los anticonceptivos te ayuden, un ovulo bastante maduro que puede ser fecundado rápidamente. A lo mejor has oído hablar de ello. Es cuando...

—Tengo dos hermanos donceles; me parece que sé un poco lo que son. Y una de las cosas que sé es que el óvulo es fértil más o menos a mitad del ciclo, ¡no cerca del final!

Pillado. Naruto frunció los labios.

—De acuerdo, te mentí. Siempre existe una mínima posibilidad de que se altere el ciclo, y no estaba dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo, ¿vale?

Evidentemente no valía.

—Me detuviste —gruñó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos como si algo le doliera mucho—. Estaba a punto de morirme, y tú me detuviste.

—Lo dices como si fuera un acto de traición.

Él abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión torva.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Era tan romántico como una piedra, pensó Naruto; entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan excitado?

—Tu idea del juego previo es probablemente algo así como: « ¿Estás despierto?» —masculló.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—No.

— ¡Dios! —Se recostó en la silla y volvió a cerrar los ojos—. ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Y?

—Pues que... no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque yo no quiero! —Chilló Naruto—. ¡Dame un respiro!

Sasuke suspiró.

—Ya entiendo. Es el síndrome premenstrual, en este caso, en un doncel.

—El síndrome premenstrual es antes, idiota.

—Eso lo dirás tú. Pregunta a cualquier hombre, y te contará una historia distinta.

—Como si fueran expertos —se burló él.

—Cariño, los únicos expertos en síndromes premenstruales son los hombres. Por eso se les da tan bien luchar en las guerras; han aprendido Huida y Evasión en sus casas.

Naruto pensó en lanzarle una sartén, pero Kyuubi se encontraba en la línea de tiro y, de todos modos, antes tendría que buscar la sartén.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la expresión de su cara.

— ¿Sabes por qué se llama síndrome premenstrual?

—No te atreverás —amenazó él—. Sólo las mujeres y donceles pueden hacer chistes de eso.

—Porque la expresión «enfermedad de las vacas locas» ya estaba cogida.

Al diablo la sartén. Miró a su alrededor buscando un cuchillo.

—Sal de esta casa.

Sasuke depositó a Kyuubi en el suelo y se levantó, obviamente dispuesto a ejecutar la maniobra de Huida y Evasión.

—Cálmate —le dijo, poniendo la silla entre los dos.

— ¡Y una mierda que me calme! Maldita sea, ¿dónde está mi cuchillo de cocina? —Miró alrededor invadido por la frustración. ¡Si llevara más tiempo viviendo en aquella casa, sabría dónde había puesto cada cosa!

Sasuke salió de detrás de la silla, rodeó la mesa y sujetó a Naruto por las muñecas antes de que él recordara en qué cajón guardaba los cuchillos.

—Me debes cincuenta centavos —dijo sonriente al tiempo que lo atraía hacia él.

— ¡No aguantes la respiración! Ya te dije que no pensaba pagarte cuando fuera culpa tuya. —Apartó de un soplido los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos a fin de poder fulminarlo mejor con la mirada.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y lo besó.

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo. Sasuke debía de haberle soltado las muñecas, porque Naruto sintió sus propios brazos enrollarse alrededor del cuello de él. Notó su boca caliente y hambrienta, que lo besaba de una forma en que ningún hombre debería besar y seguir andando libre por ahí. Su aroma, cálido y almizclado como el sexo, le llenó los pulmones y le penetró la piel. Sasuke puso una mano enorme en sus nalgas y lo levantó del suelo para alinear totalmente los cuerpos de ambos, ingle con ingle.

—No podemos —susurró cuando él separó la boca una fracción de centímetro.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas —murmuró él al tiempo que se sentaba con él sobre el regazo, inclinado hacia atrás contra el brazo con que lo sujetaba. Deslizó hábilmente la mano por cuello del jersey.

Naruto cerró los ojos paladeando el placer que le provocaba aquella palma áspera rozando el pezón. Sasuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Entonces pareció que los dos contenían la respiración mientras la mano de él pellizcaba su pezón, aprendiendo su tamaño y su suavidad, la textura de su piel. Sasuke retiró la mano en silencio y le sacó el jersey por la cabeza; acto seguido lo dejó caer al suelo.

Naruto quedó semidesnudo sobre sus rodillas, respirando cada vez de forma más rápida y superficial, observando cómo lo miraba él. Conocía su pecho, pero ¿cómo sería desde el punto de vista de un hombre? No era muy atlético, pero tenía pectorales firmes. Tenía los pezones pequeños y de color marrón rosáceo, de una suavidad aterciopelada y delicados en comparación con la áspera yema del dedo que utilizó él para tocar levemente uno de ellos haciendo que la aréola sobresaliera aún más.

El placer inundó el cuerpo de Naruto haciéndolo apretar las piernas con fuerza para contenerlo. Sasuke lo elevó un poco, arqueándolo todavía más contra su brazo, y bajó la cabeza hacia sus pezones.

Se movió suavemente, sin ninguna prisa. Naruto estaba sorprendioa por las precauciones que estaba tomando ahora, después de sus besos rapaces. Sasuke besando alrededor de la aureola, lamiendo suavemente los pezones hasta que éstos estuvieron enrojecidos y tan tensos que ya no era posible que lo estuvieran más. Cuando por fin empezó a succionarla ejerciendo una presión firme y lenta además de acariciar un pene por encima del pantalon, Naruto estaba tan a punto que era como si él lo hubiera tocado con un cable eléctrico. No podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía evitar arquearse violentamente en sus brazos; el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, y tenía el pulso tan acelerado que empezaba a marearse.

Se sentía impotente; habría hecho prácticamente cualquier cosa que Sasuke deseara. Cuando éste se detuvo, fue por su propia fuerza de voluntad, no por la de él. Lo notó temblar, notó su cuerpo fuerte y poderoso estremecerse contra él como si tuviera frío, aunque su piel estaba muy caliente al tacto. Sasuke lo sentó erguido y apoyó su frente contra la de él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos acariciando sus caderas y su espalda desnuda.

—Si entro dentro de ti —dijo en tono tenso— duraré, digamos, dos segundos. Si acaso.

Naruto estaba loco. Tenía que estarlo, porque dos segundos de Sasuke le parecían mejores que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera imaginar en aquel momento. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y la boca hinchada y madura. Deseaba aquellos dos segundos. Los deseaba dolorosamente.

Él le miró los pezones y emitió un ruido a medio camino entre un gemido y un gruñido. Musitando un juramento, se inclinó y recogió el jersey del suelo y lo apretó contra el pecho de Naruto.

—Tal vez deberías volver a ponerte esto.

—Tal vez debería —repitió Naruto, en un tono de voz que a él mismo le sonó turbio. Los brazos no parecían funcionarle; continuaban enroscados alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

—O te pones el jersey, o vamos al dormitorio.

Aquello no era una gran amenaza, pensó Naruto, teniendo en cuenta que todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban: « ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!». Mientras pudiera impedir que lo pronunciara su boca, lograría ser dueño de sí mismo, pero estaba empezando a albergar serias dudas sobre si iba a poder mantenerse a distancia de Sasuke siquiera un par de días, y mucho menos un par de semanas, tal como habían pensado. La idea de torturarlo ya no le resultaba ni con mucho tan divertida como le había parecido antes, porque ahora sabía que también iba a torturarse a sí mismo.

Sasuke le introdujo las manos en el jersey y se lo pasó por la cabeza hasta colocarlo en su sitio de un tirón. La prenda estaba del revés, pero ¿qué más daba?

—Estás intentando acabar conmigo —lo acusó él—. Voy a hacerte pagar también.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó él con interés, inclinándose hacia el azabache. Lo mismo que les sucedía a sus brazos le sucedía también a su columna, que se negaba a sostenerlo derecho.

—En lugar de esa media hora de empujar que dices que quieres, voy a detenerme a los veintinueve minutos.

Él soltó una risita.

— ¿No habías dicho que durarías dos segundos?

—Eso es la primera vez. La segunda prenderemos fuego a las sábanas.

Le correspondía a él, pensó Naruto, bajarse de las rodillas de Sasuke. Su erección era como una barra de hierro que presionara contra su cadera, y el hecho de hablar de sexo no ayudaba precisamente. Si de verdad, de verdad no quería irse a la cama con él en aquel momento, debería levantarse. Pero es que de verdad, de verdad quería irse a la cama con él, y tan sólo una pequeña porción de su cerebro seguía siendo precavida.

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña porción era muy insistente. Naruto había aprendido por las malas a no dar por sentado que a él iba a sucederle lo de «fueron felices y comieron perdices», y el mero hecho de que se desearan sexualmente el uno al otro no quería decir que hubiera entre ellos otra cosa que no fuera sexo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Debería levantarme, ¿verdad?

—Si has de moverte, hazlo despacio.

—Tan cerca estás, ¿eh?

—Puedes llamarme monte Etna.

— ¿Quién es Edna?

Sasuke rió, justo lo que él pretendía, pero el sonido que emitió fue tenso. Naruto se bajó de sus rodillas con cautela. Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor y se puso de pie con dificultad. La parte delantera de sus pantalones aparecía deformada, como el palo de una tienda de campaña. Naruto procuró no mirar.

—Háblame de tu familia —le dijo impulsivamente.

— ¿Qué? —Por lo visto, a Sasuke le costaba seguir el cambio de tema.

—Tu familia. Háblame de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para que dejemos de pensar en... ya sabes. —Señaló el «ya sabes» en cuestión—. Has dicho que tienes dos hermanos donceles.

—Y dos hermanas y tres hermanos varones.

Naruto parpadeó.

—Ocho. Vaya.

—Sí. Por desgracia, mi hermana mayor, Naomi, fue la tercera. Mis padres continuaron intentando tener otra hija para que ella no fuera la única chica. Mientras intentaban darle una hermana a Nao tuvieron otros tres chicos, dos donceles y un varón.

— ¿Y qué lugar ocupas tú?

—El segundo.

— ¿Sois una familia unida?

—Bastante unida. Vivimos todos en este estado, excepto obito, el doncel pequño. Él está estudiando en la universidad en Chicago.

La digresión había funcionado; Sasuke parecía un poco más relajado que un momento antes, si bien su mirada seguía mostrando una tendencia a fijarse en el cuerpo de Naruto. Para darle algo que hacer, él sirvió otro vaso de té helado y se lo tendió.

— ¿Te has casado alguna vez?

—Una, hace unos diez años.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Eres un poco entrometido, ¿no? —replicó él—. No le gustaba ser la mujer de un policía, y a mí no me gustaba ser el marido de un mal bicho. Fin de la historia. Ella se marchó a la costa oeste en cuanto estuvieron firmados los papeles. ¿Y tú?

—Eres un poco entrometido, ¿no? —contraatacó Naruto, pero luego dudó—. ¿Tú me consideras un mal bicho? —Dios sabía que no siempre se había portado bien con Sasuke. Puestos a pensarlo, nunca se había portado bien con Sasuke.

—No. Das bastante miedo, pero no eres un mal bicho.

—Bueno, gracias —murmuró Naruto. Después, como lo justo era lo justo, dijo—: No, nunca me he casado, pero he estado comprometido tres veces.

Sasuke se detuvo con el vaso a medio camino de la boca y lo miró atónito.

— ¿Tres veces?

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no se me da muy bien lo de tener pareja.

La mirada de Sasuke volvió a clavarse en su pecho para luego dirigirse a su trasero.

—Oh, no sé. Se te está dando bastante bien mantenerme interesado a mí.

—A lo mejor eres un mutante. —Naruto se alzó de hombros en un gesto de impotencia—. Mi segundo prometido decidió que estaba enamorado de una antigua novia, que yo creo que no era tan antigua, pero no sé lo que ocurrió con los otros dos.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido.

—Probablemente tuvieron miedo.

— ¡Miedo! —Por alguna razón aquello le dolió, sólo un poco. Sintió que le temblaba el labio inferior—. ¿Tan malo soy?

—Peor —respondió él jocosamente—. Eres el demonio con ruedas. Tienes suerte de que a mí me gusten los motores revolucionados. Bueno, si te pones de una vez la ropa del derecho, te llevaré a cenar. ¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa?

—Prefiero el ramen —dijo Naruto al tiempo que cruzaba el breve pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Dijo esto último en voz baja, pero Naruto lo oyó de todos modos, y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio y se quitaba el jersey rojo. Ya que a Sasuke le gustaban los motores revolucionados, iba a demostrarle lo rápido que podía ir él. El problema estribaba en que él tenía que seguirlo.

* * *

**Onegai, díganme sus opiniones, criticas cualquier cosa es bien recibida.**

**Hare un trato con ustedes, si llega a 60 reviews, actualizo hoy mismo, ya quiero llegar a la parte del drama y estoy segura que ustedes igual. OBJETIVO: LLEGAR A 100 REVIEWS será que lo lograre?**

**Nos vemos**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Al fin lo más ansiado por muchos, llego el drama, espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Díganme si en algún capitulo mencione el cabello de Temari, recuerdo que en el capítulo dije que tenía el cabello teñido de negro, pero no sé si después la mencione con cabello rubio**

Sai no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz del cuarto de baño para comprobar en el espejo que seguía estando allí. El rostro que lo miró a su vez era el de un desconocido, pero los ojos le resultaron familiares. Aquellos ojos llevaban casi toda su vida mirándolo, pero en ocasiones él desaparecía y los ojos no lo veían.

Sobre el lavabo tenía alineados toda una serie de frascos amarillos de medicinas, por tamaño, para poder verlos todos los días al levantarse de la cama y acordarse de tomar la medicación. Ya habían transcurrido varios días (no recordaba exactamente cuántos) desde que tomó las pastillas. Ahora se veía, pero cuando se tomaba las pastillas se le embotaba la mente y se difuminaba en la niebla.

Era mejor, le habían dicho, que permaneciese en medio de aquella niebla, oculto. Las píldoras funcionaban tan bien que a veces incluso se olvidaba de que estaba allí. Pero siempre existía la sensación de que algo iba mal, como si el universo estuviera torcido, y ahora sabía lo que era. Tal vez las pastillas lo ocultaran, pero no podían hacerlo desaparecer.

Desde que dejó de tomar las pastillas no había podido dormir. Sí, de vez en cuando daba una cabezada, pero el verdadero sueño lo eludía siempre. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de temblar violentamente por dentro, aunque cuando extendía las manos las tenía quietas. ¿No contendrían las pastillas alguna sustancia adictiva? ¿Le habrían mentido? No quería ser un drogadicto; la adicción era una señal de debilidad, le había dicho siempre Madre. Él no podía ser un adicto porque no podía ser débil. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser perfecto.

Oyó el eco de la voz de ella en su cabeza.

—Mi hombrecito perfecto —lo había llamado, acariciándole la mejilla.

Siempre que le fallaba, siempre que era menos que perfecto, su cólera resultaba tan abrumadora que todo su mundo amenazaba con abrirse por las costuras. Era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para no decepcionar a Madre, pero le había ocultado un secreto terrible: a veces había desobedecido deliberadamente, sólo un poco, para que ella lo castigara. Incluso ahora, el hecho de recordar aquellos castigos le causaba un cierto placer. Ella se habría sentido muy desilusionada si hubiera adivinado el placer secreto de su hijo, por eso él siempre se esforzó por mantenerlo oculto.

A veces la echaba mucho de menos. Ella siempre sabía lo que había que hacer.

Por ejemplo, Madre sabría qué hacer respecto de aquellas dos zorras y dos putos que se burlaban de él con su lista de condiciones del hombre perfecto. ¡Como si ellos supieran lo que era la perfección! Él sí lo sabía. Madre lo sabía. Siempre había procurado con todas sus fuerzas ser su hombrecito perfecto, su hijo perfecto, pero siempre se había quedado corto, incluso en aquellas ocasiones en las que se portaba mal sólo un poco, a propósito, para que ella lo castigase. Siempre había sabido que había en su interior una imperfección que jamás podría corregir, que siempre decepcionaba a Madre simplemente por el hecho de existir.

Se creían muy listos aquel par putos y aquel par de zorras... Le gustó cómo sonaba, los Pares de Zorras y Putos, como si se tratara de alguna perversa deidad romana. Intentaron hacerse los graciosos ocultando sus identidades con las letras A, B, C y D en vez de usar sus nombres. Había uno en concreto que él odiaba, que había dicho: «Si un hombre no es perfecto, debe esforzarse más por serlo».

¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Alguna vez habían intentado dar la talla para llegar a un nivel tan imposiblemente alto que sólo la perfección podría alcanzarlo, y habían fracasado cada uno de los días de su vida entera? ¿Habían hecho eso? ¿Sabían ellos lo que había supuesto para él intentarlo una y otra vez, sabiendo en su interior que iba a fracasar, hasta que por fin aprendió a disfrutar del castigo porque era la única manera de vivir con aquello? ¿Lo sabían?

Las zorras y putos como ellos no merecían vivir.

Sintió de nuevo aquel temblor interno y se rodeó a sí mismo con los brazos para sostenerse. Era culpa de ellos que no pudiera dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos, en lo que habían dicho.

¿Cuál era de las cuatro? ¿Era aquella pelinegra teñida, Temari Sabaku, la que meneaba el trasero delante de todos los hombres como si fuera una diosa y ellos no fueran más que perros que acudieran corriendo a su lado cuando ella quisiera? Había oído decir que estaba dispuesta a acostarse con todo el que se lo pidiera, pero que la mayoría de las veces se adelantaba a ellos. Madre se habría horrorizado ante un comportamiento tan superficial.

«Algunas personas no merecen vivir.»

La oía susurrar aquella frase dentro de su cabeza, lo que le decía siempre que no se tomaba las pastillas. Él no era el único que desaparecía cuando tomaba la medicación tal como le habían dicho; también desaparecía Madre. A lo mejor desaparecían los dos juntos. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que así fuera. A lo mejor ella lo castigaba por tomarse las pastillas y hacerla desaparecer. A lo mejor era ésa la razón por la que él se tomaba las pastillas, para que Madre y él pudieran desaparecer y... No, aquello no era correcto. Cuando tomaba las pastillas era como si él no existiera.

Sintió que aquel pensamiento lo abandonaba. Lo único que sabía era que no quería tomar las pastillas. Quería averiguar qué zorra era cada zorra. Eso le pareció gracioso, de modo que lo repitió para sí y rió en silencio. Qué zorra era cada zorra. Genial.

Sabía dónde vivían todos. Había obtenido sus direcciones de sus archivos en el trabajo. Era muy fácil para cualquiera que supiera hacerlo, y por supuesto nadie le había hecho preguntas.

Iría a casa de ella y averiguaría si era la que había dicho aquello tan estúpido y horroroso. Estaba bastante seguro de que había sido Temari. Sentía deseos de darle una lección a aquella zorra viciosa y necia. A Madre la complacería mucho.

Temari era nocturna, incluso durante la semana laboral. No necesitaba dormir demasiado, de manera que aunque ya no salía con tanto fervor como cuando era más joven (digamos, durante la treintena), era rara la ocasión en que se acostaba antes de la una de la madrugada. Veía películas antiguas en la televisión; leía tres o cuatro libros por semana; hasta había desarrollado un gusto por el punto de cruz.

Tenía que reírse de sí misma cada vez que cogía su labor de punto de cruz, porque aquello tenía que ser una prueba de que la chica amiga de fiestas se estaba haciendo mayor. Pero es que cuando hacía punto de cruz vaciaba la mente. ¿Quién necesitaba practicar la meditación para conseguir la serenidad interior cuando podía lograr el mismo efecto reproduciendo con hilo y aguja un pequeño dibujo en colores a base de crucecitas? Al menos, cuando terminaba un dibujo tenía algo que enseñar a cambio.

A lo largo de su vida había probado muchas cosas que la gente seguramente no esperaría de ella, se dijo. Meditación. Yoga. Auto hipnosis. Por fin decidió que una cerveza surtía el mismo efecto y que su interior estaba todo lo sereno que podía estar. Era lo que era. Si a alguien no le gustaba, que se jodiera.

Por regla general, un viernes por la noche Brick y ella iban a un par de bares, bailaban un poco y se tomaban unas cuantas cervezas. Brick era buen bailarín, lo cual resultaba sorprendente porque tenía más bien la pinta de ser de ésos que preferían morirse antes que saltar a una pista de baile, una especie de cruce entre un camionero y un ciclista. No era muy buen conversador, pero desde luego se le daba bien moverse.

Había pensado en salir sin él, pero la idea no la entusiasmó demasiado. Con todo el bullicio que se había armado aquella semana por culpa de la maldita Lista, se sentía un poco cansada. Le apetecía ponerse cómoda con un libro y descansar. Quizá saliera la noche siguiente.

Echaba de menos a Brick. Echaba de menos su presencia, en cualquier caso, si no a él en concreto. Cuando no estaba en la piltra o bailando, resultaba bastante aburrido. Dormía; bebía cerveza; veía la televisión. Eso era todo. Tampoco era tan buen amante, pero sí muy vehemente. Nunca estaba demasiado cansado, y siempre se mostraba dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Aun así, Brick era una prueba más de que a ella no se le daba bien ligar con hombres. Por lo menos ya no era tan tonta como para casarse con ellos. Con tres veces ya era suficiente, gracias. Naruto se preocupaba porque se había comprometido en tres ocasiones, pero al menos no se había casado tres veces. Además, lo que ocurría era que Naruto no había conocido a nadie que estuviera a su altura. Tal vez aquel policía...

Diablos, probablemente no. La vida le había enseñado a Temari que las cosas rara vez salen como es debido. Siempre había un bache en la carretera, un fallo técnico en el software.

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Colocó un papel entre las páginas del libro para no perder el punto de lectura y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba repantigada. ¿Quién demonios podía ser? No sería Brick que regresaba, porque tenía una llave.

Eso le recordó que tenía que cambiar las cerraduras. Era demasiado precavida para limitarse a recuperar su llave y suponer que él no había hecho un duplicado. Hasta el momento no había demostrado tener costumbres cleptómanas, pero nunca se sabía qué podría hacer un hombre enfurecido con una mujer.

Como era precavida, observó por la mirilla. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás para abrir y retirar la cadena.

—Hola —dijo, abriendo la puerta—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No —dijo Sai, y a continuación la golpeó en la cabeza con el martillo que escondía junto a la pierna.

**Bueno, hagamos de nuevo un trato, ahora quiero que los reviews lleguen a 70 y publico mañana. Ya estoy pasando de una vez todos los capítulos así que los tengo listicos.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Por poco y lloro en este Capítulo. Empezamos con el suspenso definitivamente.**

* * *

El lunes, el cartel del ascensor rezaba: XEROX Y WURLITZER HAN ANUNCIADO QUE SE VAN A FUSIONAR CON EL FIN DE COMERCIALIZAR ÓRGANOS REPRODUCTORES. Naruto aún estaba riendo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Se sentía como efervescente por dentro, resultado directo de un fin de semana ocupado por Sasuke. El mismo no había sido «ocupado» por Sasuke, pero aquella misma mañana empezó a tomar la píldora anticonceptiva. Aunque no se lo había dicho a él, por supuesto. La frustración la estaba volviendo loco, pero la ilusión estaba iluminando todo su mundo. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan vivo, como si todas las células de su cuerpo estuvieran despiertas y cantando.

Rock Lee dio un paso al frente para salir del ascensor en el momento en que lo abordaba ella.

—Hola, Lee —dijo en tono alegre—. ¿Cómo te va?

Él se ruborizó intensamente, y la manzana de Adán se le agitó en la garganta.

—Er... bien —farfulló al tiempo que hundía la cabeza y se apresuraba a bajar del ascensor.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y pulsó el botón del tercer piso. No se imaginaba a Lee haciendo acopio de valor suficiente para tocarle el trasero a Temari; él y el resto del personal de aquel edificio habrían pagado un buen dinero por verlo.

Como de costumbre, era el primero en llegar a la oficina. Los lunes por la mañana le gustaba comenzar con un poco de ventaja, con todas las nóminas que tenía que manejar. Sólo con que consiguiera concentrarse en el trabajo, ya empezaría bien la jornada.

El asunto de la Lista empezaba a decaer, tal vez. Todos los que querían una entrevista la habían tenido, excepto la revista People. Aquella mañana no había visto la televisión, de modo que no tenía idea de qué fragmentos de la entrevista del viernes iban a emitirse por antena al final. Seguramente se lo diría alguien, y si le entraba la necesidad imperiosa de verlo, lo cual no era probable, por lo menos alguna de las otras dos o Kiba habría grabado el programa.

Era curioso lo poco que le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse de la Lista teniendo a Sasuke, que acaparaba gran parte de su tiempo y de sus pensamientos? Era un hombre exasperante, pero era divertido y sexy, y él lo deseaba.

Después de cenar juntos el viernes por la noche, él la había despertado a las seis y media del sábado rociando la ventana de su dormitorio con la manguera de agua y luego invitándolo a salir para ayudarlo a lavar el todoterreno. Suponiendo que estaba en deuda con él, ya que le había lavado el Viper, Naruto se puso algo de ropa rápidamente, se tomó un café y se reunió con él frente a la casa. Sasuke no sólo quería lavar el coche, sino también encerarlo y sacarle brillo, limpiar y abrillantar todos los cromados, aspirar el interior y lavar todas las ventanillas. Tras dos horas de intenso trabajo, el todoterreno quedó reluciente.

Seguidamente, Sasuke lo introdujo en el garaje y le preguntó a Naruto qué iba a prepararle para desayunar.

Pasaron el día juntos, discutiendo y riendo, viendo un partido por televisión, y estaban preparándose para salir a cenar cuando a él le sonó el mensáfono. Utilizó el teléfono de Naruto para llamar a la oficina, y antes de que él pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con un beso rápido y un «no sé cuándo volveré».

Era policía, se recordó Naruto a sí mismo. Y mientras continuara siendo policía (y parecía dispuesto a hacer carrera, teniendo en cuenta aquella entrevista con la policía estatal), su vida consistiría en una serie de interrupciones y llamadas urgentes. Incluidas en el mismo paquete vendrían las citas anuladas. Había reflexionado sobre ello y decidido qué demonios, él era duro y podría soportarlo. Pero si él estuviera en peligro... no sabía si podría soportar aquello igual de bien.

¿Estaría aun trabajando como parte de aquel equipo especial? ¿Sería algo a lo que estaba asignado de forma permanente, o esas cosas eran más bien temporales? Sabía muy poco acerca de los encargados de hacer cumplir la ley, pero estaba decidido a informarse más.

Sasuke regresó el sábado por la tarde cansado y de mal humor, sin ganas de hablar de lo que había hecho. En vez de acosarlo a preguntas, Naruto lo dejó que echara una cabezada en su enorme sillón mientras él leía acurrucado en uno de los dos almohadones que quedaban del sofá.

Estar con él así, sin haber quedado para salir ni nada, sólo estar, le resultó como... perfecto. Verlo dormir. Disfrutar del sonido de su respiración. Y no atreverse, todavía no, a definir con la letra que empezaba por A lo que sentía. Era demasiado pronto, y él se había vuelto demasiado desconfiado tras las experiencias pasadas para confiar a ciegas en que la emoción que lo invadía cuando estaba con él fuera a durar siempre. Su cautela también constituía la verdadera base de su renuencia a acostarse con él. Sí, frustrarlo era divertido, y le gustaba ver el deseo en sus ojos cuando lo miraba, pero en lo más profundo de sí aún tenía miedo de permitirle acercarse demasiado.

Tal vez la próxima semana.

— ¡Eh, Naruto!

Levantó la vista y vio a Haku Momochi asomar la cabeza por la puerta, con las cejas levantadas en gesto interrogante.

—Acabo de pillar parte de la entrevista de televisión; he tenido que marcharme antes de que terminara, pero la he dejado grabando en vídeo. ¡Era genial! ¡Tú estabas estupendo! Todos estabais muy bien, claro, pero tú estabas de cine.

—No lo he visto —dijo Naruto.

— ¿De verdad? Mira, si yo fuera a salir en una cadena de televisión nacional, faltaría a trabajar sólo para verme.

No si estuvieras tan harto de todo esto como lo estoy yo, pensó Naruto. De todos modos consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

A las ocho y media llamó Hinata.

— ¿Sabes algo de Temari? —le preguntó—. Todavía no ha venido a trabajar, pero la he llamado a casa y no ha contestado nadie.

—No, no he hablado con ella desde el viernes.

—No es propio de ella faltar al trabajo. —Hinata parecía preocupada. Ella y Temari estaban muy unidas, cosa sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad que había entre ambas—. Y tampoco ha llamado para decir que se retrasará o que está enferma o algo.

Ciertamente, aquello no era propio de Temari. No había llegado a ser jefa de contabilidad precisamente por ser poco seria. Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Ahora, el preocupado era él.

— ¿Has probado llamarla al móvil?

—No lo tiene encendido.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que había sufrido un accidente de tráfico. El tráfico de Detroit era horrendo durante la hora punta.

—Voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas a ver si doy con ella —dijo, sin expresar su repentina preocupación a Hinata.

—De acuerdo. Ya me contarás.

En el momento de colgar el teléfono, Naruto intentó pensar a quién debería llamar para averiguar si Temari había sufrido un accidente de tráfico en la autopista que unía Sterling Heights con Hammerstead. Además, ¿Temari utilizaba Van Dyke para coger la I-696 o bien evitaba Van Dyke y tomaba una de las Mile hasta Troy, donde podía coger la I-75?

Sasuke sabría a quién había que llamar.

Buscó rápidamente el número del Departamento de Policía de Warren, lo marcó y pidió hablar con el detective Uchiha. Entonces pusieron su llamada en espera. Aguardó impaciente, dando golpecitos con un bolígrafo contra la mesa, por espacio de varios minutos. Por fin regresó la voz de antes y le dijo que el detective Uchiha no podía ponerse al teléfono, que si deseaba dejarle un mensaje.

Naruto titubeó. No le gustaba nada molestarlo por algo que fácilmente podría terminar no siendo nada, pero no creía que ninguna otra persona del departamento fuera a tomarlo en serio. Así que una amiga llevaba ya una hora de retraso para ir a trabajar; por lo general aquello no era causa suficiente para convocar a las tropas. Era posible que tampoco Sasuke lo tomara en serio, pero por lo menos haría un esfuerzo por averiguar algo.

— ¿Tiene su número de mensáfono? —Preguntó por fin—. Es importante. —Era importante para él, aunque quizá no para ellos.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Irritado, Naruto se preguntó si las mujeres o donceles solían llamar a Sasuke al trabajo de manera habitual.

—Soy uno de sus soplones —dijo, cruzando los dedos por aquella mentira.

—En ese caso tendrá usted su número de mensáfono.

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Alguna persona podría resultar herida o muerta... —Se interrumpió—. De acuerdo, estoy embarazado, y he pensado que a él le gustaría saberlo.

La voz rompió a reír.

— ¿Es usted Naruto?

¡Dios mío, había hablado de él! Un sopor le inundó el rostro.

—Er... sí —murmuró—. Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Dejó dicho que si alguna vez lo llamaba usted, nos cerciorásemos de que consiguiera contactar con él.

Vale, pero ¿cómo lo habría descrito? Naruto se abstuvo de preguntar y anotó rápidamente el número de mensáfono.

—Gracias —dijo.

—De nada. Er... En cuanto a lo del embarazo...

—Era mentira —replicó Naruto, e intentó infundir una pizca de vergüenza en el tono de voz. No creyó haberlo logrado, porque la mujer rió de nuevo.

—Adelante, muchacho —dijo la mujer, y colgó dejando a Naruto pensativo acerca de qué habría querido decir exactamente.

Pulsó el botón de desconexión de su teléfono y a continuación marcó el número del mensáfono de Sasuke. Se trataba de un mensáfono numérico, de forma que dejó su número. Como Sasuke no iba a reconocerlo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en devolverle la llamada. Mientras tanto llamó a contabilidad.

— ¿Ha llegado Temari ya?

—No —le contestaron con preocupación—. No sabemos nada de ella.

—Soy Naruto, extensión tres, seis, dos, uno. Si llega, dile que me llame inmediatamente.

—Conforme.

Dieron las nueve y media antes de que volviera a sonar su teléfono. Rápidamente levantó el auricular con la esperanza de que Temari hubiera aparecido por fin.

—Naruto Namikaze.

—Me han dicho que vamos a ser padres. —La voz profunda de Sasuke tronó a través de la línea.

¡Maldita bocazas!, pensó Naruto.

—Tuve que decir algo. Esa mujer no se creyó que yo fuera un soplón.

—Menos mal que advertí a todo el mundo respecto de ti —repuso Sasuke, y luego preguntó—: ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, espero. Mi amiga Temari...

— ¿Temari Sabaku, una de las infames Chicas de la Lista? _(¿Qué? Son dos chicas también por si no lo recuerdan así que no ahí error_)

Podría haberse imaginado que Sasuke contaría con los detalles de los cuatro.

—No ha venido a trabajar, no ha llamado, no contesta al teléfono de casa ni al móvil. Tengo miedo de que haya sufrido un accidente de camino al trabajo, pero no sé a quién llamar para averiguarlo. ¿Puedes orientarme tú?

—No hay problema. Voy a ponerme en contacto con la división de tráfico y pedirles que examinen los partes que haya. Vamos a ver, ella vive en Sterling Heights, ¿no?

—Sí. —Naruto se apresuró a darle la dirección, y entonces hizo una pausa, pues se le ocurrió una idea horrorosa—. Sasuke... Su novio estaba muy alterado con lo de la Lista. Se marchó el jueves por la noche, pero puede haber vuelto.

Se produjo un breve silencio; luego el tono de Sasuke se volvió rápido y profesional.

—Voy a ponerme en contacto con el departamento del sheriff y la comisaría de Sterling Heights para que echen un vistazo. Probablemente no sea nada, pero no se pierde nada con asegurarse.

—Gracias —susurró Naruto.

A Sasuke no le gustó lo que estaba pensando, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo policía para descartar la preocupación de Naruto tachándolo de reacción exagerada. Un novio enfurecido (uno con el orgullo herido, además, por causa de aquella maldita Lista) y una mujer desaparecida eran ingredientes de muchos actos de violencia. Tal vez a la señorita Sabaku se le hubiera estropeado el coche, tal vez no.

Naruto no era de los que se ponían histéricos por nada, y estaba claro que estaba asustado. Quizás en aquel caso tuviera algo que ver la intuición, pero Sasuke tampoco descartó ese detalle. Diablos, su madre tenía ojos en la espalda y siempre, de manera infalible, los esperaba levantada a él y a sus hermanos cada vez que habían cometido alguna diablura. Hasta la fecha desconocía cómo se había enterado, pero lo aceptaba de todos modos.

Efectuó dos llamadas, la primera a la comisaría de Sterling Heights y la segunda a un compañero de tráfico que podría decirle si había habido víctimas en algún accidente ocurrido aquella mañana. El sargento de Sterling Heights con el que habló dijo que enviaría inmediatamente un coche al domicilio de la señorita Sabaku, de modo que ya no llamó a la oficina del sheriff. A ambos contactos les dejó el número de su teléfono móvil.

Su compañero de tráfico fue el primero que llamó.

—No ha habido accidentes importantes esta mañana —le dijo—. Algún que otro golpe y un tipo al que se le paró la moto en medio de Gratiot Avenue, pero eso es todo.

—Gracias por comprobarlo —dijo Sasuke.

—A tu disposición.

A las diez y cuarto volvió a sonar el móvil. Era el sargento de Sterling Heights.

—Ha dado en el blanco, detective —le dijo en tono grave.

— ¿Está muerta?

—Sí. Y de forma bastante brutal. ¿Tiene el nombre de ese novio suyo? Ninguno de los vecinos está en casa para que se lo preguntemos, y creo vamos a necesitar tener una pequeña charla con él.

—Puedo conseguirlo. Mi amigo es... era... el mejor amigo de la señorita Sabaku.

—Le agradeceré su ayuda.

Sasuke sabía que se estaba metiendo en territorio ajeno, pero supuso que, como había sido él quien los condujo hasta la escena del crimen, tal vez el sargento le diera alguna información.

— ¿Puede darme detalles?

El sargento calló durante unos momentos.

— ¿Qué tipo de teléfono móvil usa usted?

—Uno digital.

— ¿Es seguro?

—Hasta que los hackers inventen un modo de interceptar la señal.

—Está bien. La han matado con un martillo y lo han dejado en la escena. Puede que saquemos alguna huella digital de él, puede que no.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. Un martillo era capaz de causar daños horribles.

—No queda gran cosa de su rostro, y además la han apuñalado varias veces. Y ha sufrido abuso sexual.

Si el novio había dejado su semen dentro, estaba listo.

— ¿Hay semen?

—No lo sé todavía. El forense tendrá que hacer varios análisis. El atacante... er... lo hizo con el martillo.

Dios santo. Sasuke aspiró profundamente.

—Está bien. Gracias, sargento.

—Le agradezco su ayuda. Su amigo... ¿Es él a quien tiene intención de interrogar acerca del tal novio?

—Sí. Me ha llamado porque estaba preocupado al ver que la señorita Sabaku no ha ido a trabajar esta mañana.

— ¿Puede preguntarle sólo por el novio, y darle evasivas en lo demás?

Sasuke lanzó un resoplido.

—Me resultaría más fácil dar evasivas a un toro bravo.

—Así que es una de ésos, ¿eh? ¿Será capaz de guardar el secreto? Estamos bastante seguros de que ésta es la señorita Sabaku, pero aún no hemos hecho las pruebas de identidad, y tampoco se ha informado a la familia.

—Conseguiré que salga del trabajo. Va a estar bastante alterado. —De todos modos, quería estar con él cuando se lo dijera.

—Muy bien. Ah, detective, si no logramos encontrar a ningún familiar por aquí, es posible que necesitemos que su amigo identifique el cadáver.

—Ya tiene mi número —respondió Sasuke en voz baja.

Después de colgar permaneció un minuto sin moverse. No necesitaba imaginarse los detalles sangrientos; había visto demasiadas escenas de asesinatos con todo su sangriento realismo. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer al cuerpo humano un martillo o un bate de béisbol. Sabía el aspecto que ofrecían las múltiples heridas de arma blanca. Y, al igual que el sargento, sabía que aquel asesinato había sido perpetrado por alguien que conocía a la víctima porque la agresión había sido personal: habían atacado al rostro. Las múltiples puñaladas indicaban saña. Y dado que la mayoría de las víctimas de asesinato que eran mujeres y donceles morían a manos de alguien que los conocía, por lo general el novio o el marido, o el ex lo que fuera, todo apuntaba de forma abrumadora a que el atacante había sido el novio de la señorita Sabaku.

Respiró hondo y marcó de nuevo el número de Naruto. Cuando él contestó, le dijo:

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama el novio de Temari?

Él inhaló aire de forma audible.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Aún no sé nada —mintió Sasuke—. ¿Su novio...?

—Oh. Se llama Brick Geurin. —Le deletreó el apellido.

— ¿Brick es su verdadero nombre o es un apodo?

—No lo sé. Nunca he oído a Temari llamarlo de otra manera.

—De acuerdo, con esto es suficiente. Volveré a llamarte cuando sepa algo. Oh... ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

—Claro. ¿Dónde?

Naruto todavía parecía asustado, pero se mantenía firme, tal como Sasuke esperaba de él.

—Yo te recogeré, si puedes hacer que me dejen cruzar la barrera de la entrada.

—No hay problema. ¿A las doce?

Sasuke consultó su reloj. Las diez treinta y cinco.

— ¿Podrías salir antes, digamos a las once y cuarto o así? —Eso le daría el tiempo justo de llegar a Hammerstead.

Tal vez Naruto lo supiera, tal vez cayera en la cuenta en aquel momento.

—Me reuniré contigo abajo.

Cuando el guarda le franqueó la entrada, Naruto lo estaba esperando enfrente del edificio. Llevaba otro jeans largos y estrechos que le sentaban de maravilla. Se apeó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Él estudió su semblante con ojos de preocupación. Sasuke sabía que llevaba puesta su expresión de policía, desprovista de toda emoción igual que una máscara, pero Naruto palideció.

Sasuke le rodeó la estrecha cintura y lo subió al todoterreno, y a continuación dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado para sentarse frente al volante.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Naruto.

—Dímelo —dijo con voz ahogada.

Sasuke suspiró, y luego lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo contra su pelo.

Él se aferró a su camisa. Sasuke lo notó temblar y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Está muerta, ¿verdad? —dijo Naruto en un suspiro tembloroso, y no se trataba de una pregunta.

Lo sabía.

* * *

**Creo que mejor dejo de chantajear, solo disfruten el capítulo, más tarde (tip de la tarde, hora colombiana) subo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como dije en el anterior capitulo, Temari tiene el cabello tinturado de color negro, asi que pido si en algún capitulo la mencione pelirubia, me avisen.**

**Merezco Reviews?**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Otro Capítulo en el que llore, espero disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Naruto había llorado tanto que tenía los ojos hinchados y casi cerrados. Sasuke se había limitado a abrazarlo durante el primer arranque de llanto, con el coche estacionado delante de Hammerstead; luego, cuando recuperó ligeramente el control, le preguntó:

— ¿Podrás comer algo?

El negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Tenía la voz ronca—. Tengo que decírselo a Hinata...y a Kiba…

—Aún no, cariño. En cuanto se lo digas, lo sabrá el edificio entero; luego alguien llamará al periódico o a una emisora de radio o una cadena de televisión, y lo sacarán en las noticias. Todavía no se ha informado a la familia, y no tienen por qué enterarse de esa manera.

—Temari no tiene mucha familia. —Naruto extrajo un pañuelo de papel del bolso, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz—. Tiene una hermana en Saginaw, y creo que unos tíos ya mayores en Florida. Eso es todo lo que yo la he oído mencionar.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama su hermana?

—Samui. El apellido no lo sé.

—Probablemente figure en una agenda de direcciones de su casa. Les diré que busquen una Samui en Saginaw. —Marcó un número en su teléfono móvil y habló en voz baja con el que contestó al otro extremo de la línea, impartiendo la información sobre la hermana de Temari.

—Tengo que ir a casa —dijo Naruto con la mirada perdida a través del parabrisas. Echó mano de la manija de la puerta, pero Sasuke lo detuvo para retenerlo en el sitio sujetándolo firmemente del brazo.

—Ni sueñes que vas a ponerte a conducir ahora —le dijo—. Si quieres irte a casa, te llevaré yo.

—Pero a lo mejor tienes trabajo.

—No te preocupes por eso —replicó—. Tú no vas a conducir.

Si no estuviera tan destrozado, habría discutido con él, pero se le volvieron a inundar los ojos de lágrimas y comprendió que no veía con claridad para conducir. Tampoco podía volver a entrar en la empresa; no podría soportar el hecho de verse con nadie en aquel momento, ni las inevitables preguntas que le harían, sin venirse abajo.

—Tengo que decir en la oficina que me voy a casa.

— ¿Podrás hacerlo solo, o quieres que me encargue yo?

—Puedo hacerlo yo —dijo Naruto con un temblor en la voz—. Es que... ahora mismo, no.

—Está bien. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

Naruto se abrochó obediente el cinturón y se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras Sasuke introducía la marcha y sorteaba el tráfico de la autopista. Condujo en silencio, sin entrometerse en su dolor mientras él hacía lo posible por aceptar que Temari ya no estaba.

—Tú... Tú crees que ha sido Brick, ¿verdad?

—Habrá que interrogarlo —respondió Sasuke, neutral. En aquel momento Geurin era el principal sospechoso, pero las pruebas tendrían que demostrarlo. Aunque uno apostara por la alternativa más probable, siempre tenía que ser consciente de que la verdad podía imponerse a todos los porcentajes. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor descubrían que la señorita Sabaku se veía también con otra persona.

Naruto empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se inclinó hacia delante sacudiendo los hombros.

—No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto —logró decir, y se preguntó vagamente cuántos millones de personas habían dicho exactamente eso mismo durante una crisis.

—Ya lo sé, cariño.

Sasuke sí lo sabía, pensó Naruto. En su trabajo, probablemente veía demasiadas escenas como aquélla.

— ¿C-cómo es que...? Quiero decir, ¿qué sucedió?

Sasuke titubeó, con pocas ganas de contarle que a Temari la habían golpeado y apuñalado. No conocía la causa exacta de la muerte, y tampoco había visto la escena del crimen, de modo que no sabía si había muerto debido al trauma en la cabeza o a las heridas de arma blanca.

—No conozco todos los detalles —dijo por fin—. Sé que la han apuñalado. No sé la hora de la muerte ni nada. —Todo aquello era verdad, pero no se acercaba lo más mínimo a toda la verdad.

—Apuñalado —repitió Naruto, y cerró los ojos como si intentase visualizar el crimen.

—No hagas eso —le dijo Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión interrogante.

—Estabas intentando imaginar lo ocurrido, el aspecto que tendría, si le habrá dolido —dijo él con más dureza de la que pretendía emplear—. No lo hagas.

Naruto aspiró profundamente, y Sasuke esperó que arremetiera contra él trasladando a él el centro de su dolor y su rabia, pero en lugar de eso asintió con la cabeza confiando en que él sabía mejor cómo actuar.

—Lo intentaré, pero... ¿cómo voy a evitar pensar en ello?

—Piensa en Temari —repuso Sasuke, porque sabía que Naruto lo haría de todos modos. Formaba parte del proceso de duelo.

Naruto intentó decir algo, forzó la garganta, pero volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y se conformó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. No dijo nada más durante todo el camino hasta casa.

Se sintió viejo cuando recorría el camino de entrada hacia su casa. Sasuke lo acompañó rodeándolo con un brazo, y él se sintió agradecido por su apoyo mientras subía con paso cansino los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Apareció Kyuubi maullando y agitando la cola, como si le preguntara por qué estaba en casa tan temprano. Él se inclinó para rascarle las orejas y se consoló un poco con el calor de su cuerpo sinuoso y la suavidad de su pelaje.

Dejó el maletin sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina con Kyuubi en el regazo. Lo acarició mientras Sasuke llamaba a su sargento y llevaba a cabo una discreta conversación. Trató de no pensar en Temari, aún no. Sí que pensó en Hinata y en Kiba,y en la ansiedad que debían de estar sufriendo por no saber nada de Temari. Esperaba que la policía se pusiera pronto en contacto con la hermana, porque cuando él dijera que no iba a ir a trabajar en lo que quedaba de día, su amiga y amigo sabrían que estaba pasando algo horrible. Si lo llamaran a casa para ver qué le ocurría, no sabía qué iba a decirles, ni siquiera si iba a ser capaz de hablar.

Sasuke le puso delante un vaso de té.

—Bébetelo —le dijo—. Has sufrido una fuga de líquidos suficiente como para haberte deshidratado.

De forma imposible, aquello le provocó una sonrisa temblorosa. Sasuke lo besó en la coronilla y después tomó asiento a su lado con otro vaso de té para él.

Naruto dejó a Kyuubi en el suelo, sorbió y se secó los ojos.

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que le has dicho a todo el departamento acerca de mí? —preguntó, sólo por hablar de algo.

Él compuso una expresión de inocencia que, en aquel rostro de rasgos duros, no surtió mucho efecto.

—No gran cosa. Sólo que si llamabas te dijeran cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo. De todos modos, debería habérseme ocurrido darte mi número de mensáfono.

—Buen intento —comentó el.

— ¿Ha colado?

—No.

—Vale, les dije que dices más tacos que un camionero...

— ¡No es verdad!

—... que tienes el culo más encantador que existe a este lado de las Montañas Rocosas, y que si llamabas te pusieran en contacto conmigo de inmediato porque estoy intentando llevarte a la cama y a lo mejor me llamabas para decirme que sí.

Estaba tratando de animarlo un poco, se dijo Naruto. Sintió que le temblaba la barbilla.

—Muy amable por tu parte —logró decir, y rompió a llorar otra vez. Se abrazó a sí mismo, balanceándose adelante y atrás. Aquel estallido fue violento pero breve, como si mentalmente no pudiera soportar aquella angustia durante mucho tiempo.

Sasuke lo sentó sobre sus rodillas y le sostuvo la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Les dije que eras especial —murmuró— y que si llamabas quería hablar contigo sin que importara dónde me encontrara o lo que estuviera haciendo.

Aquello seguramente era mentira también, pensó Naruto, pero era tan encantador como lo anterior.

Tragó saliva y consiguió decir:

— ¿Aunque estuvieras trabajando dentro de ese equipo especial?

Él hizo una pausa.

—Puede que en ese caso, no.

Le dolía la cabeza de haber llorado tanto, y sentía la cara caliente. Tenía muchas ganas de pedirle a Sasuke que le hiciera el amor en aquel momento, pero se reprimió. Por mucho que necesitara el consuelo y la proximidad, la afirmación de la vida, no iba a sentirse bien; el primer encuentro de ambos no debía tener lugar en aquellas circunstancias. En lugar de eso escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Sasuke y aspiró su aroma cálido y masculino para absorber el consuelo que pudiera del hecho de tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Qué hace exactamente un equipo especial?

—Depende. Los equipos especiales se forman por diversas razones.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hace el tuyo?

—Es un equipo dedicado a crímenes violentos en departamentos múltiples. Capturamos a criminales violentos.

A Naruto no le gustó cómo sonó aquello. Se sentía más cómodo imaginándolo formulando preguntas, anotando datos en un cuaderno, o sea, haciendo de detective. Capturar a criminales violentos sonaba como si echara abajo puertas y cosas así, y como si se enfrentara a gente agresiva que podía pegarle un tiro.

—Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre eso —le dijo, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo ceñudo—. Pero ahora no. Más tarde.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Lo retuvo largo rato sobre sus rodillas. Lo abrazó estrechamente mientras él llamaba a la oficina y decía que no iba a volver al trabajo en lo que restaba de la jornada. Se las arregló para mantener un tono ecuánime, pero el señor deWynter no estaba y tuvo que hablar con Sakura, que tenía multitud de preguntas y que también la informó de que tanto Hinata como Kiba habían llamado varias veces.

—Ya los llamaré yo —dijo Naruto, y colgó. Desconsoladp, volvió a hundir el rostro en el hombro de Sasuke—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esquivarlos?

—Por lo menos hasta que salgan de trabajar. Hablaré con el sargento de Sterling Heights para ver si se han puesto ya en contacto con la hermana. Y no contestes al teléfono; el que quiera hablar conmigo me llamará al mensáfono o al móvil.

Por fin Naruto abandonó el consuelo que le proporcionaba estar sentado en las rodillas de Sasuke y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Observó su imagen en el espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara toda hinchada de tanto llorar. Lucía un aspecto horroroso, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se quitó la ropa con gesto cansado y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y a continuación se tomó dos aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.

Estaba sentado a un lado de la cama cuando llegó Sasuke buscándolo. Lo vio erguido en el umbral, grande, masculino, y sumamente cómodo incluso en el entorno delicado(dígase femenino, ya saben cosas que los hombres les parece poco agraciados) de su habitación. Se sentó al lado de él.

—Tienes aspecto de cansado. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

En efecto estaba cansado, casi de forma abrumadora, pero al mismo tiempo no creía poder dormir.

—Por lo menos échate en la cama —le dijo Sasuke al ver la duda reflejada en su rostro—. Y no te preocupes; si te quedas dormido y yo me entero de algo, te despertaré inmediatamente.

— ¿Palabra de boy scout?

—Palabra de boy scout.

— ¿Tú fuiste boy scout?

—Diablos, no. Estaba demasiado ocupado metiéndome en problemas.

Estaba siendo tan amable que Naruto sintió deseos de abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero en vez de hacer eso lo besó y dijo:

—Gracias, Sasuke. No sé qué habría hecho hoy sin ti.

—Te las has arreglado muy bien de todos modos —repuso él, y le devolvió el beso con interés, pero se retiró antes de que se convirtiera en algo más serio—. Duerme si puedes —le dijo, y salió en silencio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto se tendió y cerró los ojos, que le ardían. Poco a poco la aspirina empezó a hacer efecto sobre el dolor de cabeza, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo advirtió que ya eran las últimas horas de la tarde.

Observó el reloj algo sorprendido: habían pasado tres horas. Después de todo, había dormido.

Tenía algunas compresas para aliviar los ojos cansados e hinchados, de modo que se colocó un par de ellas encima de los párpados y descansó un rato más, intentando recuperar un poco de energía para los días agotadores que se avecinaban. Cuando se sentó en la cama y se quitó las compresas de los ojos, vio que la hinchazón había disminuido considerablemente. Se cepilló el pelo y los dientes, y después vagó por la casa buscando a Sasuke y lo encontró viendo la televisión con Kyuubi dormido en su regazo.

— ¿Alguna noticia?

Sasuke contaba ahora con bastantes más detalles que antes, pero ninguno que quisiera hacer saber a Naruto.

—Se ha informado a la hermana de Temari, y a estas alturas la prensa conoce ya la identidad de Temari. Probablemente saldrá en las noticias de esta noche.

El semblante de Naruto se contrajo de dolor.

—¿Y Hinata? ¿Y Kiba?

—Cuando te echaste a dormir desconecté tus teléfonos. Pero hay un par de mensajes de ella y él en tu contestador.

Naruto volvió a consultar la hora.

—Deben de estar de camino a casa. Dentro de unos minutos probaré a llamarlos. No quisiera que se enteraran por la televisión.

Apenas aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca cuando aparecieron en su camino de entrada dos automóviles: el Cámaro de Hinata y el Buick de Kiba, Naruto cerró los ojos por un instante en un intento de hacer acopio de valor para los próximos minutos y se acercó descalza hasta el porche principal para salir a su encuentro. Sasuke le siguió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo Kiba casi gritando, con su hermoso rostro ajado por la tensión—. No conseguimos dar con Temari, tú te vas del trabajo y no contestas al teléfono. Maldita sea, Naruto...

Naruto notó que la cara se le empezaba a arrugar. Se tapó la boca con una mano para intentar contener los sollozos que le convulsionaban el pecho.

Hinata se detuvo en seco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Naruto aspiró profundamente varias veces, luchando por recuperar el control.

—Es... Es Temari —logró articular.

Kiba se detuvo con un pie en el primer peldaño y cerró los puños con fuerza, ya rompiendo a llorar incluso mientras decía:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está herida?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No. Está... Está muerta. La han matado.

Hinata y Kiba corrieron hacia él y se agarraron con fuerza unos a otros, llorando por la amiga a la que amaban y que habían perdido para siempre.

Sai estaba sentado frente al televisor, balanceándose adelante y atrás, aguardando. Llevaba tres días sin perderse un solo informativo, pero hasta el momento nadie sabía lo que había hecho, y creía estar a punto de reventar. Quería que el mundo supiera que la primera del par zorras y putos estaba muerta.

Pero no sabía si había acertado. No sabía si aquella zorra era A, B, C o D. Esperaba que fuera la C, pues era la que había dicho aquello tan horrible de tener que esforzarse para ser perfecto. C era la que de verdad tenía que morir.

¿Pero cómo podía cerciorarse? Los había llamado, pero una de ellos no contestaba nunca al teléfono y las otras dos y el otro puto no le dijeron nada.

Pero ya había una de la que no tenía que preocuparse. Una menos, quedaban tres.

¡Ahí estaba! El locutor, con el semblante muy serio, dijo: «Un impresionante asesinato cometido en Sterling Heights siega la vida de una de las personas más famosas en los últimos días en el área de Detroit. Más detalles después de la publicidad.»

¡Por fin! Sintió que lo invadía un profundo alivio. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que no debía decir aquellas cosas del hombre perfecto de mamá.

Se balanceó adelante y atrás, canturreando en voz baja para sí:

—Una menos, quedan tres. Una menos, quedan tres.

* * *

**Díganme si en algún capitulo mencione el cabello de Temari, recuerdo que en el capítulo dije que tenía el cabello teñido de negro, pero no sé si después la mencione con cabello rubio**

**Merezco reviews?**

**Actualizare Mañana.**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Publico aunque no haya muchos reviews **** pero aun así lo hago porque me gusta ver que muchos leen la historia. Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

No llevó mucho tiempo dar con Meldon Geurin, alias «Brick». Sólo hicieron falta unas cuantas preguntas para llegar hasta su bar favorito, lo cual permitió llegar a los nombres de algunos de sus amigos, lo cual permitió llegar a la afirmación de:

—Sí, Brick, él y esa novieta suya, ¿no? Se pelearon por algo, y me han dicho que se va a pegar con Victor.

— ¿Cómo se apellida ese Victor? —preguntó el detective Juugo Tenpin muy amablemente, pero aun así le salió un tono que sonó más bien a amenaza, porque el detective Tenpin era un tipo de unos ciento diez kilos embutidos en un cuerpo de uno noventa y siete, con un cuello de cincuenta centímetros, una voz gruesa, cabello desordenado de color naranja y una expresión que decía que no le faltaba ni un tanto así para montar en cólera. No podía hacer nada respecto de su voz, el peso no le importaba lo más mínimo, y la expresión la aprovechaba. El conjunto total resultaba muy intimidatorio.

—Er... Ables. Victor Ables.

— ¿Tiene idea de dónde vive Victor?

—En la ciudad, amigo.

De modo que el detective de Sterling Heights se puso en contacto con el departamento de policía de Detroit y se detuvo a Meldon «Brick» Geurin para interrogarlo.

El señor Geurin estaba de muy mal humor cuando el detective Tenpin se sentó a hablar con él.

Traía los ojos inyectados en sangre y olía a alcohol rancio, de modo que su mal humor quizá pudiera atribuirse a las uvas de la ira.

—Señor Geurin —dijo el detective en un tono educado que de todas formas hizo encogerse al señor Geurin—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Temari Sabaku?

El señor Geurin levantó la cabeza bruscamente, un movimiento del que pareció arrepentirse. Cuando pudo hablar, dijo en tono hosco:

—El jueves por la noche.

— ¿El jueves? ¿Está seguro de eso?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Ha dicho Temari que yo le hubiera robado algo? Estaba allí cuando yo me marché, y si dice que me he llevado algo que es suyo, miente.

El detective Tenpin no reaccionó. En vez de eso dijo:

— ¿Dónde ha estado usted desde el jueves por la noche?

—En la cárcel —respondió el señor Geurin, todavía más malhumorado que antes.

El detective Tenpin se reclinó en su asiento, única evidencia externa de su perplejidad.

— ¿En qué cárcel?

—En la de Detroit.

— ¿Cuándo lo detuvieron?

—El jueves por la noche.

— ¿Y cuándo lo soltaron?

—Ayer por la tarde.

— ¿Así que ha pasado tres días como invitado de la ciudad de Detroit?

El señor Geurin mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Como invitado, sí.

— ¿De qué lo acusaron?

—De conducir borracho, y dijeron que me resistí.

Todo aquello podía comprobarse fácilmente. El detective Tenpin le ofreció un café, pero se sorprendió de que el señor Geurin lo rechazara. Lo dejó a solas y salió de la sala para telefonear al departamento de policía de Detroit.

Los hechos eran tal y como los había descrito el señor Geurin. Desde las 23:34 de la noche del jueves hasta las 3:41 de la tarde del domingo, el señor Geurin había estado en la cárcel.

Como coartada, era difícil de rebatir.

La señorita Sabaku había sido vista con vida por última vez cuando ella y sus dos amigos y su amiga Hinata salieron de Ernie's el viernes por la noche. Dado el estado del cadáver y el avance del rigor mortis, combinado con la temperatura que había en el interior de aquella casa climatizada, la señorita Sabaku había sido asesinada en algún momento de la noche del viernes o la mañana del sábado.

Sin embargo, el señor Geurin no había sido el asesino.

Aquel sencillo hecho le planteó al detective un rompecabezas más difícil de lo que había supuesto al principio. Si no lo había hecho el señor Geurin, entonces ¿quién? Hasta el momento no habían descubierto ninguna otra relación romántica, ningún amante frustrado y enfurecido por el hecho de que ella se hubiera negado a dejar al señor Geurin. Como la víctima y el señor Geurin habían roto en efecto su relación el jueves por la noche, aquella teoría no iba a ninguna parte.

Pero la agresión había sido muy personal, caracterizada por la rabia, el ensañamiento y el intento de borrar la identidad de la víctima. Las heridas de arma blanca eran postmortem; la mataron los golpes de martillo, pero el asesino aún estaba furioso y recurrió al cuchillo. Las heridas habían sangrado muy poco, lo cual indicaba que el corazón ya no le latía cuando las recibió. La agresión sexual también había sido postmortem.

Temari Sabaku conocía a su asesino, probablemente lo dejó entrar en la casa, ya que no había señales de haber forzado la entrada. Con el señor Geurin descartado, el detective regresaba a la casilla de salida.

Tendría que repetir los pasos de la víctima del viernes por la noche, pensó. Comenzar por Ernie's. ¿Adónde habría ido a continuación? ¿Habría entrado en uno o dos bares, quizás habría ligado con algún hombre y se lo habría llevado a casa?

Con la frente arrugada en un gesto pensativo, volvió al señor Geurin, que estaba retrepado en la silla con los ojos cerrados y se irguió cuando el detective Tenpin entró en la sala.

—Gracias por su colaboración —dijo educadamente el detective Tenpin—. Daré orden de que lo lleven a alguna parte, si lo necesita.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que quería preguntarme? ¿De qué va todo esto?

El detective Tenpin vaciló. Si había algo que odiase hacer era ser el portador de la noticia de una muerte. Se acordaba de un capellán del ejército que en 1968 se presentó a su puerta y avisó a su madre de que su marido no iba a regresar vivo de Vietnam. Aquel doloroso recuerdo se le había quedado grabado a fuego en el cerebro.

Pero al señor Geurin se le habían causado ciertas molestias en aquel asunto y merecía una explicación.

—La señorita Sabaku sufrió una agresión en su casa...

— ¿Temari? —El señor Geurin se enderezó en la silla, alerta de pronto, y cambió totalmente de actitud—. ¿Está herida? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El detective Tenpin vaciló de nuevo, atrapado por una de aquellas incómodas intuiciones de las emociones humanas.

—Lo siento —dijo en el tono más suave posible, pues sabía que aquella noticia iba a ser más devastadora de lo que había supuesto en un principio—. La señorita Sabaku no sobrevivió a la agresión.

— ¿Que no sobrevivió? ¿Quiere decir que... que está muerta?

—Lo siento —repitió el detective.

Brick Geurin permaneció estupefacto durante unos instantes, y entonces se fue derrumbando lentamente. Escondió su rostro sin afeitar entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Su hermana Ino llegó a la puerta de la casa antes de las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

—Quería pillarte antes de que te fueras a trabajar —dijo enérgicamente cuando Naruto le abrió la puerta de la cocina.

—Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar. —Con gesto automático, Naruto sacó otra taza del armario, la llenó de café y se la pasó a Ino. ¿Y ahora qué? No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse al enfado de su hermana.

Ino depositó la taza sobre la mesa y rodeó a Naruto con los brazos estrechándolo con fuerza.

—No sabía lo de Temari hasta que oí las noticias, y he venido enseguida. ¿Estás bien?

Las lágrimas volvieron a escocerle en los ojos a Naruto, cuando él creía que no podía llorar más.

Debería haberse quedado ya sin lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —contestó.

No había dormido gran cosa, no había comido gran cosa, y se sentía como si le funcionasen sólo la mitad de los cilindros, pero seguía adelante. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de Temari, sabía que superaría aquel mal trago. El viejo dicho de que la vida sigue era un viejo dicho precisamente porque era cierto.

Ino se apartó un poco para observarlo y examinó su cara desprovista de color y sus ojos hinchados y demacrados.

—Te he traído un pepino —dijo—. Siéntate.

¿Un pepino?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto con gesto cansado—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Ponerte un par de rodajas en los ojos, tonto —respondió Ino exasperada. A menudo se exasperaba al hablar con Naruto—. Reducirá la hinchazón.

—Tengo compresas especiales para eso.

—Es mejor el pepino. Siéntate.

Como estaba tan cansado, Naruto se sentó. Observó cómo Ino sacaba un enorme pepino de su bolso y lo lavaba. Seguidamente dijo:

— ¿Dónde tienes los cuchillos?

—No lo sé. En uno de los cajones.

— ¿No sabes dónde tienes los cuchillos?

—Por favor. Todavía no llevo ni un mes viviendo aquí. ¿Cuánto tardaste tú en desembalarlo todo cuando os mudasteis Al y tú?

—Bueno, vamos a ver, nos mudamos hace ocho años, así que... ocho años. —El humor chispeó en los ojos de Ino mientras comenzaba a abrir y cerrar metódicamente los cajones de los armarios.

En eso se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la cocina; acto seguido ésta se abrió antes de que Naruto pudiera levantarse y entró Sasuke.

—He visto un coche desconocido y he venido a cerciorarme de que no hubiera periodistas molestándote —le dijo a Naruto. La noche anterior habían llamado legiones de reporteros, incluidos los representantes de las cuatro cadenas de televisión más importantes.

Ino se volvió con el enorme pepino en la mano.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó a bocajarro.

—El vecino policía —contestó Sasuke. Se fijó en el pepino—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

A Naruto le entraron ganas de golpearlo, pero no tenía energía suficiente para ello. Aun así, algo en su interior se iluminó con su presencia.

—Va a ponérmelo en los ojos.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, como diciendo: «Seguro que estás de broma».

—Se te resbalará.

Definitivamente, Naruto decidió propinarle un porrazo. Más tarde.

—En rodajas.

La expresión de Sasuke se transformó en otra de escepticismo, algo así como «esto no me lo pierdo».

Se acercó al armario, sacó otra taza y se sirvió un café. Se apoyó contra los armarios con sus largas piernas cruzadas y esperó.

Ino se volvió hacia Naruto, más que divertida.

— ¿Quién es éste? —quiso saber.

—Mi vecino —respondió Naruto—. Ino, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, mi hermana Ino.

Él le tendió una mano.

—Encantado de conocerla.

Ino se la estrechó, pero daba la impresión de no tener ganas de hacerlo. Volvió a su tarea de buscar un cuchillo.

— ¿Llevas tres semanas viviendo aquí, y ya tienes un vecino que entra en tu casa como si tal cosa y sabe dónde están las tazas de café?

—Soy detective —le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa—. Mi trabajo consiste en averiguar cosas.

Ino le dedicó una de sus miradas a lo Reina Victoria, que indicaba que aquello no le resultaba nada gracioso.

Naruto pensó en levantarse y darle un abrazo, sólo por haberlo hecho sentirse mejor. No sabía lo que habría hecho sin él el día anterior. Sasuke fue como una roca, una pared levantada entre él y todas las llamadas telefónicas, y cuando Sasuke le decía a alguien que dejase de llamar, había una nota en su voz que obligaba a la gente a prestar atención.

Pero hoy no iba a estar allí, comprendió Naruto. Se había vestido para ir a trabajar, con unos pantalones de color tostado claro y una camisa blanca como la nieve. Llevaba el mensáfono prendido al cinturón y la pistola a la altura del riñon derecho. Ino lo miraba todo el tiempo como si perteneciera a una especie exótica, con sólo una parte de su atención concentrada en encontrar un cuchillo.

Por fin abrió el cajón correcto y extrajo un cuchillo de mondar.

—Oh —dijo Naruto con escaso interés—. De modo que están ahí.

Ino se volvió hacia Sasuke con el cuchillo en una mano y el pepino en la otra.

— ¿Dormís juntos? —le preguntó en tono hostil.

— ¡Ino! —exclamó Naruto.

—Todavía no —respondió Sasuke con total seguridad en sí mismo.

Se hizo el silencio en la cocina. Ino se puso a pelar el pepino con pasadas cortas y enérgicas del cuchillo.

—No parecéis hermana y hermano —observó Sasuke como si no acabara de interrumpir en seco la conversación.

Llevaban oyendo aquel comentario, o alguna variante del mismo, toda la vida.

—Ino se parece a mi madre pero con el color de pelo de mi padre, y yo me parezco a mi madre en cuanto a su personalidad pero mi físico es totalmente parecido a mi padre —explicó Naruto automáticamente. Ino era alta, casi trece centímetros más alta que él, y era delgada y rubia. El rubio era teñido, pero le sentaba bien a sus ojos azules claros.

— ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir en su casa esta noche? —preguntó Sasuke a Ino.

—No necesito que se quede nadie conmigo —replicó Naruto.

—Sí —contestó Ino.

—Encárgate de las intromisiones y no dejes que se le acerquen los periodistas, ¿de acuerdo?

—No necesito que se quede nadie conmigo —repitió Naruto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ino a Sasuke.

—Genial —dijo Naruto—. Ésta es mi casa y nadie me presta atención.

Ino cortó dos rodajas de pepino.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

Naruto se inclinó y cerró.

—Tenía entendido que debía estar tumbado para hacer esto.

—Demasiado tarde. —Ino colocó las rodajas frías sobre los párpados doloridos de Naruto.

Oh, qué gusto daba sentir aquello frío y húmedo, tan calmante. Posiblemente iba a necesitar una bolsa entera de pepinos antes de que finalizara el funeral de Temari, pensó Naruto, y justo al pensar en ello volvió la tristeza. Sasuke y Ino lo habían mantenido a raya durante unos momentos, y se sintió agradecido hacia ellos por aquel respiro.

—He recibido una llamada del detective que investiga este caso —dijo Sasuke—. Brick, el novio de Temari, estuvo en la cárcel de Detroit desde la noche del jueves hasta la tarde del domingo. Está libre de toda sospecha.

— ¿Entonces entró un desconocido en su casa y la mató? —preguntó Naruto al tiempo que se quitaba las rodajas de pepino y alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Quienquiera que fuese, no había señales de que hubiera forzado la entrada.

Eso ya lo había leído él en el periódico de la mañana.

—Sabes más de lo que cuentas, ¿no es así?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Los policías siempre saben más de lo que dicen.

Y no estaba dispuesto a divulgar los detalles; Naruto lo advirtió al observar cómo ocultaba su expresión debajo de su máscara de policía. Intentó no imaginarse qué detalles podían ser aquéllos.

Sasuke apuró su café y aclaró la taza antes de ponerla boca abajo sobre el escurridor. A continuación se inclinó para darle un beso a Naruto, un beso cálido y breve.

—tenéis el número de mi mensáfono y de mi móvil, de modo que si me necesitáis, llamadme.

—Estoy bien —le dijo él, y lo decía en serio—. Oh... ¿Sabes si está aquí la hermana de Temari?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha vuelto a Saginaw. Todavía no hay nada que ella pueda hacer aquí. La casa continúa acordonada, y en los casos de asesinato es necesario realizar una autopsia. El tiempo que se tarde en llevarla a cabo depende del trabajo que tenga el forense. Es posible que el funeral no sea hasta este fin de semana.

Aquél era otro detalle en el que no deseaba pensar, el cadáver de Temari tendido sobre una losa refrigerada durante varios días.

—Entonces mañana iré a trabajar. Me gustaría ayudar a su hermana con los preparativos, si ella quiere, pero no creo que haya nada que hacer de momento.

—De momento, no. —Sasuke lo besó nuevamente, luego le levantó las manos, que aún sujetaban las rodajas de pepino, y se las volvió a colocar sobre los párpados—. Déjalas ahí. Tienes un aspecto de verdad horrible.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —repuso él secamente, y oyó cómo él se marchaba riéndose.

Otra vez silencio. Entonces Ino dijo:

—Ese tipo es diferente.

Diferente de los tres ex prometidos de Naruto, quiso decir. Y no bromeaba.

—Sí —convino Naruto.

—Esto parece bastante serio. No hace mucho que lo conoces.

¡Si Ino supiera! Probablemente estaba contando las tres semanas enteras que llevaba él viviendo allí. Quién sabe lo que diría si supiera que durante las dos primeras semanas había creído que Sasuke era un borracho o un narcotraficante.

—No sé lo serio que será esto —dijo, consciente de que estaba mintiendo—, no pienso precipitarme a hacer nada. —Por su parte, la cosa no podía ponerse mucho más seria ya. Estaba enamorado de aquel tipejo grandullón. Lo que todavía estaba abierto a discusión era cómo o qué sentía él.

—Eso está bien —dijo Ino—. Lo último que necesitas tú es otro compromiso roto.

Podría haber pasado el día entero sin mencionar el desgraciado historial de Naruto, pero es que Ino nunca había sido notoria por su tacto. Por otro lado, Naruto nunca había dudado de que su hermana lo quisiera, lo cual compensaba mucho su falta de tacto.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Naruto se quitó las rodajas de pepino de los ojos y fue a coger el inalámbrico al mismo tiempo que Ino.

—Sasuke me ha dicho que conteste yo al teléfono —siseó Ino, como si pudiera oírla el que llamaba.

Ring.

— ¿Desde cuándo aceptas órdenes de una persona contra la que acabas de advertirme? —preguntó Naruto secamente.

Ring.

—No es que te haya advertido exact...

Ring.

Sabiendo que aquella mini discusión podía continuar durante media hora, Naruto pulsó el botón del auricular antes de que saltara el contestador.

—Diga.

— ¿Cuál de los cuatro eres tú?

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó perplejo.

— ¿Cuál de los cuatro eres tú?

Naruto cortó y dejó el teléfono en su sitio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién era? —quiso saber Ino.

—Algún chiflado. Temari, Kiba y Hinata han estado recibiendo llamadas de éstas desde que salió a la luz la «Lista». —La voz se le quebró un poco al mencionar a Temari—. Es el mismo individuo, siempre dice lo mismo.

— ¿Has informado a la compañía telefónica de que estás recibiendo llamadas obscenas?

—No son obscenas. Dice: «¿Cuál de los cuatro eres tú?» susurrando. Supongo que se trata de un hombre, porque resulta difícil distinguirlo cuando alguien habla en susurros.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Un chiflado que llama por lo de la Lista? Puedes estar seguro de que se trata de un hombre. Al dice que en su trabajo todos los hombres se han molestado bastante por algunas partes de esa lista. A ver si adivinas qué partes no les gustan.

— ¿Las partes que tienen que ver con sus partes? —Como si tuviera que adivinarlo.

—Los hombres son de lo más predecible, ¿no crees? —Ino recorría la cocina, abriendo cajones y puertas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mirar dónde está todo, para no tener que ponerme a buscarlo cuando cocine.

— ¿Vas a cocinar? ¿El qué? —Durante un instante de leve desconcierto, Naruto se preguntó si Ino habría traído consigo los ingredientes de lo que pretendiera preparar para dar de cenar a su familia aquella noche. Al fin y al cabo, se había sacado un pepino enorme del bolso; sólo Dios sabía qué más llevaba allí dentro. ¿Un asado, tal vez?

—El desayuno —repuso Ino—. Para ti y para mi. Y tú también vas a tomarlo.

De hecho, aquella mañana tenía hambre, pues la noche anterior se había saltado la cena. ¿Pensaría Ino que estaba loco? De ningún modo iba a discutir por la comida.

—Lo intentaré —dijo mansamente, y volvió a ponerse las rodajas de pepino encima de los ojos mientras su hermana trajinaba preparando unas tortitas.

Sai se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono, notando cómo la decepción lo invadía en oleadas. Éste tampoco se lo había dicho. Por lo menos no lo había increpado igual que habían hecho los demás. Había pensado que lo haría, se había preparado para lo que pudiera decirle. Era un bocazas, tal como habría dicho Madre. Con frecuencia desaprobaba la forma en que hablaba en el trabajo, diciendo tantos tacos. A Madre no le habría gustado nada.

No sabía qué hacer. Matar a la primera zorra había sido... abrumador. No esperaba aquella sensación tan intensa y poderosa de alegría, casi de éxtasis. Se había enorgullecido de aquel acto, pero después sintió miedo. ¿Qué haría Madre si supiera que había disfrutado con ello? Siempre le había dado mucho miedo que ella descubriera el placer secreto que obtenía de sus castigos.

Pero el asesinato... Oh, el asesinato. Cerró los ojos y se balanceó ligeramente adelante y atrás reviviendo cada momento en su mente. La sorpresa dibujada en los ojos de aquella zorra durante una fracción de segundo antes de que la golpeara el martillo, el ruido sordo y húmedo de los golpes, luego la dicha que le corrió por las venas y la sensación de ser todopoderoso, de saber que ella no podía detenerlo porque él era muy fuerte... Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque había disfrutado mucho y ahora todo se había terminado.

No había disfrutado tanto de ninguna otra cosa desde el día en que mató a Madre.

No... No pienses en eso. Le dijeron que no debía pensar en eso. Pero dijeron que debía tomarse las pastillas, y en eso se equivocaban, ¿verdad? Las pastillas lo hacían desaparecer. Así que a lo mejor sí debería pensar en Madre.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo. Sí, aún estaba allí.

Se había traído una barra de labios de la casa de la zorra. No sabía por qué. Cuando estuvo muerta, se paseó por la casa mirando sus cosas, y cuando entró en el cuarto de baño y se contempló en el espejo se fijó en la increíble cantidad de maquillajes que había esparcidos por todas partes, cubriendo toda la superficie plana. Aquella zorra desde luego creía en eso de embellecerse, ¿eh? Bueno, ya no iba a necesitar más todo aquello, pensó, y se guardó la barra de labios en el bolsillo. Desde aquella noche la conservaba sobre el lavabo de su propio cuarto de baño.

Destapó el tubo y giró la base del mismo. Al hacerlo salió la barra de color carmín y forma obscena, como el pene de un perro. Sabía cómo era el pene de un perro porque había... No, no pienses en eso.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se perfiló cuidadosamente los labios de rojo brillante. Se enderezó y se contempló en el espejo. Sonriente, con el rojo de labios contrastando con los dientes, dijo:

—Hola, Madre.

* * *

**Si ven algún error, avísenme porfa, no publicare por más de una semana en ninguno de los dos fic (no tendré compu), he continuado este para terminarlo primero y estar totalmente inspirada después para neko-doncel (pero ya saben que si se me viene un instante de inspiración ahí mismo lo escribo).**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a kane-noona de la cual espero fiel mente sus comentarios en cada capítulo y también a Goten Trunks5 son los lectores que más han comentado en la historia. También a Datyi, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, the neko mode, sirone aphrody, kikyo taisho, haru, Diana, ademas de sapphire, Ariella, Claramenta, Guest, Kyo, hikaru88, nattcupcake, Karen, sakura, nadehico, Emma, kimy, bip, TenshinMiony, AriellaMontesco91, lille love, a SaYuRI-kun-SNS por su consejo y espero recibir muchos más y sobre todo a chizuruchan1999 que por ella abrí la cuenta aquí en fanfiction para subir mi fic (neko-doncel) y aproveche para compartir esta historia con ustedes.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TAMBIEN A LOS DEMAS LECTORES QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE ENTRAR Y LEERLO :D**

**ESTAMOS EN CAPITULO FINALES, SOLO FALTAN 10 CAPITULOS MAS (MUCHOS VERDAD JAJAJAJAJA) NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**REVIEWS?**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola a todos, en primer lugar me disculpo por la demora, sé que tarde pero estuve de vacaciones y sin internet así que no podía actualizar el fic. En fin responderé a los comentarios anónimos por aquí.**

**Diana: **_Gracias por decirme los errores (a veces se me escapan -_-), la verdad es que también me caen muy bien Kiba y Hinata pero veamos cómo surge la historia_**.**

**pachi .sensei**: _La verdad es que también no puedo creer que esa estupidez se convierta en esto, es para que veamos que una broma que hacemos no sabemos cómo pueda afectar a alguien._

**Cjs: **_Aquí está la actualización, espero te guste._

**Yopi:** _Doncel es a lo que llamamos un hombre capaz de quedar embarazado, normalmente en los fics que lo utilizan solo lo hacen ver como que solo se embarazan, su físico es más delicado que el de un hombre, es decir, un cuerpo más o menos femenino solo que tiene pene y no tiene senos, en este fic por cuestión del libro no podía cambiar el hecho de la menstruación así que tuve que tratar de adaptarlo lo mejor posible a un doncel y puso eso de que tienen periodos en que son más fértiles, ósea que es 100% seguro que queden embarazados. (Cuando pensé en cómo responder tu pregunta créeme que se me vinieron muchas dudas respecto a eso pero como uno puedo escribir lo que se le dé la gana, mejor no profundizar sobre eso)._

**Sin más que decir, disfruten del Capítulo.**

* * *

Resultaba asombroso, pensó Naruto a la mañana siguiente, cuando tomó el ascensor de la empresa, que su mundo pudiera verse tan alterado mientras que la mayor parte de la gente que trabajaba en Hammerstead no se sentía afectada por la muerte de Temari. Por su puesto que Hinata estaba afligida al igual que Kiba como él, y que la gente del departamento de Temari estaba entristecida e impresionada, pero la mayoría de las personas con que se tropezó o no lo habían mencionado en absoluto o habían dicho algo así como: «Sí, ya me he enterado. Es horrible, ¿verdad?».

Naturalmente, los locos de los ordenadores no se veían afectados por nada que no tuviera que ver con gigabytes. Aquella mañana, el cartel del ascensor rezaba: RECIENTE COMUNICADO DE PRENSA DEL MINISTERIO DE SANIDAD: LA CARNE ROJA NO ES NOCIVA. LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS ANÁLISIS EFECTUADOS DEMUESTRAN QUE LO QUE ES NOCIVO ES LA CARNE DE COLOR VERDOSO.

Dado que aquello de la carne de color verdoso sonaba al contenido habitual del frigorífico del informático medio, probablemente el cartel poseía un profundo significado personal para la mayoría de ellos, pensó Naruto. Si fuera cualquier otro día, se habría reído; pero hoy no podía ni siquiera esbozar una sonrisa.

Kiba y Hinata tampoco habían trabajado el día anterior. Se habían presentado en casa de él poco después de las ocho de la mañana, con los ojos en su mismo estado. Ino había cortado más rodajas de su pepino y luego se puso a preparar más tortitas, lo cual resultó tan consolador para su amiga y amigo como lo había sido para Naruto.

Ino no conocía a Temari, pero se mostró dispuesta a escuchar hablar de ella, lo cual hicieron durante todo el día. Lloraron mucho, rieron un poco, y perdieron un montón de tiempo proponiendo teorías sobre lo que había sucedido, ya que era innegable que Brick estaba fuera de toda sospecha. Sabían que no iban a darse de bruces con la Verdad, pero servía de ayuda hablar de ello. La muerte de Temari resultaba tan increíble que sólo hablando de ella una y otra vez pudieron aceptar poco a poco el hecho de haberla perdido para siempre.

Por una vez, no llegó temprano. El señor deWynter ya estaba allí, e inmediatamente le dijo que acudiera a su despacho.

Naruto suspiró. Era el encargado de las nóminas, pero desgraciadamente aquel puesto no entrañaba poder alguno, tan sólo responsabilidad. Al marcharse del trabajo el lunes por la mañana y no haber trabajado hasta el jueves, había dejado la empresa un tanto coja. DeWynter debía de haber sudado lo suyo, sin saber si lograrían tener todo terminado a tiempo; la gente tendía a volverse irrazonable cuando no le llegaba el cheque de la paga en el momento debido.

Naruto estaba preparado para aceptar las críticas del jefe, por eso quedó perplejo cuando él le dijo:

—Quiero que sepa cuánto siento lo de su amiga. Es un suceso verdaderamente horrible.

Naruto había jurado que aquel día no iba a llorar en el trabajo, pero la inesperada comprensión de deWynter estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Gracias —respondió—. En efecto, es horrible. Y yo quisiera pedirle disculpas por haberme ido del departamento el lunes sin más...

DeWynter movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Lo entiendo. Hicimos varias horas extra, pero nadie se ha quejado. ¿Cuándo está previsto el funeral?

—Aún no se ha organizado. La autopsia...

—Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto. Le ruego que me diga cuándo va a tener lugar; en Hammerstead hay mucha gente a la que le gustaría asistir.

Naruto lo prometió con un asentimiento de cabeza y escapó de vuelta a su mesa y a la pila de trabajo que le aguardaba.

Sabía que iba a tener un día duro, pero no había esperado que lo fuera tanto. Sakura y todas las demás chicas y donceles de su departamento tenían que darle sus condolencias, naturalmente, lo cual estuvo a punto de hacerlo llorar otra vez. Como no llevaba encima un pepino, tuvo que pasarse el día entero luchando por contraer las lágrimas.

Sin haberlo planeado, Kiba y Hinata se presentaron a la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Vamos a Railroad Pizza? —preguntó Kiba, y se subieron al coche de Kiba para dirigirse a comer.

Acababan de servirles las pizzas vegetarianas cuando Naruto recordó que no les había contado la llamada del maniático que había recibido justo antes de que llegasen el día anterior.

—Por fin he recibido una de esas llamadas que preguntan «¿Cuál de los cuatro eres tú?».

— ¿A que son horripilantes? —Hinata mordió la pizza con entusiasmo. Su encantador rostro parecía haber envejecido diez años en los dos últimos días—. Teniendo en cuenta que Temari, Kiba y yo hemos recibido por lo menos dos llamadas de ésas, me sorprende que ese individuo haya tardado tanto en llamarte a ti.

—Bueno, mi contestador tiene llamadas de muchas personas que han cortado nada más descolgar, pero supuse que se trataba de periodistas.

—Probablemente. Dios sabe que todos hemos recibido montones de ésas. —Kiba se frotó la frente—. La cabeza me va a estallar. Creo que anoche por fin me derrumbé al llegar a casa, y lloré sin parar. Shino...

Naruto levantó la vista.

—Sí, ¿cómo está la cosa con Shino? ¿Todavía duerme en un motel?

—No. El lunes por la mañana, cuando nos enteramos de lo ocurrido, estaba en el trabajo, pero había llamado varias veces y me había dejado mensajes, y esa noche regresó a casa. Supongo que la situación sigue estando en el aire. Con esto de Temari, no tengo ganas de pelear con él. No ha dicho gran cosa, pero... también ha sido considerado. A lo mejor tiene la esperanza de que yo lo olvide todo. —Dio un bocado casi agresivo a la pizza.

—A mí me parece que no hay muchas posibilidades de que suceda eso —comentó Naruto secamente, y Hinata sonrió.

—No en esta vida —dijo Kiba - Pero vamos a hablar de algo interesante, como Sasuke. —Hubo un destello de malicia en sus ojos—. No me creo que pensaras que ese borracho tan sexy se dedicara a traficar con drogas.

Naruto descubrió que él también era capaz de sonreír ese día.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo arregla muy bien. Deberíais verlo cuando va con ropa vieja y sucia, sin afeitar, y está de un humor de perros.

—Esos ojos oscuros... En fin. —Hinata se abanicó con la mano—. Además, tiene unos hombros más bien impresionantes, por si no te has fijado.

Naruto se abstuvo de decir que se había fijado en todo lo que concernía a Sasuke. No tenían por qué conocer el episodio de la ventana de la cocina. Era curioso que les hubiera regalado casi a diario contándoles historias de sus displicentes encuentros con él cuando todavía creía que era un miserable borracho, y sin embargo cuando las cosas empezaron a ser más personales entre ellos hubiera dejado de hablar de él.

—Él también está loco por tus huesos —agregó Kiba.—. Ese hombre está deseando comerte vivo, te lo digo yo.

—Puede —contestó Naruto vagamente. No quería hablar de lo mucho que él deseaba comerlo vivo a Sasuke, ni lo cerca que habían estado ya de hacer el amor.

—No hace falta ser vidente para saber eso —dijo Hinata a Kiba en tono irónico—. Él mismo vino y lo dijo tal cual.

Kiba se echó a reír.

—Así fue. No es nada tímido, ¿verdad?

No, la timidez no era preciSasukeente un atributo de Sasuke Uchiha. Descarado, presuntuoso, arrogante, inteligente, sexy, amable... Aquéllos eran apelativos que lo describían perfectamente. Pero dudaba que tuviera ni un solo gen de timidez en el cuerpo, gracias a Dios.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Kiba.

—Probablemente será Shino —dijo suspirando mientras lo sacaba de su bolso. Abrió la lengüeta y pulsó el botón de contestar—. ¿Diga?

Naruto observó cómo su semblante se tornaba de color rojo.

— ¿Cómo ha conseguido este número? —Exclamó Kiba, y apretó el botón de desconexión—. Hijo de puta —murmuró al tiempo que volvía a guardar el móvil en el bolso.

—Deduzco que no era Shino —dijo Naruto.

—Era ese chiflado. —La voz de Kiba temblaba de rabia—. Me gustaría saber cómo ha conseguido mi número de móvil, porque no suelo dárselo a nadie.

—A lo mejor hay un servicio de información para números de móviles —comentó Hinata.

—La factura está a nombre de Shino, no al mío, por eso me extraña que sepa que yo soy el que lleva encima el móvil.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Naruto.

—La mierda de siempre: « ¿Cuál de los cuatro eres tú?». Luego ha dicho «Temari». Sólo el nombre. Maldita sea, este tipo actúa de forma enfermiza.

Naruto dejó su trozo de pizza en el plato. De repente sintió frío por todo el cuerpo y se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Dios santo, ¿y si aquellas llamadas tuvieran algo que ver con el asesinato de Temari? Tal vez fuera una idea absurda, pero tal vez no. A lo mejor se trataba de algún pirado que los odiaba a muerte por lo de la Lista, y ahora iba tras ellos de uno en uno...

Estaba hiperventilando. Kiba y Hinata lo miraban fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Hinata, alarmada.

—Es que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea horrible —susurró Naruto—. ¿Y si ese chiflado es el que ha matado a Temari? ¿Y si va detrás de todos nosotros?

Dos expresiones gemelas de puro horror se dibujaron en las caras de Kiba y Hinata.

—No puede ser —dijo Hinata en un instantáneo rechazo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué no? Porque es impensable. Esas cosas no ocurren. Bueno, quizá les ocurra a los famosos, pero no a la gente normal.

—A Temari la han asesinado —dijo Naruto, todavía incapaz de imprimir mucho volumen a su voz—. ¿Es normal eso? —Se estremeció—. A las llamadas recibidas en casa no les he concedido mucha importancia, pero tienes razón, Kiba ¿cómo habrá conseguido el número de tu móvil? Estoy seguro de que existen maneras de averiguarlo, pero la mayoría de la gente no sabe cómo. ¿Nos estarán acechando?

De nuevo Kiba y Hinata lo miraron fijamente.

—Ahora sí que estoy asustada —dijo Hinata al cabo de unos instantes—. Tú vives solo, yo también, Shino no llega a casa casi hasta la medianoche, y Temari estaba sola.

— ¿Pero cómo iba a saber él eso? Quiero decir que Brick vivía con ella justo hasta el día antes— protestó T. J.

Su intuición le provocó a Naruto otra punzada en el estómago. Creyó que iba a enfermar.

—Lo decía el periódico... «No había señales de que hubieran forzado la entrada». Y oí a Sasuke hablar por teléfono. Creían que había sido Brick porque era su novio y tenía una llave, pero no fue Brick, de modo que ahora creen que fue alguien a quien Temari conocía. Lo dejó pasar y él la mató. —Tragó saliva—. Es alguien al que conocemos.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Hinata se tapó la boca con ambas manos, con los ojos agrandados por el horror.

Kiba dejó caer su trozo de pizza. El también parecía trastornado y aterrorizado de pronto. Probó con una risita temblorosa.

—Nos estamos asustando solos, como si fuéramos niños contando historias de miedo alrededor de un fuego de campamento.

—Estupendo. Si tenemos miedo, pondremos más cuidado. Yo voy a llamar a Sasuke en cuanto regrese a la oficina...

Kiba sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y lo encendió.

—Ten —le dijo, tendiéndoselo a Naruto por encima de la mesa—. Llámalo ahora.

Naruto hurgó en su bolso en busca del papelito en que había anotado los dos números de Sasuke. Le temblaban las manos mientras marcaba el primero de ellos. Se estableció la conexión y oyó un timbre. Dos. Tres veces...

—Uchiha.

Aferró el pequeño teléfono con las dos manos.

—Soy Naruto. Sasuke... tenemos miedo. Todos hemos recibido llamadas de un chiflado desde que apareció la Lista, pero no lo he mencionado porque ese tipo no nos amenazaba ni nada de eso, sólo nos pregunta cuál de los cuatro somos, ya sabes, A, B, C o D. Pero es que acaba de llamar a Kiba al móvil y ha mencionado el nombre de Temari. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido el número de Kiba? El teléfono está a nombre de su marido, así que ¿cómo va a saber él que es Kiba la que lleva el móvil y no Shino? Te oí decir a ti que probablemente Temari conocía a su asesino y lo dejó entrar en casa, y el que ha llamado a kiba lo conoce, porque de no ser así no tendría su número, y ya sé que parezco histérico, pero es que estoy asustado y quisiera que tú me dijeras que me estoy dejando llevar por la imaginación...

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—En Railroad Pizza. Por favor, dime que me estoy dejando dominar por la imaginación.

—Creo que tienes que contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas —repuso Sasuke en un tono todavía demasiado tranquilo—. Si Kiba y Hinata no lo tienen, diles que lo contraten. Hoy mismo. Llamad a la compañía telefónica desde el trabajo para que empiecen ya y de camino a casa compraos los aparatos.

Él aspiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo. Identificación de Llamadas.

— ¿Tienes un teléfono móvil? ¿O Hinata?

—No, sólo Kiba.

—Necesitais tener uno para llevarlo encima todo el tiempo, para que contéis con una forma de pedir ayuda si no podéis acceder a un teléfono fijo. Y quiero decir encima, en el bolsillo, no en el bolso ni en el coche.

—Teléfonos móviles. De acuerdo. —Iban a hacer varias paradas de camino a casa, pensó.

— ¿A alguno de vosotros os ha sonado familiar esa voz?

—No, habla en susurros, pero es como un susurro fuerte. Suena gracioso.

— ¿Habéis notado algún ruido de fondo fácil de identificar?

Naruto pasó la pregunta a Kiba y a Hinata. Negaron con la cabeza.

—No, nada.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde viven Kiba y Hinata?

Naruto le proporcionó sus direcciones. Kiba vivía en Mount Clemens, Hinata en Royal Oak, en localidades situadas en la zona norte de Detroit.

Sasuke lanzó un juramento.

—Royal Oak está en el condado de Oakland. Eso supone cuatro departamentos distintos en dos condados distintos que habrá que tener vigilados.

— ¿No tenías que decirme que estoy loco? —dijo Naruto con voz temblorosa, aunque de algún modo sabía que él no se lo iba a decir.

—Temari ha muerto —replicó Sasuke sin ambages—. Los cuatro habéis recibido el mismo tipo de llamada de un maniático. ¿Quieres seguir pensando que se trata de una coincidencia?

Dicho así, a lo mejor no estaba tan loco. Respiró hondo.

— ¿Qué hemos de hacer?

—Di a Kiba y a Hinata que hasta que descubramos quién está haciendo esas llamadas, no dejen entrar a nadie en casa excepto a sus familiares, que no se suban a un coche con nadie excepto sus familiares, ni siquiera aunque tengan una avería y alguien se ofrezca a llevarlos. Que mantengan cerradas puertas y ventanas, y que si alguno tiene un garaje de puerta automática, se cerciore de que no entra nadie cuando se levanta la puerta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardará en dar con ese chiflado?

—Depende. Si el que está haciendo esas llamadas no es más que un jodido imbécil, es posible que el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas le eche el guante, a él o al número desde el que llama. Si no, te pincharemos el teléfono.

—Pero si es un jod... —Se interrumpió antes de pronunciar la palabra—. Si es un ya sabes qué, ¿cómo ha conseguido el número de móvil de Kiba?

—Cómo has dicho tú. Lo conoce.

Cuando Kiba estacionó enfrente de Hammerstead, todos observaron el gran edificio de ladrillo.

—Es probable que sea alguien que trabaja aquí—dijo Naruto.

—Casi tendría que ser eso —dijo Hinata—. Algún tipejo al que le parece divertido meternos miedo.

—Sasuke dijo que no debíamos creer en las coincidencias. Hasta que sepamos a qué atenernos, deberíamos suponer que el tipo que está haciendo las llamadas es el mismo que ha matado a Temari.

—No puedo creer que estemos trabajando con un asesino —dijo Kiba débilmente—. Es que no puedo. Me resulta demasiado increíble. Tipejos, sí que los hay. No tenéis más que fijaros en Suigetsu Hōzuki. Temari no podía ni verlo.

—Ni nosotros. —Suigetsu Hōzuki era oficialmente el tío capullo del lugar. Un fugaz recuerdo hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño al intentar ubicarlo—. La tarde en que elaboramos la lista... Acordaos, ¿Temari no nos estaba contando que Lee le había tocado el culo? ¿No fue Suigetsu el que comentó algo después?

—Creo que sí —dijo Kibadubitativo—. No lo recuerdo exactamente.

—Yo, sí —replicó Hinata—. Suigetsu dijo algo acerca de aceptar el lugar de Lee si Temari estaba tan necesitada.

—Es un gilipollas, pero no me lo imagino asesinando a nadie —dijo Kiba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sabemos, así que tenemos que suponer que todo el mundo es culpable. Cuando Sasuke averigüe quién ha estado haciendo esas llamadas, si el que sea tiene una coartada, podremos relajarnos. Hasta ese momento, estamos en guardia con todo el mundo.

Naruto sintió deseos de sacudir a Kiba. No parecía darse cuenta de que ellos también podían correr peligro. Probablemente no era así; esperaba que no fuera así. Pero todo aquello de la última llamada telefónica llevaba las llamadas de aquel chiflado a otro nivel, y él sentía una profunda inquietud. Una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con Kiba, aquella suposición era demasiado fantástica, demasiado increíble.

Simplemente estaba permitiendo que lo dominase su imaginación. Otra parte de su cerebro, más primitiva, le decía que Temari estaba muerta, que había sido asesinada, y que el que la había matado seguía andando por allí. Aquello parecía aún más increíble que lo anterior, y sin embargo era cierto.

Probó con otra táctica.

—Si Sasuke opina que deberíamos ser mucho más cuidadosos, para mí es suficiente. Él sabe mucho más que nosotros de estas cosas.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Kiba—. Si él está preocupado, deberíamos hacer lo que nos ha dicho.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. Después de que él le explicó los hechos a Sasuke por primera vez, Kiba, Hinata y hasta Ino habían empezado a actuar como si él fuera el gran jefazo. Bueno, daba igual lo que fuera, con tal de que funcionara; lo importante era que tenían que ser precavidos.

Entraron juntos en el edificio y después se separaron para dirigirse a sus distintos departamentos.

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de Sasuke, Naruto llamó a la compañía telefónica para contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas y todos los demás accesorios, incluido el desvío de llamadas. Se le ocurrió que tal vez le resultara práctico poder transferir sus llamadas entrantes, digamos, a casa de Sasuke.

Sasuke llamó al detective Tenpin.

—Juugo, me dicen las tripas que tenemos un problema mayor de lo que creíamos.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Ya sabes que la señorita Sabaku era una de las dos Chicas de la Lista, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso, aparte de suponer un poco de carnaza para los periodistas?

—Resulta que los cuatro han estado recibiendo llamadas extrañas de un mismo individuo. Les pregunta cuál de los cuatro son.

— ¿Cuál de los cuatro?

—Sí. ¿Has leído la Lista?

—No he tenido ese placer. Por desgracia, mi mujer me ha citado algunas partes.

—Los dos donceles y las dos mujeres aparecen identificados como A, B, C y D. De manera que ese tipo les pregunta cuál es cada uno, como si le resultara importante. Hoy, mientras almorzaban, ese tipo llamó al teléfono móvil de Kiba y le formuló la pregunta de siempre, y luego mencionó el nombre de la señorita Sabaku. Sin amenazas ni nada parecido, tan sólo el nombre.

—Mmnn —contestó Juugo, lo cual significaba que estaba pensando.

—El móvil de Kiba está a nombre del marido, por eso la mayoría de la gente piensa que lo lleva él. Este tipo no sólo sabía el número, sino también que es Kiba el que lleva el móvil.

—Así que conoce a los conoce o conoce al marido.

— ¿Por qué iba un marido a dar el número del teléfono móvil de su doncel a otro hombre?

—Buena pregunta. De acuerdo, el que llama los conoce. Mmnn.

—Es muy posible que Temari Sabaku conociera al asesino. Le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Tenía una mirilla en la puerta. Podía ver al que llamase al timbre.

—El chiflado de las llamadas disfraza la voz, habla sólo en susurros.

—Lo cual quiere decir que si hablara normalmente podrían reconocer su voz. ¿Tú crees que el de las llamadas y el asesino son la misma persona?

—De lo contrario sería una enorme coincidencia.

—Hijo de puta. —Al igual que la mayoría de los policías, Juugo no creía en las coincidencias—. ¿De qué los conoce a todos ese tipo? ¿Trabajan juntos o algo así?

—Sí, en Hammerstead Technology, justo al salir de la I-696 en Southfield. Es probable que él también trabaje allí.

—Se trata de alguien que tiene acceso a su información personal. Eso debería estrechar la búsqueda.

—Hammerstead fabrica tecnología informática. Allí hay mucha gente que sabría cómo acceder a los archivos del personal.

—No podría ser fácil, ¿no? —preguntó Juugo con cautela.

—Las tripas me dicen que lo ha provocado algo de esa Lista y que va a ir detrás de los otros dos chicos y la chica restante.

—Dios. Puede que tengas razón. ¿Tienes los nombres y las direcciones de ellos?

—Kiba Inuzuka, Mount Clemens, su marido se llama Shino. Hinata Hyuuga, Royal Oak, está soltera y vive sola. —Entregó a Juugo las direcciones—. Naruto Namikaze, el tercero, es mi vecino de al lado. También está soltero.

—Mmnn. ¿Es ese amigo tuyo?

—Sí.

—O sea, que estás saliendo con una de los donceles de la Lista. Tío, eso es tener pelotas. —Juugo cayó en la cuenta de su propio chiste y rompió a reír.

—No tienes ni idea. —Sasuke sonrió abiertamente al pensar en Naruto y en su barbilla terca con aquella diminuta hendidura, y en sus tres marcas de las mejillas y aquellos ojos azules y chispeantes. Naruto atacaba la vida, más que dejar que le viniera simplemente; nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan irritante, gracioso y agudo. Tenía planes importantes respecto a él, el más inmediato de todos llevárselo a la cama. Por nada del mundo iba a consentir que le ocurriera nada, aunque para ello tuviera que abandonar su trabajo y convertirse en su guardaespaldas durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Está bien, si estás en lo cierto, al menos tenemos un sitio por dónde empezar —dijo Juugo, regresando rápidamente al tema—. Hammerstead Technology. Me informaré sobre cómo acceder a los archivos del personal para ver lo que cae del árbol, pero si has acertado en lo de los locos de la informática, esto podría llevarnos bastante tiempo. Oficialmente, no sé qué podemos hacer para mantener a salvo a la Chica y los chicos. Estás hablando de cuatro localidades diferentes...

—Y dos condados. Ya lo sé. —El follón administrativo iba a ser un incordio. A Sasuke le dolía la cabeza sólo de pensarlo.

—De forma no oficial, sacaremos algo en limpio. Pediremos favores, tal vez logremos que algunos individuos se presten voluntarios para hacer de perros guardianes. Los chicos y la mujer saben ya que tienen que actuar con cautela, ¿no es así?

—Se supone que hoy mismo tienen que contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas y hacerse con un teléfono móvil. También les he dicho que no dejen entrar a nadie que no sea su familia, que no acepten que nadie las lleve en coche. No quiero que ese hijo de puta consiga acercárseles lo más mínimo.

* * *

**Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, agradezco los comentarios y críticas y espero ver más de ellos.**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto.**


	22. Capitulo 22

**Konichiwa, esta semana entrare de nuevo a estudiar (primera vez que veo que las vacaciones fueron largas) pero no se preocupen, seguramente terminaremos muy pronto con este fic, solo faltan 8 capítulos. Creo que este es el capítulo más largo (15 páginas de Word y más de 6 mil palabras).**

**Respondo a los reviews anónimos:**

**Amante –animeid: **_Claro, ha querido llevárselo a la cama hace mucho y además su corazoncito fue conquistado. Tratare de actualizar pronto Neko-doncel con el extra que prometi._

**Este capítulo sé que les gustara. El momento más esperado por todos, con ustedes… el LEMON.**

* * *

Naruto se sorprendió a sí mismo escrutando a cada hombre con que se cruzaba en el trabajo ese día, preguntándose si sería el asesino. Que uno de ellos pudiera ser un asesino era algo casi imposible de creer. Todos parecían muy normales, o al menos tan normales como cualquier grupo grande de hombres que trabajasen en la industria de la informática. Había algunos de ellos a los que conocía y que le gustaban, otros a los que conocía y que no le gustaban, pero a ninguno lo veía como un asesino. A muchos tipos, en particular los de las dos primeras plantas, los conocía de vista pero no por el nombre. ¿Conocería Temari a alguno de ellos lo bastante bien como para dejarlo entrar en su casa?

Naruto intentó reflexionar sobre qué haría él si una persona conocida llamase a su puerta por la noche, quizá diciendo que tenía un problema con el coche. Hasta la fecha, probablemente le habría abierto la puerta sin dudar, con el único deseo de mostrarse servicial. El asesino, aunque resultara ser un desconocido, le había robado para siempre aquella confianza, aquella sensación interior de seguridad. Le había gustado creer que era consciente e inteligente, que no corría riesgos, pero ¿cuántas veces había abierto la puerta sin preguntar quién estaba al otro lado? Ahora se estremeció al pensar en ello. La puerta de su casa ni siquiera tenía mirilla. Veía quién llamaba a la puerta sólo si se subía al sofá, retiraba la cortina y luego se inclinaba mucho hacia la derecha. Y la mitad superior de la puerta de la cocina sólo constaba de nueve cristales pequeños, fáciles de hacer pedazos; después, lo único que tendría que hacer cualquier intruso sería introducir la mano y abrir la cerradura. No poseía ningún sistema de alarma, ningún medio para protegerse, ¡nada! Lo mejor que podía hacer si alguien entraba en la casa mientras él estuviera dentro era escapar por la ventana, suponiendo que lograra abrirla.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pensó, antes de poder sentirse de nuevo a salvo en su casa. Se quedó media hora más de lo habitual en el trabajo, poniéndose un poco al día con el montón de papeles que se habían acumulado durante su ausencia. Cuando atravesaba la zona de aparcamiento reparó en que sólo quedaba un puñado de coches, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era al salir tarde de trabajar, así, solo. El grupo, Hinata, Kiba y él, deberían hacer coincidir sus entradas y salidas con el grueso del personal para aprovechar la ventaja que ofrecía la multitud. Naruto ni siquiera les había dicho que pensaba salir un poco más tarde.

Ahora tenía muchas cosas que considerar, había peligro en cosas que antes nunca había necesitado tener en cuenta.

— ¡Naruto!

Mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento, el sonido de su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad, y comprendió que alguien lo había llamado por lo menos un par de veces, tal vez más. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió a medias de ver a Shin Shimura correr hacia él.

—Lo siento —se excusó, aunque se preguntaba qué querría Shin—. Iba pensando y no te he oído la primera vez. ¿Ocurre algo?

Shin se detuvo agitando sus gráciles manos y con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

—Es que... simplemente quería decirte que lamento mucho lo de Temari. ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

—Aún no lo sé. —No tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar de nuevo lo de la autopsia—. La hermana de Temari se está encargando de los preparativos.

Shin asintió nerviosamente.

—Comunícamelo, por favor. Me gustaría asistir.

—Sí, naturalmente.

Shin parecía querer decir algo más, o tal vez no sabía qué más decir; cualquiera de las dos cosas resultaba incómoda. Por fin, tras un movimiento brusco de cabeza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su coche. Los pantalones anchos le revoloteaba alrededor de las piernas. El atuendo que llevaba aquel día era especialmente desafortunado, un estampado en color lavanda que no le favorecía nada. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un producto de saldo, aunque Shin ganaba un buen sueldo (Naruto sabía exactamente cuánto) y probablemente compraba en buenos grandes almacenes. Simplemente carecía de criterio para vestir.

—Por otra parte —murmuró Naruto para sí mientras abría el Viper—, yo carezco de criterio para las personas. —Su criterio debía de encontrase gravemente dañado, porque las dos personas de las que jamás habría esperado comprensión ni sensibilidad, el señor deWynter y Shin Shimura, eran las dos que se habían tomado la molestia de decirle que sentían lo que le había sucedido a Temari.

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de Sasuke, fue hasta una tienda de electrónica y compró un aparato identificador de llamadas, solicitó un servicio de telefonía móvil, realizó todo el papeleo necesario y después se dedicó a escoger un teléfono. Aquel proceso lo absorbió por entero; ¿quería uno de aquellos pequeños aparatos con tapa o mejor uno sin tapa? Se decidió por el que no tenía tapa, pues imaginó que si estuviera huyendo de un asesino enloquecido para salvar su vida, no querría tener que entretenerse en levantar la tapa antes de marcar.

A continuación tenía que decidirse por un color. Descartó de inmediato el negro por estar demasiado visto. ¿Amarillo neón? Resultaría difícil de perder. El azul era bonito; no se veían muchos móviles azules.

Por otro lado, no había nada como el naranja.

Una vez que hubo elegido el teléfono naranja, tuvo que esperar a que se lo programasen. Para cuando salió de la tienda de electrónica ya casi se había puesto el sol de finales de verano, se observaban algunas nubes que venían del sudoeste y estaba muerto de hambre.

Como soplaba un viento frío que traía aquellas nubes, promesa de lluvia, y todavía le quedaban dos paradas más antes de irse a casa, se compró una hamburguesa y un refresco, y los engulló mientras conducía. La hamburguesa no era muy buena, pero era comida, y aquello era lo único que requería su estómago.

La parada siguiente fue en una empresa que instalaba sistemas de seguridad. Allí respondió a varias preguntas, escogió el sistema que deseaba y firmó un abultado cheque. Le instalarían el sistema en una semana a partir del próximo sábado.

— ¡Pero eso son diez días! —exclamó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

El corpulento dependiente consultó un libro de entrega de pedidos.

—Lo siento, pero es lo antes que podemos servírselo.

Naruto pasó hábilmente una mano por encima del mostrador y recuperó su cheque, que estaba delante del dependiente.

—Ya volveré a llamar para ver si otra persona puede servírmelo antes. Siento haberlo hecho perder el tiempo.

—Espere, espere —dijo él apresuradamente—. ¿Se trata de una emergencia? Si hay una persona que está teniendo problemas, la situamos a la cabecera de la lista. Debería haberlo dicho.

—Se trata de una emergencia —dijo Naruto con firmeza.

—Muy bien, deje que vea qué puedo hacer. —Estudió de nuevo el libro de pedidos, se rascó la cabeza, dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz sobre el papel y dijo—: Puedo decir que se lo instalen este sábado, ya que se trata de una emergencia.

Con cuidado de no mostrar triunfo alguno en la expresión de la cara, Naruto le devolvió el cheque.

—Gracias —dijo muy en serio.

La siguiente parada fue en un comercio de materiales de construcción. Aquel era un lugar gigantesco en el que había hasta el menor detalle de lo que uno puede necesitar para construir una casa, excepto el dinero. Adquirió una mirilla para la puerta principal cuyas instrucciones decían claramente: «fácil de instalar», y una puerta nueva para la cocina que no fuera la mitad de cristal, además de dos cerrojos nuevos. Después de encargar que le entregasen la puerta el sábado y de pagar un extra por dicho privilegio, lanzó un suspiro y emprendió el camino a casa.

La lluvia comenzó a repiquetear sobre el parabrisas justo cuando enfilaba su calle. Se había hecho de noche, y la oscuridad era más intensa aún debido a que el cielo estaba encapotado. Al oeste vio la breve descarga de un relámpago que iluminó las nubes y oyó el retumbar de un trueno.

La casa estaba a oscuras. Habitualmente llegaba a casa mucho antes de oscurecer, por eso no dejaba ninguna luz encendida. En circunstancias normales no se preocuparía por entrar en una casa oscura, pero esta vez sintió un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda. Estaba inquieto, más consciente de su vulnerabilidad.

Permaneció unos instantes sentado dentro del coche, reacio a apagar el motor y entrar en la casa. En el camino de entrada de Sasuke no había ningún vehículo aparcado, pero estaba encendida la luz de la cocina; tal vez estuviera en casa. Ojalá dejara el todoterreno en el camino de entrada en vez de guardarlo en el garaje, para indicar así cuándo estaba en casa y cuándo no.

Justo cuando apagaba los faros y el motor, captó un movimiento a su izquierda. El corazón se le subió de un salto a la garganta y entonces se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke, que bajaba de la entrada principal.

Sintió que le inundaba una sensación de alivio. Cogió el maletin y las bolsas de plástico de las compras y salió del coche.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado? —gritó Sasuke irguiéndose sobre él mientras Naruto cerraba la portezuela del Viper.

No esperaba que empezase vociferando. Sobresaltado, se le cayó una de las bolsas.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó al tiempo que se agachaba para recogerla—. ¿Es que siempre tienes que asustarme?

—Alguien tiene que asustarte. —Sasuke lo agarró por los brazos y lo izó hasta ponerlo a su altura. Iba sin camisa, y Naruto se encontró de cara contra sus músculos pectorales—. Son las ocho, es posible que haya por ahí un asesino rondándote, ¿y no te molestas siquiera en llamar para que alguien sepa dónde estás? ¡Te mereces más que un simple susto!

Naruto estaba cansado y nervioso, la lluvia iba arreciando por minutos, y no estaba de humor para que nadie le gritase. Levantó la cabeza para mirar furioso a Sasuke, con el agua chorreando por la cara.

— ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que me comprase un identificador de llamadas y un teléfono móvil, así que si llego tarde ha sido idea tuya!

— ¿Has tardado tres jodidas horas en hacer lo que una persona normal hace en media hora?

¿Estaba diciéndole que él no era normal? Muy enfadado, Naruto apoyó ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de Sasuke y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo.

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?

Él se tambaleó quizás un centímetro.

— ¡Hace como una semana! —contestó furioso, y lo besó.

Su boca era dura y agresiva, y el corazón le latía igual que una taladradora. Como sucedía siempre que lo besaba, fue como si el tiempo desapareciera y dejara tan sólo el aquí y el ahora. Naruto se sintió lleno del sabor de Sasuke; notaba su piel desnuda caliente al tacto, a pesar de la lluvia que los empapaba a los dos.

Sasuke lo aprisionó contra sí rodeándolo con los brazos con una fuerza tal que él no podía inhalar profundamente, y sintió contra su vientre el empuje de su erección.

Sasuke estaba temblando, y de pronto Naruto comprendió lo asustado que había estado por él. Era grande y de aspecto rudo, y lo bastante fuerte para hacer frente a un buey; seguramente todos los días veía, sin inmutarse, cosas que harían a una persona corriente encogerse de horror. Pero aquella noche estaba asustado... asustado por él.

De repente experimentó un dolor en el pecho, como si le oprimieran el corazón. Le flaquearon las rodillas y se dejó caer hacia él, fundiéndose con él, alzándose de puntillas para responder a su beso con igual fuerza, igual pasión. Sasuke emitió un gemido profundo; el beso se transformó y la rabia se difuminó para ser sustituida por un violento apetito. Naruto se había rendido totalmente, pero aquello no parecía bastarle a Sasuke, porque le hundió una mano en el cabello y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás para arquearle el cuello y dejar al descubierto la garganta, a merced de su boca. La lluvia le mojaba el rostro, y Naruto cerró los ojos, impotente bajo su garra de acero, sin desear estar en ningún otro lugar.

Tras las sacudidas emocionales de los días pasados, Naruto necesitaba perderse en lo físico, expulsar todo el dolor y el miedo, y sentir sólo a Sasuke, pensar sólo en Sasuke. Él le levantó los pies del suelo y empezó a caminar con él, y él no protestó excepto cuando dejó de besarlo, no forcejeó excepto para acercarse más a él.

—Maldita sea, ¿quieres dejar de moverte? —gruñó Sasuke con la voz tensa, situándolo a un costado mientras subía los peldaños de su propia casa.

— ¿Por qué? —La voz de Naruto sonó espesa, sensual. No sabía que su garganta fuera capaz de algo así.

—Porque si no paras, voy a correrme dentro de los vaqueros —medio gritó él profundamente frustrado.

Naruto meditó sobre el problema de Sasuke quizá por espacio de unos segundos. Ya que la única manera de estar seguro de no sobreexcitarlo era librarse de sus brazos y no tocarlo en absoluto, aquello significaba privarse a sí mismo de algo.

—Pues sufre —le dijo.

— ¿Que sufra? —Sonó ofendido.

Abrió de un manotazo la puerta principal y llevó a Naruto adentro. La sala de estar estaba a oscuras, la única luz se filtraba desde la cocina. Sasuke olía a sexo, a lluvia y a pelo mojado. Naruto intentó recorrer aquellos anchos hombros con las manos y se vio estorbado por el maletin y las bolsas de las compras. Con gesto impaciente, dejó caer todo al suelo y acto seguido se pegó a Sasuke igual que una lapa.

Maldiciendo, Sasuke dio unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes y aplastó a Naruto contra la pared. Buscó el pantalón de el con manos impacientes y atacó el botón y la cremallera hasta que el botón salió volando y la cremallera cedió. El pantalón resbaló hasta el suelo y quedó arrugado a los pies. Naruto se quitó los zapatos y él lo levantó para liberarlo del montón de ropa. Inmediatamente enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, en un frenético intento de pegarse más a él, de fundir los cuerpos de ambos y aliviar aquella ardiente necesidad que lo abrasaba por dentro.

— ¡Todavía no!

Jadeando, Sasuke inclinó su peso contra él para sujetarlo contra la pared y despegó sus piernas de alrededor de las caderas. Con la caja torácica oprimida por el peso de Sasuke, Naruto sólo consiguió emitir el primer gemido de protesta antes de que él enganchara los dedos en la cinturilla de los interiores y tirase de ellos hacia abajo.

Oh.

Naruto intentó pensar por qué quería hacerlo esperar otras dos semanas, como mínimo, tal vez un ciclo fertil entero. No se le ocurrió nada razonable, teniendo en cuenta que tenía mucho miedo de que la misma persona que mató a Temari pudiera tener en su punto de mira al resto del grupo y que se daría de patadas si muriera sin saber lo que era hacer el amor con Sasuke. Allí mismo, en aquel momento, no había nada que fuera más importante que tomar la medida a aquel hombre.

Apartó los interiores de una patada, Sasuke lo levantó una vez más, y Naruto volvió a enroscarse alrededor de él. Los nudillos de Sasuke le rozaron las piernas cuando se desabrochó los vaqueros y los dejó caer al suelo.

Naruto contuvo la respiración cuando cayó la última barrera entre ambos y sintió aquel pene presionar contra él, desnudo y en celo, buscando. Sintió una oleada de placer que hizo chisporrotear sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se arqueó desesperado buscando más, necesitando más.

Sasuke lo beso con lujuria que era correspondida por él y durante el beso aprovecho para meter tres de sus dedos de la mano derecha en su boca, buscando dilatarlos lo mayor posible, luego desesperado saco los dedos e introdujo uno en el ano de él. Naruto solto un chillido, no le dolía, era incómodo. Sasuke tratando de que él se distrajera lo aprisiono más con su cuerpo contra la pared para poder sostenerlo y así masturbarlo con su otra mano, aquello fue increíble para Naruto, estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones, esa mano sabía lo que hacía, sin darse cuenta ya tenía tres dedos en su interior y lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos y suspiros.

Sasuke lanzó un juramento en voz baja, saco sus dedos y levantó a Naruto sólo un poco más para ajustar su posición. Él sintió cómo la cabeza del pene lo sondeaba, suave, caliente y dura, y después una sensación de placer casi increíble que lo inundó cuando Sasuke cedió ligeramente y dejó que él cayera por su peso sobre su verga.

Su cuerpo se resistió al principio y luego empezó a dilatarse y a aceptarlo, centímetro a centímetro. Sintió que todo dentro de él empezaba a tensarse a medida que lo invadía un mar de sensaciones...

En aquel momento Sasuke se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y el rostro hundido contra su cuello.

Con la voz amortiguada, le dijo:

— ¿Has empezado a tomar la píldora?

Naruto clavó las uñas en sus hombros desnudos, casi sollozando de necesidad. ¿Cómo podía detenerse en aquel preciso momento? Tenía dentro sólo la cabeza del pene, y no era suficiente, ni mucho menos. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron alrededor de él en un intento de absorberlo más profundamente, y un explosivo juramento salió de la garganta de Sasuke.

—Maldita sea, Naruto, ¿has empezado a tomar la pildora?

—Sí —logró decir él por fin, en un tono casi tan áspero como el de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo aprisionó contra la pared y con un fuerte impulso lo penetró del todo.

Naruto se oyó a sí mismo gritar, pero lo percibió como un sonido distante. Todas las células de su cuerpo estaban concentradas en la gruesa verga que entraba y salía de él, en su ritmo duro y rápido, y alcanzó el orgasmo de esa misma forma manchando su camisa y el pecho de él. Sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones explotar en su interior y se arqueó contra Sasuke, gritando, sacudiendo las caderas y con todo el cuerpo estremecido. El resto del mundo desapareció por completo.

Él se corrió un segundo más tarde, entrando en él casi con fuerza brutal. Naruto chocaba contra la pared a cada impulso, resbalando por su propio peso y obligando a Sasuke a penetrar aún más profundo, tanto que se tensó convulsivamente y alcanzó un nuevo clímax.

Al terminar, Sasuke se apoyó pesadamente contra él, con la piel empapada de lluvia y sudor.

Respiraba agitadamente y su pecho se hinchaba cada vez que tomaba aire. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa excepto por el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el tejado y los jadeos de los sobrecargados pulmones de ambos. Naruto sentía el frescor de la pared en la espalda, pero resultaba incómodamente dura.

Intentó pensar en algo inteligente que decir, pero su mente se negaba a funcionar. Aquello era demasiado serio, demasiado importante, para hacer bromitas ingeniosas. De modo que cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Sasuke mientras el galope de su corazón iba calmándose gradualmente y la parte baja de su cuerpo se relajaba alrededor de la verga de él. Además de su pene ahora flacido.

Sasuke musitó algo ininteligible y sujetó a Naruto con más fuerza, sosteniéndolo con un brazo alrededor de la espalda y el otro debajo de las nalgas, al tiempo que se quitaba del todo los vaqueros y se dirigía con paso inseguro al dormitorio. Todavía estaba dentro de él, con su cuerpo anclado al suyo, cuando se inclinó sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de Naruto.

La habitación estaba fresca y oscura, la cama era ancha. Le quitó a Naruto la camisa de seda y la lanzó al suelo. Entonces quedaron ambos totalmente desnudos, el pecho de él rozando los pezones de Naruto al igual que su pene era friccionado también mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez el ritmo fue más lento pero no menos potente, y a cada embestida se introducía hasta la empuñadura.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, la fiebre volvió nuevamente, su pene esta erecto de nuevo. Creía estar demasiado exhausto para excitarse de nuevo, pero descubrió lo contrario. Se afianzó con las piernas al cuerpo de Sasuke y movió la pelvis hacia arriba para ir al encuentro de cada arremetida, aferrándolo, atrayéndolo aún más hacia su interior, y cuando se corrió el paroxismo fue todavía más intenso que los anteriores. Sasuke dejó escapar un sonido gutural y alcanzó el orgasmo mientras él aún temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando el pulso de ambos se hubo aquietado, el sudor se hubo secado y los músculos volvieron a responder otra vez, Sasuke se retiró y rodó hacia un costado con un brazo sobre los ojos.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja.

Pero como la habitación estaba tan silenciosa, Naruto lo oyó. Un minúsculo acceso de ira lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Todavía se sentía igual que un fideo flácido, pasado de cocción, por eso aquel minúsculo acceso de ira fue lo más que pudo articular.

—Vaya, qué romántico —dijo en tono sarcástico. El tipo no había podido apartar las manos de encima de él en toda la semana, y ahora que por fin habían hecho el amor el único comentario que se le ocurría hacer es «mierda», como si toda aquella experiencia hubiera sido una equivocación.

Sasuke levantó el brazo con que se tapaba los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos.

—Supe que ibas a ser un problema desde la primera vez que te vi.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «problema»? —Naruto se incorporó devolviéndole la misma mirada— ¡Yo no soy ningún problema! ¡Soy una persona muy agradable excepto cuando tengo que tratar con tipejos!

—Eres un problema de los peores —le espetó él—. Eres un problema de los que lo empujan a uno a casarse.

Teniendo en cuenta que ya eran tres los hombres que habían encontrado cosas mejores que hacer que casarse con él, aquél no era precisamente el comentario más sensible que pudo hacer. Resultaba especialmente doloroso por provenir de un hombre que acababa de proporcionarle tres explosivos orgasmos. Agarró la almohada, le atizó en la cabeza con ella y se bajó de la cama de un salto.

—Yo puedo solucionarte ese problema —le dijo, echando humo mientras escrutaba la habitación a oscuras en busca de su ropa interior. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba el interruptor de la luz?—. ¡Ya que soy un problema tan grande, me quedaré en mi lado del camino de entrada y tú puedes quedarte en la mierda del tuyo! —Para cuando terminó ya estaba gritando. Sí... aquella mancha blanca debía de ser su ropa interior. Lo recogió del suelo de un manotazo, pero se trataba de un calcetín. Un calcetín maloliente. Se lo arrojó a Sasuke, el cual lo aplastó a un lado y saltó de la cama en dirección a Naruto.

— ¿Qué demonios has hecho con mi maldita ropa? —le rugió él, esquivando su mano y recorriendo enfurecido la habitación, a oscuras—. ¿Y dónde está el maldito interruptor de la luz?

— ¡Haz el favor de calmarte! —exclamó Sasuke, en un tono sospechoso de estar reprimiendo una carcajada.

Así que se estaba riendo de él. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Y una mierda, no pienso calmarme! —Chilló, y acto seguido giró en dirección a la puerta—. Puedes quedarte con esa maldita ropa. Prefiero irme a mi casa desnudo antes que quedarme aquí contigo un minuto más, maldito monstruo insensible...

Un brazo de duros músculos se cerró alrededor de su cintura y lo alzó en volandas. Soltó una exclamación, agitando los brazos, y entonces rebotó contra la cama al tiempo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con un resuello.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de inhalar un poco de aire antes de que Sasuke aterrizase encima de él aplastándolo con su gran peso y obligándolo a exhalar de nuevo. Rió mientras lo subyugaba con una facilidad ridícula; en cinco segundos ya no podía forcejear en absoluto.

Para su asombro y su rabia, descubrió que Sasuke tenía otra erección, que vibraba contra sus muslos cerrados. Si se creía que iba a abrir las piernas para él después de...

Sasuke cambió de postura, hizo presión con la rodilla en un experto movimiento, y las piernas se abrieron de todos modos. Otro cambio de postura y se deslizó suavemente al interior de él. Naruto sintió deseos de chillar por estar disfrutando tanto de aquello, por amarlo y porque era un monstruo. Su mala suerte con los hombres seguía cumpliéndose.

Entonces rompió a llorar.

—Vamos, nene, no llores —le dijo él en tono tranquilizador mientras se movía lentamente dentro de él.

—Lloraré si me apetece —sollozó Naruto al tiempo que se aferraba a él.

—Te quiero, Naruto Namikaze. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¡Por nada del mundo!

—Tienes que casarte conmigo. Me debes todo tu próximo sueldo entero por todos los tacos que has proferido esta noche. Pero si nos casamos no tendrás que pagarme.

—No existe ninguna regla que diga eso.

—Acabo de inventarla. —Le enmarcó la cara con sus grandes manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas.

—Tú has dicho «mierda».

— ¿Qué otra cosa puede decir un hombre cuando ve que sus gloriosos días de soltería se acercan a su rápido e ignominioso fin?

—Ya has estado casado.

—Sí, pero eso no cuenta. Era demasiado joven para saber lo que hacía. Creía que follar era lo mismo que amar.

Naruto pensó que ojalá se quedase quieto. ¿Cómo podía tener una conversación mientras hacía lo que le estaba haciendo? No..., ojalá, cerrase la boca y siguiera haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, excepto tal vez un poquito más deprisa. Y con un poquito más de ímpetu.

Sasuke lo besó en la sien, en el mentón, en la leve hendidura de la barbilla.

—Siempre he oído decir que el sexo es distinto con la persona a la que uno ama, pero no me lo creía. El sexo era sexo. Pero entonces entré dentro de ti y fue como meter la polla en un enchufe.

—Oh. ¿A eso se debían todas esas sacudidas y todos esos chillidos? —se burló Naruto, pero prestando atención.

—Qué sabihondillo. Sí, a eso se debían, aunque me parece que no soy yo el único que se ha movido y chillado. Ha sido diferente. Más apasionado. Más fuerte. Y cuando terminó me entraron ganas de repetirlo todo.

—Y lo has repetido.

_(Recuerden que Sasuke aún sigue moviéndose dentro de Naruto, aun no entiendo cómo pueden conversar haciendo eso)_

—Ahí tienes la prueba, entonces. Por el amor de Dios, ya me he corrido dos veces y otra vez estoy empalmado. O se trata de un milagro sexual, o es amor. —Besó a Naruto en la boca, despacio y en profundidad, con lengua—. El hecho de ver cómo te lanzas a una rabieta siempre me excita.

—Yo no tengo rabietas. ¿Por qué cada vez que un hombre se enfada es que está furioso, pero cuando se enfada una mujer o doncel no es más que una rabieta? —Calló un instante, sorprendido por lo que había dicho él—. ¿Siempre?

—Siempre. Como cuando tiraste al suelo mi cubo de la basura, luego me chillaste y me apuntaste con el dedo en el pecho.

— ¿Estabas excitado? —le preguntó él, atónito.

—Como una piedra.

Naruto dijo, mirándolo perplejo:

—Pero qué hijo de p...

—Así que contesta a mi pregunta.

Él abrió la boca para decir «sí», pero la cautela lo empujó a recordarle:

—No se me dan bien los compromisos. Eso le proporciona al novio demasiado tiempo para pensar.

—Yo pienso saltarme la parte del compromiso. No vamos a comprometernos; nos casaremos directamente.

—En ese caso, sí, me casaré contigo. —Hundió el rostro en la garganta de Sasuke y aspiró el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo, pensando que si los perfumeros del mundo pudieran embotellar aquello que poseía Sasuke, la población femenina y doncelista estaría constantemente en celo.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

— ¿Porque me quieres? —insinuó.

Naruto sonrió moviendo los labios contra la piel de él.

—Porque estoy loco, salvaje, perdido y absolutamente enamorado de ti —afirmó.

—Nos casaremos la semana que viene.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó Naruto horrorizado al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás para contemplarlo echarse sobre él, moviéndose lentamente adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, como un alga flotando en la marea.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque mis padres no regresarán de las vacaciones hasta... He perdido la cuenta de los días. Dentro de unas tres semanas, creo.

— ¿No pueden regresar antes? ¿Dónde están, por cierto?

—De viaje por Europa. Son las vacaciones soñadas de mi madre, porque mi padre tiene Parkinson y, aunque la medicación lo está ayudando de verdad, últimamente ha empeorado un poco y ella tenía miedo de que ésta fuera su última oportunidad. Antes de jubilarse, siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para marcharse durante una temporada tan larga, por eso es un viaje especial para los dos, ¿sabes?

—Está bien, está bien. Nos casaremos el día siguiente de que vuelvan a casa.

— ¡Mi madre ni siquiera habrá tenido tiempo de deshacer las maletas!

—Vaya. Como no vamos a comprometernos, no podemos hacer todo eso de la boda en la iglesia...

—Gracias a Dios —repuso Naruto sinceramente. Había pasado por aquella experiencia con el número dos, el muy cabrón, con todos los gastos, los preparativos y las molestias, sólo para que él se retractara en el último minuto.

Sasuke exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pues temía que a él le apeteciera una boda por todo lo alto.

—Tendremos todo preparado. Lo único que tendrán que hacer tus padres es asistir.

Naruto había estado realizando un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse en la conversación mientras Sasuke hacía... aquello que estaba haciendo, y estaba muy impresionado de que él fuera capaz de mantener su parte de dicha conversación en medio de aquellas circunstancias, pero el cuerpo de él súbitamente alcanzó el punto de no retorno. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada y alzó convulsivamente las caderas contra él.

— ¡Ya hablaremos después! —dijo con voz ronca, lo agarró del trasero y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

Pero pasaron un buen rato sin hablar absolutamente de nada.

Naruto se removió y bostezó. Debería sentirse contento de haber pasado la noche entera en los brazos de Sasuke, pero una idea repentina lo hizo incorporarse de un salto en la cama.

— ¡Kyuubi!

Sasuke emitió un sonido que era algo a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido.

— ¿Qué?

—Kyuubi. ¡Debe de estar muerto de hambre! No puedo creer que me haya olvidado. —Salió atropelladamente de la cama—. ¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? ¿Y por qué no tienes lámparas en las mesillas?

—Junto a la puerta, a la derecha. ¿Para qué necesito lámparas en las mesillas?

—Para leer, por ejemplo. —Fue recorriendo la pared con la mano, dio con el interruptor y lo accionó.

Una luz brillante inundó la habitación.

Sasuke se protegió los ojos, parpadeando, y a continuación se volvió boca abajo.

—Yo leo en la sala de estar.

Los ojos de Naruto tardaron un minuto en adaptarse. Una vez que lo hubieron hecho, sus pupilas se agrandaron al contemplar en qué habían convertido la cama. Los cobertores colgaban retorcidos hacia un costado, las almohadas estaban... ¿Dónde estaban las almohadas? Y la sábana bajera estaba suelta en una esquina y hecha un revoltijo en el centro de la cama.

—Santo cielo —dijo perplejo, pero al instante se sacudió a sí mismo y buscó su ropa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre un codo. Sus ojos oscuros, adormilados y fijos a un tiempo, examinaron a Naruto mientras éste registraba el dormitorio. Encontró su camisa enredada en los cobertores de la cama. Después se arrodilló para mirar debajo de la cama en busca de la ropa interior; Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente para tener una mejor perspectiva de su trasero moviéndose en el aire.

— ¿Cómo demonios ha ido a parar debajo de la cama? —protestó Naruto recuperando la prenda de su escondite.

—Habrá ido reptando —sugirió Sasuke.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz y miró a su alrededor.

—Y mi pantalón estará...

—En la sala de estar.

Naruto fue la sala de estar, encendió una lámpara, y estaba en el proceso de desenmarañar el pantalón cuando entró Sasuke, completamente desnudo y llevando en la mano unas zapatillas deportivas.

Naruto no se molestó con la camisa ya que estaba manchada de semen, pero sí que se puso los calzoncillos y acto seguido el pantalón.

Sasuke se enfundó los vaqueros y después se sentó para calzarse las deportivas.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó él.

—A acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario, pero entonces recordó que sí era necesario, al menos por el momento. Se puso los zapatos, metió la camisa al maletin y recogió las bolsas de las compras. Sasuke extrajo su pistola de la funda y la empuñó con la mano derecha.

—Dame tu llave y quédate detrás de mí —dijo.

Naruto sacó el juego de llaves del bolso, seleccionó la que correspondía a la casa y se la entregó a Sasuke.

Había dejado de llover, y la noche había quedado húmeda y cálida. Se oía cantar a los grillos, y la farola situada al final de la calle se veía rodeada de un halo difuminado. Atravesaron los dos caminos de entrada y subieron los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Sasuke se guardó la pistola en la cintura mientras abría la cerradura, luego le devolvió las llaves a Naruto y sacó de nuevo la pistola. Abrió la puerta, introdujo una mano y encendió el interruptor de la luz.

Entonces soltó un fuerte juramento. Naruto parpadeó al ver la destrucción que iluminó la luz del techo, y chilló:

—¡Kyuubi!

Intentó abalanzarse dejando a Sasuke a un lado, pero éste le bloqueó el paso con el brazo extendido y se volvió para que su gran cuerpo le impidiera entrar.

—Ve a mi casa y llama al 911 —ladró—. ¡Vamos!

—Pero Kyuubi...

— ¡Vete! —vociferó al tiempo que le propinaba un empujón que estuvo a punto de lanzarlo volando fuera del porche. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y entró en la casa.

Era policía; en aquella ocasión tenía que fiarse de él. Con los dientes castañeteando, Naruto regresó corriendo a casa de Sasuke y entró en la cocina, donde había un teléfono inalámbrico. Lo agarró, pulsó el botón de conexión y marcó el 911.

— ¿Desde dónde llama? —La voz era impersonal y casi carente de interés.

—Er... desde la casa de al lado. —Naruto cerró los ojos—. Quiero decir que estoy llamando desde la casa de mi vecino. Han desvalijado mi casa. —Les dio su dirección—. Mi vecino es policía, y en este momento está registrando la casa. —Llevándose consigo el teléfono, fue hasta el porche principal y observó su pequeña casita en la que ahora se veían luces brillando en dos ventanas. Vio encenderse también la del dormitorio—. Va armado...

— ¿Quién es? —El interlocutor parecía alarmado de pronto.

— ¡Es mi vecino! ¡Diga a la policía que si ven a un hombre medio desnudo con una arma, no disparen, que es uno de ellos! —Naruto aspiró profundamente. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creyó enfermar—. Yo voy para allá.

— ¡No! Señor, no vaya allí. Si su vecino es policía, no se entrometa. Señor, ¿está escuchando?

—Sigo aquí. —No dijo que estuviera escuchando. Le temblaba la mano, lo cual hacía que el teléfono repiqueteara contra su boca.

—Continúe al teléfono, señor, para que yo pueda mantener informados de la situación a los agentes encargados. Ya se han enviado varias unidades a su domicilio, llegarán dentro de unos minutos. Tenga un poco de paciencia, por favor.

Naruto no podía tener paciencia, pero sí podía tener sensatez.

Aguardó en el porche, con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas y contemplando fijamente su propia casa, la cual Sasuke registraba metódicamente poniendo su vida en peligro cada vez que entraba en una habitación. No se atrevió a pensar en Kyuubi. El interlocutor de la policía dijo algo más, pero él había dejado de escuchar, aunque hizo un ruido para darle a entender que seguía allí. A lo lejos oyó el sonido estridente de las sirenas.

Sasuke salió al porche trasero con Kyuubi acurrucado en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Kyuubi!

Naruto soltó el teléfono y corrió hacia ellos. Sasuke le permitió coger al gato y después volvió a guardarse la pistola en la cintura.

—Quienquiera que haya hecho esto no se ha quedado por aquí —dijo Sasuke al tiempo que lo rodeaba con un brazo y lo instaba a regresar a su casa.

Con Kyuubi a salvo y malhumorado en sus brazos, Naruto frenó en seco.

—Quiero ver...

—Aún no. Deja primero que los técnicos realicen su trabajo, tal vez encuentren algo que nos proporcione una pista de quién es ese cabrón.

—Pero tú sí has entrado...

—Y he tenido cuidado de no tocar nada —replicó él, exasperado—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Los chicos llegarán dentro de un minuto.

Naruto recordó que había tirado el teléfono. Lo recogió y se lo entregó a Sasuke.

—Aún está en la línea el 911.

Sasuke se lo llevó al oído, pero sin dejar de sujetar firmemente a Naruto mientras hacía un sucinto resumen de la situación y decía que la casa se encontraba despejada. Después desconectó, rodeó con los dos brazos a Naruto (y a Kyuubi) y lo estrechó contra sí.

— ¿Dónde has encontrado a Kyuubi?

—Estaba escondido debajo de esa estantería del pasillo.

Naruto acarició la cabeza del gato, agradecido de que estuviera bien, y a punto estuvo de llorar otra vez. Si algo le ocurriera a Kyuubi, su madre no se lo perdonaría jamás.

— ¿Tú crees que ha sido él? —preguntó a Sasuke en tono grave.

Él guardó silencio por espacio de unos instantes. Las sirenas se oían ya mucho más cerca, un sonido que se hacía cada vez más audible en medio del quieto aire de la noche. Al tiempo que dos coches doblaban la esquina para entrar en la calle, dijo:

—No puedo permitirme el lujo de no creerlo.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo, como observaron los que han leído el libro trate que la parte del lemon fuera grandiosa, y espero les haya gustado.**

**Quede totalmente sonrojada después de terminar de hacerlo.**

**Con este capítulo estoy segura que merezco reviews cierto?**


	23. Capitulo 23

**Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado en publicar, pero ya nos acercamos más al final, esto se pone muy emocionante. Espero revisen y me avisen de algún error, creo que los demás capítulos me los revisare de nuevo con lupa para editarlos.**

**Respondo reviews anónimos.**

**Arita: **_**Gracias por avisarme, me pondré a revisar todo para arreglar eso.**_

**Amante -animeid: **_**No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no pueden aunque si me gusta que dejen. Me alegro que te haya gustado el Lemon, tratare de hacer uno así en Neko-doncel, pero todavía no.**_

**Haru: **_**Me alegra que te gustara el lemon, me esmere porque les gustara, aquí tienes la actualización, y créeme que si se vuelve interesante la historia.**_

**Sin más que decir, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Arriba y abajo de la calle se iban encendiendo luces varias cabezas asomaban por las puertas. Sasuke y Naruto fueron al encuentro de los agentes de patrulla.

—Detective Uchiha —dijo uno de los patrulleros, sonriente—. Así que es usted el hombre medio desnudo al que nos han dicho que no debemos disparar.

Sasuke miró ceñudo a Naruto. El abrazó a Kyuubi contra sí.

—Llevas una pistola —explicó—. No quería que te dispararan por equivocación.

Natsuhi y Makoto Miyamoto bajaron por su acera y se quedaron mirando con ojos entornados las luces de la policía. Los dos llevaban sendas batas encima de los pijamas; el señor Miyamoto iba calzado con pantuflas, pero su mujer se había puesto unas botas de agua. La señora Miyamoto torció el cuello y se acercó un poco. Al otro lado de la calle, Naruto vio que la señora Holland salía por la puerta principal.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro.

—He registrado la casa —les dijo a los agentes—. La han destrozado, pero no hay nadie dentro. Encárguense de esto mientras yo me pongo una camisa.

La señora Miyamoto se había acercado lo bastante para oírlo. Le mostró una ancha sonrisa.

—Por mí no te preocupes —le dijo.

— ¡Natsuhi! —exclamó el señor Miyamoto en tono de censura.

— ¡Oh, cállate, Makoto! ¡Soy una vieja, pero no una momia!

—Ya te lo recordaré la próxima vez que quiera ver el Canal Playboy —gruñó él.

Sasuke tosió y entró en su casa con la pistola pegada a la pierna, para que sus ancianos vecinos de ojos vivos no la vieran y se alteraran en exceso.

Naruto advirtió el aire especulativo que brillaba en las miradas de los vecinos al escrutarlo. Se acordó de que no se había puesto la camisa. No se miró para comprobarlo, sino que mantuvo a Kyuubi cerca de su pecho. Tampoco se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tocarse el pelo, porque ya sabía que lo tenía revuelto (más de lo normal). Se le había mojado con la lluvia, después se le había enmarañado en la cama con Sasuke durante un par de horas; probablemente lo tenía todo de punta. Y dado el estado de desnudez de Sasuke... bueno. Se imaginó que la conclusión que estarían sacando todos era bastante acertada.

Pensar en los vecinos era más fácil que pensar en su casa.

Después de la primera y horrible impresión que le había causado la cocina, no sabía si deseaba ver el resto de la vivienda. Aquello, tan poco tiempo después del trauma que le supuso la muerte de Temari, era casi más de lo que podía soportar, de manera que se concentró en otras cosas, tales como el modo en que le guiñó un ojo la señora Miyamoto cuando Sasuke salió de la casa vestido con un polo por dentro del vaquero y la placa ajustada al cinturón. Se preguntó si se habría puesto ropa interior.

— ¿Estás de servicio? —le preguntó fijándose en la placa.

—Bien podría estarlo. Me encuentro en la escena del delito, y a partir de las once todos estamos disponibles.

Naruto lo miró boquiabierta.

—A partir de las once... Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

—Casi medianoche.

—Pobre kyuubi —dijo horrorizado—. ¿Podrías intentar buscar algo de comida para él y traerme una lata para que pueda darle de comer?

Sasuke lo observó con una expresión en los ojos que le decía que él estaba intentando eludir la realidad de lo que le había sucedido a la casa, pero también decía que lo comprendía.

—De acuerdo, voy a buscarle algo y también una camisa para ti. — Naruto se sonrojo y Sasuke dirigió una mirada a la señora Miyamoto—. Natsuhi, ¿por qué no os lleváis Eleanor y tú a Naruto a mi casa y preparáis un poco de café, eh?

—Por supuesto, querido.

Flanqueado por la señora Miyamoto y la señora Holland, Naruto regresó al interior de la casa de Sasuke y entró en la cocina. Dejó a Kyuubi en el suelo y miró alrededor con interés, ya que aquélla era la primera vez que veía algo de la casa. Antes no se habían molestado en encender las luces hasta que el empezó a vestirse, de modo que había visto el dormitorio y la sala de estar, los cuales estaban amueblados tan sólo con lo más esencial. La cocina, al igual que la de él, contenía una mesa pequeña y cuatro sillas que ocupaban un extremo, y los fogones tenían unos veinte años. Sin embargo, el frigorífico parecía nuevo, igual que la cafetera. Sasuke tenía sus prioridades.

La señora Miyamoto preparó eficientemente el café y encendió la cafetera. Naruto reparó en una necesidad acuciante.

—Er... ¿Sabe usted dónde está el cuarto de baño?

—Claro, querido —repuso la señora Holland—. El cuarto de baño grande es la segunda puerta del pasillo, a la izquierda, y hay otro más pequeño en la habitación de Sasuke.

Resultaba curioso que las dos supieran aquello y el no, pero es que era difícil ponerse a explorar cuando una estaba tendida en la cama con un hombre de noventa kilos encima.

Escogió el baño grande, porque estaba más cerca, y se llevó consigo el bolso. Se desvistió a toda prisa, utilizó el urinario y después buscó un paño y lavó las pruebas de cuatro horas de sexo. Se aplicó el desodorante de Sasuke, se arregló el cabello (el cual tenía efectivamente de punta por toda la cabeza), y esta vez se puso una camisa que tenía Sasuke ahí al vestirse.

Sintiéndose ya más seguro, regresó a la cocina para tomar una ansiada taza de café.

—Es terrible lo de su casa, querido —dijo la señora Holland—, pero maravilloso lo de Sasuke. ¿Debo darle la enhorabuena?

—Eleanor —la amonestó la señora Miyamoto—. Los tiempos han cambiado. La gente joven ya no se casa sólo porque se hayan dado un revolcón.

—Pero no significa que no deban hacerlo —replicó severa la señora Holland.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta. Habían sucedido tantas cosas que apenas podía asimilarlas todas, pero las horas pasadas en la cama con Sasuke destacaban con toda claridad en su mente.

—Sasuke me ha pedido que me case con él —confesó—. Y le he dicho que sí. —No empleó la palabra maldita «compromiso».

— ¡Oh, cielos! —La señora Miyamoto le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—Dentro de unas tres semanas, cuando vuelvan mis padres de sus vacaciones. —Tomó una decisión temeraria— Y están invitados todos los vecinos de esta calle. —De modo que la pequeña boda resultaría ser un poquito más grande, ¿y qué?

—Tendrá que dar una fiesta con ese motivo —dijo la señora Holland—. ¿Dónde hay un bolígrafo y un cuaderno? Tengo que hacer planes.

—Pero no necesito... —empezó Naruto, sin embargo al ver las expresiones de sus caras se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Ya tarde se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, necesitaba una fiesta que la ayudara a reponer lo que había quedado destrozado.

Le tembló la barbilla, pero se apresuró a ponerla firme de nuevo cuando entró en la cocina uno de los patrulleros trayendo dos latas de comida para gatos y la camisa.

—El detective Uchiha les envía esto —dijo.

Agradecido por la distracción, Naruto miró a su alrededor buscando a Kyuubi. No se lo veía por ninguna parte. Fastidiado por verse abandonado en un entorno desconocido, seguramente estaría escondido por ahí. Naruto conocía sus escondites favoritos en su casa, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podría haberse metido en la de Sasuke.

Como cebo, abrió una de las latas de comida y a continuación se paseó despacio por la casa llamándolo por su nombre en voz baja, con la lata abierta en la mano, en un momento dado, fuera de la vista de las señoras, se puso la camisa que le había enviado Sasuke y continuo con la búsqueda del gato. Por fin lo encontró detrás del sofá, pero incluso con la comida como cebo tardó quince minutos en convencerlo para que saliera de su escondite. El animal salió despacio y empezó a comer con melindres mientras él lo acariciaba y se reconfortaba con su cuerpo cálido y sinuoso.

Pensó que tendría que llevar a Kyuubi a casa de Ino. No podía arriesgarse a tenerlo consigo en aquel momento.

Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlas al tiempo que se concentraba en el gato. Durante su ausencia, el maníaco había desahogado su rabia con sus posesiones.

Aunque se sentía profundamente agradecido de encontrarse en la cama de Sasuke en vez de la suya, no podía arriesgar de nuevo a Kyuubi y el coche de su padre...

El coche. Dios santo, el coche.

Se puso en pie de un salto, lo cual sobresaltó de tal modo a Kyuubi que corrió a esconderse de nuevo detrás del sofá.

—Enseguida vuelvo —gritó a la señora Miyamoto y a la señora Holland, y salió corriendo de la casa.

— ¡Sasuke! —chilló—. ¡El coche! ¿Has examinado el coche?

Su patio y el de Sasuke estaban atestados de vecinos. Como el Viper estaba plantado justo en el camino de entrada, varias caras sorprendidas se volvieron hacia él. No había pensado en el Viper, pero por mucho cariño que le tuviera, el automóvil de su padre tenía por lo menos cinco veces más valor y era totalmente irreemplazable.

Sasuke salió a la veranda de la cocina, lanzó una mirada al garaje y bajó de un salto. Corrieron juntos hacia las puertas.

Aún estaba echado el candado.

—Ese tipo no habrá entrado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto en un susurro de desesperación.

—Es posible que no lo haya intentado siquiera, dado que tenías el coche en el camino de entrada. Seguramente pensó que el garaje estaba vacío. ¿Hay alguna otra entrada?

—No, a no ser que se haga un agujero en la pared.

—Entonces no le habrá pasado nada al coche. —Rodeó a Naruto con un brazo y regresó con él en dirección a la casa—. No querrás abrir la puerta con toda esa gente mirando, ¿no?

Él sacudió la cabeza en un gesto empalico.

—Tendré que trasladar el coche a otra parte —dijo, planificando para el futuro—. Tendrá que quedárselo Deidara, e Ino tendrá que cuidar de Kyuubi. Mis padres lo entenderán, dadas las circunstancias.

—Podemos guardar el coche en mi garaje, si quieres.

Naruto meditó unos segundos. Al menos así lo tendría a mano, y quienquiera que estuviera haciendo aquello no sabía que existía siquiera, de modo que estaría a salvo.

—De acuerdo. Lo trasladaremos cuando se haya ido todo el mundo.

No miró el Viper al pasar por su lado, pero se detuvo y observó fijamente las luces azules de los coches policía y preguntó a Sasuke:

— ¿Está bien mi coche? No puedo mirar.

—Todo parece normal. No veo arañazos ni nada raro, y está todo entero.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro de alivio y casi se dejó caer contra Sasuke. Él lo abrazó y acto seguido lo envió de vuelta a la cocina, al cuidado de Natsuhi y Eleanor.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin le permitieron entrar en su casa. Se quedó sorprendido al ver toda la atención que habían prestado a algo que esencialmente constituía vandalismo, pero supuso que Sasuke era el responsable de ello. Por supuesto, él no creía que fuera simplemente vandalismo.

Ni él tampoco.

No podía. Al recorrer la casa observando los destrozos, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo personal que era todo. El televisor estaba intacto, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un objeto caro, pero todas sus camisas ajustadas y su ropa interior estaban hechas trizas. Sin embargo, el asaltante no había tocado sus pantalones ni sus vaqueros.

En el dormitorio, las sábanas, almohadas y colchones estaban reducidos a despojos, los frascos de perfume rotos. En la cocina, todo lo que era de vidrio estaba destrozado, todos los platos, cuencos, vasos, tazas, hasta las pesadas bandejas de vidrio que nunca había utilizado. Y en el cuarto de baño, las toallas aparecieron intactas, pero los utensilios de maquillaje habían sido destrozados. Había tubos aplastados, polvos esparcidos, y todas las sombras parecían haber sido pisoteados y hechos añicos.

—Ha destruido todo lo que es doncelista*—susurró, mirando a su alrededor. La cama era más bien genérica, pero la ropa de cama era cursi por decirlo de alguna manera, de tonos pastel y con los dobladillos festoneados de encaje.

—Odia a las mujeres y donceles—convino Sasuke, que se acercó hasta donde estaba él. Traía el semblante serio—. Un psiquiatra tendría mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.

Naruto suspiró, exhausto debido a la falta de sueño y a la ingente tarea que tenía por delante. Miró a Sasuke; él no había dormido más que él, lo cual no sumaba más de un par de breves cabezadas.

— ¿Vas a ir hoy a trabajar?

Sasuke lp miró sorprendido.

—Naturalmente. Tengo que hablar con el detective que lleva el caso de temari y meterle un poco de prisa.

—Yo ni quisiera voy a intentarlo. Necesitaré una semana para limpiar todo esto.

—No, nada de eso. Llama a una empresa de limpieza. —Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cara para observar las ojeras de cansancio que le rodeaban los ojos—. Después échate a dormir, en mi cama, y deja que la señora Miyamoto se encargue de supervisar la limpieza. La encantará.

—Si es así, es que necesita urgentemente una sesión de terapia —comentó Naruto, contemplando una vez más el destrozo de lo que había sido su hogar. Dejó escapar un bostezo—. También necesito ir de compras para reponer la ropa y el maquillaje.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Las cosas de la cocina pueden esperar, ¿no?

—Oye, ya sé lo que es importante. —Se apoyó contra él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos disfrutando de la libertad de poder hacerlo, y disfrutando también del modo en que los brazos de Sasuke se enroscaron automáticamente en torno a él.

De pronto se puso rígido. No podía creer que no hubiera pensado ni una sola vez en Hinata ni en Kiba. Debía de estar fallándole el cerebro, aquélla era la única explicación.

—¡Me he olvidado de Hinata y de Kiba! Dios mío, debería haber llamado inmediatamente para advertir de...

—Ya lo he hecho yo —dijo Sasuke volviendo a tomarlo entre sus brazos—.llamé anoche, por mi teléfono móvil. Están bien, sólo se preocuparon un poco por ti.

Naruto bostezó y se relajó contra él una vez más, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Le retumbaron en el oído los latidos de su corazón. Estaba agotado, pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos revolotearan igual que aves de rapiña en torno a una presa reciente. Si no era capaz de desconectar, jamás podría dormir.

— ¿Qué opinas del sexo medicinal? —preguntó a Sasuke.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron de interés.

— ¿Implica eso tener que tragar algo?

Naruto rió.

—Todavía no. Tal vez esta noche. Lo que implica en este momento es relajarme lo bastante para poder dormir. ¿Te interesa?

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke le cogió una mano y lo apoyó en la bragueta de sus vaqueros. Tenía un bulto grueso y largo debajo de la cremallera. Naruto ronroneó de placer recorriéndolo arriba y abajo con los dedos, notando los diminutos movimientos espasmódicos del cuerpo de Sasuke que él era incapaz de controlar.

—Dios, qué fácil eres —le dijo.

—El hecho de pensar en tragar siempre me la pone dura.

Regresaron de la mano a la casa de él, donde se encargó de relajar a Naruto.

—Los técnicos de pruebas no han encontrado ninguna huella útil —dijo Sasuke a Juugo Tenpin un par de horas más tarde—. Pero sí han encontrado una huella parcial de una pisada. Parece una zapatilla de correr. Estoy intentando dar con el fabricante de la marca que corresponde al dibujo de la suela.

El detective Tenpin dijo lo que Sasuke ya sabía:

—El asaltante entró con la intención de matarlo, y en lugar de eso lo destrozó todo al descubrir que no estaba en casa. ¿Tienes datos fehacientes respecto de la hora?

—Fue entre las ocho y las doce de la noche, aproximadamente. —La señora Holland cronometraba al minuto la calle, y dijo que no había visto ningún coche ni persona desconocidos antes de que llegase a casa el propio Sasuke. Después de anochecer, todo el mundo estaba recogido.

—Menos mal que no estaba en casa.

—Sí. —Sasuke no quería pensar en la otra alternativa.

—Tenemos que ponernos a examinar esos archivos de personal de Hammerstead.

—Mi próxima visita será al director de la empresa. No quiero que nadie más sepa que estamos investigando los archivos. Él puede sacarlos sin que nadie le cuestione nada. A lo mejor puede enviarlos a nuestros ordenadores para que no tengamos que arriesgarnos yendo allí.

Roger soltó un gruñido.

—A propósito, el forense ha terminado ya con el cadáver de la señorita Sabaku. Me he puesto en contacto con su hermana.

—Gracias. Necesitamos que alguien grabe el funeral en vídeo.

— ¿Tú crees que el asesino asistirá?

—Apuesto a que sí —contestó Sasuke.

* * *

***No sé si exista esa palabra. Pero no sabía cómo llamar a todo lo relacionado con los donceles.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Un pequeño adelanto…**

_Era una voz de mujer, vagamente familiar. Aliviado, dijo:_

—_Sí, soy yo._

—_Soy Samui... Samui Ko, la hermana de Temari._

_Experimentó una punzada de dolor. Por esa razón le resultaba familiar la voz, porque le recordaba a la de Temari. La voz de Samui no tenía aquella aspereza de fumadora, pero el tono básico era el mismo._

_Naruto agarró el teléfono con más fuerza._

—_Temari hablaba mucho de ti —dijo al tiempo que parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas, que siempre estaban prestas a desbordarse desde el lunes, cuando Sasuke le comunicó la muerte de Temari._

—_Yo iba a decirte lo mismo —contestó Samui, logrando esbozar una risa triste—. Siempre estaba llamándome para contarme alguna observación tuya que le había hecho gracia. También hablaba mucho de Hinata. Dios, todo esto no parece real, ¿verdad?_

—_No —susurró Naruto._

**No les adelanto más. Espero recibir comentarios críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.**

**Nos vemos.**


	24. Capitulo 24

**Aquí la continuación de esta emocionante historia, eh estado actualizando los demás capítulos (ya que estoy corrigiendo los errores que tuve) y aprovecho para dejar este mientras sigo corrigiendo.**

**Respondo aquí los reviews anónimos. Disculpen para los que no lo son y no recuerde si ya les respondí.**

**fan de ti:**_ Me alegra que te guste la historia, la verdad es que también me puse triste con la muerte de Temari pero de eso trata la historia y no cambiare, alguna muerte, eso me entristece pero así es la historia, y el drama hace parte de ella, no siempre se tiene lo que quiere._

**Amante -animeid:**_ Me alegra que te guste, trate de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para cumplir sus expectativas, Sasuke es un amor, yo también lo amo, lamentablemente no habrá bebe._

**SARAHI: **_TT_TT gomen-ne se me pasa mucho y más cuando estoy viendo anime en ese momento, por ello me estoy dedicando a corregir los errores, espero y me avises si poseo alguno en este. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia._

**Bueno sin más que decir, espero y les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

Sai no había podido dormir, pero no se sentía cansado. La frustración lo obsesionaba. ¿Dónde estaba el doncel? Se lo habría dicho, reflexionó. En ocasiones, durante la mayor parte del tiempo no lo apreciaba en absoluto, pero otras veces podía resultarle agradable. Si él se hubiera sentido bien, se lo habría comunicado.

No sabía qué pensar de él. No se vestía como un puto igual que hacía Temari Sabaku, pero los hombres lo miraban de todos modos, incluso cuando llevaba pantalones holgados. Y cuando resultaba agradable a él le gustaba, pero cuando hacía pedazos a la gente con aquella lengua le entraban ganas de golpearlo una y otra vez, y seguir golpeándolo sin cesar hasta que la cabeza se le quedase toda blanda y ya no pudiera hacerle nada nunca más... Pero ¿era él, o Madre? Frunció el entrecejo tratando de acordarse. A veces las cosas se volvían muy confusas. Aquellas pastillas debían de estar afectándolo.

A Hinata también la miraban los hombres. Hinata siempre era amable con él, pero se maquillaba demasiado y Madre opinaba que siempre llevaba la falda demasiado corta. Las minifaldas provocaban pensamientos asquerosos en los hombres, decía Madre. Ninguna mujer decente usaba minifalda.

A lo mejor Hinata simplemente fingía ser dulce. A lo mejor era malvada en realidad. A lo mejor era ella la que había dicho aquellas cosas, y se había reído de él, y había hecho que Madre le hiciera daño.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el daño que le había hecho Madre, y lo invadió una sensación de placer. Se pasó la mano por delante del cuerpo, tal como no debía hacerlo, pero le gustaba tanto que a veces lo hacía de todos modos.

No. Aquello estaba mal. Y cuando Madre le hacía daño, sólo le estaba mostrando lo malo que era aquello. No debería disfrutar haciéndolo.

Pero la noche no había sido un total desperdicio. Ahora tenía una barra de labios nueva. Le quitó la tapa e hizo girar la base para que asomara aquel objeto vulgar. No era de un rojo vivo como la barra de Temari, sino más bien de un tono rosáceo claro, y no le gustaba tanto, qué va. Se pintó los labios, y tras mirar ceñudo su reflejo en el espejo se quitó la pintura asqueado.

Quizás el otro o la otra tuvieran una barra de labios que le sentase mejor.

* * *

Aoba Yamashiro, director general de Hammerstead Technology, era un hombre de risa desbordante y dotado de un talento especial para ver las cosas en su conjunto. No se le daban bien los detalles, sin embargo no necesitaba esa cualidad en absoluto.

Aquella mañana había recibido una llamada de un detective de Warren de apellido Uchiha. El detective Uchiha se había mostrado muy persuasivo. No, no poseían ninguna orden para registrar los datos del personal de Hammerstead, y preferían llevar aquel asunto tan discretamente como fuera posible.

Lo que solicitaba era un poco de cooperación para atrapar a un asesino antes de que éste pudiera matar de nuevo, y tenían la corazonada de que trabajaba en Hammerstead.

¿Por qué?, había preguntado el señor Yamashiro, y le contaron lo de la llamada telefónica al móvil de Kiba Inuzuka, cuyo número no podía saber que era el de él a no ser que tuviera acceso a cierta información.

Como estaban bastante seguros de que Temari Sabaku conocía a su asesino y de que aquel mismo hombre era el que había llamado al móvil de Kiba, dedujeron que lo conocían, que de hecho lo conocían el grupo amigos. Aquello apuntaba bastante a la posibilidad de que él trabajara en Hammerstead.

La inmediata reacción del señor Yamashiro fue decir que no quería que aquello se filtrase a la prensa. Al fin y al cabo, él era el director general. Su segunda reacción, más meditada, fue que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para impedir que aquel maníaco matase a más empleados suyos.

— ¿Qué quieren que haga? —les dijo.

—Si es necesario, iremos a Hammerstead a examinar los archivos, pero preferiríamos no alertar a nadie respecto de qué estamos buscando. ¿Puede usted acceder a los archivos y enviármelos por correo electrónico?

—Los archivos se encuentran en un sistema aparte que no está en línea. Los copiaré en un CD para mi registro personal y después se los enviaré a usted. ¿Cuál es su dirección de correo electrónico? —A diferencia de muchos directores y presidentes de empresas, Aoba Yamashiro sabía manejarse con los ordenadores. Se había visto obligado a dominarlos sólo para entender qué estaban haciendo los pirados de las dos primeras plantas.

—Kiba Inuzuka trabaja en recursos humanos —añadió mientras copiaba la dirección electrónica del detective Uchiha, otro talento que poseía, el de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo—. Haré que se ocupe él. Así sabremos que no hay filtraciones.

—Buena idea —dijo Sasuke.

Tras haber cumplido aquella tarea con sorprendente facilidad (pensó que le gustaba Aoba Yamashiro), volvió a concentrar su atención en la huella parcial de zapato que habían tomado los técnicos en el suelo del cuarto de baño de Naruto, donde aquel cabrón había pisado los destrozos de maquillaje y había dejado una buena huella. Albergaba la esperanza de que dicha huella bastara para identificar la marca.

Dejando aparte a O. J. Simpson, cuando atraparan a aquel tipo les sería de gran ayuda poder demostrar que tenía el mismo tipo de zapato que había dejado aquella huella, y del mismo tamaño. Mejor aún sería que tuviera todavía restos de maquillaje entre el dibujo de la suela.

Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana al teléfono. ¿Quién había dicho que el trabajo de un detective no era peligroso y emocionante?

La noche anterior había resultado un poco más peligrosa y emocionante de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pensó con aire grave. No le gustaba jugar al « ¿qué habría pasado si... ?», pero en este caso no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubieran llamado para que fuera a la comisaría? ¿Qué habría pasado si Naruto no hubiera llegado tarde, si él no hubiera estado preocupado, si no hubieran discutido?

Podrían haberse despedido con un beso de buenas noches y naruto se habría ido solo a su casa. Teniendo en cuenta cómo había quedado destruida esta última, Sasuke se estremeció al pensar en lo que habría sucedido si él hubiera estado allí dentro. Temari Sabaku era más alta y más grande que Naruto y sin embargo no había podido repeler a su atacante, de modo que las posibilidades de que Naruto lo hiciera eran prácticamente nulas.

Se recostó en su silla y entrelazó los dedos por detrás de la cabeza, contemplando el techo y pensando. Había algo que se le escapaba, pero no conseguía saber qué era. De todos modos, no lo conseguía de momento; tarde o temprano daría con ello, porque no iba a poder dejar de preocuparse hasta hallar la respuesta. Su hermano itachi decía que él era un cruce entre un ave de presa y un terrier: una vez que le hincaba los dientes a algo, ya no lo soltaba. Por supuesto, Itachi no lo decía como cumplido.

El hecho de pensar en su hermano Itachi le recordó al resto de su familia y la noticia que tenía que comunicarles. Garabateó en su cuaderno: «Contar a mamá lo de Naruto». Aquello iba a suponer una gran sorpresa para ellos, porque lo último que sabían de él era que no salía con nadie de forma habitual. Sonrió; diablos, y seguía sin salir. Se estaba saltando aquella parte, además de la etapa del compromiso, e iba a casarse directamente, lo cual era sin duda la mejor manera de cazar a Naruto.

Pero lo de la familia tendría que esperar. En aquel preciso momento tenía dos prioridades: atrapar a un asesino y mantener a Naruto a salvo. Aquellas dos tareas no le dejaban tiempo para nada más.

* * *

Naruto se despertó en la cama de Sasuke un poco después de la una de la tarde, no muy descansado en realidad, pero con las pilas recargadas lo suficiente para sentirse dispuesto a hacer frente a la siguiente crisis. Después de ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta, fue a su casa a ver cómo iba la limpieza. Allí estaba la señora Miyamoto, yendo de una habitación a otra para cerciorarse de que hacían bien el trabajo. Al parecer, las dos mujeres que estaban limpiando se tomaban con buen ánimo su supervisión.

En efecto, eran eficientes, pensó Naruto. El dormitorio y el cuarto de baño ya estaban limpios; el colchón destrozado y el somier habían desaparecido, la ropa de cama hecha jirones había sido retirada y metida en unas bolsas de basura que descansaban junto al porche. Antes de acostarse, había llamado a su agente de seguros y se había enterado de que su seguro como dueña de la vivienda, que hasta hacía poco era un seguro de arrendataria, cubriría parte de los costes de reposición del equipamiento de la casa. Pero el seguro no cubría la ropa de él.

—No hace ni una hora que ha estado aquí su agente de seguros —dijo la señora Miyamoto—. Echó un vistazo y sacó algunas fotos, y pensaba ir a la comisaría a que le dieran una copia del informe. Dijo que no creía que hubiera ningún problema.

Gracias a Dios. Últimamente no andaba muy bien de dinero, y su cuenta bancaria estaba más bien marchita.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Era uno de los objetos no doncelista que no habían quedado destrozados, así que Naruto lo cogió. No había tenido la oportunidad de instalar el identificador de llamadas, y se le cayó el alma a los pies al pensar en estar contestando sin saber por adelantado quién llamaba.

Podía tratarse de Sasuke, no obstante, de modo que apretó el botón de comunicar y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

—Diga.

— ¿Es Naruto? ¿Naruto Namikaze?

Era una voz de mujer, vagamente familiar. Aliviado, dijo:

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy Samui... Samui Ko, la hermana de Temari.

Experimentó una punzada de dolor. Por esa razón le resultaba familiar la voz, porque le recordaba a la de Temari. La voz de Samui no tenía aquella aspereza de fumadora, pero el tono básico era el mismo.

Naruto agarró el teléfono con más fuerza.

—Temari hablaba mucho de ti —dijo al tiempo que parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas, que siempre estaban prestas a desbordarse desde el lunes, cuando Sasuke le comunicó la muerte de Temari.

—Yo iba a decirte lo mismo —contestó Samui, logrando esbozar una risa triste—. Siempre estaba llamándome para contarme alguna observación tuya que le había hecho gracia. También hablaba mucho de Hinata. Dios, todo esto no parece real, ¿verdad?

—No —susurró Naruto.

Tras unos segundos de ahogado silencio, Samui recuperó el control y dijo:

—Bueno, el forense me ha entregado el c-cadáver, y voy a encargarme de los preparativos para el funeral. Nuestros padres están enterrados en Taylor, y supongo que a Temari le gustaría estar cerca de ellos, ¿no te parece a ti?

—Sí, claro. —Su voz no se parecía a la de Temari, pensó Naruto; sonaba demasiado enronquecida por las lágrimas.

—He solicitado un servicio en el cementerio el sábado a las once. —Samui le dio el nombre de la funeraria e instrucciones sobre cómo llegar al cementerio. Taylor se encontraba al sur de Detroit y justo al oeste del aeropuerto de Metro. Naruto no conocía aquella zona, pero se le daba muy bien seguir instrucciones y pararse a preguntar cualquier dirección.

Intentó pensar en algo que decir para aliviar el dolor de Samui, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, cuando ni siquiera podía aliviar el suyo?

Entonces se le ocurrió lo que tenían que hacer él, Hinata y Kiba A temari la encantaría.

—Vamos a montar un velatorio —dijo impulsivamente—. ¿Te gustaría venir?

— ¿Un velatorio? —Samui parecía perpleja—. ¿Un velatorio al estilo irlandés?

—Más o menos, aunque no seamos irlandeses. Nos sentaremos alrededor y nos tomaremos una o dos cervezas en honor de Temari, y contaremos toda clase de historias acerca de ella.

Samui rió, esta vez de verdad.

—Ella estaría encantada con algo así. Me gustaría mucho asistir. ¿Cuándo va a ser?

Como todavía no había hablado de ello con Hinata y Kiba, Naruto no estaba seguro de la hora a la que comenzaría el velatorio, pero tendría que ser el viernes por la noche.

—Mañana por la noche —dijo—. Ya volveré a llamarte para decirte el lugar y la hora, a no ser que tú opines que la funeraria nos dejaría celebrar el velatorio allí, junto a Temari.

—Me parece que no —respondió Samui, en un tono que recordaba tanto a Temari que a Naruto se le formó un nudo en la garganta de nuevo.

Después de tomar nota del número de Samui, Naruto fue a casa de Sasuke a recoger la bolsa que contenía el identificador de llamadas y el teléfono móvil, el cual ni siquiera había encendido todavía.

Se sentó a la mesa y leyó las instrucciones detenidamente. Entonces frunció el entrecejo, arrugó el papel en una bola y lo tiró a la basura.

—-No puede ser tan complicado —musitó—. Sólo hay que colocar este artilugio entre la línea y el teléfono. ¿De qué otra forma va a funcionar?

Visto con lógica, resultaba bastante sencillo. Desenchufó el teléfono de la toma de la pared, sacó el cable que venía con el aparato y conectó éste a la toma, y luego el teléfono al identificador. Perfecto. A continuación fue a casa de Sasuke y marcó su número para ver si funcionaba la instalación.

Funcionaba. Cuando pulsó el botón de visualización apareció el nombre de Sasuke en el pequeño visor, con su número debajo. Cielos, las ciencias avanzan que es una barbaridad.

Tenía una lista de llamadas por hacer, y la primera era a Ino.

—Necesito que te hagas cargo de Kyuubi hasta que vuelvan de vacaciones papá y mamá.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ino en tono beligerante, obviamente herida en sus sentimientos.

—Porque anoche me destrozaron la casa y temo que Kyuubi resulte perjudicado.

— ¿Cómo? —Ino prácticamente chilló—. ¿Que alguien te ha entrado en la casa? ¿Y dónde estabas tú? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Estaba con Sasuke —contestó Naruto, y lo dejó tal cual—. Y la casa ha quedado bastante destrozada.

— ¡Gracias a Dios que no estabas tú dentro! —Entonces calló por un instante, y Naruto oyó cómo trabajaba la mente de su hermana. Ino no era corta de entendederas—. Aguarda un minuto. La casa ya ha sido arrasada y a Kyuubi no le ha pasado nada, ¿no es así?

—No, pero temo que le pase.

— ¿Es que esperas que vuelvan y te destrocen la casa otra vez? —Ino estaba chillando de nuevo—. Es por eso de la Lista, ¿verdad? ¡Tienes a un montón de locos que andan detrás de ti!

—Sólo uno, creo —replicó Naruto, y se le quebró la voz.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Crees que el que ha entrado en tu casa es el hombre que mató a Temari? Es eso lo que piensas, ¿no? Naruto, por Dios santo, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tienes que marcharte de ahí. Ven a quedarte conmigo, o en un hotel, ¡lo que sea!

—Gracias por la oferta, pero Sasuke se te ha adelantado, y con él me siento segura. Tiene una pistola. Una muy grande.

—Ya lo sé, la vi. —Ino calló durante unos instantes—. Estoy asustada.

—Yo también —reconoció Naruto—. Pero Sasuke está trabajando en este caso, y tiene un par de pistas. Ah, a propósito, vamos a casarnos.

Ino empezó a chillar otra vez. Naruto se separó el teléfono del oído. Cuando se restauró el silencio, volvió a acercarse el auricular y dijo:

—La fecha prevista es el día siguiente al regreso de papá y mamá.

— ¡Pero para eso faltan sólo tres semanas! ¡No nos da tiempo a prepararlo todo! ¿Y la iglesia? ¿Y el banquete? Y sobre todo tu traje.

—Ni iglesia, ni banquete —repuso Naruto en tono firme—. Y ya me buscaré un traje. No necesito hacerme uno a medida, valdrá con uno de serie. De todas formas tengo que salir de compras, porque ese cabrón me ha destrozado casi toda la ropa.

Más chillidos. Aguardó hasta que Ino se calmara de nuevo.

—Oye, voy a darte mi número de móvil—le dijo—. Tú vas a ser la primera persona que lo tenga.

—Conque sí, ¿eh? —Ino parecía cansada de tanto chillar—. ¿Y Sasuke?

—Ni siquiera él lo tiene.

—Vaya, es todo un honor. Se te ha olvidado dárselo, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Vale, voy por un bolígrafo. —Se oyeron ruidos de movimiento—. No encuentro ninguno. —Más ruidos—. Vale, dispara.

— ¿Has encontrado el bolígrafo?

—No, pero tengo una lata de, refresco. Escribiré el número con el líquido sobre el mostrador, y ya buscaré un bolígrafo para copiarlo en otra parte.

Naruto le recitó el número y escuchó el ruido acuoso que hacía su hermana al anotarlo.

— ¿Estás en casa o en el trabajo?

—En casa.

—Ahora mismo voy a recoger a Kyuubi.

—Gracias —contestó Naruto, aliviado de haberse quitado de encima aquella preocupación.

Seguidamente llamó a Hinata y a Kiba al trabajo y realizó la maniobra de conferencia a tres. También armaron mucha bulla preocupándose por su estado, y Naruto percibió que sabían que aquello les podía haber ocurrido igualmente. Tal como esperaba, les encantó la idea de celebrar un velatorio para Temari. Hinata inmediatamente se ofreció voluntaria a hacerlo en su apartamento, y se fijó una hora. Él también les proporcionó su número de móvil.

—Tengo una cosa que contaros —dijo Kiba en tono grave—. Pero no mientras esté aquí.

—Pásate por mi casa cuando salgas de trabajar —le dijo Naruto—. Hinata, ¿puedes tú?

—Claro. Ha vuelto a llamarme Kimimaru, pero no estoy de humor para salir con él, después de que Temari... —Se interrumpió y tragó saliva de modo audible.

—No deberías salir con él, de todas maneras —replicó Naruto—. Acuérdate de lo que dijo Sasuke: sólo la familia. Eso significa que nada de citas con hombres.

—Pero Kimimaru no es... —Hinata se interrumpió de nuevo—. Esto es horrible. No puedo tener la seguridad, ¿verdad? No puedo correr el riesgo.

—No, no puedes —dijo Kiba - Ninguno puede.

Apenas había colgado Naruto el teléfono cuando éste volvió a sonar. En el pequeño visor aparecieron el nombre y el número de Al. Levantó el auricular y dijo:

—Dime, Ino.

—Ya veo que por fin te has instalado un identificador de llamadas —dijo Ino—. Escucha, creo que deberíamos llamar a mamá y papá.

—Si quieres comunicarles que voy a casarme, bien, aunque preferiría decírselo yo mismo. Pero ni se te ocurra siquiera decirles que vengan a casa por culpa de ese loco.

— ¡Ese loco es un asesino, y anda detrás de ti! ¿No te parece que les gustaría estar aquí?

— ¿Y qué iban a poder hacer ellos? Además, no tengo la intención de dejar que me atrape. Voy a instalar un sistema de alarma y vivir en casa de Sasuke. Sólo conseguiríamos preocuparlos, y ya sabes cuántas ganas tenía mamá de hacer este viaje.

—Deberían estar aquí —insistió Ino.

—No, no deberían. Deja que disfruten. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que un loco se interponga entre mi boda y yo? Éste va a tener que aguantar hasta el final, aunque tenga que atarlo y arrastrarlo hasta el altar. O lo que sea —agregó al recordar que no iba a ser una boda por la iglesia.

—Estás intentando distraerme, pero no te funciona. Quiero llamar a mamá y papá.

—Pues yo no, y el problema es mío, de modo que se hará lo que yo diga.

—Voy a llamar a Deidara.

—A Deidara puedes decírselo, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe decírselo a mamá y papá. Promételo, Ino. Nadie de tu familia ni de la familia de Deidara, ya sea amigo o enemigo, se lo contará a mamá y papá. Ni les enviará una carta urgente. Ni un telegrama, correo electrónico ni otra forma de comunicación, incluidos los mensajes dibujados en el cielo por una avioneta. ¿He cubierto todas las posibilidades?

—Me temo que sí —repuso Ino.

—Bien. Deja que disfruten de sus vacaciones. Te prometo que tendré cuidado.

* * *

Sasuke recibió una llamada de Aoba Yamashiro a primera hora de la mañana.

—Me estoy arriesgando a que me demanden por violar la intimidad —dijo—. Pero una orden judicial llevaría tiempo y podría alertar a ese tipo, así que al diablo con ella. Si esto le sirve de ayuda, merece un centenar de demandas.

Decididamente, aquel hombre le gustaba.

—Examine su correo electrónico —prosiguió Yamashiro—. Le he enviado un montón de información, y puede que tarde un buen rato en descargarla.

—Ha sido muy rápido.

—El señor Inuzuka está muy motivado —repuso Yamashiro, y luego colgó.

Sasuke se volvió hacia su ordenador y descargó el correo electrónico. Cuando vio la cantidad de kilobytes de memoria RAM que ocupaba el archivo adjunto, hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Espero tener memoria suficiente —murmuró. A continuación tecleó el nombre del archivo adjunto y lo abrió.

Treinta minutos más tarde aún estaba descargando la información. Tomó un poco de café, removió algunos papeles, llamó a Juugo para decirle que ya tenía en su poder los archivos del personal y tornó un poco más de café. Tenpin venía de camino para hacerse con una copia, y Sasuke esperaba que aquel maldito trasto hubiera terminado de descargar la información antes de que él llegara.

Por fin se despejó la pantalla. Introdujo papel en la impresora y le dio la orden de imprimir. Cuando la bandeja de papel quedó vacía, volvió a llenarla. Maldición, estudiar todos aquellos archivos iba a llevarle una eternidad, aun cuando Juugo Tenpin y él no tuvieran otros casos en que trabajar y pudieran concentrarse en éste. Tenía toda la pinta de requerir una noche entera leyendo.

La impresora se quedó sin tóner. Con otro juramento, Sasuke interrumpió la tarea, cogió un cartucho de tóner, y estaba batallando con él cuando uno de los empleados se apiadó de él y lo insertó en su sitio. La impresora reanudó la labor de escupir páginas impresas.

Llegó Juugo y ambos se sentaron juntos observando la impresora.

—Estoy cansado sólo de mirarla —dijo Juugo con la vista fija en la montaña de papel.

—Tú te ocupas de una mitad, y yo de la otra. Examinaremos los nombres, a ver qué escupe la impresora.

—Menos mal que sólo tenemos que fijarnos en los de hombre.

—Ya, pero la industria de la informática es mayormente masculina. La mayor parte de estos archivos pertenecen a hombres; no es una distribución al cincuenta por ciento.

Tenpin lanzó un suspiro.

—Quería ver el partido de esta noche. —Hizo una pausa—. He recibido el informe del forense sobre la señorita Sabaku. No hay rastro de esperma.

En realidad, Sasuke no se sorprendió. En un gran número de casos de abuso sexual no había presencia de esperma, ya fuera porque el atacante usó un condón (algunos de hecho lo usaban) o porque no eyaculó. Habría sido estupendo disponer del ADN para realizar una identificación positiva, sólo por si acaso la necesitaban.

—Pero ha encontrado un cabello, que no pertenecía a la señorita Sabaku. Estoy impresionado de que lo descubriera, pues la señorita Sabaku tenia el cabello tinturado de negro (y muy bien tinturado que parecía real), y ese tipo también tiene el cabello negro.

Una sonrisa astuta se extendió por el rostro de Sasuke. Un cabello. Sólo un único cabello, pero les proporcionaría el ADN que necesitaban. Poco a poco el caso iba tomando forma. Una sola huella de pisada, un solo cabello: no era mucho para continuar, pero estaban haciendo progresos.

* * *

**Espero les allá gustado, dejen reviews, quejas o comentarios son bien recibidos, me ayudan a mejorar : D**

**Les dejare otro adelanto:**

_Cuando Hinata llegó a su apartamento, se sobresaltó al ver a Kimimaru King sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Se incorporó al verla, y Hinata se detuvo en seco, invadida por un miedo irracional. Kimimaru era grande y musculoso. Por espacio de un instante de terror pensó que él... pero era imposible. El asesino era un hombre blanco y azabache. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose débil por el pánico y el alivio, lo uno seguido muy cerca de lo otro._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en tono brusco por la reacción, y enseguida se fijó en la sorpresa que se dibujaba en los ojos de él ante aquella fría bienvenida._

—_Hace algún tiempo que no te veo —ronroneó Kimimaru…_

**Sé que no es mucho pero el siguiente capítulo les hará rogar que Sai sea atrapado de una vez por todas para que no lastime a nadie más. Yo me encariñe mucho con Kiba y Hinata y no quiero que ninguno muera y creo que ustedes tampoco TT_TT**

**Nos vemos.**


	25. Capitulo 25

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, pero queria tener mi inspiracion caliente para poder escribir el capitulo de neko-doncel, pero a2qui esta el siguiente capitulo que espero disfruten.**

**Respondo reviews**

**Amante-animeid: **_Pues eres una insencible TT_TT como que no te ocurrira nada?... Bueno pues lamento decilucionarte pero no habra mas Lemon :P es una lastima pero asi es. La verdad es que yo tambien queria un hijo jajaj pero no siempre se tiene que colocar que se tuvo hijos para ser una gran historia no crees? ;)_

**tu fan: **_Pues aquí esta la actualizacion, me alegra que te encante el libro (por que el libro es una bomba) espero te guste._

**Masaume Saga: **_Pues mira que eres mala, no dejar review desde antes, pero me alegra que me este siguiendo, es un placer adaptar esta hermosa historia a nuestro genero favorito y personajes favoritos._

**_Mary: _**_No metas a jesus en esto :o dejalo tranquilito que aquí te quito la espera._

**Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Cuando Sasuke llegó a casa aquella tarde, Kiba y Hinata lo estaban esperando en la puerta principal. Eso quería decir que Naruto estaba en su casa y no en la de él. Eso le gustó. Esperaba que se hubiera puesto cómodo, porque no tenía intención de permitirle dormir en su propia casa hasta que hubiera atrapado al asesino de Temari, y tal vez ni siquiera entonces. Tenerlo consigo resultaba demasiado divertido para renunciar a él, aunque fuera de forma temporal.

Aquel día hacía un calor insufrible, y notaba cómo le resbalaba el sudor por la espalda al entrar en la casa. Dejó sobre la mesa de centro el pesado fajo de papeles, que correspondían a la mitad de los archivos de personal de Hammerstead, y luego permaneció un minuto de pie respirando aquel bendito aire fresco. Una vez rescatados sus pulmones del riesgo de abrasarse de calor, se quitó la chaqueta y siguió el ruido que procedía de la cocina.

Naruto estaba sirviendo cuatro vasos de té helado, lo cual significaba que lo había visto llegar.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —le dijo.

Sasuke se sacó la pistola y la placa y las depositó ambas sobre el mostrador, al lado de la cafetera.

—¿Para qué? —Cogió uno dé los vasos de té y bebió a fondo.

—Estamos planeando organizar un velatorio para Temari. También va a venir su hermana Samui.

—¿Dónde y cuándo? —preguntó Sasuke brevemente.

—Mañana por la noche, en mi apartamento —respondió Hianta.

—De acuerdo. Puedo ir.

Naruto dijo con una expresión perpleja:

—Pero si estamos juntos con las chicas, ¿no vamos a estar a salvo?

—No necesariamente. Precisamente podríais estar proporcionando al asesino una oportunidad de oro para pillaros de una sola vez. No me entrometeré, pero estaré allí.

Naruto lanzó un resoplido. Si Sasuke estaba en alguna parte, se entrometía. Era una de aquellas personas a las que no se podía pasar por alto.

Kiba le dirigió de soslayo una mirada elocuente.

—Antes de que empecemos, tengo noticias.

—Yo también las tengo —dijo Naruto.

—Y yo —dijo Sasuke.

Todos aguardaron. Nadie dijo nada. Por fin habló Hinata.

—Dado que soy la única que no tiene noticias, me encargaré de organizar esto. —Señaló a Kiba—Empieza tú. Has despertado mi curiosidad desde que hemos hablado por teléfono.

Kiba alzó las cejas en dirección a Sasuke, y éste comprendió que le estaba preguntando si era correcto contar a Naruto y Hinata lo que había estado haciendo. Como iba a decírselo de todos modos aunque él no se hubiera presentado, le dijo:

—Adelante.

—He hecho copias de todos los archivos de personal para el señor Yamashiro —contó Kiba—. Me dijo que cierto detective había solicitado verlos, y que él había dado su permiso.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Sasuke.

Él compuso una mueca.

—Me he traído un montón de trabajo de papeleo a casa. También vamos a repasar todos los nombres por si hubiera condenas anteriores o denuncias pendientes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará? —quiso saber Naruto.

—Si no surge nada en el ordenador que nos oriente en la dirección correcta, tendremos que examinar todos los archivos y ver si hay algo que destaque, o tal vez investigar más a fondo.

—¿Un día? ¿Dos días? —sugirió él.

—Eres un chico muy optimista, tú. —Bebió un largo trago de té.

Hinata dibujó una T con las manos para indicar un receso y después señaló a Sasuke.

—Ahora es tu turno.

—El forense ha encontrado en el cadáver de Temari un cabello negro que no le pertenece a ella.

Los dos donceles se quedaron quietos al igual que la mujer y Sasuke supuso que estaban repasando mentalmente y a toda velocidad qué hombres azabaches había en Hammerstead.

—¿Os viene algún nombre a la cabeza?

—Pues no —contestó Naruto—. Además, lo que tú llamas negro podría ser castaño oscuro. —Miró a Kiba y Hinata, que se encogieron de hombros—. En el trabajo hay muchos individuos que podrían encajar.

—No bajéis la guardia —advirtió Sasuke—. También es posible que se le pegara aquel cabello en otro lugar. Es una pista, y cuando lo pillemos, si el ADN concuerda, lo tendremos cogido. Vosotros tened un cuidado especial con los tipos de cabello negro.

—Vaya idea más agradable —dijo Hinata con aire taciturno..

—Voy a examinar los archivos por departamentos, empezando por el de contabilidad, ya que Temari fue el primer objetivo. A propósito —dijo dirigiéndose a Kiba—, gracias por entregármelos clasificados por departamentos.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

—Lo que sea, con tal de ayudar.

Hinata tomó de nuevo las riendas de la conversación y señaló a Naruto.

—Ahora te toca a ti.

Naruto respiró hondo. Después de tres compromisos rotos, tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para anunciar que tenía intención de... otra vez... casarse. Lanzó una mirada a Sasuke, y éste le guiñó un ojo.

—Sasukeyyovamosacasarnos —dijo todo seguido, uniendo las palabras como si así fueran a llamar menos la atención. Si los dioses no se percataban, no podrían dar al traste con ello.

Sasuke se tapó los oídos con las manos para protegerlos de la ronda de chillidos que estalló a continuación. Kiba abrazó a Naruto. Hinata abrazó a Sasuke. Después, no se sabe cómo, todos terminaron abrazándose unos a otros. El grupo resultaba demasiado pequeño sin Temari, pensó Naruto, pero se negó a permitir que las lágrimas echasen a perder aquella pequeña celebración. La vida seguía. Sin Temari era más triste, más vacía, pero seguía de todas maneras.

—¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo? —preguntó Kiba.

—Dentro de tres semanas, cuando sus padres regresen —contestó Sasuke—. He estado pensando en celebrar la ceremonia quizás en un juzgado, pero mi familia no cabría de ningún modo, y quieren estar todos presentes.

—Tal vez en un parque —propuso Naruto.

—¿Por qué en un parque? Alguien ha de tener una casa que sea lo bastante grande. Mis padres tienen una bien grande; qué remedio, con siete hijos.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, está mi familia, la tuya, Hinata y TKiba, tus amigos policías y también... esto... he invitado a todos los vecinos de esta calle.

—Vale, estupendo —repuso él—. Tendrían que venir George y Natsuhi, y también Eleanor, y... maldita sea, nuestra pequeña boda ya va sumando algo así como cien personas, ¿no? —terminó en tono de frustración.

—Me temo que sí, maestro sabio.

—Eso supone comida y cosas así.

—Ahora lo has entendido.

—¿Y quién diablos se va a encargar de todo eso? —Su expresión decía a las claras que desde luego, él no.

—Ino. Le encantan esta clase de cosas. Aunque no será nada exagerado. Tengo el presupuesto muy apretado, con los pagos de la casa, el nuevo sistema de seguridad, el teléfono móvil, y ahora tengo que comprarme ropa nueva, un colchón y un somier...

—El colchón y el somier no los necesitas —señaló Sasuke, y Hinata y Kiba rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

Kiba extrajo cinco dólares de su bolso y se los puso en la mano a Hinata.

—Te lo dije —graznó Hinata.

Naruto la miró con los ojos entornados al igual que a Kiba.

—Habéis hecho apuestas sobre mi vida amorosa — acusó.

—Sí, y tengo que decir que me has decepcionado —dijo Kiba intentando adoptar un tono más serio. Aún se estaba riendo, de modo que su intento apenas tuvo éxito—. Pensaba que ibas a mantenerlo a raya al menos otras dos semanas.

—Naturalmente, no ha podido resistirse a mí —terció Sasuke con aire de suficiencia en el momento en que se servía otro vaso de té.

—Me dio pena —corrigió Naruto—. Con todo lo que lloraba y suplicaba. Resultaba lastimoso.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa que prometía represalias. Naruto sintió una punzada de emoción al pensar en lo que le esperaba. Tal vez tuviera que hace el amor con él, pongamos, tres o cuatro veces para aplacar sus sentimientos heridos. ¡Qué sacrificio!

Le encantó que Sasuke se sintiera tan cómodo en compañía de su amiga y amigo. Se sentó a la mesa y les ayudó a planificar el velatorio, si bien su aportación fue: «Cerveza y palomitas. ¿Qué más necesitáis para un velatorio?», lo cual demostraba que no tenía la menor idea de la combinación de mujeres, donceles y comida.

Cuando Kiba y Hinata se hubieron marchado, salieron al exterior para trasladar el coche del padre de

Naruto de su garaje al de Sasuke. Mientras le ayudaba a retirar la cubierta de lona y dejar al descubierto aquel coche parecido a una bala de plata, Sasuke le dijo:

—¿Tienes ahí las llaves?

Naruto se las sacó del bolsillo de los vaqueros y las zarandeó delante de su cara.

—¿Quieres conducir?

—¿Estás intentando hacerme la pelota, para compensarme por lo que dijiste antes de llorar y suplicar?

—No, pensaba compensarte por eso más tarde.

Él mostró una ancha sonrisa y le arrebató las llaves de la mano.

—Madre mía —dijo suspirando al tiempo que se descalzaba y pasaba una larga pierna por encima de la puerta, luego la otra, y se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor. El pequeño coche se adaptaba a él como un guante. Acarició el volante con las manos.

—¿Cómo dijiste que lo adquirió tu padre?

—Lo compró allá por 1964, pero es que contaba con una ventaja. Ya sabes: «Fabricado por Shelby, con un motor Ford». Mi padre formaba parte del equipo de producción que fabricaba el motor. Se enamoró del coche. Mi madre se enfadó con él por haberse gastado tanto dinero en un coche justo cuando acababan de tener una hija, Ino, y lo que necesitaban era comprarse una casa más espaciosa. Se fabricaron sólo mil unidades. Mil once, para ser exactos. Por eso mi padre posee uno de los Cobra originales, y vale más de lo que le pagaron por la casa.

Sasuke miró atrás y vio el Viper estacionado en el camino de entrada.

—Tu padre no es el único que se gasta una fortuna en coches.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. Además, yo me compré el Viper de segunda mano, de modo que no desembolsé los sesenta y nueve mil dólares que costaba. Durante tres años tuve que subsistir a base de hamburguesas y latas de atún para poder pagarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció.

—Pero ya está pagado, ¿no?

—Limpio de polvo y paja. No habría podido permitirme comprar esta casa si aún estuviera pagando el coche. De todas formas, la culpa de que me lo comprara la tiene mi padre.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Naruto señaló el Cobra.

—¿Qué crees que utilizó para enseñarme a conducir?

Sasuke puso cara de horror.

—¿Permitió que lo condujera un novato?

—Así fue como nos enseñó a conducir a todos. Decía que si éramos capaces de hacernos con el Cobra, seríamos capaces de manejar cualquier cosa. Pero Ino y Deidara no sentían tanta pasión por él, estaban más cómodos en el Lincoln de mi madre. Algunas personas prefieren la comodidad por encima de la velocidad, supongo. —Su expresión indicaba que no lo entendía, pero que lo aceptaba de todos modos.

—Dios santo. —Sasuke de hecho había palidecido al pensar en tres principiantes sin supervisión al volante de aquel coche.

—A mi padre no le gusta nada mi Viper —le confió Naruto, y después sonrió—. En parte se debe a que no es un Ford, pero lo que ocurre en realidad es que odia que el Viper le gane en velocidad punta. El Cobra posee una aceleración más rápida, pero en cualquier distancia yo puedo rebasarlo.

—¿Pero es que habéis echado carreras? —exclamó Sasuke. Tenía toda la pinta de estar a punto de apearse de un salto del coche.

—Sólo para ver qué eran capaces de hacer los caballos —lo tranquilizó él—. Y no fue por las calles. Fuimos a una pista de pruebas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

—Tú y tu padre os parecéis mucho, ¿no? —le preguntó en tono de horror, como si acabara de descubrir que eran portadores de la fiebre tifoidea.

—Sí, te gustará.

—Estoy que no puedo esperar.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su apartamento, se sobresaltó al ver a Kimimaru King sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Se incorporó al verla, y Hinata se detuvo en seco, invadida por un miedo irracional. Kimimaru era grande y musculoso. Por espacio de un instante de terror pensó que él... pero era imposible. El asesino era un hombre blanco y azabache. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose débil por el pánico y el alivio, lo uno seguido muy cerca de lo otro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en tono brusco por la reacción, y enseguida se fijó en la sorpresa que se dibujaba en los ojos de él ante aquella fría bienvenida.

—Hace algún tiempo que no te veo —ronroneó Kimimaru con aquella voz aterciopelada que hacía que las mujeres y donceles se apiñaran en torno a él, si bien los millones que había ganado jugando al fútbol tampoco estaban nada mal. Solía llevar alrededor un pequeño séquito de fans; adoraba su fama y las luces de los focos, y les sacaba el máximo partido a ambas cosas.

—Estas dos últimas semanas han sido una locura —repuso Hinata—. Primero fue la Lista, luego lo de Temari... —Se interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta. Aún le costaba creer que Temari ya no estuviera.

No; sí que lo creía. Es que sencillamente no lo había aceptado.

—Ya, lo siento mucho. Erais muy amigas, ¿verdad?

En realidad, Kimimaru no sabía gran cosa acerca de ella, se dijo Hinata. La relación entre ambos, tal como era, siempre había estado centrada en él.

—Era mi mejor amiga —contestó Hinata con la vista enturbiada por las lágrimas—. Mira, Kimimaru, no estoy de humor para...

—Vamos, no es eso para lo que he venido aquí —dijo él frunciendo el ceño e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de seda confeccionados a medida—. Si lo único que quisiera fuera sexo, podría obtenerlo de... —Se detuvo, pues evidentemente se dio cuenta de que aquello no era precisamente lo más sensato que decir—. Te he echado de menos —dijo en tono desvalido, incómodo.

No era muy típico de Kimimaru decir cosas así a una mujer.

Hinata lo dejó a un lado y abrió la cerradura de la puerta.

—Ya —repuso secamente.

Tenía gracia la cosa; por espacio de casi un año, desde el momento en que conoció a Kimimaru, había soñado que él le dijera algo así, algo que indicara que ella era, del modo que fuera, especial para él. Y ahora que por fin se lo había dicho, no tenía la intención de ceder ni un milímetro. A lo mejor era que ya había dado todo lo que estaba en su mano, que había hecho todo lo posible.

Kimimaru cambió el peso de un pie al otro. Hinata advirtió que no sabía qué decir. Siempre había sido demasiado guapo, demasiado dotado, y ahora era demasiado rico; siempre lo habían perseguido las chicas y los chicos. Había sido deseado, idolatrado y consentido desde los primeros años en el instituto, cuando se hizo evidente su capacidad para correr. Esto constituía un territorio nuevo para Kimimaru King.

—¿Te gustaría entrar? —le ofreció Hinata por fin.

—Sí, claro.

Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño apartamento, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Se acercó a la librería para examinar los libros y las fotografías familiares.

—¿Es tu padre? —preguntó tomando una foto de un oficial de la Marina de semblante serio y apuesto.

—Sí, justo antes de jubilarse.

—Así que tú eres una niña del ejército.

—Una niña de la Marina —corrigió Hinata, ocultando una mueca al ver que él no había reconocido el uniforme.

Kimimaru de nuevo pareció sentirse incómodo.

—No sé nada de lo militar. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar al fútbol. Supongo que tú habrás viajado por todo el mundo, ¿no?

—Parte de él.

—Ya veo que eres muy madura. —Volvió a dejar la fotografía en su sitio, perfectamente alineada como la tenía ella—. Entiendes de vinos, y cosas así.

Hinata experimentó una punzada de sorpresa. Kimimaru sonaba un poquito inseguro, una emoción que jamás habría asociado con él. Era siempre arrogante y engreído, como si creyera que era lógico recibir toda la atención que recibía. Vivía en una mansión, pensó Hinata, y se sentía intimidado porque ella había viajado un poco y porque había estado presente en un montón de cenas formales.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? —ofreció—. No tengo nada más fuerte que cerveza. También hay zumos y leche.

—Con una cerveza está bien, gracias —contestó Kimimaru aliviado.

Tal vez había temido que ella le ofreciera una selección de vinos blancos.

Sacó dos cervezas del frigorífico, quitó los tapones y le entregó una a Kimimaru. Él observó fascinado cómo Hinata bebía un largo trago.

—Nunca te he visto tomar cerveza.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es una especie de enfermedad endémica en una base militar. Me gusta.

Kimimaru se sentó e hizo rodar la botella helada entre las manos. Al cabo de unos instantes empleados en reunir valor, dijo:

—Hinata... La razón por la que estoy aquí... —Se interrumpió e hizo rodar la botella otro poco más.

Hinata se sentó enfrente de él y cruzó sus largas piernas. Kimimaru se fijó en la elegancia de aquella piel desnuda, justo lo que ella pretendía.

—¿Sí?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuando dejaste de venir a verme, yo... bueno, más bien me sorprendió. Creía que lo nuestro... o sea...

—Era sexo —dijo ella suavemente, decidida a ayudarlo a continuar. Al paso que llevaba, se haría de noche y aún estaría intentando expresar lo que quería decir, fuera lo que fuera.

—Eso es lo único que ha sido siempre para ti, y lo único que querías, por lo visto. Yo deseaba algo más, pero supongo que eso lo obtienes de todas tus otras novias.

Más incomodidad.

—Esto... er... ha sido algo más que sexo.

—Ya. Por eso tienes como unas tres chicas o chicos, que se yo, para cada día de la semana, una fiesta en cada ciudad que visitas. Kimimaru, no soy idiota. Me he dado cuenta de todo. Yo deseaba ser especial para ti, pero no lo soy.

—Sí lo eres —insistió él. Estudió de nuevo la botella de cerveza y un intenso rubor le inundó la cara—Más especial de lo que crees —musitó—. No quiero perderte. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Perder a todas las demás novias y novios—replicó Hinata enseguida—. Si no puedes serme fiel, no me interesas.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Logró esbozar una débil sonrisa—. He leído la Lista. Algunas cosas están fuera de mi alcance.

Hinata sonrió.

—Algunas cosas de la lista, realmente fueron una broma. Pero las primeras cinco condiciones no lo eran.

—Entonces, si... pierdo las otras novias, ¿volverás?

Hinata reflexionó sobre aquel punto, lo pensó tanto que Kimimaru comenzó a sudar, incluso con el aire acondicionado que había en el apartamento. Hinata ya lo había borrado en su mente, si bien en su corazón no estaba convencida del todo. Volver a dar la vuelta a las cosas iba a requerir cierto esfuerzo.

—Haré una nueva intentona —dijo finalmente, y él se hundió en el sofá con un suspiro de alivio. Ella alzó una esbelta mano—. Pero... si me eres infiel una sola vez, y para eso cuenta incluso el sobar a una chica en una fiesta como te he visto hacer, se acabó para siempre. No habrá más oportunidades, porque ya las has gastado todas.

—Lo juro —dijo él levantando la mano derecha—. Se terminó lo de andar follando por ahí.

—Haciendo el amor —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Haciendo el amor por ahí.

—Eso es lo que he dicho. Es lo mismo.

—No, a tu lenguaje le vendría bien un poco de limpieza. Eso es lo que quiero decir.

—Nena, yo soy futbolista. Los futbolistas decimos tacos.

—Perfecto cuando estés en el campo, pero ahora no estás en el campo.

—Dios —se quejó Kimimaru, pero sin enfadarse—. Ya estás intentando cambiarme.

Hinata se encogió de hombros en un gesto que decía «o lo tomas o lo dejas».

—Mi padre es capaz de ponerle a uno el vello de punta diciendo tacos, pero mira mucho su lenguaje cuando está con mi madre, porque a ella no le gusta. A mí tampoco. Mi amigo Naruto está intentando dejar de decir tacos y lo lleva bastante bien. Si él puede conseguirlo, puede conseguirlo cualquiera.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo intentaré. —De pronto sonrió—. Oye, esto suena como doméstico, ¿no te parece? Domesticado. Tú me echas la reprimenda y yo prometo corregirme. Igual que una pareja.

Hinata rompió a reír y se echó en sus brazos.

—Sí —dijo—, exactamente igual que una pareja.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, recuerden que nos faltan 4 capitulos nada mas asi que se viene lo bueno, esten pendientes.**

**Aqui un adelanto:**

_Samui estaba llorando un poco, pero mayormente se mantenía controlada. Sasuke vio que Naruto se_

_secaba los ojos con el borde de un pañuelo de papel doblado: más estrategia para preservar el maquillaje. No creía que sus hermanas y hermanos conocieran todos aquellos trucos._

_En aquel momento se aproximó a Samui un doncel guapo y delgado, y le estaba dando el pésame_

_cuando de pronto se vino abajo y cayó en los brazos de la sorprendida Samui, sollozando._

—_No acabo de creérmelo —lloró—. La oficina ya no es la misma sin ella._

_Kiba y Hinata se acercaron más a Naruto, con la mirada fija en el doncel y con un gesto de «¿qué es lo que pasa?» en la cara. También se acercó Sasuke. La gente estaba reunida en pequeños grupitos, ignorando cortésmente aquella escenita emocional, de modo que él no llamaría la atención si hacía lo_

_mismo._

—_Debería haberme imaginado que Shin iba a montar todo este teatro que tanto le gusta —musitó Kiba con fastidio—. Es el rey del drama —añadió para informar a Sasuke—. Está en mi departamento, y_

_siempre hace cosas así. No hay más que darle algo que sea mínimamente molesto, y él lo convierte en_

_una tragedia._

**Espero este adelanto les anime a esperar WUAJAJAJAJAJa**

**Dejen comentarios, criticas y si cometi algún error avisenme, seran bien recibidos**


	26. Capitulo 26

**Bueno, eh aquí un gran capitulo que seguro les pondrá los pelos de punta. Creo que no tarde demasiado en actualizar, O si?**

**Gracias por los que siguen y colocaron de favoritos esta historia.**

**Respondo aquí los reviews anónimos.**

**Masamune Saga: **_Así es, toda buena historia tiene su final : ( Pero ya se está acercando cada vez más. Gracias por tu review._

**Amante-animeid: **_Nah, quiero dejarlo así con final del libro y todo, la verdad no se me ocurre nada para un epilogo. Espera a ver cómo se desarrolla la relación entre Kiba y Shino ;)_

**tu fans: **_Me alegra que te guste. Esa es una de las razones por las que me gusto la historia y gracias por el cumplido, espero te guste el capi._

**Guest: Lo se : ( Es raro, pero no veía a otro como su pareja y no quería poner ahí a Neji. Y bueno sobre quien es… etto… Disfruta el capítulo jejejejejje**

**Bueno sin más que decirles espero que les guste este capítulo TAN BUENO. Aunque espero no haber cometido errores.**

* * *

El amanecer del sábado, con ojos de sueño, Sasuke bostezó y se levantó a medias en el sofá de Hinata. Alrededor de la medianoche las chicas y los chicos habían decidido que él podía vigilar el apartamento perfectamente desde dentro igual que desde fuera, e insistieron en que entrara. Estaba cansado, de modo que accedió.

Llevaba dos días y dos noches sin dormir mucho (habría dormido más si no hubiera tenido debajo a cierto sabihondo que insistía en menear su precioso trasero) y estaba disgustado después de haberse pasado un día entero siguiendo pistas de otro caso en el que trabajaba, que resultaron no conducir a nada, además de no haber encontrado nada en los archivos de Hammerstead. Los ordenadores aún no habían extraído nada de los nombres que habían examinado, excepto la típica multa sin pagar y unos cuantos problemas domésticos.

Para cuando llegó la medianoche, abastecidos con cerveza y chocolate, a las dos mujeres y dos donceles todavía les sobraban ganas de mucha fiesta. Samui resultó ser una versión suavizada de Temari, parecida en el aspecto y en la voz, y dotada del mismo alegre sentido del humor. Hablaron hasta quedarse afónicos, rieron y lloraron, bebieron cerveza y comieron todo aquello a lo que echaron mano. Resultaba asombroso observar.

Trasladaron el velatorio a la cocina, y entonces Sasuke se tendió en el sofá. Había dormido, pero con un oído atento al ruido procedente de la cocina. No sucedió nada alarmante, excepto que descubrió que Naruto cantaba mucho cuando estaba achispado.

Cuando se despertó, se percató inmediatamente de que el ruido había disminuido. De hecho había cesado del todo. Abrió en silencio la puerta de la cocina y espió. Estaban todos dormidos, respirando profundamente debido a la pesadez del cansancio y del alcohol. Kiba estaba roncando ligeramente, un sonido delicado que no llegaba a ser un ronquido como Dios manda. Tras haberse criado en una casa con tres hermanos y su padre, Sasuke sabía exactamente cómo era un ronquido en toda regla.

Naruto estaba debajo de la mesa. Literalmente. Estaba hecho un ovillo con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, igual que un ángel. Sasuke lanzó un resoplido; aquello era una verdadera contrariedad. Probablemente había practicado dormir de aquella forma desde que era pequeño.

Hinata tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados, como una niña de primaria. Era una niña muy dulce, pensó Sasuke, aunque debía de tener bastante firmeza de carácter para mantenerse en su terreno al lado de las otras. Samui también tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa, pero con una bandeja a modo de almohada, una plana. Cuando se tiene suficiente cerveza en el cuerpo, hay muchas cosas que antes parecían ilógicas que ahora cobran sentido.

Buscó y encontró el café y los filtros, y seguidamente preparó una cafetera sin poner el menor cuidado en no hacer ruido. Las chicas y los chicos seguían durmiendo. Una vez que estuvo listo el café, rebuscó entre los armarios hasta dar con las tazas, y sacó cinco. Llenó cuatro tazas sólo hasta la mitad por si les temblaba la mano, pero la suya la llenó hasta el borde. Luego dijo:

—Muy bien, señoritas, señoritos, hora de despertarse.

Bien podría habérselo dicho a la pared, a juzgar por el efecto que tuvo aquel anuncio.

— ¡Oigan! —exclamó con más fuerza.

Nada.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¡Kiba! ¡Samui!

Hinata levantó la cabeza unos centímetros y lo miró con ojos turbios, y acto seguido volvió a dejar caer la cabeza entre los brazos. Los demas ni se movieron.

Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Supuso que podía sacudirlos un poco para que se despertasen, pero eso no resultaría muy divertido. Lo divertido fue buscar una cacerola y una cuchara metálica y ponerse a armar ruido observando cómo despertaban de un salto con ojos como platos. Naruto se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa y chilló:

— ¡Hijo de puta!

Con la misión cumplida, Sasuke distribuyó las tazas de café, y en el caso de Naruto se agachó para entregarle la suya. Naruto estaba sentado bajo la mesa, frotándose la cabeza y mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Dios, cuánto quería a aquel doncel.

—Vamos, poneos las pilas —le dijo al grupo en general—. El funeral dará comienzo en apenas cinco horas.

— ¿Cinco horas? — Gruñó Hinata—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro. Eso quiere decir que tenéis que estar en la funeraria dentro de cuatro horas.

—Ni hablar —declaró Kiba, pero logró tomar un sorbo de café.

—Tendréis que curaros la borrachera...

—No estamos borrachos, ni borrachas—dijo una voz de debajo de la mesa.

—... comer algo, si podéis, ducharos, lavaros el pelo, lo que tengáis que hacer. No tenéis tiempo para quedaros sentados debajo de la mesa a gruñir.

—No estoy gruñendo.

No, aquello era más bien un bufido. Tal vez un poco de sexo medicinal le suavizase el humor... si es que él llegaba vivo al final. Por el momento, sabía más o menos cómo se sentía el macho de la mantis religiosa cuando se aproximaba a la hembra, sabedor de que el sexo iba a ser estupendo pero que después iban a arrancarle la cabeza.

En fin. Había cosas por las que merecía la pena perder la cabeza.

Samui se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas. Llevaba la marca del borde de la bandeja en la cara.

Tomó un poco de café, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Sasuke tiene razón. Tenemos que empezar a movernos, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

Un esbelto brazo surgió de debajo de la mesa sosteniendo una taza de café vacía. Sasuke captó la indirecta y la rellenó de líquido. Acto seguido el brazo se replegó.

Dios mediante, podría desear pasar con él unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Daba miedo. Lo que daba más miedo aún era que le gustaba la idea.

Kiba se terminó el café y se levantó para repostar, con el fin de poder funcionar. Dijo:

—Está bien, podré hacerlo. Permitidme que haga pis y me lave la cara, y estaré listo para irme a mi casa conduciendo. —Tropezó mientras avanzaba por el breve pasillo, y hasta la cocina llegó un quejido repentino—: ¡Dios, no puedo creer que haya dicho a Sasuke que tengo que hacer pis!

* * *

Quince minutos después Sasuke tenía al grupo en fila, incluido Naruto, estaban mirándolo con un ceño en sus caras.

— ¡No puedo creer que nos hagas esto! —le soltó el, pero sopló obediente por el analizador de alcoholemia.

—Soy policía. De ningún modo pienso permitir que conduzcáis hasta haber comprobado que estáis bien. —Observó la lectura del aparato y sonrió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza—. Menos mal que estoy yo aquí, nene, porque no vas a ir conduciendo a ninguna parte. Estás ligeramente por encima del límite.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Sí lo es. Vamos, bebe un poco más de café y guarda silencio mientras examino a Kiba y las chicas.

Samui estaba bien. Kiba también. Hinata lo estaba apenas.

— ¡Has hecho trampa! —acusó Naruto con expresión borrascosa.

— ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer trampa? ¡Has sido tú el que ha soplado!

— ¡Entonces es que está mal! No funciona. Hemos bebido de lo mismo. ¿Cómo voy a estar yo por encima del límite si ninguna más, ni kiba lo está?

—Ellas pesan más que tú al igual que Kiba—explicó Sasuke con paciencia—. hinata está cerca del límite, pero dentro de lo legal. Tú, no. Yo te llevaré a casa.

Naruto puso cara de niño enfadado.

— ¿Qué coche vamos a dejar aquí, el tuyo o el mío?

—El tuyo. Que parezca que Hinata tiene compañía, por si a alguien le da por mirar en el aparcamiento.

Aquel razonamiento lo convenció. Todavía ponía mala cara, pero al cabo de un minuto dijo:

—Está bien.

Con sólo unos cuantos contratiempos más, Sasuke consiguió meterlo en el todoterreno, donde rápidamente se echó a dormir otra vez. Se despertó lo bastante para entrar en la casa de él por su propio pie, pero se quedó mirándolo ceñudo cuando él abrió el grifo de la ducha y empezó a quitarse la ropa y luego a desvestirlo a él.

— ¿Tenías la intención de lavarte la cabeza? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Bien. Entonces no te importará que haga esto. —Lo levantó y lo metió en la ducha, directamente debajo del chorro de agua. El tosió y escupió, pero no forcejeó. En cambio dejó escapar un gran suspiro, como si el agua le produjera placer.

Una vez que tuvo el pelo enjabonado y aclarado, dijo:

—No estoy de buen humor.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Siempre estoy irritable cuando no he dormido lo suficiente.

—Oh, ¿es ése el problema? —replicó Sasuke secamente.

—En gran parte. Por lo general me pongo muy contento después de haberme tomado unas cervezas.

—Anoche estabas contento. Pero esta mañana ya es otra historia.

—Tú crees que tengo resaca. Pues no. Bueno, un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no mucho. Que esto te sirva de advertencia por si esta noche vuelves a impedirme dormir.

— ¿Que yo te he impedido dormir? ¿Yo? —Repitió incrédulo—. ¿No eres el mismo doncel que ayer me sacó a empujones de un profundo sueño a las dos de la madrugada?

—No te di ningún empujón. Más bien boté encima de ti, pero no te di ningún empujón.

—Conque botaste —repitió Sasuke.

—Estabas empalmado. No podía desperdiciar aquella erección, ¿no?

—Podrías haberme despertado «antes» de empezar a no desperdiciarla.

—Mira —dijo Naruto exasperado—. Si no quieres que la use, no te tumbes de espaldas con ella sobresaliendo de esa forma. Si eso no es una invitación, no sé qué es.

—Estaba dormido. Esas cosas suceden por sí solas. —De hecho, en aquel preciso instante estaba sucediendo lo mismo por sí solo. naruto notó que le pinchaba en el estómago. Bajó la vista... y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que hizo que sus testículos se tensaran de miedo.

Con un resoplido de desdén, Naruto se volvió de espaldas e hizo caso omiso mientras terminaba de ducharse.

— ¡Eh! —dijo Sasuke para atraer su atención. Su tono era de alarma—. No irás a dejar que se desperdicie esta vez, ¿no?

* * *

Lograron llegar a la funeraria a tiempo, pero por los pelos. Sasuke llevó a Naruto a casa de Hinata para que recogiera el coche, de modo que si el asesino acudía al funeral no lo vería apearse del todoterreno de Sasuke y así no averiguaría dónde estaba viviendo. Con el Cobra guardado en el garaje de él, tenía que aparcar el todoterreno en el camino de entrada o en el garaje de Naruto, lo cual era un fastidio porque él no tenía la puerta de apertura automática.

Se sentía relajado, y Naruto también estaba de un humor infinitamente más dulce. El sexo medicinal era algo estupendo. Había logrado resistirse a él durante cinco minutos enteros, pero justo cuando Sasuke empezaba a sudar de verdad, se enroscó a él con una chispa en aquellos ojos azules y le susurró:

—Me siento un poco tenso. Creo que necesito relajarme.

Estaba impresionante, se dijo Sasuke observándolo desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Llevaba un conjunto azul oscuro ceñido con una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta del conjunto, y unos zapatos formales. Naruto dejó que él lo mirara mientras se ponía lo que él llamaba su «cara de funeral». Evidentemente, las mujeres y donceles contaban con una estrategia de maquillaje para cada ocasión. Nada de base ni colorete, porque iba a abrazar a gente y no quería dejar manchas en la ropa de nadie. Y una barra de labios a prueba de besos de un color que él denominó un «discreto malva», aunque Sasuke no tenía ni idea de qué demonios era el malva. El brillo de labios que llevaba Naruto parecía rosado, pero los donceles no podían decir simplemente «rosa».

Eran una especie diferente. Alienígenas. Aquélla era la única explicación.

Samui vestía de negro y lucía un aspecto muy digno. Su marido se había reunido con ella y estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano. Kiba llevaba un conjunto verde oscuro con camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta, y también iba acompañado de su marido. El señor Aburame era el típico americano de aspecto pulcro, con el cabello castaño espeso peinado similar al estilo afro pero de punta y de facciones regulares. No sostenía la mano de Kiba, y Sasuke se fijó en que éste tampoco lo miraba con mucha frecuencia. Allí pasaba algo, pensó.

Hinata iba vestida con un vestido rojo entallado que le llegaba a media pierna. Estaba, simplemente, preciosa. Se acercó hasta Naruto para reunirse con él, y Sasuke se aproximó para oír lo que decían.

—A Temari le encantaba el rojo —dijo Naruto, sonriendo a Hinata y buscando su mano—. Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí.

A Hinata le temblaron los labios.

—He querido despedirla con estilo. Esto no es de mal gusto, ¿verdad?

— ¿Estás de broma? Es maravilloso. Todos los que conocían a Temari lo entenderán, y si no conocieron a Temari, no cuentan.

Allí estaba Juugo Tenpin, tratando de mezclarse con la gente. No se le daba demasiado bien, pero lo intentaba. No se acercó a hablar, pero es que no estaban allí para charlar con la gente. Se movieron de un lado para otro estudiando a la multitud, escuchando conversaciones.

Habían acudido varios hombres azabaches, pero Sasuke examinó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos y le pareció que ninguno prestaba una atención especial a Naruto ni Kiba o Hinata. La mayoría de ellos iban en compañía de sus esposas o esposos. Sabía que el asesino podía estar casado y llevar una vida normal en apariencia, pero a no ser que fuera un asesino en serie frío como una piedra, revelaría alguna clase de emoción cuando se enfrentase a su obra y a sus otras futuras presas.

Sasuke no creía que estuvieran tratando con un asesino así; las agresiones habían sido demasiado personales y demasiado emocionales, como las de una persona sin control.

Continuó observando a lo largo de todo el servicio religioso, el cual fue breve, gracias a Dios. El calor era ya sofocante, aunque Samui había contratado el servicio lo más temprano posible para evitar la peor parte del día.

Captó la mirada de Tenpin, y éste movió lentamente la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Tampoco había descubierto nada. Todo estaba siendo filmado y más tarde visionarían la grabación para ver si había algo que hubieran pasado por alto, pero Sasuke no creía que hubiera nada. Maldición, estaba seguro de que el asesino acudiría al funeral.

Samui estaba llorando un poco, pero mayormente se mantenía controlada. Sasuke vio que Naruto se secaba los ojos con el borde de un pañuelo de papel doblado: más estrategia para preservar el maquillaje. No creía que sus hermanas y hermanos conocieran todos aquellos trucos.

En aquel momento se aproximó a Samui un doncel guapo y delgado, y le estaba dando el pésame cuando de pronto se vino abajo y cayó en los brazos de la sorprendida Samui, sollozando.

—No acabo de creérmelo —lloró—. La oficina ya no es la misma sin ella.

Kiba y Hinata se acercaron más a Naruto, con la mirada fija en el doncel y con un gesto de «¿qué es lo que pasa?» en la cara. También se acercó Sasuke. La gente estaba reunida en pequeños grupitos, ignorando cortésmente aquella escenita emocional, de modo que él no llamaría la atención si hacía lo mismo.

—Debería haberme imaginado que Shin iba a montar todo este teatro que tanto le gusta —musitó Kiba con fastidio—. Es el rey del drama —añadió para informar a Sasuke—. Está en mi departamento, y siempre hace cosas así. No hay más que darle algo que sea mínimamente molesto, y él lo convierte en una tragedia.

Naruto observaba la escena con expresión de incredulidad y los ojos muy abiertos. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo en tono lúgubre:

—La rueda aún sigue girando, pero su hámster está muerto.

kiba reprimió una carcajada y trató de convertirla en tos. Rápidamente se volvió de espaldas con la cara roja, en un intento de controlarse. Hinata se mordía el labio inferior, pero se le escapó una risita y también tuvo que dar la espalda a la escena. Sasuke se tapó la boca con la mano, pero los hombros le temblaban. A lo mejor creían que estaba llorando.

* * *

¡Un vestido rojo! La muy zorra se había puesto un vestido rojo. Sai no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era tan vergonzoso, tan vulgar. No lo habría creído propio de ella, y estaba tan sorprendido por su atrevimiento no pudo ni reaccionar. Madre estaría horrorizada.

Las mujeres como ella no merecían vivir. Ni los donceles lo merecían. Eran furcias, sucios e inmundos, y le haría un gran favor al mundo liberándolo del grupo.

* * *

Hinata suspiró aliviada cuando por fin entró en su apartamento y pudo quitarse aquellos zapatos de tacón alto. La estaban matando los pies, pero merecía la pena presentar un buen aspecto en nombre de Temari. Lo haría otra vez si fuera necesario, pero se alegraba de no tener que hacerlo.

Ahora que el funeral había terminado, se sentía entumecida, exhausta. El velatorio fue una ayuda inmensa; hablar de Temari, reír, llorar, había sido una catarsis que le permitió superar el día. El funeral en sí, el ritual, resultó reconfortante en sí mismo. Su padre le había dicho que los funerales militares, con toda aquella pompa y protocolo, y aquellos movimientos orquestados con tanta precisión, suponían un consuelo para la familia. Los rituales decían: Esta persona contaba. Esta persona era respetada. Y los servicios eran una especie de marcador emocional, un momento en el que el duelo podía honrar a los muertos y sin embargo establecer un punto de partida para el resto de sus vidas.

Era curioso el modo en que habían conectado con Samui. Era como tener a Temari, pero distinto, porque Samui poseía claramente una personalidad propia. Sería agradable seguir en contacto con ella.

Hinata se echó los brazos a la espalda para buscar la cremallera del vestido, y ya la tenía abierta a medias cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Se quedó petrificada, con un súbito pánico que le congeló las venas. Oh, Dios mío. Estaba allí, él, seguro. La había seguido hasta casa. Sabía que estaba sola.

Se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia el teléfono, como si él pudiera ver a través de la puerta y supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ¿La tiraría abajo? Había entrado por la fuerza en la casa de Naruto rompiendo un cristal, pero ¿era lo bastante fuerte para echar abajo una puerta? Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido averiguar si su puerta era blindada o simplemente de madera.

—¿Hinata? —La voz habló en tono perplejo, grave—. Soy Shin. Shin Shimura. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Shin? —dijo débilmente. El alivio le causó un ligero mareo. Se dobló por la cintura respirando profundamente para controlar su agitación.

—He intentado hablar contigo por el camino, pero tú ibas demasiado deprisa —dijo Shin desde fuera.

Sí, así había sido. Estaba desesperada por llegar a casa y quitarse aquellos zapatos.

—Aguarda un minuto, estaba a punto de cambiarme de ropa.

¿Qué demonios hacía Shin allí?, se preguntó mientras iba hasta la puerta y retiraba la cadena. Sin embargo, antes de abrir acercó el ojo a la mirilla para cerciorarse de que se trataba de Shin, aunque ya había reconocido la voz.

Era Shin, con aspecto cansado y triste, y de pronto Hinata se sintió culpable por el modo en que se había reído de ella en el funeral. No tenía ni idea de por qué querría Shin hablar con ella, ya que nunca habían intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras al cruzarse, pero le abrió la puerta.

—Entra —lo invitó—. En el funeral hacía un calor horrible, ¿verdad? ¿Te apetece beber algo frío?

—Sí, por favor —respondió Shin. Llevaba consigo un gran bolso que se descolgó del hombro y sujetó contra el cuerpo como si fuera un bebé.

Cuando Hinata se volvió para dirigirse a la cocina, reparó en cómo se reflejaba la luz en el cabello negro de Shin. Entonces comprendió, en su frente se formó una minúscula arruga, y comenzó a retroceder.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Noooooooooooo, por qué Hinata.**

**Seguro se sorprendieron ¿Verdad? Creanme que yo también me sorprendi en esta parte, quede con la boca abierta. Creo que ahora si querrán dejar reviews ¿verdad? Jajajajjajajajajajja**

**Aquí un pequeño adelanto:**

—_Hola, Samui._

—_Hola. Escucha, llevo un rato intentando llamar a Hinata. Tengo unas fotos de Temari de las que ella quería copias, y necesito su dirección para enviárselas. Ayer mismo estuve ahí, pero ¿quién se fija en los nombres de las calles y en los números? De todos modos, no contesta al teléfono, así que ¿tienes su dirección?_

_Naruto se incorporó en la cama sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la piel desnuda._

— _¿Que no contesta? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando llamarla?_

—_Desde las ocho, creo. Unas tres horas. —De repente Samui lo comprendió, y dijo—: Oh, Dios._

_Sasuke estaba ya fuera de la cama poniéndose los pantalones._

— _¿Quién? —preguntó bruscamente, y encendió su teléfono móvil._

—_Hinata —respondió Naruto con un nudo en la garganta—. Escucha, Samui, puede que no sea nada. Es posible que haya ido a la iglesia o a desayunar con Kimimaru. A lo mejor está con él. Lo comprobaré y le diré que te llame cuando contacte con ella, ¿de acuerdo?_

**Creo que sabemos que fue lo que paso. Es triste lo sé. Esperemos que logren hacer algo.**

**Dejen reviews Onegai.**


	27. Capitulo 27

**Bueno, aquí con la continuación. Creo que tal vez mañana en la noche suba el otro capítulo o no sé, ya que llegue a semana de parciales y los proyectos me tienen hasta el cuello.**

**Espero y disfruten el capítulo que está cargado de diferentes emociones.**

* * *

La mañana del domingo, Naruto se despertó a las diez y media. Y sólo porque estaba sonando el teléfono. Empezó a dar manotazos buscando el auricular, entonces se acordó de que estaba en casa de Sasuke, y volvió a acurrucarse contra la almohada. ¿Qué más daba que estuviera en su lado de la cama? Era el teléfono de Sasuke, y por lo tanto responsabilidad de él.

Sasuke se removió en la cama, todo calor, dureza y olor a macho.

—Coge el teléfono, ¿quieres? —dijo soñoliento.

—Es para ti —murmuró él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El teléfono es tuyo. —Odiaba tener que señalar algo obvio.

Musitando algo por lo bajo, Sasuke se incorporó apoyándose sobre un codo y se inclinó por encima de Naruto para coger el teléfono, aplastándolo contra el colchón.

—Sí —dijo—. Uchiha.

—Sí —dijo otra vez tras una breve pausa—. Está aquí. —Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la almohada enfrente de Naruto y sonrió satisfecho—. Es Ino.

Naruto pensó en unas cuantas palabrotas, pero no las dijo. Sasuke aún no lo había hecho pagar por el «hijo de puta» que había gritado cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, y no quería recordárselo. Se acercó el auricular al oído y dijo:

—Diga. —Sasuke se tumbó de nuevo junto a él.

— ¿Ha sido una noche larga? —le preguntó Ino en tono sarcástico.

—Como de unas doce o trece horas. Lo normal en esta época del año.

Un cuerpo duro y caliente se apretó contra su espalda, y una mano dura y caliente se posó sobre su vientre y comenzó a ascender lentamente hacia sus pechos. Algo más que también estaba duro y caliente empujó contra sus nalgas.

—Ja, ja —dijo Ino—. Tienes que venir a llevarte este gato. —Habló como si aquel detalle no fuera negociable.

—¿Kyuubi? ¿Por qué? —Como si no lo supiera. Sasuke le estaba frotando los pezones, y ella puso una mano sobre la suya para detener sus dedos. Necesitaba concentrarse, de lo contrario podía terminar haciéndose cargo otra vez de Kyuubi.

— ¡Me está destrozando los muebles! ¡Siempre me ha parecido un gato amable, pero es un demonio destructivo!

—Es que se siente molesto por estar en un lugar extraño. —Privado de los pezones, Sasuke, trasladó la mano a otro lugar interesante. Naruto cerró las piernas de golpe para impedir que aquellos dedos se deslizaran.

— ¡No está, ni con mucho, tan molesto como yo! —Ino parecía más que molesta; parecía ofendida—. Mira, no puedo encargarme de planificar tu boda teniendo que vigilar a este demonio de gato cada minuto del día.

— ¿Quieres correr el riesgo de que lo maten? ¿Quieres decirle a mamá que has permitido que un asesino psicópata mutilase a su gato porque te preocupan más tus muebles que los sentimientos de ella? —Vaya, había estado estupendo, para haberlo dicho él. Magistral.

Ino respiraba agitadamente.

—Estás jugando sucio —protestó.

Sasuke liberó la mano de la trampa de los muslos de Naruto y escogió otro ángulo de ataque: la retaguardia. Aquella mano destructora de todo raciocinio le acarició el trasero y seguidamente se deslizó hacia abajo girando, encontró justo lo que buscaba e introdujo dos largos dedos. Naruto ahogó una exclamación y estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono.

Ino también escogió otro ángulo de ataque.

—Ni siquiera estás viviendo en tu casa, estás en casa de Sasuke. Kyuubi estará bien ahí.

Oh, no. No podía concentrarse. Los dedos de Sasuke eran grandes y ásperos, y lo estaban sacando de sus cabales. Era su venganza por obligarlo a contestar al teléfono, pero si no paraba iba a encontrarse con un gato enfurecido haciendo trizas todo lo que hubiera en su casa.

—Sólo tienes que mimarlo mucho —consiguió articular Naruto—. Y se tranquilizará. —Sí, en un par de semanas—. Sobre todo, le gusta que le rasquen las orejas.

—Ven a buscarlo.

— ¡Ino, no puedo meter un gato en la casa de otra persona!

—Claro que puedes. Sasuke aguantaría una manada de gatos salvajes y maníacos con tal de meterse dentro de tus piernas. ¡Usa tu poder ahora, mientras dure! Dentro de unos meses ni siquiera se molestará en afeitarse antes de meterse en la cama contigo.

Genial. Ino estaba intentando convertir aquello en una cuestión de lucha de poderes. Los dedos de Sasuke le rozaron la prostata, y estuvo a punto de soltar un maullido. Pero logró decir:

—No puedo. —Aunque no estaba seguro de a quién se lo decía, a Ino o a Sasuke.

—Sí que puedes —Dijo Sasuke en un tono grave y untuoso.

—Oh, por Dios —le chilló Ino al oído— lo estás haciendo en este preciso momento, ¿no es verdad? ¡Lo he oído! ¡Estás hablando conmigo por teléfono mientras Sasuke te está follando!

—No, no —balbuceó Naruto, y Sasuke lo convirtió acto seguido en un mentiroso sacando los dedos y sustituyéndolos por una fuerte embestida de su plena erección matinal. Naruto se mordió el labio, pero de todos modos se le escapó un sonido ahogado.

—Ya veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo ahora —dijo Ino—. Volveré a llamar cuando no estés «ocupado». ¿Cuánto suele tardar? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez?

Ahora quería una cita. Ya que lo de morderse el labio no había funcionado, Naruto probó a morder la almohada. Buscando desesperadamente un momento de control, sólo un momento, consiguió decir:

—Un par de horas.

— ¡Dos horas! —Ino estaba chillando de nuevo. Entonces hizo una pausa—. ¿Tiene algún hermano?

—T-tres.

— ¡Cielo santo! —Hubo otra pausa más mientras Ino, evidentemente, sopesaba las ventajas y desventajas de desechar a Al y quedarse con un Uchiha. Por fin lanzó un suspiro—. Voy a tener que volver a pensar mi estrategia. Seguramente preferirías dejar que Kyuubi destroce mi casa, ladrillo a ladrillo, antes que hacer nada que lo eche todo a rodar, ¿no es así?

—Lo has pillado —asintió Naruto cerrando los ojos. Sasuke cambió de postura, se puso de rodillas y se colocó a horcajadas sobre la pierna derecha de él al tiempo que apoyaba la izquierda sobre su propio brazo. Al sujetarlo de aquella manera, su penetración fue profunda y recta, y su muslo izquierdo rozaba precisamente donde más efecto hacía. Naruto tuvo que morder de nuevo la almohada.

—Está bien, ya te dejo en paz. —Ino parecía derrotada—. Lo he intentado.

—Adiós —dijo Naruto con voz ronca, y manoteó para devolver el auricular a su sitio, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante para hacer los honores, y aquel movimiento lo llevó tan adentro del cuerpo de Naruto que ésta lanzó una exclamación mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Cuando pudo hablar otra vez, se retiró el pelo de la cara y dijo:

—Eres malvado. —Estaba jadeante y débil, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse allí tumbado.

—No, nene, soy bueno —replicó él, y lo demostró.

Cuando quedó tendido a su lado, lacio y sudoroso, dijo con voz soñolienta:

—He creído entender que hemos estado a punto de traernos de nuevo a kyuubi.

—Sí, y tú no has ayudado mucho precisamente —gruñó Naruto—. Además, Ino sabía lo que estabas haciendo. Jamás podré borrar esto.

Otra vez sonó el teléfono. Naruto dijo:

—Si es Ino, no estoy.

—Como que se lo va a creer —repuso Sasuke al tiempo que buscaba el auricular.

—No me importa lo que crea, mientras no tenga que hablar con ella en este preciso instante.

—Diga —dijo Sasuke—. Sí, está aquí.

Le tendió el teléfono y él lo cogió, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Él formó con la boca la palabra «Samui», y Naruto suspiró aliviado.

—Hola, Samui.

—Hola. Escucha, llevo un rato intentando llamar a Hinata. Tengo unas fotos de Temari de las que ella quería copias, y necesito su dirección para enviárselas. Ayer mismo estuve ahí, pero ¿quién se fija en los nombres de las calles y en los números? De todos modos, no contesta al teléfono, así que ¿tienes su dirección?

Naruto se incorporó en la cama sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la piel desnuda.

— ¿Que no contesta? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando llamarla?

—Desde las ocho, creo. Unas tres horas. —De repente Samui lo comprendió, y dijo—: Oh, Dios.

Sasuke estaba ya fuera de la cama poniéndose los pantalones.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó bruscamente, y encendió su teléfono móvil.

—Hinata —respondió Naruto con un nudo en la garganta—. Escucha, Samui, puede que no sea nada. Es posible que haya ido a la iglesia o a desayunar con Kimimaru. A lo mejor está con él. Lo comprobaré y le diré que te llame cuando contacte con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke marcó varios números en su teléfono móvil al tiempo que sacaba una camisa limpia del armario y se la ponía. Cogió sus calcetines y sus zapatos, y salió de la habitación hablando en voz tan baja que Naruto no logró oír lo que decía.

Él le dijo a Samui:

—Sasuke está llamando a alguien. La encontrará. —Colgó sin despedirse, acto seguido saltó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa. Estaba temblando, con más intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Sólo unos minutos antes se sentía en la misma gloria, y ahora aquel horrible terror lo estaba poniendo enfermo; el contraste resultaba casi paralizante.

Entró a trompicones en la sala de estar, abrochándose los vaqueros, y vio a Sasuke saliendo por la puerta. Llevaba su pistola y su placa.

— ¡Espera! —gritó presa del pánico.

—No. —Él se detuvo con una mano en el picaporte—. No puedes venir.

—Sí que puedo. —Naruto miró nervioso a su alrededor buscando sus zapatos. Estaban en el dormitorio, maldita sea—. ¡Espérame!

—Naruto. —Era su tono de policía—. No. Si ha sucedido algo, no harás más que estorbar. No te permitirán entrar, y hace demasiado calor para quedarte sentado dentro del coche. Ve a casa de Kiba y aguarda allí. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Naruto aún estaba temblando, y ahora también lloraba. No era de extrañar que Sasuke no quisiera llevárselo consigo. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

— ¿Lo-lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. —Su expresión se ablandó—. Ten cuidado de camino a casa de Kiba. Y, nene, no dejes entrar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Èl afirmó con la cabeza, sintiéndose menos que inútil.

—De acuerdo.

—Te llamaré —volvió a decir Sasuke, y se fue.

Naruto se derrumbó en el sofá y lloró a lágrima viva, tragando aire a borbotones. No podía hacer aquello otra vez; simplemente no podía. No podía ser Hinata; era joven y hermosa, aquel malnacido no podía haberle hecho daño a ella. Hinata tenía que estar con Kimimaru. Estaba tan radiante de felicidad por aquel repentino cambio que probablemente estarían pasando juntos cada rato que tuvieran libre. Sasuke la encontraría. El número de Kimimaru no figuraba en la guía telefónica, pero los policías siempre contaban con recursos para obtener números ocultos. Hinata estaría con Kimimaru, y entonces él se sentiría como un tonto por haberse dejado invadir por el pánico de aquella forma.

Por fin dejó de llorar y se secó la cara. Tenía que ir a casa de Kiba a esperar la llamada de Sasuke. Hizo el ademán de dirigirse al dormitorio, pero dio media vuelta bruscamente y cerró con llave la puerta principal.

Llegó a casa de Kiba veinte minutos después, y eso que no había hecho nada más que lavarse los dientes, cepillarse el pelo y terminar de vestirse. Pulsó el timbre de la puerta prolongadamente.

— ¡Kiba, soy Naruto! ¡Date prisa!

Oyó ruido de pisadas y los ladridos del cocker spaniel; a continuación se abrió la puerta y apareció el rostro de Kiba con un gesto de preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kiba al tiempo que introducía a Naruto de un tirón en la casa, pero éste no pudo decírselo; no le salían las palabras. Todavía ladrando histérico, Trilby, el cocker spaniel, saltaba para subirse a las piernas de ambos.

— ¡Trilby, cállate! —dijo Kiba Le tembló la barbilla y tragó saliva—. ¿Hinata?

Naruto asintió, aún incapaz de articular palabra. Kiba se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a lanzar desgarrados gritos de horror al tiempo que retrocedía contra la pared.

— ¡No, no! —Logró decir Naruto rodeando con sus brazos a Kiba—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no he querido decir que... —Respiró hondo—. Todavía no lo sabemos. Sasuke ha ido para allá, y me llamará cuando sepa...

— ¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Shino alarmado, recién llegado al vestíbulo. Traía una parte del periódico del domingo en la mano. Trilby echó a correr hacia él meneando furiosamente la diminuta cola.

Aquel maldito temblor había vuelto a invadirlo. Naruto intentó controlarlo.

—Hinata ha desaparecido. Samui no ha podido contactar con ella por teléfono.

—Entonces es que se ha ido a hacer la compra —dijo Shino con un encogimiento de hombros.

Kiba le dirigió una mirada tan fulminante que podría haberle chamuscado la piel.

—Shino cree que estamos histéricos y que a Temari la mató algún drogadicto.

—Eso resulta mucho más lógico que pensar que os está acechando un maníaco — contraatacó él—. Deja de dramatizarlo todo.

—Si nosotros estamos dramatizando todo —terció Naruto—, también lo está haciendo la policía. —Enseguida se mordió el labio. No quería meterse en medio de una pelea doméstica. Kiba y Shino ya tenían bastantes problemas como para que él les causara más.

Shino volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Kiba me ha dicho que vas a casarte con un policía, de modo que probablemente te estará mimando mucho. Vamos, chucho. —Dio media vuelta y regresó a su refugio y su periódico, con Trilby saltando alrededor de sus pies.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Kiba—. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Naruto le refirió lo que había dicho Samui y el tiempo que había transcurrido. TKibaconsultó el reloj de la pared; eran poco más de las doce del mediodía.

—Cuatro horas, por lo menos. No está haciendo la compra. ¿Ha llamado alguien a Kimimaru?

—Su número no aparece en la guía telefónica, pero Sasuke se encargará de eso.

Fueron a la cocina, donde Kiba estaba leyendo antes. En el invernadero acristalado había un libro abierto. Kiba preparó una cafetera. Los dos iban por la segunda taza de café cuando el teléfono inalámbrico de Kiba, que estaba situado junto a su brazo, sonó por fin. Kiba lo cogió rápidamente.

—¿Sasuke?

Escuchó por espacio de unos instantes, y al ver la expresión de su cara Naruto sintió que lo abandonaba toda esperanza. Kiba estaba atónito, desprovisto de color. Movió los labios pero de ellos no salió sonido alguno.

Naruto le arrebató el teléfono.

— ¿Sasuke? Cuéntame.

Él contestó con voz grave:

—Cariño, lo siento. Al parecer, sucedió anoche, quizá nada más volver del funeral.

Kiba apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, llorando en silencio. Naruto alargó la mano para tocarlo en el hombro, en un intento de ofrecerle consuelo, pero él mismo se notaba derrumbarse por dentro, cediendo al dolor, y no sabía si le quedaba algún consuelo que ofrecer.

—Quedaos ahí —dijo Sasuke—. No vayáis a ninguna parte. Yo iré en cuanto pueda. Ésta no es mi jurisdicción, pero estamos trabajando todos juntos. Puede que tarde varias horas, pero no vayáis a ninguna parte —repitió.

—De acuerdo —susurró Naruto, y colgó.

En aquel momento apareció Shino en la puerta y se quedó allí, mirando fijamente a Kiba como si esperara que todavía estuviera exagerando, pero la expresión de su cara indicaba que esta vez había comprendido. Estaba pálido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con voz rota.

—Era Sasuke —respondió Naruto—. Hinata ha muerto.

Y entonces se quebró su frágil control, y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar y abrazarse a Kiba.

El sol se puso y Sasuke aún no había regresado. Cuando lo hizo, traía aspecto de cansado y furioso. Se presentó él mismo a Shino, porque ni a Naruto ni a Kiba se les ocurrió hacerlo.

—Usted estuvo en el funeral —dijo Shino de pronto mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza.

—También estuvo un detective de Sterling Heights. Teníamos la esperanza de descubrir al asesino, pero es demasiado escurridizo o no acudió.

Shino miró a su esposo. Kiba estaba sentado en silencio, acariciando con gesto ausente al cocker spaniel blanco y negro. El día anterior Shino tenía una mirada distante, pero no había nada de distante en el modo en que lo observaba ahora.

—Así que en efecto los persigue alguien. Cuesta mucho creerlo.

—Pues créalo —replicó Sasuke brevemente sintiendo cómo se le revolvía el estómago al recordar lo que le habían hecho a Hinata. Había sufrido la misma cruel agresión personal, el rostro destrozado e irreconocible, las múltiples puñaladas, el abuso sexual. A diferencia de Temari, Hinata aún estaba viva cuando él la apuñaló; el suelo del apartamento estaba bañado en sangre. También le habían hecho jirones toda la ropa, igual que a Naruto. Cuando pensaba en lo cerca que había estado Naruto de morir, en lo que habría sufrido si hubiera estado en casa el miércoles por la noche, apenas lograba contener la rabia.

— ¿Te has puesto en contacto con sus padres? —le preguntó Naruto con la voz ronca. Vivían en Toledo, de modo que no estaban muy lejos.

—Sí, ya están aquí —contestó Sasuke. Se sentó y lo rodeó con los brazos y le acunó la cabeza contra su hombro.

Sonó el pitido del mensáfono. Se llevó una mano al cinturón para acallarlo, y después miró el número y lanzó un taco al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la cara.

—Tengo que irme.

—Naruto puede quedarse aquí —dijo Kiba antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

—No tengo ropa —dijo Naruto, pero no estaba protestando, sólo constataba un problema.

—Yo te llevaré a casa —dijo Shino—. También vendrá Kiba con nosotros. Podrás coger lo que necesites y quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Sasuke mostró su aprobación con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Ya llamaré —dijo al salir por la puerta.

Sai se balanceaba adelante y atrás. No podía dormir, no podía dormir, no podía dormir. Tarareaba para sí, igual que hacía cuando era pequeño, pero la canción mágica no funcionó. Quisiera saber cuándo había dejado de funcionarle. No se acordaba.

Aquella puta de rojo estaba muerta. Madre estaba muy complacida. Dos menos, quedaban otros dos.

Se sentía bien. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba complaciendo a Madre. Nada de lo que había hecho antes había sido lo bastante bueno para ella porque siempre tenía algún fallo, por mucho que ella se hubiera esforzado en hacer de él un niño perfecto. Sin embargo, esto lo estaba haciendo bien; Madre estaba muy satisfecha. Estaba librando al mundo de aquellas asquerosas putas y esos putos, uno por una por uno. No.

Eran demasiados «uno». Todavía no había matado a dos. Lo había intentado, pero uno no estaba en casa.

Pero recordó que lo había visto en el funeral. Se había reído. ¿O había sido el otro? Se sentía confuso, porque las caras iban y venían en su memoria.

No estaba bien reírse en un funeral. Resultaba muy doloroso para el difunto.

¿Pero cuál de ellos se había reído? ¿Por qué no se acordaba?

No importaba, se dijo, y al instante se sintió mejor. Ambos tenían que morir, y entonces no importaría quién era el que se había reído, ni quién era « C». No importaría, porque por fin —por fin— Madre estaría contenta y nunca jamás volvería a hacerle daño.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, sé que muchos querían a Hinata, pero que se le puede hacer. Hay que esperar el siguiente capítulo para ver si se acercan a atrapar a ese maniático antes de que mate a Naruto y a Kiba.**

**Sugerencias, comentarios y críticas, todas son bien recibidas ;)**

**Los invito a que me contacten también por Facebook en la página Mundo-Yaoi_Naruto o por Twiter Hitana953**

**Un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene:**

_A juzgar por lo que observó Kiba, aquel día Shin estaba ciertamente aislado de todo, ocupado en su pequeño mundo. Tarareaba por lo bajo, se limaba las uñas, respondía unas cuantas llamadas. Por lo menos parecía racional, ya que no eficaz. «No sé, ya te llamaré» parecía ser su frase del día._

_Poco después de las nueve desapareció, y regresó diez minutos después con manchas de suciedad en la blusa. Fue hasta donde estaba Kiba, se inclinó y le susurró:_

—_Tengo un problema para alcanzar unos archivos. ¿Puedes ayudarme a mover unas cajas?_

_¿Qué archivos? ¿Qué cajas? Casi todos los archivos estaban en soporte informático. Kiba quiso preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero Shin dirigió una mirada fugaz y vergonzosa al resto de la oficina, como si se encontrara en alguna dificultad que nada tenía que ver con archivos y no quisiera que se enterasen los demás._

_¿Por qué yo?, pensó Kiba, pero suspiró y dijo:_

—_Claro._

_Siguió a Shin hasta el ascensor._

— _¿Dónde están esos archivos? —le preguntó._

—_Abajo. En el almacén._

—_No sabía que realmente hubiera algo almacenado en el «almacén» —bromeó Kiba, pero Shin no pareció pillar el chiste._

—_Claro que lo hay —repuso en tono desconcertado._

_El ascensor estaba vacío, y no se encontraron con nadie en el pasillo de la primera planta, lo cual no era para sorprenderse teniendo en cuenta que aún era muy temprano. Todo el mundo estaba en su despacho. Aquellos locos informáticos probablemente estarían inmersos en una batalla de bolas de papel, y todavía no había llegado la hora del descanso para tomarse un café, momento en el que la gente empezaba a moverse más._

**Creo que ese fue un GRAN adelanto. ¿Sera que ahora es el turno de Kiba? ¿Lograran parar al maniático? ¿Kane-noona no dara spoiler? (Espero te aguantes las ganas)**

**Esto lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	28. Capitulo 28

**Lamento lña tardanza pero es que los proyectos y parciales me tenían al tope. Espero recompensarlos con el capítulo.**

**tu EX-fans:**_Pues lamento ue no te gustara y dejes de leer el Fanfic solo por eso y hacerte una idea que no es, solo continua leyendo y veras si lo que te imaginas sucederá o no._

**Espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Sasuke estaba sentado en el departamento de policía de Warren, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, repasando una y otra vez los archivos de Hammerstead. Los ordenadores del NCIC no habían resaltado ninguno de los nombres, de modo que Juugo y él se limitaban simplemente a leer y releer, buscando algún detalle que encendiera una luz en su cabeza, y les proporcionara la pista que necesitaban.

Estaba allí, Sasuke estaba seguro. Lo que pasaba era que aún no lo habían encontrado. Sospechaba que ya sabía lo que era, porque experimentaba aquella insistente sensación en las tripas de que estaba pasando algo por alto. No lograba señalarlo con el dedo, pero estaba allí y tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

Sólo albergaba la esperanza de que sucediera pronto, digamos que en el próximo minuto.

Aquel tipo odiaba a las mujeres y a los donceles. Seguramente no se llevaba bien con ellos, no le gustaría trabajar en su compañía. Tal vez hubiera en su archivo una nota acerca de una denuncia presentada por alguien, quizás una acusación de acoso sexual. Algo así debería haber saltado a la vista en el primer examen, pero era posible que dicha denuncia estuviera redactada de tal forma que no quedara expresado explícitamente lo del acoso sexual.

Ni Naruto ni Kiba fueron a trabajar. Seguían juntos, aunque se habían trasladado de la casa de Kiba a la de Ino, junto con aquel ruidoso cocker spaniel que disparaba la alarma ante cualquier clase de intrusión, ya fuera un pájaro en el patio o alguien que subía andando por el camino de entrada. Temía que Naruto quisiera pasar el día en su casa, dado que acababan de instalarle el nuevo sistema de alarma (bajo el ojo de águila de la señora Miyamoto, que se estaba tomando muy en serio sus deberes de guardián) el sábado, mientras asistían al funeral de Temari. Estaba bien contar con un sistema de alarma, pero eso no detendría a un asesino empeñado en llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Pero Naruto no quiso estar solo. Él y Kiba permanecieron pegados el uno al otro, impresionados y desorientados por lo que le había ocurrido a su estrecho círculo de amistad. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda a nadie de que había sido la Lista lo que había desencadenado aquella violencia, las comisarías de policía de la zona estaban formando un equipo especial para coordinar y trabajar en aquellos casos, ya que no había dos del grupo que vivieran dentro de la misma jurisdicción.

Las cadenas informativas nacionales no cesaban de hablar del tema. «¿Quién está matando a las Chicas y Chicos de la Lista?», entonó una emisora. «El área de Detroit está sobrecogida por los violentos asesinatos de las dos mujeres que confeccionaron la humorística y polémica Lista del Hombre Perfecto que trajo en jaque al país hace un par de semanas.»

Volvieron a acampar los periodistas frente al edificio de Hammerstead, con la intención de entrevistar a cualquier persona que conociera a las dos víctimas. El equipo especial hizo lo necesario para obtener copias de toda cinta grabada con una entrevista que pudieran tener los reporteros, por si acaso su hombre se rendía a su vanidad y deseaba verse en la televisión nacional llorando a sus dos «amigas».

También acudieron periodistas a la casa de Naruto, pero se fueron al descubrir que no había nadie.

Sasuke se imaginó que también habrían echado un vistazo a la casa de Kiba, y por ese motivo llamó a Ino y le dijo que pidiera a Naruto y a Kiba que pasaran el día con ella. Ino estuvo más que contenta de complacerlo. Sasuke supuso que aquellos fisgones hablarían con unas personas que conocerían a otras y finalmente darían con Ino, pero al menos de momento Naruto y Kiba no iban a ser molestados.

Sasuke se frotó los ojos. Había conseguido dormir acaso un par de horas. La noche anterior tuvo que acudir a la escena de otro homicidio, un joven adolescente. Aquello se resolvió rápidamente con la detención del ex de la nueva novia del chico, que se había tomado como algo personal el hecho de que el chico le había dicho que se fuera a cagar hostias. No obstante, el papeleo siempre era un fastidio.

¿Dónde estaba el informe sobre la huella de zapato que habían encontrado en la casa de Naruto?

Normalmente no se tardaba tanto en recibir una respuesta. Registró su escritorio, pero nadie lo había dejado allí encima en su ausencia. A lo mejor se lo habían enviado a Juugo, dado que en todo el papeleo ambos se hacían referencia el uno al otro. Antes de la muerte de Hinata, no todo el mundo estaba convencido de que el allanamiento de la casa de Naruto tuviera algo que ver con el asesinato de Temari, pero Juugo y él sí lo estaban. Ahora, por supuesto, a nadie le cabía ya la menor duda.

Llamó a Juugo.

— ¿Te ha llegado el informe sobre la huella de zapato?

—No lo he visto. ¿Quieres decir que tú tampoco lo tienes todavía?

—Pues no. El laboratorio debe de haberlo perdido. Voy a enviarles otra solicitud. —Maldita sea, pensó tras colgar el teléfono. Lo última que necesitaba ahora era un retraso. Tal vez aquella huella no fuera importante, pero tal vez el zapato fuera de los raros, tan poco habitual que alguien de Hammerstead podía decir: «Ah, sí, fulanito de tal usa de ésos. Le han costado una fortuna».

Volvió a los archivos, frustrado casi hasta el punto de desear romper algo. Lo tenía delante de sus narices, estaba seguro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era averiguarlo.

* * *

Shino salió pronto del trabajo. Los acontecimientos del día anterior lo habían dejado tan aturdido que no podía concentrarse. Lo único que quería era recoger a Kiba en la casa de la hermana de Naruto yllevársela a casa, donde él y no otro pudiera velar por él.

No sabía por qué habían perdido el contacto el uno con el otro. No; sí lo sabía, de acuerdo. Aquel inocente coqueteo en el trabajo con Michael Conaway había empezado a parecer importante, y quizá no había sido tan inocente. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a comparar a Kiba y todo lo que ésta decía y hacía con Michael, que siempre iba bien vestido y nunca lo criticaba?

Naturalmente, Kiba no iba bien vestido cuando estaba en casa. Ni él tampoco. Para eso eran las casas, para relajarse y ponerse cómodo.

Entonces, ¿qué más daba que él se quejara cuando él no sacaba la basura? Él se quejaba si Kiba dejaba maquillaje esparcido por todo el lavabo. Las personas que vivían juntas inevitablemente se sacaban de quicio la una a la otra en ocasiones. Aquello formaba parte del hecho de estar casado.

Estaba enamorado de Kiba desde los catorce años. ¿Cómo había perdido de vista aquel hecho, y lo que ambos poseían juntos? ¿Por qué había hecho falta el terror de comprender que de verdad había un asesino acechando a Kiba y a su grupo de amistad para que él se diera cuenta de que si lo perdía, se moriría?

No sabía cómo iba a poder compensarlo por aquello. No sabía si Kiba siquiera le permitiría hacerlo.

Durante una semana más o menos, desde que el adivinó que estaba encaprichado por Michael, se había distanciado de él. A lo mejor creía que le había sido infiel de hecho, aunque jamás dejó que la situación entre Michael y él llegase a desmandarse tanto. Se habían besado, sí, pero nada más.

Intentó imaginarse cómo se sentiría él si otro hombre besara a Kiba, y experimentó una sensación de malestar en el estómago. A lo mejor los besos no eran tan perdonables.

Era capaz de arrastrarse de rodillas por el suelo ante él, con tal de que volviese a sonreírle como si le importara de nuevo.

La hermana de Naruto vivía en una enorme casa colonial de dos plantas en St. Clair Shores. La puerta del garaje de tres plazas estaba cerrada, pero vio el potente todoterreno rojo de Sasuke aparcado en el camino de entrada. Estacionó a su lado y subió por el camino hasta la doble puerta principal de la casa, donde pulsó el timbre y esperó.

Uchiha salió a abrir la puerta. Shino se fijó en que aún llevaba encima la pistola. Si él tuviera una, se dijo, probablemente la llevaría también, fuera legal o no.

— ¿Qué tal están? —preguntó en voz queda al entrar.

—Cansados. Todavía les dura la impresión. Ino ha dicho que se han pasado el día durmiendo a ratos, así que supongo que anoche no durmieron gran cosa.

Shino sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche levantados y hablando. Es curioso; no hablaron apenas del hijo de puta que ha hecho esto, ni de lo cerca que estuvo Naruto la otra noche cuando ese tipo entró en su casa. Sólo hablaron de Hinata y de Temari.

—Es como perder a dos miembros de la familia seguidos el uno del otro. Les va a llevar tiempo recuperarse de este golpe. —Sasuke se enfrentaba habitualmente al dolor; sabía que Naruto se recuperaría, porque aquel espíritu combativo que poseía no se doblegaba, pero también sabía que era posible que necesitara semanas, tal vez incluso meses, para que aquella sombra de dolor desapareciera de sus ojos.

En una parte de la casa reinaba la normalidad. El marido de Ino, Al, estaba viendo la televisión.

Su hija adolescente, Stefanie, estaba en el piso de arriba hablando por teléfono, mientras que el niño de once años, Nicholas, se entretenía con videojuegos en el ordenador. Los donceles y la mujer estaban en la cocina (¿por qué era siempre en la cocina?) charlando, bebiendo agua tónica y comiendo todas las golosinas que Ino tenía a mano.

Los arrebatos de dolor habían dejado pálidos a Naruto y a Kiba, pero tenían los ojos secos. Kiba pareció sorprendido de ver a su marido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —No parecía especialmente contento de verlo.

—Quería estar contigo —respondió él—. Ya sé que estás cansado, por eso no quería que tuvieras que esperar hasta medianoche para ir a casa. Por no mencionar que Ino y su familia probablemente se irán a la cama mucho antes de esa hora.

Ino desechó aquel comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—No te preocupes por eso. Cuando los niños no tienen colegio, normalmente nos acostamos tarde.

— ¿Y los periodistas? —Preguntó Kiba—. No vamos a poder disfrutar de paz si siguen invadiéndolo todo.

—Dudo que se queden allí para siempre —dijo Sasuke—. Les gustaría conseguir una entrevista, claro, pero ya obtendrán declaraciones de otras personas. Lo más probable es que, como hoy no habéis estado en casa, llamen por teléfono en vez de acampar fuera, en el jardín.

—En ese caso me gustaría irme a casa —dijo Kiba levantándose. Abrazó a Ino—. Un millón de gracias. Hoy nos has salvado la vida.

Ino le devolvió el abrazo.

—Cuando quieras. Vuelve mañana, si es que no vas a trabajar. Hagas lo que hagas, ¡no te quedes sola en casa!

—Gracias. Es posible que te tome la palabra, pero... creo que mañana voy a ir a trabajar. Regresar a la rutina me ayudará a quitarme cosas de la cabeza.

Naruto dijo:

—Me parece que Sasuke y yo también vamos a irnos a casa. Tiene aspecto de estar tan cansado como yo.

— ¿Vas a ir mañana a trabajar? —quiso saber Kiba.

—No lo sé. Quizá. Ya te llamaré para decírtelo.

—Trilby —llamó T. J., y el perro se levantó de un salto con los ojos chispeantes y agitando todo el cuerpo entusiasmado—. Vamos, pequeño, vámonos a casa.

Trilby ladró y se puso a saltar entre las piernas de Kiba. Shino se agachó para acariciarlo, y él le lamió la mano.

— ¿Dónde está tu correa?:—preguntó, y el perro salió disparado a buscarla. Por lo general, las travesuras del chucho hacían reír a Kiba, pero esta noche no logró ni siquiera esbozar una sonrisa.

Durante todo el camino a casa, Kiba permaneció con la vista fija en la ventanilla.

—No tenías por qué haber salido temprano de trabajar —dijo—. Estoy bien.

—Quería estar contigo —repitió Shino, y acto seguido aspiró profundamente. Preferiría tener aquella conversación una vez que hubieran llegado a casa, donde pudiera rodear a Kiba con sus brazos, pero quizá fuera éste el mejor momento; por lo menos él no podía irse a ninguna parte—. Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

Él no lo miró.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por ser un gilipollas; por ser un estúpido gilipollas. Te quiero más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, y no puedo soportar la idea de perderte.

— ¿Y esa novieta o noviecito tuyo? —Kiba hizo que aquella palabra sonara a inmadurez, como si él fuera un adolescente cachondo incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

Shino acusó el golpe con un gesto.

—Ya sé que no me crees, pero te juro que no he sido tan idiota.

— ¿Exactamente cómo de idiota has sido?

Nunca le había permitido que se saliera con la suya en nada, recordó Shino. Incluso en el instituto, Kiba lo acorralaba contra la pared si él trataba de evitar contarle lo que él quería saber.

Manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera, porque tenía miedo de mirarlo a él, dijo:

—Idiota hasta el punto de coquetear. De darnos algún que otro beso. Pero nada más. Nunca.

— ¿Ni siquiera meterle mano? —El tono de Kiba indicaba que no se lo creía.

—Nunca —repitió él con firmeza—. Yo... Maldita sea, Kiba, no me parecía correcto, y no me refiero a algo físico. No era como tú. No sé, quizá dejé que me venciera el ego, porque me resultaba emocionante, pero no estaba bien y era consciente de ello.

— ¿Quién es exactamente esa mujer o doncel? —quiso saber Kiba.

Pronunciar su nombre le costó hasta la última gota de valor que tenía, porque el hecho de ponerle un nombre a aquel doncel lo personalizaba, lo convertía en algo real.

—Michael Conaway.

—¿Lo conozco yo?

Shino negó con la cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Kiba seguía sin mirarlo.

—No, creo que no.

—Michael —repitió él—. Suena a nombre de prostituta.

Shino se guardó mucho de decir nada agradable acerca de Michael. En lugar de eso dijo:

—Yo te quiero de verdad. Ayer, cuando te enteraste de lo de Hinata y comprendí... —Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder continuar—. Cuando comprendí que estás en peligro, fue como si me hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara.

—Ser perseguido por un asesino psicópata llama mucho la atención —replicó el secamente.

—Sí. —Shino decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y preguntó—: ¿Quieres darme otra oportunidad?

—No sé —respondió Kiba, y a Shino se le cayó el alma a los pies—. Ya te dije que no pensaba precipitarme ni hacer nada drástico, y no voy a hacerlo. En estos momentos mi atención está un tanto hecha añicos, así que creo que deberíamos aplazar esta conversación durante un tiempo.

De acuerdo, pensó Shino. Aquello había sido un lanzamiento fallido, pero aún no estaba fuera de juego.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— ¿Te refieres a tener relaciones sexuales?

—No. Me refiero a dormir contigo. En nuestra cama. Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo, además, pero si tú no quieres eso, ¿me permitirás al menos dormir contigo?

Kiba reflexionó sobre ello tanto tiempo, que Shino empezó a pensar que había vuelto a hacer un lanzamiento fallido. Por fin Kiba dijo:

—Está bien.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No era que Kiba estuviera rebosante de entusiasmo, pero tampoco le estaba dando una patada. Era una oportunidad. Llevaban un montón de años juntos, y eso era lo que los estaba manteniendo unidos cuando otras parejas que carecían de una larga historia juntas tal vez ya se hubieran separado. No podía esperar deshacer en una sola noche todo el daño que había acumulado a lo largo de los dos últimos años.

Pero él había aguantado a su lado, de modo que no iba a abandonar ahora, por muy hosco que se mostrase Kiba ni por mucho que le costase a él convencerlo de que lo quería. Lo más importante era mantenerlo con vida, aunque después lo abandonara a él. No tenía idea de si podría soportar perderlo, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no podría soportar enterrarlo.

* * *

—Estoy muy cansado —dijo Naruto—. Tú debes de estar agotado.

—Llevo todo el día aguantando a base de café —repuso Sasuke—. Pero ya se me está pasando el efecto. ¿Te parece que nos acostemos temprano?

Naruto bostezó.

—No creo que podamos elegir. Dudo que pudiera seguir despierto aunque quisiera. —Se frotó la frente—. Llevo todo el día con un dolor de cabeza horrible, y nada de lo que me he tomado ha conseguido aplacarlo.

—Maldición —repuso Sasuke suavemente—. Ni siquiera estamos casados aún, y ya empiezas a tener jaquecas.

Aquello provocó una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Se ha vuelto a sacar del bolsillo Ino un pepino gigante?

La sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente, aunque estaba teñida de tristeza.

—Sí. Cada vez que cerrábamos los ojos, nos ponía encima rodajas de pepino. No sé si sirven de algo, pero la sensación que producen es muy agradable. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Has hecho algún progreso hoy?

Sasuke respondió con un gruñido de disgusto.

—Lo único que he hecho es dar palos de ciego. El ordenador no ha encontrado nada, así que Tenpin y yo hemos repasado los archivos por ver si se nos había pasado algo por alto. ¿Recuerdas que haya habido alguna denuncia por acoso sexual o algún problema entre dos empleados?

—Me acuerdo de cuando Sada Whited pilló a su marido tonteando con Emily Hearst y tuvieron una discusión en el aparcamiento, pero dudo que sea eso lo que estás buscando. —Bostezó otra vez—.Denuncias por acoso sexual, ¿eh? No recuerdo ninguna. Probablemente deberían presentar denuncias a diario contra Siugetsu Hozuki, pero no creo que lo haya hecho nadie. Además, es peli plateado.

—No hemos descartado a los peli plateados. No hemos descartado a nadie. Temari pudo traerse aquel cabello azabache suelto de alguien con quien se rozó en el supermercado. Cuéntame más de ese Siugetsu Hozuki.

—Es un tipejo, siempre está haciendo comentarios que él considera muy sensuales, pero es el único que piensa tal cosa. Ya sabes cómo son esos tipos.

Sasuke lo sabía. Le gustaría saber si Siugetsu Hozuki podría aportar pruebas de dónde había estado aquellos dos días en cuestión.

—Hay varias personas que no le caen bien a nadie —continuó Naruto—. Mi jefe, Gai deWynter, es una de ellas. Se sentía realmente molesto por lo de la Lista, hasta que la empresa decidió aceptar toda aquella publicidad gratis, y entonces fue todo mieles.

Sasuke añadió el nombre de Gai deWynter a la lista que estaba haciendo mentalmente.

— ¿Alguien más?

—No conozco a todo el mundo. Vamos a ver. Tampoco le gusta a nadie Shin Shimura, pero supongo que ése no cuenta.

El nombre le resultó familiar. Tardó sólo un segundo en ubicarlo.

—El rey del drama.

—Y un auténtico pelmazo. Me alegro de que no esté en mi departamento. Kiba tiene que aguantarlo todos los días.

— ¿Alguien más, aparte de Hozuki y deWynter?

—Nadie que destaque. Recuerdo un tipo llamado Kabuto o algo así que estaba verdaderamente desencajado cuando apareció la «Lista» por primera vez, pero no mostró violencia alguna, sólo puso cara larga.

— ¿Puedes averiguar cómo se llama exactamente?

—Claro. Haku Momochi era uno de los donceles que le estaban provocando. Le llamaré mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Resultaba extraño ver lo alterado que estaba todo, pensó Kiba a la mañana siguiente, al entrar en Hammerstead. Temari y Hinata ya no estaban allí, y no volverían a estar nunca. Por difícil que resultara aceptar la muerte de Temari, la de Hinata era imposible. Kiba aún no conseguía hacerse a la idea. Con lo inteligente y dulce que era Hinata, ¿cómo podía alguien desear matarla por causa de una estúpida lista?

El asesino estaba allí, en aquel edificio, pensó. Tal vez se lo cruzara en el pasillo. Quizá venir a trabajar no fuera precisamente lo más sensato, pero en cierto sentido quería estar allí, porque también estaba «él». A lo mejor le decía algo a él, aunque sabía que dicha posibilidad era remota; a lo mejor captaba una expresión de su rostro, algo, cualquier cosa, que lo ayudara a descubrir de quién se trataba.

No era precisamente ningún Sherlock Holmes, pero tampoco era tonto.

Naruto había sido siempre el más intrépido del grupo, pero Kiba opinaba que él también podía ser un tanto temerario. El hecho de ir a trabajar aquel día lo sentía como algo temerario. Naruto no iba a ir; el dolor de cabeza que sufría el día anterior no había remitido, por lo que iba a pasar otro día en compañía de Ino, dejándose mimar.

Kiba tuvo que reconocer que también le había gustado que Shino se preocupara por él. Era tonto, tal vez incluso idiota, ir a trabajar sabiendo que él se sentía alarmado al respecto, pero llevaba tanto tiempo considerándolo como algo dado por sentado, que aquella intensa preocupación actual por el actuaba como un bálsamo para sus sentimientos heridos. La noche anterior lo había sorprendido con lo que le dijo.

Tal vez sí que pudieran recomponer la situación juntos. No pensaba precipitarse a aceptar sus excusas más de lo que se había precipitado a pedir el divorcio cuando su matrimonio empezó a hacer aguas, pero es que lo amaba de verdad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo creía que tal vez él también lo amaba.

Hinata y Kimimaru también habían logrado resolver sus diferencias al final, justo antes de que a ella la asesinaran. Tuvo dos días de felicidad con él. Dos días, cuando debería haber tenido una vida entera.

Kiba sintió un repentino escalofrío. ¿Tendría él sólo dos días con Shino para resolver aquella frágil tregua entre ambos?

No. A él no iba a atraparlo el asesino, tal como había hecho con Temari y con Hinata. No comprendía cómo Hinata pudo dejarlo entrar en su apartamento como pensaba la policía. A lo mejor ya estaba dentro, aguardándolo. Sasuke dijo que no habían hallado señal alguna de que se hubiera forzado la entrada, pero tal vez él sabía abrir cerraduras o algo así. A lo mejor había conseguido hacerse con una llave. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que haber entrado de algún modo.

Si Shino estaba en el trabajo cuando él llegase a casa aquella tarde, se dijo, no pensaba entrar solo en la casa. Pediría a un vecino que lo acompañase. Y además contaría con Trilby para mayor seguridad; a aquel perrito no se le escapaba nada. Los cocker son muy protectores con sus dueños. A veces sus ladridos eran una lata, pero ahora Kiba se sintió agradecido de que estuviera siempre tan alerta.

Shin Shimura levantó la vista sorprendido al ver entrar a Kiba en la oficina.

—No te esperaba hoy —le dijo.

Kiba ocultó su propia sorpresa. La forma de vestir de Shin nunca resultaba favorecedora, pero por lo menos iba cuidado. Sin embargo, hoy venía como si hubiera encontrado aquella ropa tirada en el suelo.

Llevaba una camisa y un pantalón, pero el pantalón le hacía una bolsa a un lado y se le veía el borde de la combinación. Kiba no sabía de nadie que aún usara combinación cuando no era necesario, sobre todo con aquel calor de finales de verano. La camisa estaba arrugada y con una mancha en la pechera. Hasta el pelo, que por lo general lo llevaba inmaculado, lucía un aspecto de no habérselo peinado antes de ir a trabajar.

Reparó en que Shin lo observaba expectante, y entonces rebobinó para recordar lo que le había dicho.

—He pensado que me vendría bien trabajar. Ya sabes, la rutina.

—La rutina. —Shin asintió, como si aquella palabra tuviera un contenido profundo.

Un misterio. Claro que Shin siempre había sido un tanto singular. Nada drástico, sólo un poco... aislado de todo.

A juzgar por lo que observó Kiba, aquel día Shin estaba ciertamente aislada de todo, ocupado en su pequeño mundo. Tarareaba por lo bajo, se limaba las uñas, respondía unas cuantas llamadas. Por lo menos parecía racional, ya que no eficaz. «No sé, ya te llamaré» parecía ser su frase del día.

Poco después de las nueve desapareció, y regresó diez minutos después con manchas de suciedad en la camisa. Fue hasta donde estaba Kiba, se inclinó y le susurró:

—Tengo un problema para alcanzar unos archivos. ¿Puedes ayudarme a mover unas cajas?

¿Qué archivos? ¿Qué cajas? Casi todos los archivos estaban en soporte informático. Kiba quiso preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero Shin dirigió una mirada fugaz y vergonzosa al resto de la oficina, como si se encontrara en alguna dificultad que nada tenía que ver con archivos y no quisiera que se enterasen los demás.

¿Por qué yo?, pensó Kiba, pero suspiró y dijo:

—Claro.

Siguió a Shin hasta el ascensor.

— ¿Dónde están esos archivos? —le preguntó.

—Abajo. En el almacén.

—No sabía que realmente hubiera algo almacenado en el «almacén» —bromeó Kiba, pero Shin no pareció pillar el chiste.

—Claro que lo hay —repuso en tono desconcertado.

El ascensor estaba vacío, y no se encontraron con nadie en el pasillo de la primera planta, lo cual no era para sorprenderse teniendo en cuenta que aún era muy temprano. Todo el mundo estaba en su despacho. Aquellos locos informáticos probablemente estarían inmersos en una batalla de bolas de papel, y todavía no había llegado la hora del descanso para tomarse un café, momento en el que la gente empezaba a moverse más.

Bajaron por el estrecho pasillo de color verde vómito. Shin abrió la puerta que tenía el letrero de «Almacén» y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar delante a Kiba. Éste arrugó la nariz al notar el olor acre y rancio, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no había entrado nadie allí. Además, estaba oscuro.

— ¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? —preguntó sin entrar.

Justo en ese momento sintió que algo contundente le golpeaba en la espalda y lo empujaba al interior del local oscuro y maloliente. Cayó despatarrado en el áspero suelo de cemento, despellejándose las manos y las rodillas. Un segundo después lo comprendió todo, y horrorizado, se las arregló para rodar hacia un costado y ponerse de pie al tiempo que se le venía encima, con un silbido, un alargado tubo metálico.

Lanzó un chillido, o eso creyó. No estaba seguro, porque el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en los oídos que no podía percibir nada más. Intentó agarrar el tubo y forcejeó brevemente para hacerse con él.

Pero Shin era fuerte, muy fuerte, y de un potente empujón lo arrojó al suelo de nuevo.

Kiba oyó de nuevo el silbido; a continuación explotaron un montón de luces en su cabeza y ya no oyó nada más.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Esta vez no les dejare adelanto, pero les diré una cosa, No he dicho que murió ni que está vivo así que no se hagan una idea sin esperar el próximo capítulo.**

**Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
